


A Court of Nightmares and Light - Part II - The Day Court

by LilweenGalatrass



Series: A Court of Nightmares and Light [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of blood trauma and PTSD, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, There was only one tub, most of the ACOWAR plotlines will be mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 97,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilweenGalatrass/pseuds/LilweenGalatrass
Summary: After slowly coming to terms with her new life as High Fae, Elain follows Lucien in the Day Court to learn how to control her power, and help find a solution to break the curse that has befallen Queen Vassa. As the day of the Autumn Equinox, the last warning from the god of death and Sorcerer Koschei, draws near, the mating bond becomes stronger and their budding love more powerful than neither Elain nor Lucien could have possibly imagined.ELUCIEN
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Elucien, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Series: A Court of Nightmares and Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704550
Comments: 346
Kudos: 250





	1. The City of Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned on posting this later, but then I remembered the end of that chapter - and I couldn't wait!
> 
> I really hope you are going to like it, everything is set in motion now! :)

FANFICTION

A COURT OF NIGHTMARES AND LIGHT

PART II – THE DAY COURT

CHAPTER XIII : The City of Daylight

As soon as dawn erupted from the east, they all gathered in the living-room. Cassian and Nesta had left the previous day for the Illyrian mountains, not that Nesta had cared to see Elain before her departure. She was furious of being sent away like some unruly child, but… what else could they do? If anyone could help her sister, it was Cassian.

"Is everyone ready?" Rhysand asked, glancing around.

Feyre, Amren and Elain's three fox cubs would come to the Day Court – the cubs had been a difficult choice but they were too young to be left alone and it broke Elain's heart to stay away from her, and they had a tendency of crying whenever she wasn't nearby, and eventually the Day Court accepted for the animals to accompany the Night Court's group.

Elain looked up at Lucien. His fingers brushed hers discreetly. Darkness and mist surrounded them and, in an instant, they were stepping on the other side of the mountains separating the Day and Night Court. The dim morning light of the living room had been replaced with bright light.

Elain blinked, a little dizzy – she hadn't been winnowed in so long, and it still shook her. Breeze of air shook her hair. She looked up and breathed the fresh morning air. Her eyes widened in awe.

The most beautiful city she had ever seen laid before her.

Built against the clear rock of the mountain, a massive tower rose above a city divided in several circles. The tower, the private residence of the High Lord of the Day Court, was high and sturdy, made of white stone and decorated with rich red, blue and gold. Balconies and hanging gardens broke the harsh and straight lines of the building. A massive river erupted from the mountain itself, and flew from the Tower to the city below, separating itself in many canals, going over aqueducts and bridges and falling in short waterfalls and small ponds all over the city. It was layered in five terraces, each separated by elegant walls, statues and fountains going down to the plains where they were standing.

Elain turned around and gasped. Forests, roads, fields of flower or crops, rivers… It looked like a landscape straight out of those enchanting fairy tales she would read when she was a child, fascinated and scared all at once of the Fae lands.

"I could get used to such a view," Lucien said with a grin, taking it in with as much glee as she did.

"It's beautiful…"

"You're going to hurt my feelings," Rhysand commented with a smirk and a shake of his head, even as Feyre put her hand in his.

"I'm glad to see that our Tower of Light and the White City please your eyes, esteemed guests."

They all turned towards the High Fae who was standing next to the arrival platform they had been told to go to. He had the dark skin of the Day Court, a rich caramel, and his eyes were brown like the earth after rain. His black hair was shoulder length but elegantly pulled backwards by a golden circlet over his forehead. He was tall, lean, but muscular and many white scars covered the skin he was showing. And it was quite a lot of it. He was wearing the traditional outfit of the Day Court: white toga draped over one shoulder and all around his body, with sapphire blue and golden details.

The most surprising feature remained his face though: he wasn't wrinkled per say, but the corner of his eyes, of his mouth, had some lines that could have been laughing marks of past joyful days, or just the sign of time. His eyes were deep and ancient – not the way Amren's had once been, with a phenomenal power hiding in it, but they held knowledge and wisdom in a way Elain had never encountered in High Fae – and yet, they were _all_ much older than her, _centuries_ older… This High Fae must have been very old if despite immortality and eternal glow, his age was seen over his face.

Rhysand bowed his head respectfully, as did Feyre and Amren, all powerful or old enough to not have to bother with showing any more than mere respect to the old High Fae. Lucien, on the other hand, bowed deeply, and Elain followed his example by curtsying politely, the way she had known back in her human time, adjusted with Mor's teaching these last few days.

"Welcome to the capital of the Day Court, the City of Daylight, Delphos. My name is Koios, I am the Second-in-command to the High Lord." He said in a warm, posed voice, pointing behind him to the magnificent city.

"City of Starlight, City of Daylight," Amren mumbled, "I can see that the first High Lords had a vast imagination."

"I believe my ancestors were tired of battling and chose to make things clear," Koios answered with a slightly amused smile.

"Your ancestors?" Feyre asked, raising an eyebrow, asking outloud what Elain had been wondering.

"I descend from the line of the High Lords. I am some sort of… exasperated uncle to Lord Helion."

"Yeah, I know that feeling." Amren snorted, glancing at Rhysand who raised an eyebrow.

"We thank you for your warm welcome, Lord Koios," he continued, used to Amren's jabs, "We are all looking forward to the time we'll spend in your company, though I'm afraid I will be absent more often than not. Nevertheless, my mate and High Lady will be here in my stead, as will my other companions, to represent the Night Court."

"The Night Court, indeed," Koios said, his gaze wandering over Lucien and Elain.

He didn't say a thing, his face didn't betray a thought, but the lingering gaze didn't escape Elain – nor did Feyre and Rhysand's glance at each other.

All the bits of the Emissary he was expected to be, Lucien smiled charmingly, and stepped forward.

"My name is Lucien, I am the Emissary of the Night Court and I overviewed the matters with Queen Vassa and the negotiations with the human lands."

"I know who you are, _Lucien Vanserra_. The seventh son of High Lord Beron and Lady Lucasta from the Autumn Court, former Emissary to the Spring Court, and now, working for the Night Court. A two-faced fox, skilled and knowledgeable despite his young age, and with the unfortunate inability to hold his tongue." He replied, his voice utterly neutral. Even the slight raise of his eyebrow at that last detail could not be interpreted.

Lucien's smile didn't even waver as he retorqued:

"I see that my reputation precedes me."

"Reputation is two sides of the same coin."

"And what coin would that be? Notoriety, honour, esteem?"

"If you're on the lucky side, yes, it could be all that and more. Though I'm afraid that when the gods tossed the coin of your fate, it landed on the side of continuous misfortune and aimless wandering."

"Fate has been kind to me lately," he answered with an easy shrug, his smile softening, "And I like to think that I can take that coin back and spin it around until I'm satisfied with its prediction."

Koios looked pointedly at Lucien, then a smile eased his expression again.

"So bold and so young, you remind me of your father at your age," he said, his voice warm once more.

Lucien stiffened and his expression dimmed. Elain glanced at him worriedly but Koios quickly turned towards an elegant and spacious carriage. Feyre and Rhysand exchanged another one of their _looks_ that said they were communicating in each other's minds. Once more, it didn't escape Elain and her worry for Lucien turned into curiosity over those two's behaviour ever since they had arrived in the Day Court. Actually, every time the Day Court had been mentioned anywhere near Lucien… they had been having these looks. What did they hide? What did they know?

"Most of our guests arrive here, rather than directly in the city or the Tower of Light, for safety reasons which I'm sure, you'll understand. The carriage will take us to the residence where Lord Helion awaits us. You'll have the occasion to have a first look at the city Rings in the same time."

Without wasting any more time, the Night Court assembly moved towards the big, golden carriage pulled by horses. Koios climbed with them, in order to explain the different levels and districts of the City of Daylight. The highest level, closest to the Tower, was the nobility, the second one was the low nobility and very rich merchants, the third district was for merchants, artists and theatres, the fourth was for markets, inns and artisans, and finally, the fifth circle was for all the agricultural and pastoral domains. Even though the different districts were separated by walls and guarded, everyone from any district was allowed to wander in the entire city – only the high nobility district required some authorisation, for safety measures.

"What about the people outside the city?" Elain asked.

Koios faced her – they were sitting in front of one another, which displeased Lucien, but he had remained carefully quiet the entire way.

"I've noticed tents and many people gathered outside the walls," she added.

"You have a keen eye, my lady, I did not think you would have noticed those groups of people," Koios said with an elegant smile, "These people are refugees."

Elain merely blinked, and tightened her grip on her own hands. She almost looked stupid and ignorant but Lucien noticed the way her gaze sharpened, staring at Koios and silently asking him for more explanations.

"During Amarantha's reign, the Tower of Daylight and the city were protected by our previous High Lord, then by High Lord Helion. But the spell that took away the High Lords' powers wouldn't allow the rest of our court the same treatment… Many cities and villages were attacked during those fifty years. Then the war against Hybern worsened the situation. The people you've noticed outside the city skirts are all the refugees who seek refuge here, or the people whose homes and cities aren't rebuilt yet." Koios explained carefully before turning towards Rhysand, "I suppose your own court suffers from the same consequences?"

"We do, but… we didn't suffer as much as other courts did," Rhysand answered in a tight voice, "As agreed, as soon as we are done rebuilding our cities and helping our people, we will do our best to help the other courts, especially our close allies."

"We thank you for your generosity," Koios answered, though there was something edgy in his voice.

Elain couldn't help but glance between him and Rhysand, wondering why the slightest of tension had risen in the carriage at this exchange. She didn't have time to ponder over it that Koios turned towards Lucien:

"I believe you are the one we should thank for that initiative, Emissary?"

"I merely suggested to High Lord Rhysand that the Night Court hadn't suffered as much as the other courts in the last few decades' events, and that it was only right for the court with the most resources to help those in needs," Lucien answered carefully.

"I must admit that even though I had thought of it myself, I hadn't realised the extent of the damages to the cities and the people until Lucien gave me reports from all over Prythian." Rhysand said.

"What other courts will you help rebuild?" Koios asked, eying carefully the two males.

"The Summer and Spring Courts are the ones who suffered the most from both Amarantha and the War against Hybern. We also intend to give our help to the Day and Winter Courts, and whoever else will need it. Dawn lost many peregrins and soldiers, their needs are in helping the families and maintaining the crops."

"What about Autumn?" Koios asked, turning towards Lucien.

"The Autumn Court suffered the less and High Lord Beron has more than enough gold in his treasury to compensate on his own," Lucien replied in a posed and careful voice, "He'll just be grumpy for a while, he'll get over it."

"I see."

Koios caught Elain's worried look on her face, and he smiled again, in that surprisingly warm way.

"Don't worry, my lady, our people are safe, and we are doing everything that we can to help the refugees. They are staying outside the city gates because we don't have enough place anymore to keep them inside, but they are provided with everything they could possibly need."

She merely nodded, before turning to look at the circles of the city going by. Most of the people of the Day Court had dark and sunny skin tones, dark or hair as light as the sunrays. Some had wings made of feathers in various shades from white to dark chocolate. Everyone seemed happy, even if the scars of the war were still vivid in everyone's minds.

She could feel various emotions coming from Lucien. Some of those feelings came from his own experience of Amarantha and the war, others were out of worry for _her_. Elain had to fight to not reach out and hold his hand right now, but there were too many people in this carriage.

They finally reached the base of the Tower, which looked even more impressive up-close. The marble was incrusted of tiny crystals that shone in the sun. Every decoration was painted in bright blue, red or covered in gold so it would shine even more. Every bit of green and flower she could spot looked wonderful. The main river that provided water for the city _did_ come directly from the small mountain against which the entire tower was built. From the rumbling sound Elain could perceive, the river emerged from the mountain wall, fell in a bright cascade in the middle of the tower, gathered at its base like an inside lake, before it flowed down under the base ground structure and into the various aqueducts and bridges to distribute the water in the city. The architecture of the base of the tower was like nothing Elain and Feyre had ever seen, and even Lucien and Rhysand looked mildly impressed by it. Arrived at the front gates, they went over a huge bridge and massive stairs of white marble and golden rails. They walked through the massive doors that were ten times their heights. Then they walked directly over a transparent structure held over the lake so it seemed as if they were walking over the bright blue, turquoise and green water.

Elain looked down, half expecting to suddenly fall in the refreshing water. She held her dress up slightly to swirl around, every step echoing. A big smile stretched on her face.

A courtier bumped into her and she suddenly jumped away. Realising that she was so lost in awe and amazement that she got in the way of people, she hurried after her group, quickly joining Lucien as close as possible. Koios was still giving some explanation on the magical and architectural structures used all around them.

He guided them over a square flagstone, delimitated by golden rails and big enough for the entire group, and more if necessary, to stand comfortably. A servant closed the golden rail behind them then walked over a plate, turning towards Koios.

"What floor, my liege?" he asked.

"The throne room, if you please," Koios answered.

The servant nodded and clicked on buttons before placing his hands on the plate. It shone with a golden light and clicked and whirred. Then the flagstone moved upwards.

Elain almost fell over, but caught on Lucien's arm as the flagstone rose and rose through the air. Her stomach looped around, and everyone was stunned for a moment at the strange, but not disagreeable sensation.

"It's like flying but… without any physical effort!" Feyre exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

"What mechanics is allowing it to lift through the air so flawlessly?" Rhysand asked, looking for wires or some sort of system.

Lucien walked towards the edge of the platform, followed closely by Elain who bent over the rail, seeing the floor and the lake getting further and further away.

"It's not any mechanics, it's magic," Lucien said, his own golden eye whirring all around to examine and understand.

"Magic and some Day Court ingenuity, indeed," Koios answered proudly.

"I want one, Rhys," Feyre said, elbowing her mate.

"Agreed, especially to get to the House of Winds," Amren said with a grin.

Rhysand sighed, despite the smile on his lips. Those females were never satisfied with his beautiful home.

"The highest floors are for the High Lord and his family, and occasionally, some guests. You will be shown your lodgings later, unless you wish to rest after your journey."

"We're fine, and I need to be back at the Night Court by tonight," Rhysand said.

"Of course."

Elain reached out over the rail, feeling the breeze of warm air through her fingers. She tried to go beyond, but something blocked her. Lucien leaned towards her:

"There is a protective area around the platform, to keep anyone from falling off I guess," he said.

"Can you see it?" she whispered in awe.

He grinned, and winked, his golden eye alit with life and mischief.

"I can see through spells, remember?"

Something suddenly flew right past Elain and she startled backwards, right into Lucien's arms. Both were too much in awe to care that others would see them so physically close.

They finally realised how _open_ the entire Tower was. The central column where the waterfall fell was opened to the sky to let daylight in. That was where the lifts went up and down. The living and working spaces of the Tower were all circular and built around that main circle of water, air and light. They could guess halls, rooms and entire apartments as they passed through. There were even more plants suspended inside the column of light they were passing by. Bugs, bees and various small birds flew in and out of the tower freely, buzzing around and into the plants, unaware and safe from the Day Court people. There were two types of animal that were bigger and more obvious: red birds and golden mammals. The birds were big enough to be close to the size of a falcon and had very long feathers and tails, they were mostly red but some of their feathers were green, or blue. They looked like tiny, flying flames all around, screeching occasionally to warn of their arrival. The golden furred mammals on the other hand, were jumping, bonding and gliding from one side of the tower to another.

"What are they?" Elain asked, pointing at the animals that seemed as much a part of the life of the Day Court as any other Fae.

"Golden-crowned red falcons," Koios answered, "They were a wild species a long time ago, but we tamed them, and they are used all across the Day Court as fast messenger birds. We even use them within the tower for quick correspondence. It's a Day Court tradition to offer a red falcon to a newly married, or recently mated couple, so that the new household will have their own messenger bird. The golden-crowned red falcons are reserved for the High Lord's private courts and family though, because of the golden feathers on their heads that makes it look like a crown."

Koios then turned towards Lucien and Elain, a neutral smile on his face, but his eyes were glinting knowingly. She blushed without knowing why and even Lucien seemed a little distraught by such attention. Koios' thoughts quickly became known, as he spoke up again:

"I believe you two are mates. But as far as I know, the mating bond hasn't been accepted yet?"

"N-no," Elain mumbled, feeling almost ashamed that so many people outside of their friends and family knew of them, and the non-accepted bond.

"A shame," Koios then shrugged, eying Elain up and down.

"And it's none of your concern," Lucien added in a warning tone, staring firmly at Koios.

"It is very much my concern. You are both guests in the Day Court to study and receive our help, we have a mission. I wouldn't want mating frustration, or an unplanned mating frenzy, to disturb our schedule."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Amren snorted.

Elain blushed as red as the falcons flying around and she turned her head away.

"We are perfectly capable of maintaining our duties, and keeping our heads clear from any… any distraction," Lucien continued, glaring at Koios, "We are both grown up High Fae, and we are perfectly capable of controlling ourselves."

"If you say so, then I believe you."

"I-is High Lord Helion married… o-or mated?" Elain asked, to switch the subject away from her and Lucien.

Koios jerked his head backwards, and laughed loudly enough that it resonated in the entire Tower. Feyre, Rhys and Amren all made faces, and Lucien snorted. Even the discreet servant's shoulders shook a little.

"Were you not told of anything regarding our court or our High Lord before coming here?" Koios then asked, turning towards Elain in absolute bewilderment.

Her cheeks burnt and she wanted nothing more but jump off the platform to avoid any more embarrassment. She had obviously said something wrong, something _hilarious_ –

"Ah." Was Koios' only reaction when he realised that indeed, Elain hadn't been taught anything.

He pursed his lips together, and it was Lucien who answered Elain's earlier question:

"Lord Helion became High Lord only a few decades ago, he had no need of a wife nor an heir. And… I don't think he knows the concept of 'marriage'."

"That's an extremely polite way of saying that he hasn't settled down and probably won't settle down for as long as he lives, a poor broken-hearted male as he is," Rhysand continued with a smile.

"Beware of your tongue, do not insult our High Lord. He is free to do as he chooses, as all our previous High Lords have before." Koios said, though there was a certain edge in his voice.

"Who will become High Lord next if he dies? There's no more heir after him, right?" Amren asked outloud, what Elain didn't dare voice (not after her earlier embarrassment).

Koios stiffened, and nodded sharply.

"One of his youngest cousins is the only _known_ heir, but he was raised away from court and his education wasn't… thorough enough. Many of us would wish for our High Lord to… have an heir sooner rather than later but he doesn't seem attached at the idea of having any youngling for the moment. Hopefully, no more war will threaten our High Lord and his lineage, and we can wait a few more decades before bringing up the idea once again."

Elain caught once again Feyre and Rhysand's glance. She frowned at her sister, who waved it off with a smile.

The platform stopped moving, almost abruptly. The servant opened the golden railway and they descended from the lift and were on solid floor once more. Elain's legs were shakier than she would have expected. Lucien offered her his arm with a smile, and she gladly took it, appreciating the nice muscles under the clothes. One day, she should tell him he had very, very nice arms, and she was fond of it very, very much.

They followed Koios through the halls, decorated with paintings and statues, all intricate and beautiful arts – a shame that they couldn't stop for every one of them, but they'd have plenty of time during their stay there. Elain was aware of the few pieces of arts that Rhysand had gathered in his home, but it was nothing compared to the ostentatious display of art and beauty from the Day Court.

She had only seen a tiny part of it and she would never say it outloud to Rhysand or Feyre but… she much preferred the Day Court to the Night Court.

They arrived in the throne room. The huge golden doors were opened, and many guards and courtiers stood on the side, wearing beautiful clothes of rich colours. Some had toga like Koios, others had clothes similar to Lucien's, sometimes a mix of both.

Elain looked up at Helion, sitting in his throne. And suddenly, she wandered into a vision.

_She saw that very room, full of people, acclaiming their High Lord and High Lady. Flower petals flew all around. White and golden stairs lead to a magnificent pair of two golden thrones, somehow it seemed less ostentatious and more balanced to have two thrones rather than one. But the High Fae sitting on the throne with a crown of gold sunrays, glowing in the power of the Day Court, wearing a white and red toga draped over his broad shoulder and powerful thighs, decorated with golden embroidery… it wasn't Helion. It was Lucien. His flowing red hair gleamed like a curtain of rubies, his one russet eye shone proudly, his golden eye seemed made for the Day Court. He was smiling, he looked at peace with himself. His features, as beautiful and delicate as he was now, seemed more mature. As if decades, centuries had passed for him to gleam into the light and power that was rightfully his._

_Lucien smiled brighter and he held out his hand. His lips opened and somehow, even without hearing a sound, Elain knew he called out her name._

Elain tripped and almost fell, if it weren't for Lucien's hand catching her and stabilising her. Everyone turned towards her, blinking in astonishment that Elain would have stumbled so clumsily.

"Are you all right, Elain?" Lucien asked, keeping her steady.

She was a little shaky, feeling weak and out of place. The space was clear, there was no petal flower and when she looked up at the single golden throne… the male sitting on it had a dark skin, amber eyes and black hair. He had the same crown of sunrays over his head. He was handsome and bright as the sun but…

"Is the sight of the High Lord of the Day Court so mesmerizing that you would trip at my feet? I'm flattered, Lady Elain," High Lord Helion said, amusement sparkling in his eyes like bits of gold.

She didn't answer, staring at that High Lord, so different from Rhysand, so different from…

Her eyes fell on Lucien who still observed her closely, brows furrowed worriedly.

Feyre and Rhysand glanced at each other, as if knowing she had had a vision, and knowing _what_ vision she had caught of the future.

"Elain?" Lucien hesitated, edging the slightest bit closer.

She took it in.

His sharp nose, the same as Helion's. The skin darker than his brothers'. Beron's hatred. The similar features, the same smile, that _warmth_ … It was so different form the chaotic fire of the Autumn Court's family. It was tender and nurturing… _like sunlight_.

"You're his son," Elain stammered before she could stop herself.

Lucien blinked, and everyone held their breath.


	2. Welcome Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I HAD PLANNED ON POSTING THIS CHAPTER YESTERDAY! AND I THOUGHT I HAD, I HAD PUT EVERYTHING ETC. But today there ws no reaction and I was curious so I checked AND IT TURNS OUT I HAD CLICKED ON THE WRONG BUTTON AND HADNT POSTED THE CHAPTER!!
> 
> Mistake solved.
> 
> I'm so sorry.
> 
> A-a-and um, well! Thank you everyone for your reactions, it motivates me so much, and I hope you'll love what happens next!!

FANFICTION

A COURT OF NIGHTMARES AND LIGHT

PART II – THE DAY COURT

CHAPTER XIV : Welcome Gifts

"Is the sight of the High Lord of the Day Court so mesmerizing that you would trip at my feet? I'm flattered, Lady Elain," High Lord Helion asked, amusement sparkling in his eyes like bits of gold.

Elain didn't answer, still too disturbed by her unexpected vision. She stared at that High Lord, so different from Rhysand, so different from…

Her eyes fell on Lucien who still observed her closely, brows furrowed worriedly.

Feyre and Rhysand glanced at each other, as if knowing she had had a vision, and knowing _what_ vision she had caught of the future.

"Elain?" Lucien hesitated, edging the slightest bit closer.

She took it in.

His sharp nose, the same as Helion's. The skin darker than his brothers'. Beron's hatred. The similar features, the same smile, that _warmth_ … It was so different form the chaotic fire of the Autumn Court's family. It was tender and nurturing… _like sunlight_.

"You're his son," Elain stammered before she could stop herself.

Lucien blinked, and everyone held their breath.

Silence fell in the massive room. It went on and on, a few people glanced at each other in confusion or worry. Lucien remained still and confused.

A snort resonated. Everyone's attention was drawn to Helion as he covered his mouth, his shoulders shaking while he held back his laugh. When Elain looked up at him with furrowed brows, he couldn't hold it back anymore. He jerked his head back and laughed _loudly_.

Elain turned red and clenched her tiny fists, burning in embarrassment for whatever new mistake she has made.

"I'm glad to see that you've become talkative compared to the last time we had spent time together, Lady Elain!" Helion exclaimed.

Lucien immediately stiffened – he didn't know those two had spent time together. He glanced warily at Elain whose growing embarrassment didn't seem to lessen – what had they _done_ together? When had it happened?

"Your time at the Night Court seems to have been fruitful. You look far better than over a year ago. You really are the most beautiful of the Archeron sisters, as the rumours say."

_That_ comment did nothing to relax Lucien. He clenched his jaw tight to hold back the instinctive snarl that almost escaped him.

"I would tend to disagree with that last statement," Rhysand intervened with an easy-going smile, "My mate and High Lady is far more beautiful in my eyes."

Lucien turned towards the High Lord of the Night Court, narrowing his eyes at the not-quite insult for _his_ mate. Elain _was_ the most beautiful one out of every living soul who has ever existed.

Helion noticed Lucien's look and guessed the thoughts in his mind. Helion's eyes sparkled in amusement and a big smile stretched over his face.

"I think every male finds _his_ mate the most beautiful. Wouldn't you agree, Lucien?"

He startled and flushed, opening and closing his lips. Elain turned even redder if possible, and didn't dare glance at Lucien.

"Of course," he said, his voice not nearly as clear and confident as he would have wished.

There was another moment of silence, where Helion smiled gleefully.

"Welcome to the Day Court, my friends," Helion continued, standing up and approaching them.

His steps were confident but light, somehow lazy but not slow, it was as if he glided over the marble tiles with a peaceful and powerful sovereignty. It was the same steady rhythm as the sun circling in the sky.

"Despite the serious situation that had us gathered together, I am glad that you'll spend time with us. The Cauldron only knows how boring this place gets without any entertainment."

"I never thought 'boring' would be used to describe the Day Court of all places," Lucien commented, finding some more of his bravado now that the conversation had turned away from him and Elain.

Helion turned to him. In a similar fashion to Koios, his face didn't betray anything as he observed for a long while Lucien. Then a smile appeared, and his eyes sparkled in that gleeful, charming way. It was difficult not to grow fond and comfortable around him. He was the sun incarnated, drawing people in and warming their souls.

Elain relaxed a little, but she couldn't shake off a _feeling_. She couldn't determined what it was exactly, but ever since her vision, her heart didn't stop stuttering whenever she glanced at Helion. And not in a charmed way. She could tell he wasn't dangerous, for many reasons, but he was… power. Absolute power, and the source of that power was making her itchy.

For the first time since her careless words, she glanced at Lucien. Her heart stuttered again, but for a wildly different reason as when she looked at Helion.

"Oh, don't worry, it only became boring to me since I've become High Lord. The amount of work Koios forces on me is unexpectedly annoying. I was never warned of _that_ particular aspect of the job before I became High Lord."

"Neither was I," Feyre intervened with an amused smile, "Which is the very reason why it's not mentioned by High Lords. They wouldn't want to make their partners and heirs run off."

Helion acknowledged her words with a tilt of his head.

"Quite true. Now that the pompous and ceremonial is done, let's move into another room – I have asked the cooks to prepare many Day Court delicacies for you to taste during this first lunch shared together. You will have the rest of the afternoon for yourselves, and starting tomorrow, we will discuss the many bits of work that must be done before the Autumn Equinox."

Koios made a gesture for the guests to follow him and some Day Court courtiers. Feyre put her hand on Rhysand's arm, and Koios offered his for Amren. Elain was about to take Lucien's arm to follow the group, but Helion stepped in between her and her mate, presenting his arm.

A growl erupted from Lucien as he glared at Helion.

"Don't worry, Lucien," he said, glancing over his shoulder at the red-haired Emissary, "I won't steal your bride from you. I am merely playing the part of the good host."

Lucien opened his lips to say something when a Day Court High Fae arrived next to him. Her skin was the same skin tone as Koios, with dark hair but silvery eyes, shining as bright as moonlight.

"Sir, if you would be kind enough to escort me?" she asked, staring at Lucien with a long, determined gaze.

"…I would love to, lady, but I'm afraid I don't know your name and it wouldn't be proper to escort someone I am unacquainted with."

She stared at him firmly, then turned towards Helion with a big smirk.

"He's a thousand times more polite and well-mannered than you ever were, Hel. I like him."

Lucien flushed, Elain narrowed her eyes at the exchange, and Helion grinned.

"Lucien, this is my cousin, Selena. She is about as annoying as you could expect her to be from that short exchange. Now that you're acquainted, indulge the lady, if you please?"

It was a fight between his protectiveness for Elain, and his manners engraved in his every move and word, for Lucien to not roll his eyes and snarl at those Day Court royals. He didn't say a thing, only glared at Helion, as he extended his arm. Selena put her hand through it at once, and guided him away.

"Shall we?" Helion said, showing his bare arm to Elain.

She flushed, and took it, embarrassed to be touching a male's bare skin. The golden snake armband attracted the light, and everyone's attention to the High Lord's powerful bicep. Keeping her gaze low to avoid anyone's attention, Elain was guided through the halls and rooms by High Lord Helion himself.

"I must admit I was quite surprised when I heard of your coming," he spoke up almost immediately.

"How come?" she asked carefully.

"From the little I had seen of you, you seemed… um. Quiet, shy and unwilling to accept your new High Fae life, and the rest of us. It surprised me even more to see you being so… meek knowing you were Lucien Vanserra's mate."

"People often mistake me for all those things you say, until they get to know me better. Lately… I've understood that many have come to accept the mating bond between Lucien and I."

"So, others accept the mating bond between you two. But not _you_ , not yet. Is this because others have given you the authorisation that you've started accepting his courtship?" Helion asked, observing her expression closely.

Elain stopped and looked up at him, not betraying anything. He was taken aback by the steel in her eyes – a reminder that she was an Archeron sister, as much as Nesta and Feyre were. More than simple steel – there was _fire_ , and _this_ , he understood even more.

"I don't need anyone's authorisation for anything." She said in a surprisingly strong voice. "I am my own person and I make my own choices. I don't need my father, or my sisters, or… or anyone to make a decision for me. After being Made I was… I wasn't myself, but I'm coming back from it… partly thanks to Lucien, and partly because I've… accepted what I have become now. For most people it will seem that I've welcomed Lucien's… courtship after being yet again rejected by my former fiancé, and that I'm accepting him only as a second option… but it's not like that at all."

She paused, and Helion gave her all the time she might need to gather her thoughts, her courage, and keep talking.

"Lucien… helped me accept my new life, and he's… he makes me happy." She admitted, flushing at those words, "I can't… I can't tell if it's love yet, but… I enjoy spending with him."

She recalled the fact that they had been mates before she had even been Made by the Cauldron, before Graysen…

"Lucien isn't my second choice. He's my first choice, and he always has been, even when I was ignorant of it, or too blind to accept it. He's the choice that gives me freedom to be myself, and the choice that brought solace and joy back in my life. He's the choice that doesn't feel like a choice at all, because of how natural everything feels when we're together."

Elain looked back at Helion, and flushed, realising that she had opened her heart to someone she barely knew. But she trusted him, even if she hadn't said any of those words to anyone – not even Lucien, or Feyre… Somehow, she felt like out of all people, Helion was the one who would understand her most.

"The choice that doesn't feel like a choice at all…" he repeated, his smile turning wishful and his gaze full of longing for something she didn't know, "I'm glad that you feel this way about Lucien. He is a good male, from what I've heard, very loyal, intelligent and skilled in many domains. I'm almost jealous Rhys got his paws over such a brilliant Emissary."

Elain hesitated, thinking back despite herself about her vision. Could… could a High Lord choose his heir? Rather than father him? Perhaps that was what her vision had showed her and Helion and Lucien were in no way related to one another. She looked back at Helion, trying to find those characteristics she had recognized in Lucien's face– but he spoke up again:

"And I rejoice that despite all the hardships you've been through, you are accepting your new life, and your abilities as Seer. I understand this is the reason why you've decided to come here? To study your Cauldron-blessed power?"

"It doesn't feel like a blessing, more like a curse," she mumbled, looking away.

"Most gifts, especially when it comes to spells and magic, are two-edged swords. It can be a curse, or a blessing, depending on who uses it, and how."

"I-it's so… difficult to consider, and control… I don't know…"

Her voice trailed off, and Helion smiled knowingly. He patted the hand that rested on his forearm in a comforting manner.

"Don't think of it as magic – 'magic' sounds like some… unworldly ability that is too big and strange to be comprehended or used correctly."

"Isn't it the very definition of magic?" she asked but he ignored her comment.

"Think of it more as a tool. Regardless of the reasons why the Cauldron gifted you with a Third-eye… what do _you_ , Elain Archeron, want to do with it?"

He looked straight into her eyes, her soul. Magic, no, _power_ – not from the High Lord but from the knowledge and wisdom accumulated over the centuries – shone in his eyes.

Elain opened and closed her lips, suddenly unable to answer such a question.

"I've never been asked what I wanted to do, to become… even less when it comes to my power," she realised.

Her whole life had seemed decided for her: she was a noble young lady who, despite a few years of struggle, became the heiress of her father's fortune. She was engaged to a man who, despite loving her, had the ambition of collecting her money. She was turned against her will into a High Fae, gifted with the ability of Seer, offered a mate she hadn't wanted, was thrown into a war, and now… she was wandering through wisps of darkness and the unknown as the protected sister of the Night Court's High Lord and High Lady.

"Choices are difficult, aren't they?" Helion said with a knowing smirk, "If it can of any comfort to you… you have an entire lifetime, and a _very_ long one at that, to figure it out."

He winked. She couldn't help but smile in return, a little comforted by his words, his ease, and his playfulness.

"High Lord Helion, Lady Elain," Koios called, coming back towards them, "Everyone is waiting for you," he said, giving a hard look at his High Lord.

"Of course," Helion said, following Koios easily, and bringing Elain with him, he raised his voice again, louder than before to be heard from afar, "Like I was saying, it's difficult to discuss peacefully when you are a High Lord. Everyone butts in with some duty, paperwork or other for you to look over– and now, I can't even present the beautiful artworks of my halls to a charming young lady. How shameful of you, Koios, to interrupt such an intellectual discussion."

"I have no shame in interrupting 'intellectual discussions' if it disrupts the carefully decided schedule, my lord," Koios answered without missing a blink.

Elain noticed that Helion had raised his voice, and given this false speech to excuse their lateness, just as they had neared the vast dining room. Everyone stared at them as Helion talked of their 'intellectual discussion' over the Day Court art. He held out her chair, right next to Lucien. He glared viciously at Helion who didn't even bother glancing at him, then he took his own seat at the head of the table.

"I'm flattered that you all waited for me, but there was no need," Helion said, waving his hand to give the authorisation to eat.

It was so different from the Night Court's informality that Lucien and Elain both struggled to go back to a context of formal gathering. Though they quickly found a proper rhythm and comfort in the mundane talks with whoever was sitting next to them and the manners they had to show.

Feyre and Rhysand were closest to Helion and they all talked in hushed whispers that Elain couldn't overhear. Koios and Amren discussed a little bit on their side of the table, along with another Day Court courtier with powerful chocolate coloured wings. Lucien was gracefully exchanging with everyone surrounding him – he was smiling, charming, waving his hands for emphasis at the right time. He exhaled grace and ease in social gathering, telling stories to make the Day Court people laugh without diminishing his intelligence.

She could see how comfortable he was, being an Emissary. He was so natural with people of all origins and everyone instantly liked him, was drawn to him. Just like it was so easy to appreciate and feel comfortable with Helion – the High Lord of the Day Court, the Sun incarnated, the nurturing warmth of the heavens.

She glanced back at the High Lord, thinking back on her vision. She had no idea how a High Lord's heir was decided – she knew that it was only male who could ascend the throne, and Feyre was the first High Lady of Prythian… but could the heir be chosen? Or did it have to be the same lineage? Koios descended from High Lords and yet, he never had that power.

" _Choices are difficult, aren't they?"_

As if sensing she was thinking of him, Helion looked up to meet her eyes. Elain immediately looked in front of her, putting down her glass of wine. It was fruity and sweet, as she liked it. But the taste had turned sour in her mouth – what did this vision mean? Was it real? Was it… certain? Or was it just some sort of dreamlike fantasy? Did she want Lucien to become a High Lord? And to be by his side if he did? Did _she_ want power?

What did she want? With her life, her heart, her abilities?

"So you're a Seer."

Elain looked up, meeting enigmatic, silver eyes. Selena, the cousin of Helion, and the High Fae who had… gotten her hands on Lucien to drag him away earlier.

"It appears I am, though I have no control over it, Lady Selena," Elain answered politely.

Lucien turned his head slightly, half of his attention focused on the ladies' discussion while he kept entertaining the others.

"I helped research to locate our previous Seer, so we'll spend plenty of time together. I'm looking forward to it, Elain." Selena said, raising her glass in Elain's direction.

Careful, but as well-mannered and elegant as always, Elain raised her own glass and tilted it against Selena's.

"You are Lord Helion's cousin, right?"

"Yes, I am the last living descendant of Lord Koios," she answered with an easy shrug, glancing quickly at the lord who glanced up quickly at his name but merely smiled, "He's my grandfather, and the only family we have. Besides High Lord Fancy, obviously."

Elain blinked at that nickname, her lips quavered in amusement despite herself. Then, a gleam lit up in her eyes – only Selena seemed to notice it, but she didn't comment on it.

"I don't know much about the History of Prythian… and the High Lords' families… but I would be curious to learn more about them. If we are to spend so much time together in the weeks to come, would you mind teaching me a little about your family, Lady Selena?"

As enigmatic as her gaze, a smile appeared on Selena's face.

"It would be my pleasure, Lady Elain," she answered, her voice almost purring.

Elain nodded as a thanks. Perhaps she could understand her vision better if she knew the history of the High Lords of the Day Court.

Lucien sent his mate a quick glance, and for the first time since they had ended up sitting next to each other, they had the chance to discuss. He leaned down towards her, immediately invading her senses and leaving her almost breathless.

"What did you and Lord Helion talk about earlier? To make you late?" he asked in a voice low enough she'd be the only one to hear.

Elain glanced quickly at him. He was tense, holding onto armchairs and trying not to grab it desperately enough that it'd get damaged. She was understanding now that he had held back his protective curiosity this entire time, but it had gnawed at him.

"As he said, we talked of art," she answered with an innocent shrug.

Lucien narrowed his eyes at her, as if sensing her lie. His golden eye whirred, as if he could see through her well-crafted words and sense there was something more lying behind it. Magic was a sort of art, wasn't it? She wasn't exactly lying, right?

"He only meant to ensure that I was well in the Night Court, after the few times we had encountered each other back in the war."

Lucien looked away thoughtfully, a jealous frown finding its way on his face. Then, instead of glancing at Elain, he looked over at the High Lord who was seated comfortably. Finally, after long, intense seconds of thinking and rolling back his jealousy, he turned his gaze back on Elain.

"I see. He's a welcoming host, is he not?"

There was just enough bite in his words that he couldn't hide all of his emotions. Elain swallowed hard, then put her hand on his forearm, leaning towards him.

"Lucien, nothing happened, not earlier, and not during the war. He's just being… doting in a similar way as Rhysand is."

"Doting," he repeated with a snort.

She gave him a look, amused and serious. Finally, Lucien rolled his eyes and fell back into his seat.

"Very well. I trust you. But I don't trust _him_. I don't like the way he looks at you." he mumbled, frowning to himself.

"I haven't noticed him looking at me. If anything, he seems more inclined to talk to _you_ , but he hasn't had the chance yet."

"And yet, he took care of _you_ while we were on our way here."

"How was the short journey with Lady Selena at your arm?" Elain replied, sipping her wine while eying him.

He glanced at her, narrowing his eyes once again.

"Short, uneventful, nothing interesting to say. She's a charming lady, is she not?" he said with a slightly mocking smirk growing on his face.

"She _is_ ," Elain answered, putting down her glass with a bit more strength than necessary.

A few High Fae turned quick glances at them but didn't bother asking any question, or stare. Selena's eyes sparkled in amusement, as if she had managed to overhear their hushed, discreet words and knew perfectly well what was happening.

Lucien kept smiling, and then, he straightened up to lean down towards Elain's ear.

"Is this jealousy I hear in your voice, my dear?" he asked, his voice low and sultry, mischievous and warm.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lucien." she replied firmly, turning her head away.

He stared at her, a ridiculously proud smile on his face.

"You _are_ , and I'm glad I can get a rise out of you. A little break of your perfect image of a well-mannered lady."

"Hmpf."

"Though of course, I would love to see you lose your perfect manners in, ah, a _different context_."

Elain turned sharply towards him, silently challenging him to say any more. Lucien chuckled, amused and delighted. He leaned back against the seat, relaxed and satisfied now that he knew Helion was no rival _and_ that Elain was showing signs of jealousy.

"In that _different context_ , I believe _you_ would be the one losing your cool and your manners, my darling," Elain replied with a smile, mimicking his lively tone.

Lucien was mid-way through drinking his own wine when that comment, and its meaning, hit him. He coughed and flushed, his cheeks almost as red as his hair. Once he had come back to a normal breathing rhythm, he frowned at Elain. His one good eye glinted mischievously, and adoringly. She remained perfectly serene, especially as she glanced at him, her eyes as sparkling as a thousand diamonds.

Once again, he leaned forward so she'd be the only one to hear:

"You are more of a little vixen than expected, dearest, but I can't say I dislike it."

"Get a hold of yourself, fox-boy." She huffed, flushing after all that teasing.

"Fox–"

He almost chocked on this word.

"Those Night Court overgrown bats have too much of an influence on you, my lady," he mumbled.

She hid her smile with her napkin.

"I'm sure you'll grow to love that adorable name of endearment."

"If you keep calling me that, I might," he admitted with a defeated tilt of his head.

A chuckle finally escaped her, after all that banter. Lucien grinned, delighted to see her smile, relaxed and so beautifully bright.

They hadn't realised that the entire Day Court, who loved gossips more than any other court, had discreetly observed the two most famous unmated mates of Prythian. Witnessing this easy banter, and this flirting, had everyone think that Lucien Vanserra and Elain Archeron were made for each other and it was only a question of time before they mated.

Once the long lunch feast was over, the guests from the Night Court were shown to their rooms. Koios and a servant guided the group.

"At the end of this hall you will find your guests' rooms, Lady Amren, and Lady Feyre and Lord Rhysand."

The servant walked away, but Feyre turned back towards Koios, Lucien and Elain:

"What about my sister? And Lucien? Where will they stay?"

"Lord Helion decided to give them suites in a different part of the guests' aisles. I will take them there myself."

And before Feyre could inquire any further as to why those two had a different treatment, Koios walked away, in the opposite direction. Lucien and Elain didn't care and followed the Day Court second-in-command, thinking that, not being as old, or as high-ranked as the three others, they'd have smaller, further apartments. Koios took them to another floor of the Tower, and took them through the various halls until they reached a double doors of copper and gold. He opened them and made a gesture to let them through.

Elain and Lucien glanced at each other.

"Whose… room is that?" he asked carefully.

"Yours, both of you. And you are far too precious friends and allies to our High Lord to have mere 'room'. This is a guest _suite_ which we hope will suit your tastes. If anything is amiss or you would prefer another view, feel free to ask us to change the location of your suite in the Tower. But your belongings have been brought in here already and it might take some time before we could switch you to another suite."

Elain flushed, lowering her head, as Lucien opened and closed his mouth.

"I'm… certain the view is fantastic, but we can't stay in the same… suite. It wouldn't be proper."

Koios looked on the side, obviously holding back a sigh, as he prepared himself to explain carefully his next words:

"I understand your trouble but… Lord Helion insisted that mates should stay together."

"But the mating bond hasn't been accepted yet–"

"We were not aware of that detail when we prepared the suites."

"I understand that it would be troublesome, but would it be possible to transfer my belongings in another room? Just one small room will be enough, but I wouldn't take the risk of– of tarnishing the lady's reputation." Lucien continued, trying to control his growing anger and keep his cool.

Koios stared back at him.

"Unfortunately, all the rooms and suites are taken by other guests."

Lucien rose his hands, looking all around. There was not a single sound except the three of them.

"There's no one else here!"

"Lucien–" Elain intervened carefully.

She put a hand on his forearm, forcing him to lower it a little.

"I'm sure it's merely a mistake and once we'll explain the situation to Lord Helion, he'll understand and accommodate us. Until then… let's not trouble our hosts any longer. We've… spent time in close quarters before, if it's only a temporary situation, I'm sure we can endure it, and I have no care for my reputation."

"Are you sure, Elain–"

"Lord Koios will share our trouble with Lord Helion and a solution will be found. But until then, let's rest."

Lucien glared at Koios, and the latter made another gesture to welcome them in the suite. Grumbling, he followed Elain and after only a few steps, they both came to a stop, mouth hanging open in awe and shock.

Their guest suite had a beautiful living-room, elegantly decorated with glass and golden furniture. Many flowers and planted pots were here and a huge balcony, that looked made of a translucid stone shone under the sunlight. Almost the entire wall facing south was made of glass doors and light curtains that flew from the light breeze coming. Bees and birds were flying just outside on the long balcony, enjoying the flowers and then flying off to another part of the Tower of Light.

"We know that you enjoy gardening and flowers, Lady Elain, so we can re-arrange the flowers and plants on your balcony to your wishes. We've left some untouched pots so you can enjoy your hobby as you desire. Of course, the family's gardens are open to you at any time of the day or night; though, unlike the Night Court, our nights are a little bit dull." Koios started explaining as they remained speechless.

Rather than a wall to separate the living-room to the bedroom part of the suite, a huge paravent stood. It was made of dark copper with rich red, blue and gold colours depicting flowers, birds and other animals. It took almost the entire height to the ceiling and cut the sharp lines of the space. A red curtain with golden threads made the rest of the separation area, pulled away to offer a glimpse to the bedroom.

Elain and Lucien only wandered over there out of curiosity to witness all those wonders. The bed was the biggest bed either of them had even slept in, with beautiful silky sheets of white and gold. Rose petals had been thrown over it, and a basket of fruits and chocolate had been left on top of the bed, along with other delicacies that they didn't look close on.

The curtains in the bedroom were dark green and pulled away, but would probably smother the room in complete darkness during the night and early hours of the morning. Further they could catch a glimpse of other furniture like a lounging couch, a wardrobe (and their personal belongings gathered there in front of it). The bedroom balcony seemed to have more furniture, perfect for a breakfast while witnessing the sunrise or reading a book in the afternoon.

The view though, the view was the most magnificent. They saw the entire city laid down at their feet, as if they ruled over it. Elain had to hold back from running to the balcony and look at the magnificent sight. And it was turned south which meant that they would have the best luminosity during the entire course of the day without being blinded by sunrise nor sunset at any moment.

They turned around and stopped yet again when they caught sight of the opposite wall to the separative paravent. The entire wall was covered in a fresco depicting more natural and animal scenes. It was grandiose and a massive amount of colours compared to the rest of the relatively white-and-gold discretion, but it balanced the entire apartment colours marvellously. From floor to ceiling, over the entire wall, the fresco depicted landscape of forest and meadows, with rivers, bright sun and night sky. It went from a fresh spring, full of green and colourful flowers, to an insight of autumn with its gem-like leaves floating down and wild animals bouncing through the trees. Then it was the warm, endless beaches of gold and the sapphire seas of summer, followed by the solemn and quiet but no less beautiful landscapes of winter mountains. Then it seemed to follow the course of the sun, from its dawn, during the day and when it was replaced by the moon and the night.

"It's the seven courts of Prythian…" Elain realised, mouth hanging open by such beautiful art.

"Considering your origins in the Autumn Court, we decided to give a bit of a personal touch for the decoration of the bathroom." Koios continued, looking at Lucien.

Koios then showed the hidden door in the fresco, and pushed it open. Lucien, and Elain, followed, yet again transported into another beautiful room – with completely different atmosphere than the previous two. If the living-room was an illuminated sight of the best the Day Court could offer, and the bedroom a cocoon of intimacy, the bathroom was a walk in memories for Lucien.

The walls were painted in the various shades of green, brown, red and gold characteristic of the Autumn Court. The above ceiling was also painted, and many leaves-shaped gems hung from the ceiling, sparkling from the sun. Water was directly falling down from the ceiling, slow and controlled by some device or magic to look like a gentle rain on a specific spot into the bathtub– no the _swimming pool_ that took most of the room, directly into the floor, some stairs lead down into the gleaming, milky water. The water flew down directly into emptiness, like a pool in the middle of a waterfall. Unlike the other walls with windows, this room had no wall nor window on the southern side, where the water flew off directly outside the Tower.

"A spell keeps the room and the water at perfect temperature all time of the year and keeps you hidden from the outside world. As for the water system, it falls off the side of the Tower and directly into a collecting system that bring the water back into the pipes and treat them so it's continuously re-used and perfectly healthy and clean. Very ingenuous, really, and a fascinating spell to study." Koios explained.

"It's…"

Elain turned towards Lucien, sensing the waves of powerful emotions rushing from him through the bond. She almost reached out for his hand, but held back when she recalled Koios standing right there. Lucien's eyes shone with unshed, unconscious tears.

"Is this… a reference to the Starlight Waterfalls… from the Autumn Court?" he asked, his voice a little croaked despite himself.

"It is, and we hope it pleases you, though it's a poor rendition of the beauty of the most magnificent waterfalls of Prythian."

"It– no, it's… it's beautiful. I almost feel like… like I'm back there."

Koios smiled, nodding thankfully for the compliment. He glanced between Lucien and Elain as they went back into the living-room, still stunned and overwhelmed by so much beauty and luxury such as they had never witnessed.

"Do you still wish to sleep in different quarters and change room?" he asked innocently.

Lucien and Elain glanced at each other, momentarily forgetting that if they accepted such a suite, they would be spending all their time, and their nights, _together_. But this suite was designed like the home they had never dared imagine in their entire lifetimes. It was more perfect than what they could have hoped for and their hearts already ached at the very idea of leaving the Day Court in a few weeks from now…

"No–" Elain said quickly, glancing awkwardly at Lucien, her cheeks flushed, "It's… it's perfect, beyond what my words could convey… Please, thank High Lord Helion and everyone who has worked on… on making this suite so splendid…"

Koios nodded with a warm smile, then turned towards Lucien, raising his eyebrow.

"I– yes, it's… perfect. I… I apologize for my words earlier, I might have sounded quite rude considering the amount of work that was put into welcoming us."

"You are our esteemed guests, my lord and lady," Koios said with a respectful bow – it disturbed the two of them that such respect and monumental favours were given to _them_ , but Koios seemed so humble and appreciative that neither Lucien nor Elain felt too uncomfortable. "I hope you will enjoy your time in the Day Court, however long that might be. Unless you have any question, I must return to my High Lord but don't hesitate to ring the bell for a servant. They will answer to all your wishes. In the meantime, you are free until tomorrow morning – and there is another feast tonight before High Lord Rhysand's departure."

"Thank you for everything, Lord Koios," Lucien said, his eyes showing that he was trying to figure out why they were treated like royalties.

He smiled, bowed quickly, then left them.

A comfortable silence fell on them, interrupted only by the chirping of birds and buzzing of bees outside their windows.

"It's magnificent…" Elain murmured, looking around once again.

"It's even bigger than my suite in the Forest House – and I was the High Lord's seventh son!" Lucien continued, walking around in absolute awe.

Elain stiffened, thinking back on her vision earlier. It seemed so far ago already, but the memory was clear as daylight.

She watched Lucien go into the bedroom and she instinctively followed him as he opened the wardrobe. Drapes, dresses and various clothes in Day Court fashion were there – probably another gift from Helion.

"I never understood how the Day Court people can dress themselves with so much skin showing. It looks incredibly uncomfortable."

"You… would look good in a Day Court toga," Elain said tentatively, flushing at the memory of the future image of him wearing a toga.

He snorted, rolling his eyes at the mental image of himself in a toga, even if Elain had quite a different reaction to that mental image.

Her eyes wandered from his broad shoulders, down his back, to his muscled thighs, and she swallowed thickly.

Her attention was then drawn to the huge bed, and her cheeks only reddened more. She fought the urge of glancing between Lucien and the bed, and approached the basket of various food. The chocolate and fruits looked delightful, and there were various phials of colourful, sparkly potions she didn't recognize. There was a handwritten message on top of it. She picked it up and read it aloud.

" _For my esteemed guests, a mating bond is a precious and beautiful treasure and I am happy to welcome you in my home. Please enjoy this suite specially designed for your…"_

Elain flushed and paused, earning a curious glance from Lucien.

" _D-designed for your mating joys and carnal pleasures. Y-you will find in the basket various aphrodisiacs and… and fertility potions that I am sure you will thank me for later. Your loyal and doting friend, H."_

Lucien had been _that_ _close_ of eating a succulent-looking chocolate-covered strawberry when Elain had read the word 'aphrodisiac'. He immediately put it down.

He let out a heavy sigh, slightly frustrated as he glared at the offensive basket of 'aphrodisiacs and fertility potions'. Did Helion really think he'd need to use _aphrodisiacs_ to please his mate? The sunlit bastard.

"Well. That explains why they put us in the same suite together." He said, matter-of-factly.

"…It's a lovely attention." Elain answered, still flushed and embarrassed.

He rolled his eyes passionately, but he didn't deny it.

They glanced at each other, flushed and awkward, while standing in a bedroom designed for mates and accompanied by the _lovely_ aphrodisiacs offered by High Lord Helion.

Then, chuckles escaped them, which quickly turned into loud laughs of hilarity at the embarrassing, but welcome, tease of the Day Court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is a bit slow for now as I want to take the time to discover the Day Court.
> 
> I need to write more Lucien and Helion interactions asap. Alos I now adore Helion and Elain's relatioship. As for Lucien being Helion's son... it was swiftly sweeped under the rug, but don't woryr, it'll come back up soon! ;)
> 
> That suite definitely is a "welcome home, son!" suite even tho Lucien isn't aware of it yet.
> 
> Also, lockdown is gonna be over in a week from now and I still don't know if I'll go back to work (but I expect to, even if it's not the most enchanting job and I'd rather stay in lockdown) so the updates might slow down depending on how much time I'll have. Especially conisdering that with lockdown over I'll have to do lots of stuff (I'm planning on doing another master's degree in UK in October, but... um, the situation is a bit... tricky as of now.)
> 
> ANYWAY! Next chapter "Golden Promise"
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought! ;D


	3. Gold and Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title that I had planned, but not by much.
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter! ;)

FANFICTION

A COURT OF NIGHTMARES AND LIGHT

PART II – THE DAY COURT

CHAPTER XV : Gold and Promises

Helion didn't react when Koios came into his office room, as grand and opulent as the rest of his private residence. He didn't lift up his eyes and kept on reading the worrisome report on the activity of the former Fae allies of Hybern, back on the Continent.

Koios, everyone's uncle in spirit and the High Lord's Second-in-command, came to his side, remaining silent.

Once Helion was done reading the report, he put it down, reminding himself that he should ask Rhysand what he knew of those activities.

"So? What do you think?" Helion asked.

"She is exceptionally vivid, despite the impression of shyness that she gives off on a first meeting. She has him wrapped around her little finger." Koios answered calmly.

"I didn't ask about her, but about him," Helion mumbled, frowning lightly.

Koios' gaze wandered down, as he thought carefully of his answer.

"…He reminds me of you." he admitted after pondering what sort of answer he should give – a honest, intimate one? Or the calculated and cold one, expected from an advisor?

Helion didn't answer, putting his chin over his knuckles and staring at an empty spot. Koios sent him a quick glance, but didn't dare interrupt his High Lord's long silence.

"…He reminds me of _her_." He finally said, his expression as neutral as the marble statues decorating his home.

"When will you tell him?"

"Why do you make it sound like I've made up my mind already? Part of the reason why he's here is to figure out what he's worth." Helion answered, shrugging off casually.

"…You avoided answering my question. Just like you've been avoiding the issue this entire time. Do as you wish…" Koios finally sighed, "Ah, and well done directing everyone's attention away from Lady Elain's slip of tongue."

"Ah, those visions of hers might be more bothersome than expected. Hopefully she will quickly learn to control them."

"Or perhaps those visions could help you build a bridge with your son."

" _Don't_ call him that…" Helion said in a hushed voice, almost hissing.

Koios wasn't sure why Helion was so adamant on avoiding the topic, or claiming the young High Fae, but he had stopped questioning his High Lord a long time ago – when he saw, centuries ago, the broken heart crying like a lost youngling.

Lucien was going over some documents he had brought with him, he kept being distracted. The fox cubs were awfully loud but he was getting used (and fond) to them, even if Sparkle (the Mother only knew where Elain had picked those ridiculous names) had a tendency of eating anything that came anywhere near his baby teeth.

The distraction was far worse than adorable baby foxes though. Elain was _close_ , so terribly close to him, in the same suite, in the same _room_ – and it was driving him mad. Her lingering scent was already swirling all around the beautiful place, her inviting warmth was more difficult to ignore than ever – but more importantly, he felt her own distraction. She kept looking out from the window, not daring to suggest going out in the city and visit. From what he could feel through the mating bond it hadn't even reached her mind yet. _Something_ was troubling her, and he was willing to bet it was the same second distraction _he_ was dealing with.

"Elain," he spoke up, putting down the writings down, "Earlier, when we arrived into the throne room, you… had a vision, didn't you?"

Elain had turned towards him upon hearing his voice. Her eyes widened slightly, like every time she did when surprised – her beautiful doe-eyes would be even rounder, and even sparkler. She opened and closed her lips to find an answer, a slight panic flaring through the bond, but eventually, she just pursed her lips together, and nodded.

"What… was the vision?" he asked.

She looked away, lifting up her cup of tea to find the right words. The cup approached her lips, but she put it down before sipping any of the warm beverage.

"I… I'm not sure," she said.

Not quite the truth, but not a lie either – he could tell.

"Do you want to share it with me? Perhaps I could enlighten you on what you saw?" he proposed helpfully.

She turned to him, seemingly pondering his suggestion. She bit her lower lip– another damned distraction for him and he had to shake his head to remain focused on the topic at hand.

"I… I'm honestly confused as to what it was and I'm not sure… it would be right to share it with you until I understand it."

A careful answer. Which made him even more curious.

"You said _'you're his son'_ , looking straight at me… Did this vision… concern _me?"_ he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She looked down, at the dark-rose tea circling in her cup. The wind echoed in the halls, the light curtains danced from the breeze and the flapping of some nearby bird's wings echoed.

"…From the long silence, I'll take that as a yes. It _did_ concern me. But you don't understand the meaning behind this vision." Lucien concluded.

Elain didn't answer yet again, which was confirmation to his doubt. Sighing, Lucien turned his head away and crossed his arms over his chest, frowning lightly. What could this vision, that he didn't know about, mean? Why did she say those specific, and strange, words to _him?_

"Are you… angry?" Elain asked hesitantly, glancing up shyly from under her eyelashes.

He turned back to her, surprised. He blinked, then smiled, as naturally as he could, but Elain was the _one_ person in the entire world he could never hide his feelings from.

"No, I'm not– I'm not angry, just… _frustrated_. It feels like _something_ is… happening, and I dislike being kept in the dark, or not understanding things. Especially– especially now that you're here." He admitted in a low voice, almost to himself.

"What do you mean?"

"I… my life hasn't been… easy or happy, as you know… I've gotten used to suffering for the most part but… but it would _kill_ me if anything happened to you… because of me…" Lucien said, eyes casted down as he dared not glance her way.

His hands were gripping the sides of his arms tightly, tense at the very idea that someone or something could threaten his mate. Now, more than ever, he felt protective of Elain – not just because of the mating bond, but simply because of the blooming feelings between them and the fondness he felt for _Elain,_ and not the female chosen for him by the gods-knew-what-power.

Once again, Elain was at a loss of words. Her heart fluttered in her chest. She was about to speak up, to reassure him, but a knock at the door interrupted them. Feyre entered with a wide smile:

"Hey! We're about to… _wow_ …"

She looked around with wide eyes, distracted by the stunning suite. Both Amren and Rhysand peeked inside and gaped as well. Amren hissed.

"I want a suite as luxurious as that one!" she claimed, jealousy and greed all over her face.

"Your suites aren't as luxurious as this one?" Elain asked, surprised, "It's strange, you're all far older and more powerful than Lucien and I."

"Well, Helion has always had a way of showing his favouritism to whoever caught his eye," Rhys said with a shrug, while Feyre admired the mural.

"What do you mean?"

Rhysand smirked, in that mysterious, cocky, way of his. Elain almost rolled her eyes, but showed enough restraint by merely sighing, a discreet and lovely sound that almost made Lucien swoon. If only he could make her sigh in pleasure times and times again, he'd learn that wordless language and make her sing it until it'd become the last song he'd remember.

"I haven't been here in ages, and I promised a tour of Delphos to Feyre. Would you care to join us or…"

Curious as a cat, like always, Rhysand had wandered to catch a glimpse of their bedroom, then grinned at them.

"Or is this basket of lovely-looking aphrodisiacs your plan for the afternoon, lovebirds?"

Elain startled, and blushed, stammering at such words. Lucien flushed but remained calm, if slightly frustrated by Rhysand's nosiness.

"Please, be my guest. You can have them and use those aphrodisiacs to your own pleasure. The Cauldron only knows you might need it." Lucien said with a mocking grin.

Rhysand's eyes flashed in offense and challenge.

"Do you really think I need aphrodisiacs to please my mate?"

"How else would you recognize those phials otherwise?" he continued, with a cocky grin of his own.

The High Lord of the Night Court's nostrils flared, but Feyre came between them.

"All right, boys! Enough competition! You both know how to please females without the need of aphrodisiacs–"

"How do you know what he's capable of–"

"–Or so I've _heard!_ Let's go in the city before we start losing sunlight!"

" _Please_ , some air, this place reeks of testosterone now," Amren mumbled, already aiming straight for the door.

Elain put down her teacup, the beverage still untouched. She leaned down to gather the fox cubs nearby and she whispered to them some tender words of goodbye and explaining to them where she was going – Lucien (and he assumed others before) had told her that talking to them like children was useless. But the Autumn Foxes' intelligence was bigger than he expected for they seemed to understand her words, and started whining sadly. They tried following them, but Elain closed the door behind her, her heart a little tight at the whimpering sounds they emitted.

"Don't worry, they're safe and sound here, unlike in the middle of the crowds of the city," Lucien told her as they walked towards the nearest lift that would take them down the Tower, "And I'm sure they'll find something new to chew soon enough."

It had the expected effect – she smiled at the image now created in her head.

"Hopefully, it won't be your very important notes, Emissary," she answered.

Lucien went to a stop, panicking at the idea they'd attack his precious papers. He almost turned back but Elain grabbed his hand. A shock went through his spine and he almost fell over, electrified and magnified by this simple touch. He started following her, mouth gaping in absolute awe from the power she held over him.

"Don't worry, Sparkle hasn't shown any interest in paper and ink. I'm raising them well and they're very polite and good-mannered cubs."

"One of them eats everything he sees, another one peed in every room already, and–"

"They're still _babies_ , Lucien!" she said, laughing.

"Ah, um… ah–"

And there he was. A blushing, stammering mess. _Him_. Lucien Vanserra, the double-faced Fox of Prythian, the silver tongue, the Emissary–

And Elain Archeron could vanquish him with a single glance, or the slightest sound escaping her lips, or the barest touch from her fingertips.

The experience with the lift was even more incredible when they went down rather than up. It felt as if their insides had remained in the air while their bodies had gone down. They were free to wander through the city as they pleased, and after passing the first circle that was just boring nobility where nothing happened, they visited the fourth and third districts where most of the city life buzzed.

"Have you ever been here before, Lucien?" Feyre asked, turning around to observe him carefully.

"I've been in the Day Court a few times, but never for long and only for Emissary business. It always was in a few libraries, or mansions and official houses on the border. I've never visited Delphos before. It's magnificent."

"One could imagine making a life here, uh?" Rhysand piped in innocently.

"Uh, I guess. It does look like an agreeable city to live in. The same life and distractions as Velaris, but with more quietness and a soul of its own. It reflects very well the spirit of the Day Court and its High Lords."

"Mm," Rhys nodded in agreement, without voicing his true thoughts.

Feyre elbowed him, they glanced at each other in a mischievous manner. Elain narrowed her eyes at the two. The strange wording of the question of the High Lord hadn't escaped her, and it reminded her yet again of her vision earlier that day.

Lucien remained close by most of the time but as soon as he got distracted and she could put some distance between them, Elain went towards her sister who was admiring sparkling paints.

"Feyre, what are you hiding?" she asked directly, not wishing to wander around the question.

"That's a good question, I don't know what you're asking me?" Feyre answered with a smile, she looked so innocent and truthful – no wonder she had destroyed the Spring Court from the inside so easily.

Elain wondered how many lies Feyre had fed her over time.

"You and Rhysand are acting weird around Lucien every time the Day Court, and Lord Helion, are mentioned. What do you know?"

Feyre stopped smiling like a fool. Her eyes hardened and she glanced around carefully. Elain felt a tingle over her skin then all the sounds outside of the bubble Feyre had just created were smothered.

"What do _you_ know?" Feyre asked instead, looking almost suspiciously at her sister.

"You're the one hiding something–"

"Is it because of your vision earlier?"

"I've noticed your strange behaviour before, but after this vision I can't ignore your mental commentaries on whatever secret is hidden!"

Feyre glanced around, eying the crowd to see where Lucien was. Rhysand had distracted him, discreetly taking him further away from the two ladies and any suspicion he might have.

"I can't tell you anything," Feyre answered, shrugging lightly.

Elain grabbed her arm, so suddenly that Feyre tensed and held back from pushing her away. Her eyes widened but Elain didn't waver, she tightened her grip on her little sister.

"Tell me what you know about Lucien and his connection to the Day Court." She demanded firmly, the fire in her eyes alit again.

"You can't give me orders, I'm your High Lady and–"

"You are _no such thing_ , you're my little sister before being a High Lady. I don't belong to the Night Court, and you know it! Don't force your home on me, Feyre! You know some secret relating to my mate, I want to know _what_."

Feyre tightened her lips, apparently torn between revealing that terrible secret, and keeping it hidden a little while longer. Finally, she sighed and put her hand on top of Elain's.

"All right, we– we're not sure as it's never been confirmed but… Rhysand and I believe that Helion might be Lucien's biological father." She admitted in a hushed voice.

A gasp almost escaped Elain. She held it back and it almost strangled her. She slowly let go of Feyre's arm.

"How do you… know such a thing?"

Feyre reluctantly explained what Rhysand and her had found out during the war meeting with the High Lords. The story of Helion and Lucien's mother, the physical characteristics he shared with the High Lord of the Day Court…

"And you never told me? You never told _Lucien?_ _Why?"_ Elain asked.

"Because Helion himself doesn't know! We can't just announce that without any proof."

"Have you asked Lord Helion–"

"No–"

"How can you be sure–"

"We're not–"

"Then why–"

"Elain, _enough!"_ Feyre exclaimed, annoyance flashing in her eyes at her sister's persistence, "You know nothing of Prythian and the affairs of the Courts! Let Rhys and I handle it!"

"I know _nothing?_ Let _you_ handle it? Like you've handled everything else?" Elain hissed, the same emotion burning in her gaze.

"I–"

"Stop playing the Cauldron-sent angel, Feyre! You have a good heart, but you don't hesitate to use people to get to your own end– fitting for the High Lord of the Night Court's mate, isn't it? This is what you've always done, using others for your own sake until they suffer the consequences of _your_ actions – this is exactly what happened to Lucien times and times again since you've entered his life! You probably want to keep this information for yourself until you can use it, against Lucien, or Lord Helion, or even Lord Beron or Lady Lucasta–"

"Do you really think so little of me? After everything I've done for you–"

"You've ruined my life, Feyre! My human life, all of it is gone and into ashes now, because of _your_ choices and actions in Prythian. I never asked for any of this and I don't care how happy I might become in the future, I will _always_ resent you for taking _my_ choice away!"

Elain gasped the moment the words escaped her lips. She covered her mouth, ashamed of her own cruelty.

Her little sister opened and closed her lips. Without another word, the bubble of air vanished and Feyre turned away, disappearing into the crowd.

"W-wait… Feyre…!" Elain called, but her sister was already swallowed by everyone.

She breathed hard and turned away to keep her burning tears to fall from her eyes. Frustrated, angry at herself, and angry at Feyre, she walked away from the busy street and the people. She walked in quick steps into the tortuous small streets, wandering without caring where she might land. Her mind was too full of thoughts and her heart too heavy with emotions to bother looking where she was going.

She had never raised her voice against her little sister, she had never antagonised her, she had never expressed any animosity to anyone – and yet, here she was, hurting Feyre after everything she _had_ done for her. How foolish of her, to let anger take over – was this because of the mating bond? Because of everything Lucien had already endured and might still go through with this terrible secret?

Lucien had never shown any sign he was anything other than the son of High Lord Beron. How would he react upon finding out the truth? How would his Autumn family react? Would he be in danger, and his mother? Elain was aware that the children of High Lords, and anyone close to them, usually were in danger from other courts and other possible heirs. If Lucien was no longer Autumn's seventh son with no allegiance or view on his crown, but Day's only heir… would that put him in more danger than he already was in?

Elain stumbled down a step. She caught herself and looked up. Her breath caught. She had landed on a small, far away square with a charming fountain, some plants, and a magnificent view on the sunset. The sky was a thousand shades of beauty: orange, gold, red, pink, purple – they all mixed like the most beautiful composition of flowers, soft looking yet strong and unyielding. The day was ending to let the night take over, the sun was disappearing to let the moon and the stars shine instead – but that last moment, between day and night, was more intense than she had ever witnessed. It was as if the Day Court's magic wanted to make that last glimpse of daytime as powerful as possible.

A presence behind her – she didn't startle and didn't hear a step. But she recognized that warmth, that heartbeat, that apple and cinnamon scent. Lucien approached her, almost hesitantly, a thousand times magnified by the sunset. The Day Court's final light kissed his heir with its power and grace, welcoming in the court where he will someday rule as High Lord.

"I… saw you argue with Feyre, and then… go… I followed you. Are you… are you all right?" he asked, approaching her with careful steps, not wanting to overwhelm her.

Elain had never wanted to kiss him more ardently than in that moment.

It took all the restraint she still held on her heart, and her body, to not jump to his neck and kiss him more fiercely than the sunset. She was almost jealous of the Day Court's power, turning him into a work of art more astonishing than a thousand flower fields.

"Thank you," she said, turning back towards the sunset to distract herself from Lucien's overwhelming presence.

He came to her side, watching the landscape covered in a layer of red and gold, as splendid as his designated colours, as much in awe as she was.

"It's beautiful," he whispered with a light-hearted smile.

Her entire focus was on him, on his rising power that he didn't imagine yet. The strength of his soul, the loyalty of his heart, the kindness in his eyes – all turned a thousand times more powerful by his hurt and his hope, by his wretchedness and his mischief…

"It is," she murmured, smiling tenderly as she watched him.

In this instant, in that last moment of the first day he had spent in the Day Court's capital, Lucien looked ethereal. Elain saw the High Lord he would become – and it was no vision, just her gut trusting the future they would have together.

Her hand slipped into his.

Lucien turned towards her with wide eyes. His russet one looked on fire, and the golden one shone like a jewel.

Elain inched closer and went on her tiptoes. Her breath warmed his lips and he tilted his head slightly, tense and not daring to hope for the kiss he had dreamt of a thousand times over. She closed her eyes and kissed his cheek, at the corner of his mouth. The butterfly caress of her soft lips tasted like gold and promises.

She lingered, as long as she dared, before stepping away. Lucien was blushing, and his eyes were dazed in warm delight. He swallowed hard, glanced at her lips, clenched her hand in his, then his gaze came back to hers.

"I… I _did_ argue with Feyre… and I blamed her for everything that… happened. I was bitter, and angry and I… I don't think I regret what I said _but_ … I will always be grateful that all those sad events set in motion our meeting, Lucien. I am grateful that we… that we met and that… we are mates."

Lucien brought a hand to her cheek, caressing tenderly, not daring to get closer. He opened and closed his lips, waves of powerful emotions coming through the bond on both sides. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to kiss her–

But instead, he drew her close to him. He put one arm around her waist, and his other hand rested against her head firmly. He kept her against his chest, where his beating heart echoed with hers in a vibrant melody. He sighed, into her scent, her warmth, and she relaxed against him. She lifted her hands, and returned his embrace.

And they remained like that until the last ray of the sun had disappeared beyond the horizon, until the gold and red cocooning the couple kissed them one last goodbye, until the sky turned into shades of sapphire and thousands of diamonds replaced the golden globe of the daytime.

"We should… go back to the… to the Tower, before… they worry about us… and we'll be, um, late for the evening dinner…" he mumbled into her hair, without actually letting go.

It took them a long time to get away from each other and start walking back towards the Tower, hand in hand. The evening air was far fresher than the daytime and the lingering scent of autumn was melting on their tongues. Lucien took off his jacket and put it around Elain's frail shoulders. She thanked him with a smile, both quietly reminded of the first night they had met, so many months ago, so cursed at that time and yet, it now felt so blessed.

If anyone remarked their absence from the Night Court's group and their lateness to the dinner with the Day Court's nobles and diplomats, no one commented on it. It was even more light-hearted and fun than lunch.

Elain escaped before the real and intense partying began, tired after such a long and eventful day.

She cleaned herself up quickly, put on her nightgown and slipped under the covers just as she heard Lucien enter the suite. She was half certain he had waited so she could have some time on her own. She heard him mumble in a low voice to the fox cubs, telling them to not bother her, to be quiet, and not tell anyone about the meat he had sneaked in for them. She smiled against her pillow, her heart leaping in joy and excitement.

She heard him move around for a bit, preparing himself for bed… and remaining in the _living-room_. Elain lost her sparkling joy, and sat up in the bed. She stared at the curtain where he should have come from. But already, his breathing was quieting and his heart was beating slower. He was falling _asleep_.

Quietly, she slipped from the silk sheets and tiptoed into the living-room. Despite the night she could guess him on the couch, a pillow behind his head and a sad cover over his body. He had taken off his boots and jacket (that she had given him back once at the Tower) but he was… sleeping… on the couch… in the living-room.

One of the cub, upon hearing her, japed. It immediately woke Lucien from his very light sleep and he sat up, narrowing his eyes at Elain's figure detaching in the darkness. His golden eye whirred loudly in the night.

"Elain? Is… is everything all right?"

"I–"

She couldn't tell she was surprised he hadn't joined her in bed, could she? That would imply she had expected him to, that she had _wanted_ him to– _did she_ want him to sleep in the bed with her?

"I-I had a nightmare," she stammered, hugging herself at her poor lie.

Perhaps Lucien was more tired than she had thought, because he didn't catch on it.

"O-oh… i-is there anything I can do for you then?"

She opened and closed her lips, hesitant for the first time since he had entered the suite.

"C-can… um… could you stay with me… a little… please?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Lucien blinked, and almost fell at her feet in his sleepy astonishment and complete surrender to her desire.

"Of course…"

He followed her in the bedroom, and it was only after Elain had slipped under the covers and watched him earnestly that he dared join her. He barely covered himself, probably expecting that the moment she'd be asleep, he'd go back on the couch. Elain had no intention of letting him go anywhere anytime soon. She immediately cuddled against his side, earning him a gasp of shock. His heart thundered in his chest, well awake now. His arm waved in the air, as if unsure of his next gesture, but he eventually put it around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him.

Elain sighed and closed her eyes, pressing herself as close as possible to that warm, delightful scent of autumn and day mixed. Her sun in the night, her light in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I forgot to talk about the name I have chosen for the Lady of Autumn. "Lucasta", here is the explanation from Behind the Name: "This name was first used by the poet Richard Lovelace for a collection of poems called Lucasta (1649). The poems were dedicated to Lucasta, a nickname for the woman he loved Lucy Sacheverel, who he called lux casta "pure light""
> 
> I found it fitting for Lucien's mother, and Helion's lover ;)
> 
> Next chapter: The Golden Apple (YEEEES WORLDBUILDING I LOVE IT!!)
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought! ;)
> 
> Yours Truly,
> 
> May


	4. The Golden Apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! I'm so sorry it took me so long to publish this chapter. Lockdown is over in France and I'm back at work with shitty hours. It's dificult for me to find time to write, but I'll try to post at least one chapter per week.
> 
> Thank you all for your lovely reactions, it motivates me so much you have no idea!

FANFICTION

A COURT OF NIGHTMARES AND LIGHT

PART II – THE DAY COURT

CHAPTER XVI : The Golden Apple

Lucien woke up the moment the day peaked in the sky. The dark green curtains of the bedroom had kept them in the dark the entire night but now that the sun was here, the fabric lightened and gave a sheer of green over everything. It reminded him of his bedroom back in Rosehall.

A powerful smell of flowers and hope filled his lungs. His new favourite scent.

He turned his head towards his left where Elain was sleeping deeply. Her hair flowed in lovely curls around her face and her chest rose and fell slowly at every breathing. She had gathered her hands near her face and her nightgown was discreetly slipping off her shoulders. It showed her cleavage and the sleeping position made the sight of her breasts more prominent. The white and gold silk covers was draped over her hips and her legs, showing her charming curves.

It was the most beautiful sight he had ever witnessed upon waking up.

His gaze lingered over her bare shoulder and unconsciously, he reached out. He caressed her cheek, making her whine a little but she didn't wake yet. He played with a silky thread of hair, then pushed it away from her face to admire her more fully. Elain moved a little, took in a sleepy breath that attracted Lucien's attention to her neck and the delicate lines of her collarbones. His hand wavered over her warm skin… and he slowly pulled her nightgown sleeve back up, then raised the covers to ensure she wouldn't catch a cold. The early morning chill was the most treacherous one.

Discreetly, quiet as a fox, he exited the bed and carefully avoided stepping anywhere near the fox cubs who were snoring about as loudly as a drunk Tamlin. He went into the living-room, welcomed by the pale colours and light of dawn. He stretched, facing the sun and let it warm his skin.

He closed his eyes, relaxing despite himself. He had always felt good, bathing in the sun and the daylight, but it was so much more empowering and calming in the Day Court. Probably the natural power of the place. He felt energised, whereas the Night Court drained him, despite its daily dose of sunlight.

"Do you like it here?"

Lucien startled and turned around, realising that he had been so lost in his dream-like state while absorbing whatever power came from the sunlight, that he hadn't heard Elain wake up, get up and join him.

She had draped a jasmine coloured shawl over her shoulders and her eyes were a little sleepy, her hair was a mess – _but oh Mother had mercy on him_ , she was the loveliest creature he had ever beheld.

She approached him, just as someone knocked at the door.

"It's your breakfast, my lord and lady," came a voice from behind it.

"Come in," Lucien answered.

The servant opened the doors and pushed a rolling tray covered of various breakfast dishes. Except some beautifully arranged piles of fruits, everything was covered by silver domes to remain warm – a delicious smell lingered and drew them closer.

"Where to, my lord and lady?" the servant asked.

"On the balcony would be lovely, please," Elain answered before Lucien could utter a sound, "I would like to witness the sunrise."

The servant did as told and Lucien couldn't help but admire Elain's ease with servants and courts' protocols. As soon as they were alone, sitting at the breakfast table on their balcony, surrounded by potted plants, hanging flowers, and early bees and birds, he turned his attention on her.

"I am surprised by how well you are able to handle court life. Dinners, servants, luxury, you are extremely at ease with it all." Lucien said after a few bites of that wonderful Day Court specialty made with eggs.

"I was raised to be a lady, you know. Why are you so surprised by my ability to execute my duties and show manners?" she asked, pouring both of them some tea with a flowery fragrance.

"I witnessed Feyre in the Spring Court when she was human, and then as High Fae. She was uncomfortable as fuck whenever someone did anything for her or anything was expected of her as… lady. I guess the lack of formality in the Night Court suits her far better than any other court would."

Talking of Feyre reminded Elain of their argument the previous day. It dampened her spirits. She looked away, staring at the horizon as the sun climbed higher and the city woke up more and more.

Lucien noticed his mistake. He clamped his mouth shut, his golden eye whirred furiously, as if scolding him for his slip of tongue.

"I apologize, I only meant to compliment you, my lady," he quickly said, having lost all appetite.

"It's all right, I understand what you intended. I'm… I've never argued with any of my sisters before, you know…" she admitted, looking down at her teacup, "…And I've argued with _both_ very lately. I… I'm afraid I don't know how to reconcile. Feyre is so stubborn, and… and now Nesta is in the Illyrian Mountains…"

"…I would give you advices but I'm afraid that when my brothers and I argued, we had a tendency of settling our disagreement by trying to kill each other," Lucien said, the corner of his lips quirking up in a bitter and melancholic smile.

His tone was light though, and it had the hoped effect as Elain let out an awkward chuckle.

"I'm realising now that I don't know how to talk to my sisters. I've only ever pacified them…"

She took a sip, and Lucien leaned forward, putting his hand over her forearm for comfort.

"It's good, it means you're speaking up for yourself. You're becoming braver, and prouder. There's no shame in that and if you're realising a past mistake you've made with your sisters, you can only move forward correcting it. You can only learn and improve yourself."

She looked up at him, smiling at his gentle advice.

"Is this what you told yourself whenever your brothers and you argued?" she asked, slightly teasing.

He grimaced. And she laughed. He followed her, the light-heartedness back between them. Lucien finally noticed a handwritten message on the tray of food. He picked it up and read it quickly to himself.

_I hope the night didn't exhaust you, lovebirds. I expect you up, bright and lively at eight in the meeting room (the servant sent to help Lady Elain dress up will guide you). Enjoy your breakfast, but don't waste too much time eating it off each other's bodies, as it would lead to lateness, that Koios abhors above all. Your doting friend, H._

"Who is it from? Wait no, I think I know… What does Lord Helion say?" Elain asked.

She noticed Lucien's slight increase in heartbeat as he read the words. Whether it was from annoyance or embarrassment, she couldn't tell as he immediately burnt the paper until there was nothing but ashes left of it.

"Nothing interesting. He expects us in the meeting room in around an hour from now."

He glanced at both of their plates, noticing they were mostly empty.

"I will let you take the bath and prepare yourself first. A servant should come soon to help you get ready, and then guide us to the intended place."

"T-thank you."

She finished her tea and stood up, quickly going to the bathroom.

Lucien was gathering his papers in the living-room when he noticed a vague sense of unease in his chest… He didn't hear a single sound from Elain. He listened closely… but nothing. Not the slightest sound of ruffling clothes, not a drop of water – and her heart was beating hollowly.

"Elain? Is everything all right?" he asked, edging towards the bathroom door and knocking.

"I…"

She opened the door, still dressed. Her cheeks were flushed in embarrassment, and something close to panic.

"I don't know how this… system works." She admitted, looking down.

"Oh, right. Spells. You haven't learned any yet." He realised.

He took a look around the bathroom, his golden eye helping him identify the spells that all worked together in the room – they were so intricate and working like clockwork, it was amazing. A splendid work, as expected from the Day Court. He clicked his fingers, letting his magic operate and the water started warming up.

"That should do it. Anything else you need?" he asked.

Elain was staring down at the water, moving her hands awkwardly.

"U-um… I can't see the bottom…" she breathed, anxiety spiking up through the bond.

Lucien blinked, not understanding how that was a problem. Then, he felt fear coming from her. The flash of a memory. The Cauldron.

_Oh_.

How stupid. Of course she was still traumatized by water, after that cursed experience.

Without hesitating an instant, Lucien pushed his sleeve as high as possible and lied down on the side of the basin, at Elain's feet. She tried to hold him back but he was too swift. He dived his arm in the water, as far as possible – he quickly found the bottom. It was no higher than a regular bathtub, perhaps even less.

"It's about the length of my arm. If it's… too deep, you can just stay on the stairs, they're high enough that you won't be entirely plunged into the water at once." He said, shaking his arm from any water.

"O-oh, t-thank you…"

Elain had realised two things watching him practically dive into the bathing basin for her peace: firstly, he was willing to do anything for her comfort and it sent a rush of fondness through her… and secondly, she would dive into the Cauldron a thousand times over if it meant keeping Lucien from experiencing a minute of her torture in it. The panic that had invaded her when she saw him near the water – she had almost jumped at him to hold him back, he hadn't noticed but she'd… she'd do anything to keep him safe from any unfortunate experience.

A knock at the suite's door brought them back at the reality of things.

"Right, the servant. Time is ticking I guess–"

"I-I should hurry…" Elain stammered, letting go of her shawl, her fingers lingered over the fabric of her nightgown to push it off her shoulders.

Flushing, she glanced at Lucien and he quickly looked away.

"Will you be all right?"

"Y-yes."

"G-good, if you need anything, you can call me… or the servant."

He hesitated, then quickly left her alone in the bathroom.

Elain glanced at the sight of the magnificent landscape below her, feeling as if she was bathing in plain sight. Koios had said there was a spell protecting anyone from seeing what was going on inside, and there was far too much distance for anyone to see anyway… but it felt strange.

Had she been human, she would have never dared taking off her clothes like that, magic or not.

But she wasn't human anymore, she was braver, and prouder – as Lucien had said.

She pushed off the nightgown that pooled at her feet. She stepped out, and walked down the stairs. The water was at the perfect temperature and as she sat on the steps to not be fully plunged, she couldn't help but relax. There was something in the water that worked through all her nerves and invigorated her. It smelled of milk, honey and flowers. It was delicious. It felt like a light, sparkling sheen over her skin, as if she was bathing in golden powder – but there was no strange or oily sensation. Her skin only felt soft and supple.

Recalling that the servant and Lucien were both waiting, she didn't take much time to enjoy the bath, and quickly got out again. She dried herself and surrounded herself with a bath gown. It was like silk running over her skin. She hurried outside of the bedroom to join the servant who was patiently waiting. Lucien had carefully avoided glancing at her, entering the bathroom to get cleaned up himself as the servant, named Katia, helped Elain dress up with one of her usual dresses. She picked a cream-coloured one, with flowers she had embroidered on the collars, sleeves and hem. Lucien reappeared, cleaned, dry and dressed just as she finished doing her hair up.

Curious, Elain couldn't help but stare at Lucien as he reappeared, already ready and perfect as ever. He must have sensed her confusion because he grinned.

"A bit of a magic trick," he answered with a wink.

"Oh."

He offered her his arm so they could follow the servant through the halls, followed by Lady, Sparkle and Flame, each with a different coloured collar: a soft blue for Lady's dark red fur, a vibrant green for Sparkle's fur similar to a regular fox, and a striking gold against Flame's smoky dark fur.

"D-do you think I have such ability?" Elain asked, "L-like all the magic you all do, winnowing and other spells?"

"I don't know what you're capable of exactly, Elain. You are Cauldron-Made, but you _are_ High Fae so I don't see why you couldn't develop magic over time. Lucky us, we are in the court specialised in magic and spells," he answered with a wink.

"Feyre can do all that you do, and she's even better at it, it appears."

Lucien grimaced, and rolled his eyes.

"Feyre _has_ the uncanny ability of learning really fast. But she is also a huge show-off – a characteristic of hers that got worse after meeting Rhysand, by the way. Just because she _shows_ her magical abilities more than the rest of us High Fae, doesn't mean she's better than us. If anything it's the proof that she unconsciously feels the need to prove what she's capable of when we don't feel this way. We're far more humble."

He huffed to himself. In Elain's opinion, many words could be used to describe High Fae and Lucien, but 'humble' was not the one she'd think of first.

"Would you beat her in a magical fight?" Elain asked.

Lucien pouted, frowning to himself.

"…Not if she uses _all_ of her magic from _all_ the courts. But I'm confident I know more fire tricks than hers."

"That's something I would love to see."

"I wouldn't want her to learn _all_ of my favourite tricks, and I would lose my job as Emissary at the Night Court if I scorch her." He replied mischievously.

"I'm sure the other courts would fight to have you as Emissary."

"Are you encouraging me to quit the Night Court?" he asked, lowering slightly his voice so it'd become more private.

"W-would you… do you _want_ to leave the Night Court?" she asked, hushing herself as well.

He blinked, as if he realised that he had never taken in consideration what _he_ wanted. He frowned and answered carefully:

"…I went there for you," he admitted in a breath, "And after the war… I had nowhere else to go. I don't think I'd want to spend the rest of my life there but–"

He was interrupted as they arrived into the meeting room. Feyre and Rhysand weren't there yet, but Amren, Helion (without his crown), Koios, Selena, and a couple of Day Court dignitaries were all gathered.

"So, how was the night?" Helion asked with a huge, teasing grin as they entered.

Lucien glared at him, but Elain didn't notice what he implied.

"It was one of the most wonderful nights of my life," Elain said with a smile, "Thank you for all of your lovely attentions, my lord."

Helion raised his eyebrows so high they almost flew off his face. Lucien flushed, realising that Elain had unconsciously insinuated they had spent a _busy_ night.

"We slept very deeply, thank you for asking." Lucien corrected with a tight smile.

"Oh? The festivities of the day had exhausted you so much? Not much stamina? You should have eaten some of the orange and cinnamon bites – they do _wonders_ for energising one's blood." Helion continued without missing a blink.

Elain flushed as she realised that she had misunderstood the entire exchange between Helion and Lucien.

Why was the High Lord so keen on encouraging their mating? Or did he just enjoy the teasing?

Lucien opened his mouth for a sharp reply, that would have probably been followed by some lingering insult at that, when Feyre and Rhysand appeared.

"I'm so sorry we're late!"

"Someone was distracted this morning," Rhysand said with a playful smirk.

"Oh, then the aphrodisiacs _were_ useful after all," Lucien commented, somehow appearing innocent _and_ mocking.

Rhys glared at him, but didn't deny it, and Feyre flushed. Elain had a similar reaction when they realised that Feyre and Rhysand hadn't slept at all the previous night (and this morning as well, apparently).

"Now that we are all here," Koios started, unfazed, "Let us begin."

All teasing or joke ceased and the tension rose. Elain swallowed hard, feeling like she was back at a war council of sorts.

Koios turned towards Lucien who took a step forward and started talking:

"Almost two years ago now, Queen Vassa, one of the six queens of the Continent, refused to work with the King of Hybern, unlike her fives colleagues. They sold her off to one of the ancient death-gods, a Sorcerer called Koschei. He is the brother of death-gods who died during the last war, the Weaver and the Bone Carver. That Sorcerer has been trapped for millennials on a territory surrounding a lake, on the Continent. He is notorious for keeping captive women, mostly humans, and cursing them in bird or other animal forms. Queen Vassa also suffers from such a curse, being a firebird by day, and a human by night."

He paused, just as Helion spoke up, surprisingly serious compared to the light-hearted moments they had spent together since their arrival at the Day Court:

"What is the situation with the other queens, and Vassa's kingdom, Valana?" he asked, turning towards Rhysand.

"My network of spies has managed to get some information, and so did Lucien directly from Vassa herself." Rhys said, arms crossed over his chest.

"When the queens sold her off, part of the bargain was that the queens would hold the power in Valana. After her disappearance, many humans faithful to Vassa gathered and contacted merchants to overthrow the queens' _regency_. This is how the situation came to be known to Lord Archeron."

Everyone looked quickly at Feyre and Elain, knowing the role that their father has had in the war and turning its tide.

"Him, and other members of the guild of merchants, and some allies to Vassa negotiated with the queens' representative in the Kingdom of Valana. The representative was sent back to the other queens and Valana's charge was taken by Vassa's General until she would be back. They had managed to learn about Vassa being sold to the Sorcerer, and so… Lord Archeron and others negotiated with Koschei to temporarily free her."

They all knew what had happened then during the war: the guild of merchants, Vassa and Lucien all came to Prythian and helped turn the tide against Hybern.

"Since then, we have managed to find enough loopholes to keep Vassa with us, Koschei has been quiet and Jurian has been the one handling the Kingdom of Valana from afar. A few weeks ago, he went back there because of the rising tension."

"The rising tension?" Elain murmured, blinking and wringing her hands together.

"Lucien, and many of my spies' reports mention it. Many Fae people from the Continent, former allies of Hybern, are starting to move. We don't know what they're planning yet, but they've gotten in touch with the four remaining queens. Another war might be brewing, unless we stop it before then." Rhysand explained in a dark voice.

Elain paled, suddenly realising that this was much bigger than helping Vassa or understanding her abilities as Seer.

Another war, another bloodshed, another–

_No_.

She wouldn't be able to handle it, not again, not this time, not when she had– she had someone to care for…

Instinctively, she glanced at Lucien. He wasn't surprised by any of it, none of them was. She had been the only one kept in the dark this entire time. She hadn't even realised how important Lucien had been in gathering information and maintaining contact between Prythian and the Continent, between High Fae and humans… and what had she done since the war? Planting flowers and turning in aimless circles, cursing him and Graysen and fate.

"This seems like a relatively small threat for the moment, their forces are too sparse, and they don't have enough weaponry to pose any problem," Rhysand added quickly.

"My spies have brought me similar reports," Selena nodded, apparently being the spymaster of the Day Court.

"The Continent's Fae won't be able to do anything without the help of the four queens. And to stop those queens we need to bring Vassa back in her kingdom so she can take the reins in her own hands once again. Then, the people will side with her and take down the false queens, putting short the Fae's ambitions of conquest." Lucien concluded.

"Just after the War," Helion spoke up again, "Both Feyre and I tried to break the spell, but it was to no avail at that time. Since then, I have done much research on that intricate curse and I might have found a few clues but I'm afraid none would work out. The spells I have found, and their counterparts, are all far too simple to work on one as complex as Vassa's. And you say that now we are running on a time limit?"

Lucien nodded, lips thin.

"Vassa has received a message, not long after Jurian had left, from the Sorcerer. He has grown tired of her excuses, we have no more loophole to exploit, and she must go back to him by the Autumn Equinox. Or he'll come and get her back himself."

"And we all know that even bound to the lake, a magical contract such as that one will give him the right to come here and capture Vassa again. Though, he will be unable to do anything else but show up and take her." Selena intervened again.

"It seems impossible to find a solution to take away that curse if after over a year the Day Court's greatest speller-workers have been clueless," Koios continued, "But… there might be hope, after all?"

They all turned towards Elain, who startled to be under such intense scrutiny. Feyre, despite having not looked at her sister since her arrival, spoke up for her sake:

"Elain had a vision about a week ago about–"

"I can speak for myself, Feyre," Elain cut her.

Feyre didn't look at her, she frowned and closed her lips. Elain swallowed hard, but quickly spoke up:

"My vision showed me… blood, lots of it. And a Blood Moon."

"The next one is on Winter Solstice." Koios said.

"I then said some sort of prophecy, but… I don't remember it…"

Once again, Feyre was about to speak it, but Elain turned towards Lucien who beat Feyre to it:

" _The blood moon will see him free. The Immortal. The thief. He will come and steal the promised blood. The Bird is his beginning and his end. The Blood Moon will reveal the secret."_ Lucien recited carefully.

There was a short moment of silence, and Amren spoke up for the first time since the beginning of this meeting:

"We believe that the promised blood and the Bird are one and the same: Vassa."

"So he intends to use Vassa to free himself during the next Winter Solstice. That's why he needs her back before the Autumn Equinox." Helion said.

There was a short pause. Then Koios stepped forward again:

"We have already prepared the libraries and groundwork for the two teams that will handle this situation. As Lord Rhysand must return to the Night Court, Lady Feyre, Lord Lucien and my High Lord Helion will research the solution to break the spell that has befallen Queen Vassa."

"I am not nearly as knowledgeable as you two when it comes to spells and breaking them, but I'll do my best to help you, as I know Vassa better than anyone else here," Lucien said with a grateful nod to Helion.

Elain felt an irritated pang in her heart as Lucien didn't hesitate to remind everyone of his _closeness_ to Queen Vassa. She was suddenly reminded of the time he had left and come back with her scent all over him – the very thought of it almost made her blood boil again.

"As for Lady Elain and Lady Amren, they will go with Selena doing research on the abilities of Seer. With some chance, if you manage to hone and polish your skills with that particular magic, Lady Elain, if you can control it, we could learn more on the Sorcerer, or even the curse itself. You will be guided and protected by several of our finest soldiers, and Lady Selena obviously."

Elain realised two things at once: firstly, if the first group couldn't find a spell to break Vassa's curse, all hopes would be on _her_ ability to master her visions. Secondly, she would spend this entire time _away_ from Lucien.

She glanced at him, the very idea of spending hours at a time away from him, doing something else than him, was… she didn't like it.

He must have sensed her line of thoughts, her emotions, because Lucien suddenly looked down, uncomfortable. Elain bit the inside of her cheek when she noticed his reaction – was it because he wanted to spend time with her as well? Or was it because he _didn't_ want to spend time with her and he disliked her craving of his presence? What was happening to her, craving him like that? Like some food, like an animal would? What was she becoming?

As the silence went on and everyone stared at Elain, Amren elbowed her and spoke up with a firm voice.

"She'll do her best." She said, glaring at Elain for being so distracted by Lucien – perhaps it would be preferable to work apart from him after all…

"I'm sure she will. No one ever leaves the Day Court without learning something new," Helion said with a wink.

"We are the court that values knowledge above all, after all. This is the best place for all of us to learn and find solutions." Selena added with an encouraging smile destined to Elain.

Perhaps it had been meant to be – for Elain to heal just enough to go to the court made by and for knowledge. What better place to find herself, and her goals, if not here?

"All that being said, I suggest we start going our separate ways." Koios said.

"We will go to a specialised library south of here, the most abundant in spells and curses," Helion told Feyre and Lucien.

"And we are going east," Selena said, "I can winnow all three of us, but if you prefer it's only an hour away on horseback."

"Let's just winnow, it'll be faster. I don't want to waste any time." Amren said.

"Very well. Some days I will be taken by my duties at court and I might be forced to go back here earlier. In which case I'll send someone to winnow you back. Shall we go?" Selena asked, offering her hands to the two ladies.

Elain wanted to look over her shoulder. To have another look at Lucien to wish him a good day. To silently send a message to Feyre that she wanted to apologize. But Amren had grabbed her hand and they disappeared in smoke.

When they stepped in another part of the Day Court, just outside a library, Elain almost fell over. She blinked, realising she would probably not see Lucien until dinner. That Rhysand would be gone back to the Night Court by then – he hadn't even bothered saying goodbye to either her or Amren… or perhaps he had said goodbye to Amren with that _daemati_ ability of his, and hadn't bothered saying anything to only _her_.

That wouldn't be surprising.

Then Elain took in the massive building. It was surprisingly different than Delphos and the Tower of Light. The library only had three floors, and it measured about fifty meters large. It was small for a High Fae building, it was quiet and away from the buzzing of the cities. There was a nearby village but it… it felt like the countryside, where no trouble ever reached them. The bricks were light brown and the roof tiles were red. There were some golden letters above the main door with the name of the library. Two fountains stood on each side of the small road leading to the building. Further on the right, there was a small stable and even further an orchard of apple and pears.

It was so lovely.

"Welcome to the Founding Library." Selena said with a smile, extending her arms as she stepped forward.

"Does each and every one of the famous thousand libraries of the Day Court have such ridiculous names?" Amren asked, smirking lightly.

Selena didn't seem amused at all. She frowned lightly, her gaze turning far away and angry.

"No. And we have lost many of our libraries and our precious knowledge because of Amarantha. She looted most of it. We are still… in desperate search to recover all the scrolls and books she stole."

Reminded of the scars of the past few years, Amren became respectfully quiet.

"D-did she steal that many books?" Elain asked hesitantly, not knowing much about those dark cursed years.

"Amarantha destroyed about a third of our libraries. Many were protected or too remote for her to bother. Her cronies have looted almost every one of the libraries. She used to build pyres with our books and scrolls to sacrifice the members of our courts who had annoyed her."

Tears shone in her silvery gaze.

"The Day Court was one of the three courts that tried to revolt against her. That's when she killed the previous High Lord and Helion became the new one. In that dark cave, so far away from the sun where he was meant to be… She burnt the body of our previous High Lord, Helion's older brother, and everyone who had helped him in one way or another…"

She paused, closing her eyes in reminded pain.

"No High Lord had ever become one with such tears streaming down his face as Helion did. I only saw him cry twice in our entire lives… and it was the second and last time."

Helion, ravaged by the pain of seeing his brother assassinated and burnt over a pile of books from his court, the treasure of knowledge accumulated for millennia by his ancestors. The sudden power of Day kissing him, embracing him, filling his veins and making him shine like the sun itself. A High Lord of absolute power, falling on his knees and crying, tasting his new magic for the first time and not getting the chance to become familiar with it before it'd be smothered by Amarantha's spell.

Elain could see the scene so clearly that she wondered if it wasn't a vision caused by her power and Selena's sheer emotion.

"W-we still haven't finished counting the number of documents we have lost… but it might be close to several millions…"

Elain swallowed hard.

"It won't happen again." Elain said suddenly, surprising herself by the unwavering confidence in her voice.

Both Amren and Selena turned to her, slightly surprised to hear her speak up in such a manner.

"I won't let it happen again. No more war, no more suffering… no more refugees and kills, no more knowledge burning. I refuse to let it happen." Elain continued, a determined gleam in her eyes.

It wasn't just about Vassa and her curse, or about Prythian, or spending time with Lucien, or learning to control her powers – it was about stopping another war, _any_ war, to even start again. It was stopping Koschei, the Hybern allies, the wretched queens to cause any more suffering to anyone, ever again.

She never wanted to see god-like power used to torture, like she had been dived into the Cauldron against her will. She didn't want to see beautiful cities scarred by battles. She didn't want to see any more families broken by loss. No more engagement and promises meeting an early grave. No more siblings or friends dying… no more fathers leaving their daughters behind.

Still too stunned by Elain's sudden change in behaviour, by her new growth they hadn't expected, Amren and Selena watched her walk without hesitation towards the Founding Library.

A low fairy welcomed them, intent on guiding them through the building. It was well organised and had many tables. The centre of the building had a glass circular roof to let the light enter from the rooftop. A big statue stood in the sunlight. It represented nine characters who seemed to climb over each other and reach for a golden apple held to the highest point by the one High Fae who was represented with a sunray crown around his head, similar to the one Helion wore.

Finding her staring at the statue in fascination, Selena came close to Elain.

"It represents the Founding of Prythian. This library holds all the accumulated knowledge concerning the Founding of Prythian as we know it."

"T-the Founding of Prythian?" she repeated, "I remember reading a story… about the seven High Lords kidnapping humans to build their lands and treat them as slaves."

"That _did_ happen, but centuries and centuries after THE Founding of Prythian. Originally, humans and High Fae lived in harmony across all the lands, worshipping the Old Gods. But when those gods treated us all, humans and fairies alike, like worthless beings, kidnapping and torturing us for sports… we revolted. All of us, _together_. Many Old Gods disappeared, going back to their lands, or they were imprisoned like that Sorcerer still is now."

Selena paused before pointing at the two figures that were the most at the bottom of the tower of bodies. Elain finally realised that they weren't reaching for the apple, they were embraced with each other, and the man was… _human_.

"That High Fae female is the warrior who tricked the Old Gods and diminished their powers, either to see them destroyed, or to be imprisoned. Some of those Old Gods though, were generous and before leaving, one of them gave the Golden Apple of Knowledge. That deity told our ancestors that for saving the whole world from destroying itself, Prythian would always be prosperous. She told the Warrior who had saved everyone to take the Golden Apple and whoever would eat it would receive the powers to rule over all of Prythian, only _then_ prosperity would be ensured."

"Did she eat it?"

"No, she had no interest in an immortal life of ruling. She loved a human male and wanted to spend their lives together in peace as Prythian was being built. But she turned to her seven warrior friends who had helped her during the First War and she divided the apple in seven equal pieces. They ate it, allowing prosperity to come into our lands, and the grand powers were divided and shared between the seven lords, who created the seven courts of Prythian."

Elain stared a little more at the statue, finding characteristics for every original High Lord. One reminded her of Rhysand, half hidden in the shadows. Another one was covered in red and golden autumn leaves. Another one had golden roses in his hair…

Elain finally remembered where she had seen a golden apple before: it was everywhere in the Day Court. It was one of the symbols of the court, its blazon was a golden apple on a red background.

"Why is the Day Court's symbol the Golden Apple if it was shared equally? Did they fight to eat it all?" Elain asked.

"Oh they were friends and they never fought for it – that statue was just made this way for dramatic effect, I'm pretty sure they also wore clothes rather than remain nude at all time. As for our symbol… it was called the Apple of _Knowledge_ , and the original High Lord of the Day Court ate his share of the apple… and a _seed_ , by accident." Selena said with a wink, "Our High Lords are not more powerful than any other, but it's because of that seed that our court thirsts for knowledge more than any other, and so the apple being the symbol of knowledge, it became our blazon."

Lucien was the secret son of Helion, and the heir to the Day Court. She still didn't know if she should ever tell him that terrible thing… she was afraid she would lose him if he learned it.

The scent of apples had always lingered on him.

Was it the blood of the Day Court's power flowing through his veins that had given him that sweetness?

Elain had been absentmindedly following Selena through the halls and stacks of books, when something occurred to her.

"A moment, Lady Selena," she spoke up, "If this library has gathered everything known about the _Founding_ of Prythian… why are we here if we must study the power of Seers?"

Selena turned back to her. In the background, Amren raised her head to observe the exchange.

"Because the other seeds of that Golden Apple of Knowledge were eaten by the first Seer of Prythian." She answered with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, quite a bit of worldbuilding. Next chapter is called "Magical Moments", and I think you'll like it coz it's a turning point for both Lucien and Elain and their feeligns for each other.
> 
> oH, and also more Helion. Whom I am loving more and more at each chapter. And also the foxes.
> 
> I'll try to post it as soon as possible, and like I said, I'll go back to a once-a-week posting, hopefully my work schedule won't get too hellish and allow me time to study and write (as I have other projects, more important than this ff, I'm sorry guys)
> 
> I'm sneding you lots of positivity, stay safe!
> 
> Yours Truly,
> 
> May


	5. Magical Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! Thank you for your patience, here is the new chapter! We skip a bit from Elain, tho we'll go back to her and the History of Seers, to focus on Lucien, and *rolling drums* the first Lucien - Helion interaction!!!

FANFICTION

A COURT OF NIGHTMARES AND LIGHT

PART II – THE DAY COURT

CHAPTER XVII : Magical Moments

Elain was gone and far away, in another part of the Day Court, before Lucien had time to even consider the idea of being away from her. He had known about it – unlike her – and he had had time to prepare himself. It wasn't the first time they would spend time away from each other, and they had spent longer time on much further distance than a little winnowing in the same court for a few hours… but it still… weighted. It was as if the bound became taunt. He felt pulled towards the west where he knew she was. Lucien actually needed to grind his teeth and dig his heels in the ground to not instinctively winnow back to Elain.

"–which is why I believe it's a game of several spells that are intricately woven into each other. Some parts might cancel each other while other aspects are strengthened with this multi-layered spell." Helion explained.

Lucien realised that the others had continued the conversation while he was spacing out.

"Mm mm," Feyre nodded.

Lucien could tell she hadn't quite understood what Helion had explained – for all of her talents and insane ability to learn fast and well, she had never _learned_ spells. Not the way a High Fae would, not through theories, understanding and practice. The magic that the High Fae were capable of was centred on _sensations_. After learning the theories behind magic and basic spells, a young High Fae would spend hours and hours and hours focusing on the magical energies _around_ them, and the energy _within_ them. It was only once the High Fae had connected and understood those types of magic that he could shape that raw energy into spells, more or less complicated depending on the High Fae's rank, power, studying and abilities.

Very early in his life, Lucien had managed to tape into the prythian energies. He quickly learned how to manipulate magic and do basic spells. His brothers had become jealous very fast, which only worsened when Lucien studied that domain more and more and got better than any of them. Only Eris, maybe, might have a similar level to his. But when Eris, or anyone else in his family, had learned various necessary spells such as winnowing, they had mostly focused on fire-based power. No one else in Prythian knew or understood fire magic better than them, it was in their blood, after all. It was _their_ power, that flew in the Autumn Court and that they had inherited. Lucien, on the other hand, had tried learning as many spells as possible. After a few years, he started trying out more complex spells – and that was when he started having difficulties. His professors stopped teaching him, insisting that he had reached his magical limits and that he didn't need to know any more spells (but Lucien knew it was Eris, or his father who had insisted on blocking him). His magic abilities felt like a deep, deep well hidden in the core of his soul – but it had been covered by a solid and thick seal to keep him from diving into the raw source of his power. Reading only got him so far and the few times he went further than what his body could handle, he bitterly regretted it (his brothers always ended up disappointed that he'd survive his own magical self-inflinged destruction). It was only after his mother had given him a long talk on how he was going too far, using too much power that his body couldn't handle, that he stopped executing spells that were above his abilities. Which didn't mean he ever stopped reading about it.

He wasn't from the Day Court, he didn't have the raw power and sheer abilities that its High Lords inherited for spells and magic, _but_ he liked to think that he knew the theories of spells and magic as thoroughly as any Day Court scholar. It was just frustrating that he couldn't execute any of it, _express_ himself, because he didn't have enough magical energy to carry out those more complex spells. It was like a cage that contained him and his ambition.

Which made Feyre's ability to do any magic without any difficulty and practice all the more _infuriating_. For all her flaws, she was his friend and he respected her as such, as a saviour, and as a High Lady… but it wasn't _fair_. She had it all already, she had enough, didn't she?

And so, now that they had winnowed to the southern library picked by Helion for its contents, they were all pouring over _piles_ of books of spells. Every page was more difficult, intricate and complex and even _he_ had to reread some passages. It didn't help that Feyre asked him every three lines some question that, if she had properly learned magic as a normal High Fae, a youngling could answer to.

Lucien was diving deep into a particularly interesting spell about the layering structure of several spells woven together when he heard Feyre turn to him. The slight move of her clothes, her attention moving away from the book she was reading – it was enough to make him sigh terribly.

"What is it this time?" he snapped, putting his book down to look at her.

Feyre opened and closed her lips at his tone, staring back, offended that he'd have the nerves to talk her down. He was still centuries older than her damn it.

"Darn, Amren is right, you and Elain really need to let out all that frustration once and for all…" Feyre muttered, as if _that_ was what was getting on Lucien's nerves.

It was _his_ turn to gape at her for that senseless remark.

"Really? Do you _really_ think this is what would make me sigh right now? The mating frustration between Elain and me? I don't even know _how_ she came up in the conversation!" Lucien answered, his hands shooting upwards in annoyance.

"Both you and Elain have been just so… so… so riled up at the slightest thing lately." Feyre continued, still unaware of Lucien's sentiments.

"Maybe what's riling us up isn't our mating bond, but everyone else trying to control us."

" _What_ controlling?!" she spoke up suddenly, momentarily forgetting that they were in a library.

Helion glanced up from afar, now keeping an eye on the scene – they had the whole library for themselves, so they didn't have to worry too much about bothering wrinkly scholars but still, a loud library sounded wrong.

"Where should I _start_ , Feyre? I am aware that everything you do is out of care for your sisters and the ones you consider your family, for your court. You _mean_ well but you don't think of what is good for Elain in particular, you don't know her– she is capable of thinking and speaking up for herself, she doesn't need you to spoon-feed her–"

"She doesn't?" Feyre interrupted, standing up suddenly, " _Who_ risked her life for years going out into the woods just to put some food on the table while Nesta and Elain never did a thing?! _Who_ sacrificed herself for their sakes? _Who_ sacrificed herself for all Prythian?! _I_ ruined my soul and killed my human self Under the Mountain – and now you and Nesta and Elain and everyone else have the nerves to ask me to be… to be–"

"We're not asking you to be _anything_ , we're not asking you any more sacrifices, Feyre! We never– damn it, we never _intended_ for you to suffer the affairs of our courts and the war against Hybern, you were dragged into this against your will! But so were Nesta and Elain!" Lucien exclaimed, voice rising as well.

"And whose fault was it?! Who literally _dragged_ my sisters into the Cauldron?!" Feyre hissed, glaring at him, "Ianthe did it, but Tamlin _and–"_

Lucien moved so quickly that he himself couldn't tell if it was his legs or his winnowing that took him so physically close to Feyre. Nose to nose, he looked down to her. The burning embers of his destructive rage woke up from its slumber in the depth of his soul.

Feyre had the decency to shiver and take a step back, closing her mouth when she saw not her friend, not Lucien, but the _seventh son of Autumn_.

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence." He threatened, his voice frighteningly cold, a sharp contrast to his burning eyes, "Tamlin and I knew nothing of Ianthe's negotiation with Hybern. I would have never allowed your sisters to be dragged into this. _Never_."

He paused, breathing hard. His lips snarled back over his gleaming teeth, expressing his fury – not against Feyre, or Hybern, or Ianthe… but at himself.

"There is not a single _day_ , not an _hour_ , not a _second_ when I _don't_ – when I don't curse myself for what happened to Elain. I will _never_ forgive myself for being unable to help her that day. I will never cease to wish it had been _me_ , being drowned and torn apart, times and times again, for a thousand years and a thousand more if it meant _she_ had a chance at happiness even with the lowest, most repulsive of human…"

Realising he had revealed a part of his soul he hadn't wanted to face since that cursed night, especially not anywhere near Feyre or Helion… Lucien turned around sharply. He clenched and unclenched his fists, realising that flames licked his skin. Magic was about sensations. Fire was about emotions. He needed to control his inner turmoil, the more in control he was, the more he could tame his inner fire.

A heavy, uncomfortable silence fell on them. It felt as if the books themselves were watching them.

Feyre let out a deep breath, after holding it for a while.

"Elain… Elain hasn't accepted the mating bond yet… she might never do…" Lucien continued, his voice breaking at that thought, "But… I _know_ her. Through the mating bond and because… because we're mirrored souls."

Feyre watched his back, not interrupting him as he took a deep, deep breath. His hands trembled, but he had put his fire under control.

"You have no idea the traumatizing experience she's been through… You don't know how _heavily_ her guilt and shame weigh on her. She is far too strong to let it show, but she's been fighting just as fiercely as you have, just… in a different manner."

Finally, he turned back towards her, even though he still looked _pissed_ beyond anything she had ever seen.

"Tell me, Feyre… _you_ who went into that forest to get food on the table, who risked her life, who did everything for your older sisters and your broken father… when you didn't have the strength to do any of that, where did you look for peace and hope? Who gave you any bit of strength and resilience?"

She clenched her fists, but eventually closed her eyes. The image of Elain tending to her garden, caring for their father, pacifying the family, standing straight and proud no matter what… chasing any hollowness or darkness from her eyes to smile and distract her sisters and their father…

" _Who_ held your family together all those years? In silence, without ever expressing her true feelings because she needed to tend to _yours?_ _Who_ held you together without you even realising it?" Lucien asked in a voice dripping with knowing sarcasm.

Feyre opened her eyes, facing him again.

"…You made your point, you can shut up now." She said, sounding utterly defeated.

But Lucien didn't waver, didn't snort. His brows barely twitched. Calmly, he took the few steps that separated them so he could look down at her once more.

"I think not. I've had my lot of keeping my mouth shut for the sake of others lately. And so did Elain. Stop trying to keep her quiet, let her find her own voice and express it."

Feyre stared at him. She understood something then. Lucien couldn't tell what – he wasn't a mind reader like _some_ , but… he could tell that she became more aware of Elain's feelings, of his. Maybe she was about to understand a few things about immortal life and centuries of existence.

"…You're in love with her." Feyre whispered.

Eyes wide, Lucien opened and closed his lips. His cheeks went aflame and he stepped away, as if burnt. His body betrayed the feelings he hadn't quite realised, or admitted to himself.

"I've always thought that… you and Elain were getting closer because of the mating bond, that it was your only reason…" Her voice trailed off, "But you're… you're _in love_ with her, you understand her in a way I never did… In a way _no one_ ever did. You see her…"

Once again, her voice diminished until it turned into a whisper, without expressing the finality of her line of thoughts.

Lucien didn't want to reveal any more of his heart to the world, to Feyre and to Helion's too curious ears, but he couldn't help his lips and the words that fell out of them next:

"I've always seen her… she's always stood out to me… she's evident. We were mates before she was Made. I didn't realise it back then… but… it's always been her…"

Tears filled his eyes and he turned away once again, to hide from others' gazes and his own guilt. Towards Jesminda.

On the other side of the room, Helion finally looked down, his fingers silently tapping on the book he was reading.

" _Lucien is my first choice, and he always has been. He's the choice that doesn't feel like a choice at all."_

" _ **It's always been her…"**_

_Mirrored souls, indeed_ , Helion thought to himself, glancing once again at Lucien.

There was no need for any special ability to read Lucien's thoughts right now. They were spiralling out of control, his guilt, sorrow and trauma caused by the treatment of his first lover, haunted him. Whatever realisation had hit him, Lucien was about to lose control, and Helion didn't want any fire anywhere near his precious books.

"I think we should take a break for a little while, mm? Outside the library, there is a nearby café that offers marvellous pastries. You should try them out, Feyre." Helion said, stepping in for the first time since the beginning of their argument.

She hesitated, glancing between Helion and Lucien, then she turned around and left the library.

Helion waited a moment, for the High Lady of the Night Court to be gone, and Lucien to have calmed down a little in that soothing silence, to speak up again:

"I don't know the particulars of your story, with this lover of yours in the past, or what happened between you and Lady Elain… but–"

"I don't need your remark on the matter," Lucien snapped, rolling his eyes, "As much as I feel obliged to respect you, you're not exactly known for relationship _stability_ , and in my experience, High Lords are no more but a pain in the ass."

Helion tightened his lips, staring at that young High Fae. He had already been through so much, after so few centuries spent on this land.

"Well, you're not wrong in that aspect. I've always thought that High Lords and the power that position offered was nothing but a beautifully wrapped curse, appearing as a gift. It's a golden cage that takes away your choices and makes you less than you are." Helion agreed, shrugging lightly, "I've seen my father suffer from being High Lord, then my brother and…"

His voice trailed off. Memories from Under the Mountain resurfaced. The previous High Lord, Helion's older brother, Astreon, had been executed by Amarantha to teach the rebelling courts a lesson.

"I had always assumed I'd leave an eternal life of blessed freedom, compared to what my brother was chained to. I don't think I should have received that power."

Lucien, who had wanted nothing more but stump out of the library a few moments ago, finally let his shoulders relax a little. He turned towards Helion, now more curious about the little brother of the previous High Lord, than the cold-hearted lover of the Day Court he knew.

"The High Lords who didn't want of their power are either the greatest ones… or complete failures." Lucien said thoughtfully, thinking back on his historical knowledge on past High Lords, and his personal experience with Tamlin.

"Would you want it?" Helion suddenly asked Lucien, staring right into the russet and gold mismatched eyes – beautiful in their own ways, but the stark reminder of the cruelty he had faced, "If you could become the High Lord of the Autumn Court… would you take the throne?"

The youngest son of Autumn frowned, more to himself than to that question.

"No. It ceased to be my home a long time ago… it probably never was. And I wouldn't want to receive a cursed crown and rule over a two-faced court made mostly of liars and murderers." Lucien said in a strong voice.

"Then… you would be one of the greatest High Lords, wouldn't you?" Helion said with a smile, his eyes gleaming knowingly.

Lucien narrowed his eyes, staring firmly at Helion. Silence stretched between them.

"What is your point, Lord Helion?" he asked without hesitation.

Helion's mouth turned into a smirk – one that Lucien couldn't understand. Was it mocking? Was it knowing? What was that emotion shining in the mysterious High Lord's eyes?

"My point is, more than anyone else in Prythian, I am aware of your potential and I would hate for you to waste it."

"My potential?"

"I was a promising younger brother once, I thought I would never get the throne, and yet, here I am."

"Are you suggesting I should take the Autumn throne's by force?" Lucien asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I would never suggest such a bold act. I'm merely trying to figure out if power lures you."

"I'm not interested in power."

"You don't need to be _interested_ in power to be drawn to it despite yourself. It's in your blood to be powerful, believe me."

Lucien frowned, he looked away a short moment, before hesitating… He shouldn't say so much about himself to a male he barely knew, especially the High Lord of the Day Court but… Helion was an ally, wasn't he? A friendly force in his life, right?

"…My mother…"

His voice trailed off.

Helion's face twitched. _Barely_. A flicker of emotion passed in his eyes so quickly, Lucien thought he had dreamt it. His golden eye whirred. He _hadn't_ dreamt it.

"My mother used to tell me that I always sold myself short, that I never embraced my full capacities and that I should someday figure out what I wanted for my life. I guess I never bothered to figure _that_ out after… leaving Autumn."

"Well… do you know what you want for your life?" Helion asked carefully.

Lucien's thoughts immediately turned to Elain. He didn't simply want _her_ , he wished for all the promises of happiness and peace his mate offered. Love, joy, a family and a _home_ …

Just like after his argument with Feyre, his heart clenched from guilt and sorrow, thinking back on Jesminda and all the promises they had made to each other…

"What I want isn't up to me." Lucien answered, lowering his gaze quickly to escape Helion's scrutinizing attention.

"Elain, uh?"

"Don't guess my line of thoughts so easily, I dislike it."

"Your line of thoughts is all over your face, fox boy."

Lucien glared at Helion who simply smirked gleefully.

"Why are you so intent on pushing Elain and I together? What do you get out of it?"

Helion made a strange face, his eyes looking up as if he had no clue. He tried to shrug it off but none of it came smoothly enough to pass as a remotely convincing lie.

"I've lost the love of my life before, I don't want anyone else to suffer the same fate. Though, circumstances are different for you and your lady, I suppose."

His words were surprisingly honest.

So honest that Helion himself seemed astonished by it. He blinked, looked a little distraught but quickly recomposed himself.

It comforted Lucien that, after all, he really was a male before a High Lord. He had loved and he had lost, he had felt and he had suffered, he was hiding his feelings and being surprisingly honest at times…

"I still can't accept having a mate who isn't Jesminda," Lucien admitted, his heart wrenching at the thought, and now he felt guilty for Elain.

"Because you thought she was your mate?"

"Because it feels like I'm betraying her, even after all this time, I thought I would never be able to love anyone, not the way I loved Jesminda… and I find myself loving Elain even more, and I feel awful about it…"

Helion remained silent for a short moment, then hesitating slightly, he put a hand on Lucien's shoulder. The younger male looked up, surprised by this surprisingly comforting gesture, albeit a little clumsy, as if Helion wasn't used to express any form of compassion.

"It's one thing figuring it out you're in love someone… it's another realising that you're moving on from the person you loved before. It shakes you, to realise that this love is so soul-deep that it makes who you loved before seem like an illusion of love. But it doesn't make it any less real, there's no shame or guilt to feel deeply for a relationship that ended. It's not easy of course, this dreadful ghost hanging in the depths of your heart… but anyone who has loved truly wishes for that person to love and know happiness, no matter what. I don't know the particulars of what happened to your Jesminda, but I believe she loved you as strongly as you loved her… and she would wish your happiness with your mate."

There was a pause, then Helion spoke up again, looking right into Lucien's gaze:

"You _can_ let go of the guilt, of _her_ , Lucien. She won't disappear from your heart and your memories, and you'll be able to feel love again."

"…Letting go… is easier said than done…"

"I _know_ ," Helion said, his voice breaking a little.

It was barely there, like every emotion he showed, so well hidden behind walls built over centuries… but it _was_ there. The broken-heartedness Lucien could understand so well.

"…May I be perfectly honest with you, Lord Helion?"

"When have you needed authorisation to speak your mind?" Helion asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're not as much of an incompetent or of an ass as the other High Lords I've dealt with." Lucien said with a grin.

"I'll take that as a compliment, though I doubt Rhysand will admit that you are perfectly right."

"He wouldn't admit it because he knows I'm _right_."

Helion chuckled in amusement. Delight sparked in his heart to hear _that_ young Fae so decisive and honest in his judgement, so unafraid of the consequences, so fiery and refreshing, so clever and knowledgeable…

"If Rhys decides to fire you from Emissary for that, don't ever hesitate to come to me. I have yet to find a High Fae with enough skills and experience to be my Emissary to the human lands."

Lucien's lips twitched a little. He hesitated but eventually, he smiled gratefully to the High Lord of the Day Court.

That very morning, as he was bathing in the sunrise light, Elain had asked him if he liked it here, in the Day Court. Lucien had never felt a court so fitting to him, and for Elain, even though they had only spent two little days here.

At the Founding Library, Elain felt a strained tug on her heart. She sat down, massaging her chest to escape the discomfort but… there was nothing she could do. Lucien was in pain. She could feel it. Not physical, but emotional. It wasn't as powerful or intense as his nightmares had been but… he was distressed right now. She felt the sudden urge to find him, comfort him for whatever reason had caused those feelings of shame and guilt in his heart. She was familiar enough with him, his story, his emotions, to understand them now.

She hadn't realised how closer they had gotten and how stronger the bond felt.

"W-what time is it? H-how long will we stay here studying?" Elain asked Selena and Amren.

The two females looked up. Amren's brows furrowed when she immediately understood that Elain's mind was entirely focused on Lucien, and that meant fox boy was somehow in trouble. She was calm enough that he wasn't in immediate danger of death though, so there was no need to panic. Selena, on the other hand, wasn't familiar enough with Elain to figure out such things.

"Mm? It's five in the afternoon now. Are you tired? Do you want to go back early?"

"I…"

Elain's gaze lowered on the book she had been reading. They had spent the entire day reading and discussing the founding myths, the legends and stories surrounding the original Seer but even though Elain learned a lot… she hadn't felt anything in particular about her powers in all those stories. It was as if they hadn't advanced at all, and she didn't want to go back to Delphos empty handed.

"We should go back." Amren said, standing up and saving Elain from explaining herself, "I'm getting sleepy from all that reading, and we won't advance any more today."

Elain sent a thankful and relieved gaze to her mentor. The exchange didn't escape Selena who, even though she didn't ask any question to quench her curiosity, nodded.

The ladies gathered the books and parchments they had studied on a table that wouldn't be touched by anyone other than them in the weeks to come. The librarians would make sure that no one would enter the private study they had occupied.

They went back outside of the Founding Library, Elain more and more fretting as the minutes went by. Selena took Elain and Amren's hands and winnowed all three of them at the foot of the Tower of Light which was protected with the same spells as the House of Winds in the Night Court. There was no winnowing inside the Tower.

Elain's heart clenched and squeezed before beating wildly. She looked around, instinctively looking for Lucien, feeling him closer but not _close enough_. There was still an unknown and heart-wrenching distance between them.

"I will go give my report to my grandfather," Selena said, her gaze not leaving Elain's behaviour, "You are free to do as you wish."

The Day Court lady walked into the Tower of Light to meet Lord Koios, leaving the two females behind.

"What happened that's distressed you so much?" Amren finally asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"H-how did you guess that something happened?" Elain replied nervously.

Amren raised her eyebrow, the look on her face was answer enough.

Elain wringed her hands anxiously.

"Something happened to Lucien, he's not feeling well. I want to see him." She said.

She blinked at her own words, at the strength behind it. She kept surprising herself with this growing confidence in herself. Perhaps it was the influence of the Day Court, all that sunlight and brightness, it nurtured her as if she were a flower blooming in all its beauty and strength. Right now, she felt like a sunflower, turning around looking for her sun, but it was far away and lost.

"He was with Feyre and Helion so I doubt he got injured… neither of them is the attacking kind, even when pissed off. They probably argued or something."

"P-probably…"

"I'm going to walk to the third district, I want to buy that necklace I saw yesterday. Will you come with me?" Amren asked after a moment of silence.

"I-I'm too distracted… Thank you anyway but I'll… I think I'll wait for Lucien to come back here." Elain said.

Amren shrugged and the two ladies went their own ways. Elain climbed the stairs of the Tower of Light, barely acknowledging the guards and courtiers who saluted her on her passage. She took one of the lifts to go up and, even without thinking, she managed to find her way back to the suite she shared with Lucien. Of course, he wasn't there, but Lady, Sparkle and Flame ran to her. They japed and jumped around, happy and excited to see her.

She knelt down, giving them all the love and comfort they needed, and it helped her feel better as well. Feeling more centred now that she had cared for her baby cubs, she waited for Lucien for a few minutes. He didn't come back.

Finally, unable to bear the terrible silence in this terribly empty suite, she left it, taking the cubs with her. She intended to visit the Tower of Light, find the gardens, let her babies run around as much as they wished. She didn't look where she was going, but she noticed that the floor where she and Lucien lived was mostly empty. A very few suites were also taken and the scents were vaguely familiar but she couldn't recognize them and there wasn't anyone around.

She found stairs that led upstairs. Curious, she followed the circular stairs, the three cubs hopping behind her excitedly.

Elain was surprised not to find any guards around, especially as she recognized the whiffs of power wandering in the halls she was currently walking through.

Helion's scent. It was hot and powerful, like all the High Lords. It smelled of caramel and orange tree flowers.

She found a door half opened and, because Flame wandered in that room, she instinctively followed him to bring him back.

"Flame, wait, come back!" She said, taking him in her arms.

He whined and she was about to turn around but took in the rooms. It was a similar disposition from Lucien and hers' suite, just a floor above, slightly bigger, more luxurious and… more personal. The scent was even more powerful than before. It was clean and organised, despite a few messy arrangements – she could tell that servants rarely went there. But with the powers of a High Lord, domestic chores weren't necessary anymore.

She was about to leave, with Flame in her arms, when the wind flew into the room and brought another scent. It stopped her. It smelled of… of apple tree flowers, chestnuts, and… something else that was more bittersweet, but she couldn't pinpoint it. The scent was too faint.

Curious, she followed it and put down Flame. On Helion's massive desk, there was a box, with a pile of letters.

Elain knew she shouldn't have wandered to that floor, and into the High Lord's private quartiers and even less lingered but…

She looked at the letters, written elegantly, from a female's hand, no doubt. They weren't signed, there was no clue whatsoever on who might have written them and she had no time to take the risk to read anything. But they seemed old enough, the paper was yellowed and slightly damaged in the corners, as if it'd been read times and times and times again…

A handkerchief embroidered with fiery flowers and green leaves rested on top of the letters. She pulled away the corner of the handkerchief and found a long thread of auburn hair, kept together by a leather thread. That was where the scent of apples and chestnuts came from. It was–

"You're not supposed to be here."

Elain jumped and whipped around, face-to-face with the most powerful male of the Day Court.

Helion frowned, staring at her. His eyes glanced from Elain to the box she had discovered, and threatening power rippled from him.

She stepped away, and the three fox cubs immediately jumped in front of Elain, growling and hissing at Helion even though it'd take him a single thought to wipe them away. That sent a chill of fear down Elain's spine. Terrified as she was, she still took a step forward, to calm down her cubs.

"I smelled you the moment I arrived here, I didn't think you'd be ballsy enough to wander all the way into my _private_ quarters, Lady Elain," Helion continued, dampening a little his power to not frighten her – but somehow, that was worse, he was like a gathering storm, sugarcoating his words so she'd lower her guard.

"I… I-I apologize, my lord," she stammered, looking down and quickly gathering her wits to keep up, "I was walking through the Tower and I… I found stairs leading up. I followed them and then… one of the foxes came in here."

"So, should I punish them instead of you?" Helion asked, raising an eyebrow.

Elain paled, eyes widening. The foxes only growled more, not realising how insignificant they were against a High Lord.

"NO! D-don't blame them… I-I'm the one who should be punished."

Helion came closer to her, his steps as easy as always, with the usual grace his gliding march gave him. Elain stepped away until she was pressed against the desk. He stared down at her, those golden eyes swirling with power as if she was witnessing the very fires of the sun.

"In any other circumstances, I would have entertained myself with that sentence, but I'm in no mood for your pretty eyes and charming blushing, little doe. And you're _mated_."

He said that last word with a held-back snarl. His voice dripped with… resentment, jealousy? Did he envy Lucien and Elain, and all mated pairs, for what they had?

"I wouldn't risk facing the wrath of a protective male such as Lucien. He's far more powerful than he thinks. Even I, or any High Lord, would get bruised if the fox decides to bite."

Helion looked away, as if lost in thoughts, then stepped away from Elain. His hand hovered near the box of letters and the thread of hair he had kept all those years… then he restrained himself. He was tense and faraway, aware of Elain witnessing it all but forgetting she was any threat.

"He's more powerful than he thinks…" Elain started slowly, heart hammering in adrenaline to keep talking when the High Lord seemed on edge, "Because… he is the heir of two courts at once and he has no idea?"

Helion turned back towards her, eyes narrowed and dangerous.

"…Don't tell him his true origins."

"You… you know then?" she breathed.

"Of course I know. I am no fool. Who do you think put a spell on him to keep his powers locked?"

Elain gasped, wanting at once for Helion to put off that damn spell and let Lucien be free to be himself.

"But–"

"It's for his own protection. As long as Beron lives, Lucien _cannot_ know his origins. Do you _understand?"_

Helion looked sharply at Elain, straight into her eyes. She held her breathe, dizzy from that amount of power – the power that Lucien shared, wildered by the fire of his mother's lineage, but kept locked up, deep inside himself.

But the moment Helion would claim Lucien as his son, the moment his origins would be known across Prythian, Beron… Beron would have no reason to keep Lucien or his wife alive, he'd have no reason to _not_ punish her – and by extension, Helion and Lucien as well. It might mean war between Autumn and Day, it'd–

"I understand," she breathed, nodding quickly.

Helion gave a short, sharp nod.

She understood it as her cue to leave. Elain turned around and quickly walked away, shaky from that encounter, and followed closely by her cubs.

"Lucien isn't back yet," Helion said, his voice wavering in the slightest bit when he said 'Lucien', maybe it was the first time he had ever said his name outloud to anyone who knew of their parentage, "He asked me to give you this."

Elain turned back towards Helion. He extended his hand and a breeze of air carried a piece of paper to her. She caught it. She wanted to read it at once, but she needed to get out of here. The High Lord's emotions were about to go rampage, she could feel it building inside him.

She left and ran down the circular stairs, determined to _never_ go back anywhere near that floor ever again. Her dress flew behind her, and her curly hair jumped at every step. By the time she reached her suite, she was slightly out of breath, though the fox cubs looked delighted by the entire exercise.

She pressed herself against the doors, her hand against her beating heart, the piece of paper in between her chest and her palm. She looked down at it and immediately opened the paper to read the words.

' _I'm fine. I'll be back soon. Yours, Lucien.'_

Elain's heart sunk. Tears burnt in her eyes.

Lucien had left. Not for good, not for long, she knew it but… she wouldn't see him for a while. He was off somewhere else, in the Day Court, or maybe another part of Prythian, and he wouldn't be back for her today. They wouldn't share that wonderful bed tonight. They wouldn't have breakfast watching the sunrise tomorrow morning. They wouldn't tease and flirt with each other. They wouldn't take turns for the bathroom.

She knew that, caused by that earlier distress, this absence was a needed time for Lucien, away from her and whatever trouble held him. But she already missed those little moments of life she could share with him. The moments that weren't epic confessions of love, or intense gazing into each other's souls, or ardent lovemaking – but the little moments that made every day magical just by being with the person you loved the most.

_I'm in love with him_ , she realised suddenly, and yet there was no panic, no fear, just… peace and warmth _. I'm in love with him, with Lucien, for who he is and not because of the mating bond._ _ **I'm in love with him**_ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest, and I was a little disappointed with this chapter. But that might be my frustration becauseI can't write as much or as fast as I used to be.
> 
> I still hope you liked it! Lucien & Helion interaction, more hints on his origins, Elain & Helion interaction, oh, and both Lucien and Elain have realised they're in love now.


	6. Ashes in the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting the chapter yestrday, I was quite busy, then very tired.
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter~!

FANFICTION

A COURT OF NIGHTMARES AND LIGHT

PART II – THE DAY COURT

CHAPTER XVIII : Ashes in the Wind

_Many, many years ago, in the Autumn Court…_

_Hand in hand, Lucien and Jesminda were walking in the forest painted in the colours of autumnal treasure. They hopped over fallen logs and onto the stones that pathed their way across a beautiful little river. Lucien kept glancing behind his back, checking that no one was around. He hadn't seen anyone at all the entire way, but he didn't keep him from worrying. His father's spies were everywhere, and not all of them were humanoid, many were part of the forest that answered the High Lord of Autumn's power. Lucien had never spent time with Jesminda so close to the Tree House and even though they technically weren't within the territory of it, he knew they were going to a place that many Autumn nobility went to. Hopefully, they were too busy with the preparations for the Autumn Equinox festivities to go anywhere near the Starlight Waterfalls._

" _Stop looking over your shoulder like you've murdered the High Lord's daughter!" Jesminda exclaimed when she noticed his fretting._

_He turned his attention back on her, his Jesminda, more beautiful than a thousand jewels, than a million landscapes, than the kaleidoscopic colours of Autumn._

" _I'm quite certain my father doesn't have any daughter to be murdered. He has, in fact, sons to be spared and I'm the one who would be the less missed of all. And mostly, I don't want_ _ **you**_ _being in danger. We're too close to the Tree House. We should go back, it's dangerous–"_

" _We've talked about this, Lucien!" she mumbled, rolling her eyes passionately, "I'm not going to stop living my life because of your father. If you're no threat to him and your brothers, he has no reason to reject our relationship. He doesn't care about you, right?"_

_As she talked, she turned around and threw her arms around his shoulders. Lucien sighed, holding her waist and drawing her closer to his body warmth._

" _I know all that but still… he enjoys my suffering and hurting you would hurt_ _ **me**_ _the most. We can go to the Starlight Waterfalls at another time–"_

" _They're the most beautiful during the Equinox! I don't want to miss it! I've never been able to go there before!"_

_She slid her hand into his and kept dragging him through the forest._

" _You've promised you'd take me there this year."_

" _I know, I know…" He sighed, tightening his hold on her hand._

" _Tell me again about it," she whispered, edging closer to him and pressing herself against his side._

_Lucien couldn't help but smile, relaxing with her touch. He closed his eyes and breathed in her comforting scent that reminded him more of autumn than any other place in the Autumn Court._

" _The Starlight Waterfalls are the most beautiful in all of Prythian," he started, softly gazing at her as she listened his story once again, "When my mother told me that, as a child, I decided that I would go see each and every waterfalls in all of Prythian to compare them. It's part of the reason, along with the fact that I never felt like I belonged in Autumn, that I travel so much. I love sightseeing, discovering landscapes and traditions from all around Prythian."_

_He paused, the chirping of birds and the whistling of leaves in the trees filled the silence for a short moment._

" _I've been to the Winter Court first, to see the frozen waterfalls of the north. They were massive and glittered like fresh fallen snow and a thousand diamonds. I went to Summer where the waterfalls can't be seen all at once, you have to travel alongside the falls and the river flowing to the sea to witness all of its beauty. It looked like liquid sapphire and bristled with all the colours of the sky through the day. In Spring, the waterfall is small and delicate but the millennia have shaped the mountain rock against which it flows like a rose. Then I went to Dawn to see the Luminescent Waterfall. It flows in front of an underground cave to the open sky and when the sun rises, the light makes it look almost transparent and glistening like crystals. Then… I was invited to the Day Court."_

_He paused again. Jesminda never ceased to be fascinated by this part of the story in particular._

" _They say the Day Court's waterfalls are more beautiful than the Autumn's Starlight Waterfalls. It_ _ **was**_ _beautiful, probably the most beautiful waterfall of all but… its beauty wasn't because of the water, or its uniqueness, or its shape, or because of the sparkling starlight water… It was beautiful because of how simple it was. There was no trick of nature to make it particularly stunning, no court power that made it look special, it just… existed. It was shaped by the centuries and the millennia and the seasons. It never remained the same. I went there four times, once for each season, and it never looked as beautiful as the waterfall in Spring, or Summer, or Winter, or Autumn, but… because it always felt like something new each time I went to see it, it made it far more beautiful."_

_Jesminda sighed, and put her cheek against his shoulder, smiling widely at his tale._

" _I want to visit the Day Court so badly! Though I would prefer to see the flower fields you told me about. Endless?" She asked in a whisper, full of longing._

" _To the very edge of the horizons, flowers until you couldn't see them," he answered with a grin._

" _I love that you love beauty in simplicity," she said with her eyes closed._

" _ **You**_ _are not simple, and I love you more than anything. Those landscapes, no matter how pretty, pale in comparison to you."_

_She laughed, rendered more gorgeous by it._

" _You and your silver tongue! But are you saying that I'm difficult to deal with?"_

_Lucien blinked, but his eyes glittered in mischief._

" _I didn't say that you're not simple to imply you're difficult. Simplicity just doesn't suit you, you're far too fiery and wild for simple things. That's all."_

_Jesminda kept smiling, but her gaze got lost in thoughts. Intrigued, Lucien tilted his head, and raised his eyebrow._

" _A penny for your thought, gorgeous?" He asked, curious by that reaction of hers._

" _Sometimes I wonder if… you and I… aren't just too fiery, both on our own, to work together."_

_Lucien went to a stop, eyes wide and a slight panic running through his veins._

" _W-what do you mean?"_

" _You always love the simple things rather than the elaborate one. You're soft and tender, unlike the rest of the Autumn nobility… you're generous and good-hearted unlike your family… And you keep traveling around and finding beautiful landscapes. Do you even_ _ **like**_ _living in the Autumn Court, Lucien?"_

_She looked into his eyes, those green emerald eyes that peered into his soul, as if she knew something about him, about his future, that he didn't. And in that future she saw, they weren't together anymore. He disliked it when she looked at him that way, he couldn't help but fear she was right. So he ignored it, he always shrugged it off and buried that fear deep in his heart._

" _I… you know I… I like the Autumn Court. It's my court, it's where I've been born and it flows through my veins. But my family makes it difficult to enjoy court life, so I travel around to get away from them. Maybe someday my father will give me a job as emissary or ambassador in another court. I've tried to get him to think about it but he seems determined to keep me under his grasp."_

"… _If you ever go to work in another court… would you take me with you?" she asked hesitantly._

" _Of course! I would never leave you behind, Jesminda!" he exclaimed vehemently._

_He took her face into his hands to look into her eyes, sending all his love into that long gaze._

" _I'll always love you, and I promise you that someday, I'll take you to visit all those places."_

" _I'd love to see the Day Court most of all, you always sound so peaceful when you talk about it. It's like you should belong there." She answered with a grin, "I'd love to witness you relaxed and at peace for once. It'd suit you."_

_He chuckled light-heartedly, then lovingly nuzzled his nose against hers._

" _Except the Night Court which I've never set foot into, out of every court, the Day Court is my favourite. Though I haven't visited Delphos yet. And I've been unable to access most of its libraries."_

" _At least you've gotten out of the Autumn Court many times before… I haven't even visited much of Autumn."_

_She sounded so… disappointed, and longing for other landscapes and places that Lucien tightened his lips. He kept forgetting all his privileges as the forgotten son of the Autumn Court. She had only ever showed this yearning, this vulnerable side of her to_ _**him** _ _._

" _Which is why I'm taking you to visit all of Autumn now, and someday, I'll take you to the Day Court. I promise you, Jesminda."_

_He kissed her then. It was warm and sweet and she giggled into it. She threw her arms around his shoulders, drawing him closer. They would have gotten distracted by each other if Lucien hadn't caught the slight sound of rushing water nearby. He looked up and around, recognizing the trees._

" _We're close to the Starlight Waterfalls now. We should go so we can enjoy as much sun as possible."_

" _You and your passion for the sun, I'm going to start thinking you're actually the son of the High Lord of the Day Court, rather than Autumn!"_

" _Ah ah, very funny. I'd trade my father against any other in Prythian."_

" _Oh? Even the High Lord of the Night Court?"_

_Lucien growled and rolled his eyes at the very idea of having High Lord Rhysand, that treacherous, dark and manipulative prick part of his family. Autumn wasn't so bad after all._

_Jesminda laughed at his reaction, and once again hand in hand, they eagerly walked towards the sound of the waterfalls._

_Lucien had planned the journey so that they would arrive from the forest rather than the usual road leading to the Starlight Waterfalls. He pushed away some bushes and branches hanging low and let Jesminda step out. She gasped._

_Instead of coming up to the waterfalls hanging over them, they had arrived mid-level to the flowing waters, on the edge of a cliff opposite to the waterfalls. It gave the most beautiful, and private view of the most splendid waterfalls in all Prythian. In front of them stood a small mountain range on which the waterfalls gushed down all-year long. What made them so special was the amount of waterfalls, small to huge, cascading continuously to a big river downwards. The water was starlight, which made it glitter no matter what, especially at night when it was even more beautiful. The surrounding forest, all in shades of red, gold and brown, made the Starlight Waterfalls look like a river of pouring diamonds encased in a jewelled mountain. Many leaves would fall into the waterfalls or the river, making it look like rubies and bits of gold. With the reflection of the sun on the water, many rainbows added to the magic of the sight._

" _It's… it's beautiful…" Jesminda whispered, stepping forward._

_Her eyes, as bright as emerald, glittered in awe from the Starlight Waterfalls. She closed her eyes and hummed, delighted by the feeling of the fresh mist carried by the wind on her face._

" _I love it… Lucien, I love it so much! It's… it's my favourite place in all of Prythian!" she exclaimed._

_Not hearing any reaction from him, she turned around and gasped once again. Her eyes filled with joyful tears._

_Kneeling on one leg, Lucien was looking up to her, his upwards hands showed a jewelled dagger. It was in red gold and covered with intricate designs and magnificent gems._

_In the Autumn Court, it was tradition to offer a red gold dagger to the female they proposed to._

_He was blushing, and his lips were twisted in a grimacing smile, too embarrassed and awkward, afraid of rejection, to look as smooth as he had hoped. Jesminda didn't mind at all, she didn't even need to think of her answer._

_He opened his lips to properly propose to her, but she cut him:_

" _YES!" she exclaimed, falling on her knees in front of him, "Oh yes, Lucien! I would say yes in every lifetime that would be given to me!"_

_He laughed, relieved and happy, his heart hammering in his chest. She jumped into his arms and they kissed passionately, rolling over the grass and into the fallen leaves, like a soft bed of a thousand gems. The sparkling mist of the Starlight Waterfalls fell on them as they kept kissing and laughing and crying in sheer joy._

_They spent hours enjoying this day and walking around the most beautiful waterfalls of Prythian, though their gazes kept lingering to other beauties. Jesminda proudly wore the dagger on her hip. Her engagement gift. Though, for the moment, it'd have to remain a secret._

" _I haven't asked my father his blessing yet," Lucien told her later in the day, a frown finding its way on his forehead at the thought._

" _I'd suggest we just ignore his blessing and elope together but you're far too well-mannered and proper to do such a thing."_

" _I… It's tempting, really, but… If I were to leave the Autumn Court, even for you, it'd break my mother's heart. And I would love you to meet her properly, you would get along well."_

" _I hope she'll like me."_

" _She will. I'm certain of it. We have all of eternity for us now that you've accepted my proposal," Lucien said, pulling her against his chest once again._

_He couldn't help but smile, leaning down to kiss her, but Jesminda's worries came into her mind once again._

" _But… we're engaged, not… mates, not yet," she said, looking down, "What if… what if despite the strength of our feelings, we… aren't meant to be after all? What if we aren't mates?"_

" _Don't be silly, I'm sure we_ _ **are**_ _mates. It's just a question of time. The mating bond will click in place soon, I know it!"_

" _But_ _ **what if**_ _we aren't?" Jesminda insisted, "You would… you would leave me for that other female, right?"_

_Her voice was tight in fear and sadness at the very thought of losing him. Lucien became serious, and looked right into her eyes._

" _Jesminda, my darling, I promise you, I swear on my life, I will_ _ **never**_ _leave you, not for another female, not even for my mate if she turned out to be someone else but you. I_ _ **swear**_ _it." He said in a hard, faithful voice._

_She smiled, but it was a little sad. She caressed his cheek. He relaxed into her touch and closed his eyes._

" _But you'd be miserable. Binding yourself to me, out of loyalty, when you have another female meant to be yours and make you the happiest male in Prythian… If you were to find that mate of yours, I'd… I'd rather know you are happy with her, than unhappy with me."_

"… _What are you saying?" he murmured darkly, frowning._

" _I am saying that I want you to promise that if you ever meet your mate, you will choose_ _ **her**_ _, and cherish her with every bit of your heart and soul as you are loving me right now."_

_Lucien sighed, then rolled his eyes._

" _I promise you, but only because the very idea of having another female meant for me is ridiculous. You are mine, and I am yours. You are my mate, I just know it. So, I am promising you that I will always choose_ _ **you**_ _, and cherish_ _ **you**_ _with every bit of my heart and soul… forever and ever." He said, pressing his forehead against hers._

_Jesminda couldn't help but smile and close her eyes, leaning against him._

" _Cauldron and Mother bless us," she whispered, her lips pressed against his chest, "It would be the most beautiful life, wouldn't it?"_

" _It would be, indeed. Every moment of my life has been a blessing since I've met you, my gorgeous Jesminda…" he murmured against her hair._

By the time dinner arrived, Elain had somehow managed to bring herself together. The realisation that she was in love with Lucien was… surprising by its unexpectedness. She wasn't shocked by it, she had it coming, she had felt those feelings grow stronger and stronger. How much of their connection had been caused by the mating bond, how much was their natural chemistry that drew them together, she couldn't tell. But maybe that was the very reason why they were mates: a natural chemistry, a connection, they were meant to be, with or without a strong magical reaction that bound their souls.

It was so different from what she had felt for Graysen. Graysen… she had loved him, but she had liked his pretty features and the attention he had given her, and only her. Not as the Archeron heiress, not because she was the sweet sister out of the bunch, not because she was rich, not because she was desirable… but because he liked _her_. All that flattery had inflated her own self-love and encouraged her to give him her devotion. This love, as true as it had been back then, had been weak and flimsy. It had been a pretty mirage of love that lead them to the path of marriage. But what she felt for Lucien? It was powerful and fiery; it grew higher and warmer in her heart like a constant flame that brazed her soul. It was the beautiful reality that felt true and solid, leading to a path of a long, long life of peaceful understanding and unwavering support.

When had she become so passionate? When had her glittering feelings for Lucien embraced her soul so? She couldn't tell, it had come so slowly, little by little, every gaze, every attention, every gesture, every conversation had drawn them closer and had fed that ardent devotion.

She wanted to give him everything she had, everything she was, heart, body and soul, and knew she would lose _nothing_. She would only gain his heart, his body and his soul, in return.

At the moment Lucien needed time to deal with whatever struggle had darkened his heart. She could feel the sadness, accompanied by the guilt and shame that she had come to associate with his feelings towards Jesminda. She would give him all the time he needed, as he had respected her boundaries when she had grieved her human life.

Would she confess though? When, how? The very idea of it frightened her and sent chills of excitement down her spine all at once. Elain knew that, deep down, Lucien had similar feelings for her, but would his loyalty to Jesminda be stronger than the feelings he's been nurturing for her? He hadn't expected to have a mate, _ever_ , and yet, here she was – what if he wasn't ready? Despite their awkward and ill-timed meeting and courting? What if he didn't want of a mate after all? Could she confess to him, hoping for him to mirror her feelings, without knowing how he felt? But how could she ask him how he felt about having her as a mate, about bonding their souls and hearts forever, without implying her feelings for him to begin with?

_Oh, what a mess of emotions_ , she thought, turning around in the living room, nervous again, _I hope he won't feel any of that, or catch any of my thoughts or he'll figure it all out._

The three fox cubs watched her walk back and forth, eyes wide and curious, ears perked up and energetic. They were probably wondering why Elain was so confused, happy and frightened all at once.

A knock resonated at the door. She startled, not having heard anyone come – her hearing usually was so vivid, perhaps she was getting used to her High Fae senses, or maybe she was _that_ flustered. It wasn't Lucien, she knew at once, but that scent was–

Unexpected. Not in the warm and fuzzy way that her realisation of her feelings for Lucien had been, but more in a bittersweet way.

"Come in," Elain said, stopping her buzzing around and lifting her chin up.

Feyre came in, her posture a little shy, but her blue eyes were as proud as ever. That must have been an Archeron trait, that prideful gaze that never wavered.

"Hey, I…"

Feyre took a deep breath, not knowing what to say. Elain's own pride lessened, and she sighed deeply.

"I feel the same," she said, filling up the silence for the both of them.

Feyre looked up, her gaze grateful for Elain to make the conversation going. Out of the three of them, Elain had always been the one graced with words.

"Feyre, I must apologize for what I've told you the other day. I shouldn't have reacted so vividly… so _protectively_ after learning that you and Rhysand knew of Lucien's true origins. Thinking back on it… I understand better why you keep it a secret. It's… dangerous, for Lucien, and his mother, to an extent Lord Helion and… it could lead to a conflict within Prythian."

She paused for a moment. Feryre was about to say something, but Elain felt the need to finish her line of thoughts:

"It just feels like… my life has always been decided by others, that I never controlled any of it. During our childhood, mother made me the perfect little lady without thinking of _my_ wishes. By now I have forgotten what I was like as child, what I liked or disliked, and I've become the perfect lady she wanted. But I am so much more and it took me… it took me all those hardships to realise it. Our life at the cottage, as unfortunate and lovely as it was, you being taken away from us, those cursed riches that came disguised as a blessing, then…"

Her voice wavered, but she took a deep breath and she was strong again:

"Then the Cauldron. The War against Hybern. That ability as Seer, having a mate, losing Graysen, then father, it… it was so much and none of it… I couldn't control _any_ of it. And I guess I… I unconsciously blamed _you_ , wrongly so, for causing the chain of events that provoked it all. But I know it wasn't your fault, it was the actions of bad people and you had nothing to do with it. It was fate at work and it had always been meant to be this way. I shouldn't have accused you of… of causing _any_ of it, especially considering everything you've done for Nesta, father and I during our hard times. You've always been our pillar of strength, Feyre."

Feyre opened and closed her lips, her eyes watery from unshed tears.

"I would have had no strength if it weren't for your endless hope and constant positivity, Elain," Feyre said, voice breaking a little, "It took me arguing with you, then with Lucien, to realise… to realise that you were the one holding us together, holding _me_ together. You're my big sister, and no matter how much I act strong and unwavering, as a High Lady and as myself, I… I still need you…"

Elain's own eyes teared up. She opened her arms and closed the distance between Feyre and herself, taking her little sister in her arms. Feyre immediately wrapped her arms around her older sister's smaller frame, holding onto it ferociously.

"I've lost so much, so many people, I can't lose you, Elain…"

"You won't lose me, Feyre, never. I'll always be here for you, little sister."

"I'm sorry for everything I've said, and done– I've smothered you so much thinking you needed time and to be taken care of when you're your own person. I was acting no better than Tamlin–"

"Don't say that, you're nowhere near as toxic as this pathetic lordling!" Elain corrected firmly.

Feyre couldn't help but chuckle, a little sadly, a little bitterly, then she pulled away.

"That's probably one of the meanest thing you've ever said about anyone ever."

"Well, he's one of the worst person in the world. He's hurt you, and he hurt Lucien. I'll never forgive him for that."

Feyre observed her closely, her eyes now swirling with understanding, connecting clues Elain hadn't realised her sister had been gathering this entire time.

"…Forgive him for hurting me, or for hurting _Lucien?"_ she asked carefully.

"B-both, I care about you both, and I hate seeing you hurt." Elain answered, her cheeks flushing and betraying her feelings.

A smile played on Feyre's lips. Then, she chuckled, completely bewildered.

"Oh Cauldron and Mother, you're in love with _him!"_ She exclaimed, as if she couldn't believe it.

The adorable flush became an ardent crimson. Elain stepped away and put her hands on her cheeks, trying to lower her body temperature and control her suddenly crazy heartbeat.

"It's turning out to be one of the most amusing days of my life–"

"Feyre, _please_ –"

"W-when have you– since _when?_ How– when will you _confess_ to him?" Feyre asked, excited and happy for her sister and her friend.

" _Feyre!"_

She laughed at Elain's reaction. Then, teary eyed from the rollercoaster of emotions she had gone through in only one day, Elain followed her sister, laughing delightfully.

"Mother and Cauldron _, I-I'm_ _so in love with him_ –"

Another outburst of ecstatic laugh followed that declaration and tears of joy rolled down Elain's cheeks. She wiped them away quickly, while Feyre hugged her happily.

"I'm so happy for you, for you both! I was so worried you'd reject the mating bond– _oh, the mating bond!_ Are you– when you'll confess– the food, you remember what I told you?"

"I know–"

"He'll go absolutely _crazy_ – in the best sense of the term– that might turn out complicated with the current situation with Vassa and the Sorcerer but I guess that we can deal without the two of you gone for a day or two during your mating frenzy…"

Feyre's thoughtful voice trailed off.

Elain darkened, her bubbling laugh dying in her throat.

"What is it?" Feyre asked, frowning lightly at that sudden dimness from her sister.

"I… with Queen Vassa's spell, and the threat from both the Fae allied to Hybern and the Sorcerer… I… I don't think this is the best time to… to confess, or… or go on a… on a mating _frenzy_ …"

Her voice squeaked at that thought, desire pulsing through her veins so suddenly she felt dizzy. Gods, she wanted that _so_ _badly_.

"Elain, I fell in love with Rhysand during the war against Hybern. I found out we were mates from the Suriel when he was _dying from poison_ and I had to save him. We only had a _day_ to express our love and desire before having to go back to _hell itself_ – you and Lucien will figure it out. Your beginning was a mess, but your ending will be lovely." She said confidently.

"But what if he doesn't want of… of any of that? What if he doesn't want me?" Elain murmured worriedly, wringing her hands together.

Feyre gave her a look that was quite explicit on her opinion of Lucien's feelings for her.

"He's practically diving at your feet every time you breathe, _believe me_ , he never doubted of his attraction to you, physical _and_ emotional. He just… he just needs some time to figure out some stuff but he–"

Feyre stopped herself, and took a deep breath.

"I can't speak for him. He'll do it himself. He'll… he'll tell you how he feels, about you, and the mating bond, and the future you could have together… But have some faith, in him, and yourself, and… the two of you."

Elain couldn't help but think back on the few visions she had had of Lucien and herself. Confessing, kissing, that red-haired baby…

She relaxed again, and smiled.

"You're right. I need to trust him, I _do_ trust him… He'll come back and we'll talk, when we'll be ready, both of us."

Feyre smiled, then hooked her arm under Elain's.

"Now, let's call for dinner to be brought to us. I want to know everything that happened to make you fall in love with this wanky gingerbread of a fox?"

"Wanky gingerbread?" Elain repeated, brows furrowed in confused offense for her mate.

Feyre jerked her head back, and laughed at her new silly nickname for Lucien.

"Oh, he will never let you live it down once he hears that one," Elain muttered.

"He'll never know."

"Yes, he will. I'll tell him."

"No, you won't because you don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Then I get to call Rhysand a starry prick."

"He'd actually like that one."

Elain narrowed her eyes at her little sister. Then, they laughed.

That night, Elain and Feyre decided to eat dinner together, but in Elain's suite rather than join the others or remain on their owns. They talked some more until, tired by the long day, Feyre retired. The following day would be the same: the two groups would go their own ways to do as much research as possible.

After Feyre's departure, Elain glanced at the Autumn foxes who were now napping on the couch, content now that their tummies were full. The silence went on and on…

She stood up to change into her nightgown, and found some of Lucien's clothes. She couldn't help herself and instinctively grabbed one of his shirt, the one he had worn last night, and brought it to her nose. The scent immediately soothed her. Her shoulders dropped and her soul relaxed. She turned her attention to the night sky, not nearly as beautiful as it was in the Night Court but she didn't miss it. She loved the Day Court and she loved how bright it made Lucien.

She worried for him, but she decided to trust him. He needed time, she'll give it to him. Even if it tore her soul apart and left her breathless from pain. How had he handled such a yearning this entire time? And still had the decency to give her freedom over so long a time?

Annoyed by her line of thoughts, Elain slipped into her bed and tried to sleep. She was tired, she could feel sleep pull on her mind… but every time she hopped back into that empty room and way-too-big bed. Lucien's smell was everywhere and yet, not strong enough. She wasn't cold under the covers but she didn't have the warmth of his body next to hers.

Frustrated by her restlessness, she eventually got up and put on a shawl over her shoulders. She walked around the suite for a little while, examining the wall and decorations at night. But the rooms were still empty and she still ached from Lucien's absence. Worse she could feel his overwhelming feelings through the bond, it was dull and distant, but it was there. All that sadness, that guilt, that shame… She wanted to be by his side, wipe it out with a hug, and cover him with thousands of kisses to make him forget his pain.

Walking aimlessly, her fingers brushed one of his jackets that he had left on the back of a chair.

She was pulled into a vision and travelled over the hills. Suddenly, the wind flew in her hair and she couldn't breathe. Lucien was right here, looking up at the night sky, sitting in the middle of hills and watching an endless flower field. A falling star crossed the sky. He didn't see it, but Elain did. Her heart missed a beat and she took a step towards Lucien but the strong, invisible wind, that existed only for her, kept her away. He suddenly raised his head, as if, despite the distance and the impossibility, he felt her here.

_I want to be with you!_ she wished to herself, to the silence, to the falling star already out of view.

As suddenly as she had been sent to see Lucien, she was back in her suite in the Tower of Light. Elain shivered and stumbled, catching herself on the chair, gripping Lucien's jacket.

It had been a vision, right? It was different from all the others – instead of showing her the past solid and full of emotions, or the future constantly changing and full of possibilities, it had been the present. It had been as if that invisible wind, that shouting wall, had tried to push her away from seeing Lucien, from stepping through her mind into the present in another place. It had tore at her hair, her clothes, her very skin and it had been an exhausting and mental fight to just remain there. It had lasted only two or three seconds, but she felt wobbly just thinking back on it.

Like a rose petal, red fell on the floor. Elain blinked, staring at the white marble now tainted with a couple of blood drop.

She lifted a trembling hand to her nose, and felt the warm liquid drip down her chin.

Dizzy and uneasy, she walked into the bathroom and cleaned herself, the nosebleed thankfully quickly stopped. She cleaned up the mess, a little panicked and wondering for a short while what had caused that nosebleed – though it was pretty easy to figure it out. She had used her power of Seer for the first time since her vision and prophecy, and in a way she had never used it before: to travel in the present time. She felt weak and nauseous even now.

Elain took deep breaths, wanting more than ever to understand her powers, and magic, how it worked and what was the cost of it all. Perhaps it was the impossibility to sleep, or perhaps the desperate and sudden urge to understand, but she walked out of the Tower of Light. There was no need for candle or fairy light, as the hallways were all lit, dimly but surely by soft, golden lights. She wasn't sure where she was going, pale, barefoot and shivering, but she followed her instincts.

She wandered through the halls for a long while, ignoring the guards as they glanced at her curiously. Eventually, she found a library. The private library of the High Lord of the Day Court, praised for its thirst of knowledge. It was ridiculous considering she would go back to study her powers at the Founding Library in just a few hours now but she couldn't help it. Something tugged at her that she needed to walk into the library tonight.

Perhaps she'd find a clue. Perhaps she'd find a distraction. Perhaps it'd be a waste of time. But she _needed_ to be here.

Surprisingly, there was no guard and the librarian, curious as he was to see an unknown lady walk into his library in the middle of the night, merely nodded to her.

Quietly, slowly, she made her way through the aisles, discovering on her own what each shelf talked about. Without surprise, there were mostly books about History, magic and spells. Not much about Seers, nothing new at least, but… but magic was something she wanted to read about. The Founding Library hadn't had much about it – not in its basic properties and functions.

"May I help you, my lady?" The night librarian eventually asked her in a hushed voice, nervously wringing his hands together.

"I… I've found what I was looking for, thank you."

"Oh. Will you take the books in your quarters, then?"

"I can borrow it?" she asked.

"Yes, only a few inhabitants of the Tower of Light are allowed to borrow the books from our Library, but Lord Koios has told us that Lord Lucien and you, Lady Elain, were allowed to borrow as many books as you would wish."

"Oh."

From the way he was staring at her and acting so strangely, it obviously was a great honour. Elain noticed he hadn't mentioned Amren nor Feyre.

"Only the High Lord's family or close council are usually allowed to borrow the books." He added, a little too quickly to her tastes.

He observed her reaction, but she let nothing appear despite her inner turmoil.

_So, Helion has allowed us to borrow the books because Lucien is his son, probably another attempt to soothe the revelation when it'll happen… I wonder how much Lord Koios knows– and how much the servants have already guessed or are gossiping about with all the special luxuries Lucien and I were offered,_ she thought to herself.

"I hadn't been warned of such a generous offer from Lord Koios," she carefully started, with a lovely smile, "But it is a good opportunity for us to continue our research even here and away from the libraries we go to in the day time."

Hopefully, that half-lie and her innocent smile would be enough to shush whatever gossip might erupt from this.

"Of course, it makes perfect sense," the librarian said, nodding half-heartedly, almost disappointed that he hasn't found out something juicy.

"I would like to borrow this book, please," Elain added, handing him the book she was holding.

He gave a quick glance at the cover, then nodded, going behind his desk to note down the reference. It was a manual on magic and it was no secret that she was new to the world of High Fae. There was no mystery on why she would borrow such a book and it wouldn't raise suspicions.

She started following the librarian but her hip hit a rolling tray that had been used to put books back in their shelves. One book fell down at her feet. She picked it up and found it open on a double page on a pretty little white plant, called the moonflower. She had studied it back when she resided in the Night Court. She had nurtured some of them, they gleamed in the moonlight and were particularly soft looking.

She scrolled through a few more pages of that book, it was about plants and their various uses. She had read many books of that sort through the years, back as a human and even in the Night Court, but Rhysand didn't have that particular one.

"I'll also borrow this one," she added quickly.

The librarian nodded, executed his duty, then gave her back the two books. He kept watching her curiously as she walked away, head held high and holding her new reading material against her chest.

The next day, Elain, as distracted as she was, followed Amren and Selena in the Founding Library while Helion and Feyre went their own way, without Lucien. His absence gnawed at her. Exhaustion from the sleepless night rendered her almost useless.

"Are you all right, Elain?" Selena asked after a few hours of study.

"I… I'm fine," she lied, looking down at the book, "I just feel–"

_Exhausted but restless, curious but impatient, clear-minded but confused._

"You look really pale, girl," Amren said, with narrowed eyes, "…Have you used your powers of Seer?"

Elain's head snapped up at her mentor. Selena glanced between the two, blinked, then reached for a random book, frantically turning the pages.

"You look like a ghost, and I've smelled blood on you this morning. I've been wondering it for a while but… don't you think that Lucien has some sort of impact on your powers?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"After you were Made, when did you start using your powers, consciously or not?" Amren asked, frowning lightly as she connected the dots.

Elain tried to recall but the weeks following her dive into the Cauldron were so blurry. It only started clearing up after–

"A-after I met Lucien…" She realised.

Somehow, she recalled it perfectly. That day, as wretched and lost as she was, he had been standing there, in the doorway, broken-hearted and miserable to see her. His mate. Destroyed and aching for the life and the love she had lost. He, himself, feeling not any better for the life he had purposefully left behind _for her sake_ and the love he had betrayed _because of her_. He had been so dirty, with those travelling clothes, covered in dust, smoke and blood… He had been so tired… But he had looked at _her_ , into her soul, and something had snapped back into place. As if the moment she had been torn apart in the Cauldron, her soul had been left in little pieces but when she encountered her mate again, it pulled the broken fragments back together, magnetised by his presence. After the Cauldron, she had been a sad, broken thing, but Lucien had repaired her and magnified her – just like that beautiful artwork from the Dawn Court she had bought in Velaris, the bowl with a fox and a fawn, fixed with golden lacquer. Lucien was her light, her golden lacquer, her fire, her new life.

"And during the months he was away you didn't have much visions, but it's after you started growing closer that you started having visions again, including that prophecy about Vassa. Him leaving so suddenly yesterday might have triggered something in you, and your power," Amren said.

"Lucien is– he's her mate, that would make sense that his presence, or absence, would influence her state, _and_ her abilities. I would say the same thing would occur to him, but it hasn't been noticed yet as he's a powerful High Fae who has used power for decades now." Selena agreed, nodding as she kept flipping through the pages, "There's a good reason why some theories say that mates are about power. Maybe not through powerful offspring only, but just… _empowering_ their mate, whether it's their magic or just… who they are."

"You don't really feel powerful until the most powerful connection in the universe snaps," Elain murmured, more to herself than anything.

Ever since she had met Lucien, and spent time with him, she had slowly, but surely, grown into loving herself more, being prouder and lovelier, she was finally embracing who she had always been, and who she had been meant to become.

"Here it is!" Selena exclaimed.

She pushed the book to Amren and Elain.

"Only one Seer has ever had a mate, the others only had lovers or remained single. But this one originated from Spring and she is considered one of the most powerful Seers of all because she had a mate. He sort of…"

Selena waved her hands, then wiggled her fingers, as if in explosions.

"Expanded her abilities. Beyond what had been expected of the abilities of Seers. She was capable not just of seeing the future, but also the past and the present when for other Seers it would be a struggle."

Elain's heart missed a beat. Which didn't escape the two other High Fae. They both looked up at her:

"I… I had thought… Seers always saw the past _and_ the future," she said, "It's never been explicitly said in any of the books we've read so far… that they only envision the future."

"Lucien's nightmares," Amren said, clicking her fingers together, "They weren't just nightmares you were dragged into. They were bits of the past. You saw them because of your powers, and your need to connect with your mate, and instead of having mere dreams about it, he was pulled back directly into his past experiences. That's why he had such vivid reactions. I thought he was just a wimp when it came to bad dreams."

"Have you seen the present yet?" Selena asked Elain.

She lowered her gaze, and paled even more. Then, she nodded.

"Last night… It was… it was painful. _Physically_ painful, unlike the other visions. When I snapped back to myself, my nose was bleeding. I felt the need to move away from here, and back to Lucien. But I had no energy back."

"It sounds like some sort of spiritual winnowing," Selena said, "I suppose you've been explained what winnowing is?"

"Yes, but I've never quite understood _how_ it worked…"

Amren sniffed at that, and rolled her eyes, probably thinking something along the lines of _"fancy High Fae and their winnowing, ugh"._

"It's quite simple in theory. You think of a place where you want to go, and you step there. You have to _channel_ the magical energy inside you and will it to transport you. The more powerful you are, the higher the distance and the more winnowing you can do."

Elain had seen Lucien in the present time, on that hill, under the night sky, accidentally. But the sensations had been similar to winnowing. Instead of lasting one second for that one step that the High Fae would take during the winnowing, it had instead dragged on and on, tearing at her soul and pushing on her bones and muscles until it hurt.

"Can I winnow?" She asked Selena.

"I don't know, but most High Fae can. It takes a bit of training and time to get to do it, but maybe–"

Elain stood up and walked around, thinking on Lucien and Lucien only.

"Wait! You can't just winnow like that! It takes time to get it right and it's dangerous to do anything on long distances!" Selena exclaimed, standing up as well.

But Elain wasn't listening anymore. Ever since she had felt that tug the previous day, that meant Lucien was in emotional turmoil, she had wanted nothing more but get to him. She had unconsciously used her powers as Seer to go to him the previous night. She wanted to see him. She needed to see him. To make sure he was all right. To comfort him, care for him. She craved his presence, his warmth, his heartbeat–

She closed her eyes, felt a surge of warmth go through her, then her body was pulled apart as she stepped away. Gasping, Elain lost her footing and fell forward and into the grass. She landed harshly, on her hands and knees, unladylike, and realised she _had_ winnowed– but a few meters into the sky rather than on solid ground. She looked up but barely registered where she was that her magic that she had awakened was pulling her away.

Elain felt like throwing up when she fell down again, in another part of the Day Court. The sun was high and bright. It smelled of flowers and trees. Her head spun.

She rolled around and brought shaky hands to her mouth. She was about to throw up, and her eyes burnt.

"Elain?"

She looked up, and blinked away her tears. The scent of apples, cinnamon and sunlight hit her and she wavered. Not from the magical exhaustion, but from– from his presence, from his nearness, from the reassurance she felt of seeing Lucien again after all this time wondering how he was…

Lucien thought he was dreaming it all. He was incredulous, curious, dumbfounded– but then it fell on him she had _winnowed_ to him. Her first winnowing and over such a long distance–

"Elain!"

He immediately jumped to her and held her up. She moaned and let her forehead rest against her shoulder.

"Did you– did you actually _winnow_ here?! Do you have any idea how far away we are from the Tower of Light?! The magical energy could have killed you!" he exclaimed frantically, panic rushing through his veins.

"I- I needed to see you…" she rasped out, feeling better now that he was here.

She felt warm again, she felt her heart resonate against her chest again, she felt peaceful and at ease again.

"Did something happen?" He asked worriedly.

Elain looked up at him, opening her lips to reply a simple _"I was worried for you"_ but… when she met his mismatched eyes, she remembered that… she had realised her feelings for him. She was in love with him. She was in love with Lucien.

She blushed fifty shades of red and it took all her willpower, aided by her shyness and manners of course, not to push him down on the grass and kiss him wildly.

Lucien blinked, as if he perceived some of her thoughts. A slight flush came upon his cheeks. But he was still too confused to know what had caused her embarrassment.

"I-I just needed to see you… Y-you… you…"

Her voice croaked and died. She forced herself to straighten up, even if she was still dizzy.

"You hurt yesterday… I was worried for you…" she admitted in a hushed voice.

"Oh…"

He blinked, then fell back on his butt. They sat there, on the grass, in comfortable silence for a while, taking in each other's presence.

"I… I just realised _something_ ," he said, looking down and blushing some more – she really wanted to kiss his cheeks, and his cheekbones and his ears –, "And I remembered… something else…"

Here came the wave of sadness, shame and guilt she had felt the previous day, and it had continuously remained in the back of her mind ever since.

She brought a hand to her chest, putting it just above her breast. She felt her heart beat, strongly, but hollowly, echoing Lucien's rhythm, and emotions.

"Jesminda," she murmured, recognizing that feeling.

He looked up at her, teary eyed.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

Elain blinked.

"W-why are you… why would you feel this way?" she asked, leaning forward and putting her hand over his, "Y-you… you have the right to still have feelings for Jesminda, you don't have to choose… to choose between your duty and promises for her, and…"

Her voice trailed off, hope glimmered in her heart. She didn't dare finish that sentence, but the feelings hung in the air and Lucien knew what she meant… and he suddenly understood that Elain had become more accepting of the mating bond, of _him_ … and that meant so much.

Smiling sadly, and keeping her hand in his, Lucien used his free hand to lift up her chin so their eyes would meet.

Elain had never seen such sad, sad eyes. And what made them so sad was the amount of hope and love that shone in them – the hope and love for her, for their future, which made him sad because of everything he had lost with Jesminda.

Her eyes filled with tears, her heart aching for his.

"I… I used to think that Jesminda had been my mate, but that the mating bond didn't… have time to snap before…"

His voice trailed off and broke.

It ached, it ached, it _ached_ –

"I thought I would never love someone again."

It burnt, it burnt, it _burnt_ –

"And then I met you."

She breathed.

Elain breathed, feeling free and lifted up from Lucien finally letting it go. Jesminda, his aching heart, his burning guilt–

She smiled lightly, sadly, and he leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I'll never be able to forget her, she'll always be in my heart… but could you forgive me for sharing it with her?" Lucien asked in a breath, hopeful and dreadful all at once.

"There is nothing to forgive, Lucien. I know what you endured, I understand your pain, better than anyone… and… and I'm willing to accept all of you. The good and the bad, the light and the dark, the hope and the guilt… all of it…" she whispered in return.

He looked into her eyes, and a single tear rolled down his cheek, from his russet eye. She wiped it away, then kissed his cheek. He breathed her scent in, leaned down against her shoulder. She waved her fingers through his hair, reassuringly. Then she traced his scar and kissed it some more. Their noses brushed and their lips hovered near… but they didn't kiss. Not yet, not when they felt so heavy with a kaleidoscope of sadness weighing on their hearts.

Lucien pulled away slightly. He took a deep, deep breath. Then he pulled out something from his chest pocket.

Elain teared up again when she recognized the handkerchief in which he had put Jesminda's ashes, so long ago. She finally noticed the tiger lily embroidered on its side. Somehow, she understood without a word or a thought shared that the tiger lily had been Jesminda's favourite flower. So fiery, so elegant, so vivid and bright – just how she had been.

So many nights ago already, after she had witnessed Lucien's memories of Jesminda and her death, she had found him in the garden, holding a tiger lily and setting it on fire.

That was the moment when Elain realised that the flower fields they were standing in were tiger lilies.

Sunset embraced the landscape in shades of red and gold. It was beautiful.

"I'll always love you," Lucien murmured.

He opened the handkerchief and wind rose, taking away the ashes. They danced in the air, in the sky, free under the sunlight and joining the tiger lilies.

Elain leaned against Lucien's back. A silent and comforting presence, the only one who understood how he felt. The one meant to be by his side. He squeezed her hand in return, and they watched the ashes disappear from view, then they watched the sun set down, and night engulfed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jesminda "arc" is over, now Elucien are both a 100% readyt o dive into each other!!
> 
> I think you'll like next chapter, "Lights and Shadows" as it's focused on Helion and Lucien... annd the plot..... and I promise the first Elucien kiss is getting closer!! I told you it'd be a slowburn. Talking about it, I was wondering, I'll probably write some smutty scenes for thos etwo, just how detailed do you want them lol? Full on description *à la SJM*, or give it a "fade to black" effect??
> 
> Yours Truly,
> 
> May


	7. Lights and Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY I haven't posted earlier but I was very busy, very tired and very stressed! I promise you I'll finish this ff, I've prepared something too epic to not finish it lol
> 
> Thank you all for your support, your kudos and your comments!! :D

FANFICTION 

A COURT OF NIGHTMARES AND LIGHT

PART II – THE DAY COURT

CHAPTER XIX : Lights and Shadows

The days that followed were uneventful. After Feyre and Lucien talked a little, and apologized for their argument, and after he apologized to everyone for leaving so abruptly, and after Elain apologized to Selena for worrying her with a sudden and unexpected winnowing… an everyday routine settled for everyone in the Tower of Light. Every morning, Lucien and Elain would wake up, their bodies entangled closer and closer everyday, have breakfast on the balcony watching the sunrise, take turns getting ready, then join the others.

They would depart for their respective libraries and research and in the late afternoon, the two groups would join and share their results. They didn't advance as much as they had hoped. The research on the Seer's powers wee stagnant once more, and the few spell experiments that Helion's group tried never seemed to have any lasting effect.

Afterwards, Lucien and Elain would walk in Delphos, or in nearby flower fields and hills to watch the sunset. They'd usually have dinner out, or with the rest of their friends in the Tower of Light. Often, they'd just wander on their own, he'd winnow them away, in a faraway and peaceful area. They'd read books, collect flowers, have light-hearted talks, entwine their fingers, and feel like maybe it was the right time to confess their feelings and kiss– before stopping it all.

They never talked about it, but they knew, without voicing it, the reason behind their reluctance to accept the mating bond once and for all: they were only a week away from the Autumn Equinox. One little week before the Sorcerer would retrieve Vassa and after that, they'd have only three months before the Winter Solstice – and a possible war against a god of ancient times. He needed to be stopped _now_ , before the Equinox, before he'd become too powerful. Neither Elain nor Lucien had the boldness of accepting the mating bond, and going on a possible (very likely) mating frenzy when time was running out.

Lucien was massaging his temples, vaguely sensing through the bond that Elain, Selena and Amren had come back to the Tower of Light by now. The disappointment and creeping anxiety that he felt proved that, once more, they hadn't advanced much on Elain's abilities.

He turned his attention back on Helion and Feyre. The High Lord was explaining a complex spell to Feyre, and why it wouldn't hold together and destroy itself. She had already learned so much about spells and magic, Lucien couldn't help but feel pissed – it had taken him _years_ to master that level of understanding. But it was helpful that she wasn't asking questions every two sentences now.

Helion clicked his fingers and magic electrified the room. Lucien rolled his shoulders, feeling his own fingers burning. The more time he spent in the Day Court, the more he wanted to experiment with his magic, no matter how sealed it was. Perhaps, after this mess was over, he could stay a little longer and study under Helion's guidance to get a better grip at his power… Helion, surprisingly, was growing on him. Lucien had expected an arrogant, selfish and cold-hearted male who would use his good looks and power to lure male and females to his bed, party nonstop but it turned out that all the stories about Helion were _just that_. Stories, rumours, gossip. The male was a lot more entertaining and a hard worker. He made terrible jokes that no one laughed at, except maybe Rhysand if he were here. He _was_ a prideful prick – but again, all High Lords were to some extent. He was unexpectedly gentle and kind, outgoing and open to everyone and he always listened intensely to what people told him. He took his duties as High Lord very seriously. Lucien was aware of the growing dark spots under his eyes – he must be spending most of his nights going over the paperwork and duties he was relaying in the day time, about his people, and the exchanges, and the growing worries about a possible war in the East.

Lucien felt the aching need to be near Elain. A change of sight, so much lovelier than Feyre and Helion and spell books, a new perspective to freshen his mind–

Dropping his legs on the floor after he had laid his feet on the table for a considerable amount of time, he straightened up. Both Feyre and Helion turned to him curiously.

"A change of perspective."

"Yes?" Helion asked, raising an eyebrow and encouraging him to talk.

"We're trying to find a way to use different spells together to break Vassa's, but what if… instead, we'd create a spell like hers? Once we understand the fundamental way it functions, not in theory, but in reality, we could find the counterspell."

"But didn't we already try that?" Feyre said, "It's too complicated a spell for us to copy–"

"We don't need to copy it exactly," Helion intervened, his gaze faraway, "We just need something close enough."

"We have already found many spells that could be components of Vassa's – all we need is to find the way to bind them together to remake the spell." Lucien said, standing up.

He started going through the notes and spellbooks, gathering several of them. Helion did the same on the other side of the table while Feyre watched them both, blinking at the sudden speed at which they were working.

"Here, the shapeshifting spells–" Lucien said, tending a book to Helion.

"And I have the sun cycle one–"

"Soul bounding is the trickiest one–"

"Not if we switch it to a spell binding someone to a _place_ instead of another being–"

"Then–"

Lucien and Helion went in front of the blackboard and with a wrist movement from Helion, everything written there was erased. Feyre gaped, seeing their week-long research gone in an instant, but before she could utter a word, the two males set to work. They wrote the spells they had gathered, muttering to themselves, or to each other, she couldn't tell, and made lines and traced circles to create a new spell.

"The structure is going to be the most difficult part," Lucien mumbled once they had gathered enough spells.

"The most solid structure in spells is just like architecture. You need a strong base, then you add the pillars, and finally the roof." Helion explained patiently, "All three of those spells are strong ones that could be used for the main structure, then we'd need many smaller spells to link them together. Which one should be use for the base? The binding is the most dangerous spell if gone wrong, and the most difficult to break. I'd use it as base, then add the shape-shifting for the columns, and the cycling of day and night as roof, to make it complete."

Lucien stared at the diagram Helion had written. The High Lord seemed satisfied, and was already adding a few small spells to make it functional.

"No. Vassa's most prominent aspect of the spell is the shapeshifting. Being bound to the Sorcerer's Lake… it was a second agreement with the Mortal Queens to keep her out of the way… what if those aren't components of one big spell, but… _two_ different spells?"

Helion blinked, stunned.

"We'd have been going at it at the completely wrong angle this entire time, then. How did I not notice it beforehand? I examined the curse, I should have noticed such a difference." He mumbled.

"You didn't notice because the two spells are powerful, and they influence each other, but they aren't activated together. They are different entities, working together."

"A binding spell of that sort usually needs a receptacle though." Helion pondered, "An accessory or something that links the cursed person to the place they are bound to, in our case, the lake. Have you ever noticed something that Vassa never took off? Willingly or not?"

"I…"

Lucien searched in his memory. She always wore different outfits, a different crown when wearing one, various jewellery and–

"The ring."

"What ring?"

"She wears a ring, every queen has one, to symbolise their alliance. But she has spent her entire life with it, how would a spell bind her ring to the lake?"

"I have no idea, perhaps the other queens took that ring from her temporarily, to show it to the Sorcerer, perhaps he took the ring himself to make that second spell. We should–"

"–Send a message to Vassa to know if anything happened to the ring." Lucien finished with a nod.

Helion nodded back, and both froze. They stared at each other for a short moment, awkward and not used to find another spell crafter who would so easily follow the paths of their minds.

Lucien quickly turned around to write down the message to send to Vassa.

"You two work well together," Feyre commented as she entered the room again.

She glanced at the blackboard, covered with new spells and writings she could only half understand.

"Ah, well, Lucien is a very bright young male. He knows spells very well." Helion said, not nearly as smooth and comfortable as he usually was.

"I… thank you, my lord." He answered awkwardly.

Feyre glanced between the two, her eyes gleaming in a way that Lucien knew meant trouble. His golden eye whirred and he narrowed his attention on her. As if she noticed his new curiosity, Feyre appeared all innocent. She smiled, and put down on the table food in paper bags.

"Dinner. You two were so lost in your theories that you forgot me, and dinner arrived. The sun is down so I also brought candles. We'll need it."

"Oh, very thoughtful of you, Feyre. I don't think it'd be wise to go back to Delphos so soon when we are inspired."

After this comment, Helion quickly glanced at Lucien.

"I hope you don't mind waiting later for that stroll with your lady love, uh?"

The slightest of flush coloured on Lucien's cheeks, and Feyre bit down on her lip to not tease him. Helion was smirking enough for the both of them.

"…Elain will understand. She… is growing nervous by her lack of advance on the Seer's abilities."

"Still nothing since her last vision, of the present time, just before her winnowing experience?" Feyre mumbled, frowning lightly.

Lips tight, Lucien shook his head.

"I know she's trying really hard. She wakes up at night and goes study spells and magic on her own, and reads more books. She thinks I don't know but… I keep finding her asleep on the floor, or on the couch, and I always bring her back to bed… She probably believes that she wanders back there on her own."

"Oh, so you _do_ sleep together, after all!" Helion exclaimed with a huge grin.

"You sleep together?" Feyre echoed, the slightest gasp escaping her lips as she leaned forward, eager to learn more gossip.

"Nothing happens!" Lucien exclaimed, turning red, "Nothing happened, _ever!_ We're being–"

His voice broke and he growled, letting his head fall back. He let himself drop into a chair and covered his face with his hands. He mumbled something, smothered by his palms.

"Sorry, what was that?" Helion asked, leaning forward.

"I said– we're being very careful! Because of this damn spell that needs to be broken!"

Lucien let out a heavy sigh, and raised his head again, but a frustrated and sad frown had found its way on his face.

"I'm sorry this story keeps you and Elain from… _mating_. If I had been more effective in my research earlier… it'd be done already and you would be making wildflowers shake from their roots." Helion said sympathetically.

Lucien gave him a long, hard look.

"I almost thought for a moment that you felt bad for me, because circumstances keep me away from my mate, but you just always bring it back to sex, isn't it–"

" _Please_ , I'm a male and I've been in love before, I know what it's like– and our flower fields are very–"

"Do NOT finish that sentence!"

Helion chuckled. He actually _chuckled_. He turned away and covered his mouth, self-conscious of letting himself look so vulnerable and easy-going. Lucien was just as surprised to see the High Lord being himself… and then a sad look passed over Helion's face. Rather than sad it was… _yearning_. As if he missed something he had lost long ago, and this little banter had reminded him of it.

"Food is getting cold. We should get some strength. We have a long night ahead and we, Day Court males, don't work well after the sun has set."

Helion immediately froze and glanced warily at Lucien, who blinked, then corrected himself:

"Well, of course, you, being from the Autumn Court, won't be nearly as influenced as me by the night time. So we're really all counting on you."

"I understood what you meant. Though, I've always felt more comfortable and more powerful in the day time as well."

"Really?"

There was something akin to hope in Helion's eyes.

"The Autumn Court is influenced by the energy of the sun too, after all," Lucien added.

"Of course."

There was a pause, during which Feyre placed the different candles to light up the place. Lucien raised his hand and a flicker of flame appeared at his fingertips. They flew across the room and to the candles, lighting each and every one of them in an instant.

"You have amazing control over your fire," Helion commented, nodding to himself in appreciation to that level of magic.

"Unlike my brothers, I tried to refine my abilities. But…"

Helion turned to him, silently encouraging him to talk. Feyre decided to take a step back, and observe rather than intervene, letting the two males get acquainted.

"But?"

"But I've always felt…"

"Stuck?"

Lucien turned towards Helion, surprised. He nodded.

"It feels like… a lid stopping my powers from leaking out. It's frustrating. I've tried a few times to go beyond my abilities but–"

"This is madness!" Helion exclaimed, frowning, "Going beyond your abilities can hurt your body, it could even kill you!"

Lucien snorted, rolling his eyes, and shrugged.

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Do you have no care for your life?" Helion asked, almost softly, if there wasn't still that edge of anger in his voice – no, rather than anger it was… protectiveness? Though Lucien didn't seem to notice it.

"I'm from the Autumn Court. I can't afford to care for my life, or others'. It'd be used against me. I learned that lesson a long time ago."

Helion frowned, not appreciating such talks, though he, _himself_ , couldn't understand why he felt this way.

"What about your mother?"

Lucien froze. He slowly turned his head towards Helion. His eyes narrowed. The golden one whirred and clicked, the only sound resonating in the long and heavy silence.

"…You seem to be awfully curious about my mother. Do you know her?"

Something sour filled Helion's mouth. But he held Lucien's gaze and didn't waver.

"I met her, here and there, during festivities… or when Amarantha kept us locked Under the Mountain. I was close to _my_ mother… and she died saving my life… I can't imagine a mother… being okay if her son doesn't value his own life. If her children hurt and kill each other."

Silence followed Helion's careful words. Lucien was suddenly curious about the circumstances of Helion's mother's death, but he didn't dare ask. His mind was still full of questions as to _why_ , of _all_ people, Helion had turned the conversation on the Lady of Autumn, _his_ mother.

The tension in the air made the flames on the candles waver. Lights and shadows played on the walls, on their faces. For a short moment, Helion's features seemed… familiar to Lucien. Familiar and yet foreign.

Lucien quickly looked away, he tried to breathe, but his shoulders were tense.

"…My mother knows what sort of bloodthirsty place the Autumn Court is. She knows it better than anyone, like the rest of us, brought or born in this cursed family."

Lucien's words were almost spat out, full of anger and bitterness.

"…Are you glad you left this place, then?" Helion asked, his words low and… considerate.

"I don't regret leaving it. I regret leaving my mother behind to suffer. She grieved two sons by my fault… and suffered from my father's wrath."

Helion's hands tightened on the armchairs. So tightly, so suddenly, the leather and wood creaked. The moment the sound reached his ears, the High Lord mastered himself. His grip relaxed, his shoulders fell in that easy-going manner again, and he smothered the whiffs of pure, furious power that had almost escaped him.

None of it had slipped Lucien's vivid attention. His eyes snapped up at the High Lord's face. It revealed nothing.

Tension rose again in the room.

Helion wanted to say something, perhaps comforting, to Lucien, but… he couldn't find his voice, nor words.

Instead, the flicker of flames attracted his attention to the sword, laid casually against Lucien's chair.

"Is that… a Day Court spelled blade?" he asked, leaning forward curiously.

"Ah– yes."

Lucien was dumbfounded by the sudden change of conversation, but he eagerly took the sword and presented it to Helion. Lucien finally relaxed and was bright again, smiling lightly.

"Elain offered it to me," he said, very proudly.

"A Day Court spelled blade? Mmh?" Helion mused to himself, pulling the sword out of its scabbard to admire the work, "A fine weapon, elegant and refined. Very _you_. She has good taste."

"I know, she does! Except for human males, but well…"

A slight growl almost escaped Lucien but he controlled himself. He surprised himself by tightening the grip on the armchairs, then forcing himself to release it. Jealousy, anger, protectiveness – that was what had caused him to attack that innocent chair at the thought of Graysen… a very similar reaction to what Helion had had a moment ago, at the mention of his mother suffering from Beron…

Once again, Lucien observed closely Helion, and wondered how he knew his mother… and how _well_ acquainted he was with her.

"She can't have everything. At least she chose a better High Fae male, didn't she?"

Lucien wasn't quite amused by Helion's teasing.

"I intended to ask about the blade," Lucien continued, "But I haven't had the time or occasion to do so yet… what do those inscriptions mean? I know it's a spell, and I looked for it, but I haven't recognized it in any book."

Helion turned the blade around and observed closely the inscription, the magic, engraved in the blade. He blinked and straightened up suddenly.

"You won't find it in any book, it's... how did you get this sword?"

"Elain bought it in a shop in Velaris. The owner had gotten it from his travels. That's all I know." Lucien answered, curious about that strange reaction.

"This… this sword belongs to my family." Helion whispered.

"What?"

Helion seemed just as bewildered as Lucien, not believing it. He kept observing the blade some more to be certain, then he nodded.

"Yes… it's one of the lost treasures of the Day Court's High Lord's family."

"Are you joking?" Feyre said, finally intervening after eavesdropping the whole conversation but not daring to say a thing as Lucien and Helion shared some much needed heart-to-heart talk.

"I wish I were but… one of my ancestors loved metal work. He was very good at it before he even became a High Lord, often making spelled weapons and jewellery. And after he became High Lord, with all that power, he… _experimented_. He created many weapons, then remade them, added spells, crafted magic in the very metal of it… And one day he was inspired to use some weapons that dated from the first High Lord, already very powerful by themselves. He melted the metals and used his High Lord's magic to make powerful, magical blades…"

There was a thoughtful pause, as he stared at the weapon.

"I'm surprised that the Day Court, who loves knowledge and relics so much, would let his High Lord use precious, ancient relics to make new ones." Lucien commented, frowning lightly.

"He didn't ask for permission, and he was a bit of an oddball… It _did_ offend a lot of people… and his brother, offended by the insult he had committed by destroying ancestral relics, rose against him. A civil war followed, that brother killed him, and became the new High Lord. That brother… that's my great grandfather."

"I remembered learning about the Day Court civil war… I didn't know the cause of the conflict had been… metallurgy gone wrong." Lucien said thoughtfully, "History books say it's because the younger brother was jealous and decided to take the crown for himself."

"History books aren't always right, Lucien. Many probably thought so. Perhaps he _did_ want the crown for himself and the lost relics were just an excuse… I don't know. You should ask Koios, he was there."

 _Right_ , Lucien thought, _Koios is the second son of that High Lord who had overthrown his older brother_.

"Anyway, the new weapons that had been forged by the older brother, turned out to be so powerful that it could only be used by–"

He glanced quickly at Lucien, then seemed to correct himself:

"They could only be used by _very_ powerful High Fae."

Lucien was surprised by that fact. He didn't think himself powerful, even less to handle such a weapon.

"We locked most of those weapons in our family's vault… until a war against Summer, a few centuries after, and many were stolen or lost. We had assumed they had been melted down… or had cursed whoever had gotten their hands on them."

"Sweet, it sounds just like my usual luck to get a cursed sword," Lucien mumbled.

"It's not cursed to _you_ , not if it was a gift from your lady love," Helion said with a shrug, "It's a powerful sword. Its power is in… in revealing the darkness. The books say that this particular sword, called Soluis, constantly shines to chase off the dark. And when used in fight, it turns every dark thought and intent into poison that kills the person from the inside in an instant."

"…What a charming sword," Lucien commented, taking the sword back, a bit more reluctant now that he knew the history behind it, and its deadly power, "But it doesn't shine?"

"Mm, maybe it lost its power, or needs a kick to get its powers back."

"Maybe it's just a copy?" Feyre suggested.

"No. You can't copy such raw power. I can feel it. It's just waiting to be wielded by the right person." Helion explained, staring at the sword in morbid fascination, then he glanced warily at Lucien, as if understanding only _now_ how much power Lucien held without his knowledge.

Lucien didn't notice that glance, too busy observing the sword. No matter its past, he… couldn't help but be drawn to that sword. Perhaps it simply was because it was a gift from Elain, his precious, lovely mate. Or maybe… it was because he has had his share of darkness and he'd take any light to chase it away – it must be fate that _Elain_ , of all people, the one person who is giving peace to his heart and soul, would offer him the weapon destined to chase the shadows and nightmares away.

"You said it was a gift from Elain, right?" Helion asked again.

"Yes."

"And it's a sword made of red gold."

"…Yes."

"…Does she know that red gold weapons are used, in the Autumn Court, to _propose_ to the person you've been courting?" Helion asked with a delighted grin, looking forward for another topic of teasing.

Lucien tightened his lips, and blushed fifty shades of red, especially when Feyre almost choked on her own laugh hearing that.

"Are you saying that Elain unknowingly asked Lucien to marry her by offering him this sword?!" she exclaimed with wide eyes, and a smile as wide as Helion's.

"She doesn't know! She didn't know, it meant nothing for her!" Lucien exclaimed, keeping the sword close to his chest.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell her!"

"You will do _no such thing_ , Feyre! She will be embarrassed beyond understanding!"

"That's the very reason why I need to tell her!"

"No, you will not!"

"I guess the next step is to organise a wedding ceremony then– I'll send a message to Koios right away." Helion said, very seriously and already moving.

"What– _no!"_

"You don't want to marry her?" Helion asked, feigning shock.

"I didn't– I didn't say _that!"_

"Then, let's organise a surprise wedding ceremony–"

"Leave Elain and I's wedding ceremony to us! Don't meddle with it!"

"Oh, so you're already planning your wedding ceremony?" Feyre said, leaning forward and jumping on the _'let's tease Lucien until he runs off'_ wagon eagerly, "And you didn't tell _me?"_

"One thing is certain, if you keep it up, Feyre, wedding ceremony or not, you won't be invited!" Lucien threatened, snarling slightly.

Helion laughed, followed closely by Feyre. Lucien didn't give them the joy of joining in the laughing when _he_ was the reason they laughed – but he couldn't help himself and smiled. Even though he tried to hide it, still too awkward and flustered to think of anything related in any way to _marrying_ his lady love, his light, his Elain.

In the Tower of Light, even though it shone softly in the night, like a giant firefly, most of its occupants were fast asleep.

Elain was sleeping deeply, surrounded by Lucien's scent and several books scattered on their bed, that she had been reading until sleep had taken over. Ever since they had received, earlier during dinner, a message from the library where Lucien and the others were, that they'd stay there overnight as they had gotten some sort of trail to follow… she had been feeling all over the place. She was comforted that he wasn't in danger, or suffering, and was in a place she knew. She was distressed that he wasn't here though. She unconsciously kept checking the bond, to make sure he was still okay.

The books had distracted her, but… even in her sleep, her mind drifted to Lucien… and the worries that gnawed at them both.

_Elain instantly realised she was in the past, feeling that familiar and solid presence that inspired past time. She walked down through corridors and halls, as if knowing exactly where she was going – and she recognized the Tower of Light. It hadn't changed much, except maybe in the decorations._

_A High Fae, a_ _**High Lord** _ _, with dark hair and brown eyes was walking down the hall hastily. He kept glancing over his shoulder, limping from an injury and blood dripped from his forehead. He looked frightened and angry – a dangerous combination for a High Lord. She felt the ripples of power even though it was just a vision of the past. At every step he took, glass cracked, and flames shuddered._

_Elain followed him, even as she heard the faraway sounds of battles – not as faraway as she had wished though. It was happening in the very Tower of Light, screams of pain and terror resonated. So different from the tower she felt so comfortable in–_

_The High Lord kept running and running, he stumbled down but kept going. He arrived in a low level of the Tower of Light, one that Elain hadn't explored yet, and he lunged against a massive double door. His hand rested against a receptacle that shone brightly, reacting to the magic and the blood of the High Lord. The doors started opening, and he stumbled inside. Elain swallowed hard as she passed through the doors, glancing at the bloody handprint left there._

_Magic swirled in the air. A magic ancient and powerful that she had never experienced before… except in the Cauldron or when using her abilities as Seer._

_Piles and piles of treasures, jewels, swords, mirrors, all oozing riches and magic, were gathered in the treasure room._

" _W-where… where is it… where is it?!" The High Lord asked frantically, pulling and pushing at chests and piles of weapons._

_He pushed off one that fell from so high that the sound resonated in the floors above. For a moment, the battling ceased, and something shifted in the air. His hand fell on the hilt of a sword, but he didn't pull yet._

_The High Lord froze, then he spun around vividly. He saw her then. Elain shivered and swallowed hard. His eyes widened and he stepped backwards, falling on his behind and crawling away, frightened by her vision._

" _Y-you…" He whispered._

_Elain wondered how he could possibly see her when she wasn't born yet – but a figure walked right through her and she felt her soul tremble. Elain gasped and stumbled, almost reaching out for that female who had just walked through her._

_She was young and beautiful, standing proud, though wearing simple clothes. She had long, dark chocolate hair that looked marvellous against her caramel skin. Her eyes were as rich as amber and shining like gold. There was something eerie, mysterious,_ _**powerful** _ _about her and Elain instantly knew who she was._

_The Seer._

" _I banished you! You are not supposed to be here– h-how… how did you enter this place?!" The High Lord shouted._

" _You opened the door, I just walked in," she answered plainly, gesturing around the treasure vault._

" _T-that's not what I meant… the Tower is locked– my men…"_

" _Your men are scattered and losing. Only the foolish ones are still fighting against Hyperios' army. You can still change your fate, Phaethos." The Seer said calmly, aware of the High Lord's emotional distress._

" _You tried to condemn me!"_

" _You condemned yourself."_

" _You cursed me!"_

" _I warned you of the consequences of your actions if you went on your path of arrogance and pride. The weapons you have meddled with, the History and the power they held, were too grand for you to handle."_

" _It would have worked if you hadn't betrayed me! I could have become the greatest High Lord of all!"_

 _She stared at him, looking him down, that High Lord, who held the power of the sun in his hands, who had the magic of the Day Court flowing through his veins… she_ _**stared** _ _**him down** _ _._

" _Your arrogance blinded you, there is nothing I can do to help you now. You intended to rise with the Blood Moon but you have made your fall. You have decided your fate, you will die and be remembered as a thief and a coward."_

" _Y-you… YOU are the blind one, thinking that you can fight ME! A High Lord! I have power, the greatest power, the power of Day! You are nothing but a vain little Seer, you are worth NOTHING against ME!"_

_He then pulled the sword he had been looking for earlier. Elain's eyes widened as she recognized the very sword she had offered Lucien. The red gold sword with jewels that reminded her of both Spring and Autumn. A Day Court blade, held long ago by his ancestors. The sword Lucien would soon kill her with._

_The blade shone, and shone, so suddenly, and so violently, that even Elain had to hide her eyes. The Seer screamed, in pain and in rage, and when the light receded, the Seer was on her knees, crying and sobbing, holding her eyes._

_Elain gasped and stepped away, covering her mouth with her hands. Blood ran down the Seer's face. The light, as fierce and powerful as daylight, had burnt her eyes._

" _Who is the blind one, now?! WHO?!" Phaethos shrieked viciously._

_He tried to stand up, but stumbled back down. His own hand fell on the blade, and he cut himself. It was the slightest cut, barely felt, a thin line of red against his palm… but it didn't heal. Even though he was a High Fae blessed with instant healing, even though he was a High Lord… it didn't heal._

_Phaethos stared dumbly at his own hands, wondering why he wasn't healing when it was such a simple, insignificant cut… then, he looked down at the sword he held. He remembered._ _**Soluis** _ _. And he paled._

" _Who… who is the blind one now…?" The Seer rasped through gritted teeth._

_She pulled away her hands from her face just as several High Fae entered the room and watched the scene. They watched with wide eyes, not knowing what had happened._

" _Uncle!"_

_A High Fae tried to run to help him up but the one who had been leading the charge stopped him with a hand._

" _Don't, Koios, don't get anywhere close to that blade…"_

" _But, father…"_

_They finally noticed the small figure of the Seer, crouched down in pain and kneeling in her own blood._

" _Sibylla…?" Hyperios hesitated, "What happened to you?!" he cried out, running to her._

" _She won't give any more of her visions now… not blind as she is!" Phaethos spat out, now too weak to even try to stand up._

" _What have you done to her?!"_

" _He sealed his fate," Sybilla said in a harsh voice, lifting lightly her face and even though she had no eyes left, she stared right at Phaethos._

_Once again, he tried to move away from that piercing gaze, now turned dark and bloody, staring right into his soul. He could feel the darkness of his soul turning into poison. It was pulsing through his veins. His own creation, his own sword, his own curse… had killed him._

" _I have accepted my fate long ago, but I still held hope that you would change yours, Phaethos. No one deserves to die devoured by their own darkness."_

_He opened and closed his lips, as if he wanted to insult her, but his face was paler, and dark veins appeared on his neck, climbing to his face like creeping vine. His eyes were injected with blood and he blinked, as if struggling to stay upwards._

" _I… I…"_

" _You have set in motion more than you can imagine, Phaethos and even_ _ **I**_ _cannot see what the future holds. It is constantly changing and the fate of all Prythian… of the entire world… will depend on what you have done."_

_Then, without help from Hyperios, she stood up straight and proud. Magic filled the air, electrifying it. Everyone stepped away, knowing that the Seer's powers had awakened once more._

" _ **Canna. Cardinal. Lycoris. Roses.**_ _ **The Blood Moon will see him free. The Immortal. The Thief. He will come and steal the promised blood. The Bird is his beginning and his end. The Blood Moon will reveal the secret. In fire and blood, the Two-Faced Sun and the Cauldron-blessed Kingslayer will court the Deathless' rise."**_

In the present time, the bed, covered in opened books and the lingering scents of apple, cinnamon and flowers, was empty. Elain was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this Helion-Lucien centered chapter! ;)
> 
> Also that part with the sword-Seer-pevious generations wasn't planned until it showed up out of nowhere. That's the best kind of writing I guess tho. So I needed to rework around that new subplot, coz I don't have enough already lol
> 
> Phaethos and Hyperios are two names inspired by Titans once again, and Sibylla comes obviously from the Sibylle of the Roman times who was giving prophecies. WHat else...? Ah yes, Soluis, the sword that Elain offered Lucien, and turns out to belong to the Day Court High Lord's family, I named it that after " Claidheamh Soluis" the old Irish for "Claiomh Solais" better known as the "Sword of Light" or Sword of Nuada in Irish myths. In Scottish Gaelic, "Soluis" means light. It might be one of the inspirations for Excalibur.
> 
> Next chapter: "Dark Sun" (have a guess at who it is)
> 
> Yours Truly,
> 
> May


	8. Dark Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for being late, but I was busy!
> 
> From now on, things should be smoother. I hope you'll like this chapter!

FANFICTION 

A COURT OF NIGHTMARES AND LIGHT

PART II – THE DAY COURT

CHAPTER XX : Dark Sun

Selena heard little whines and scratching at her door. She opened her eyes and her hand flew under her pillow, pulling out a sharp dagger and sitting up. The moon was bright and the dawn still far away. She listened carefully and recognized the patted steps, the whiny sounds and claws against her door.

She stood up and walked in long strides towards her door. The High Lord's family's floor was mostly empty of guards – it was too well protected by wards and spells, only Koios, herself and Helion were allowed to wander here freely. Lucien had the blood that permitted him to go through the wards, and she suspected her grandfather, or maybe even her cousin, to have authorized Elain to come here as well. Her scent of flowers had lingered in the hall the other day – though why she had gone into Helion's private quarters was a mystery, he hadn't shared anything of the discussion with Selena.

She opened the suite double doors and lowered her head at the japing sounds that immediately rose. The three Autumn foxes that belonged to Elain and Lucien, were jumping all around her, squeaking and pulling at her nightgown to follow them.

"What the… what are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be with Elain? Or did Lucien kick you out while they're going at it?"

But that sounded unlikely. She didn't know if Helion, Lucien and Feyre had come back yet from the library – but knowing her cousin, they were only getting starting. It was against Elain's nature to get the foxes away from her, so why had they managed to come all the way up here? How had they gotten out of the suite and–

Selena gasped, and immediately ran as fast as she could. The foxes followed her. She went down the hall where Lucien and Elain's suite was. The door was opened – which explained the foxes' night escapade.

"Elain!" She called, rushing in.

Only a few days here and the space was already filled with Lucien and Elain's presence. Not just their scents, but flower and personalisation, piles of books and parchments. She hadn't dared asked Elain if she liked the Day Court yet but–

"Elain!" She called again, going into the bedroom.

She checked the bathroom for good measure, but it was as she feared – Elain wasn't here anymore.

Selena looked around, tried to follow a scent, but the foxes weren't any help at the moment, too panicked as they were about the disappearance of their mom.

She approached the main door, and noticed that it hadn't been forced, it hadn't been locked – but there had been enough of an opening to allow a High Fae and three foxes to go through. But where was Elain? Wherever she had gone, the foxes hadn't followed and had gone to Selena for help instead.

"Aren't you resourceful little ones," she muttered, lost in thoughts, as they japed, almost angrily, to ask her to find Elain.

Selena felt dread fill her and she walked over to the balcony. She leaned over and wind made her hair flow wildly. No sign.

Elain was gone. She had disappeared from her suite, without any intrusion, without any sign of escapade.

"Lucien is going to kill me…" she mumbled.

She hurried out of the suite. She quickly arrived right in front of a yawning guard. He jumped out of his armour to see Lady Selena appear so suddenly, out of nowhere.

"Lady Elain has disappeared, I want all guards looking for her right now," she ordered, her eyes hard as steel.

The guard opened and closed his mouth like a stupid fish, then he jumped into position.

"Yes, my lady!" he exclaimed, running off.

She quickly changed her clothes, with a useful spell, and immediately organised the search. Whoever might have seen Elain was to report it immediately. They were looking in the Tower of Light in priority – there was no winnowing in or out so any goings would have been noticed. Then, they'd expand to the vicinity and further and further until they'd find Elain. She couldn't have gone for long – the bedsheets were still warm and full of her scent when Selena had been in the room for the first time.

"Should we warn Lord Helion, and Lord Lucien of what is happening?" A guard asked.

Selena opened her lips to answer, as another voice boomed from behind:

"No!" Koios exclaimed, arriving after having been awakened from the turmoil, "We will not frighten uselessly and disturb our lords with Lady Elain's disappearance. As Selena has pointed out, there is no sign of infraction. No one would have approached the quarters of Lady Elain without being stopped."

"Several guards and the librarian have admitted seeing her walk aimlessly around the halls, but they didn't stop her," Selena added.

"That's stupid. Why did they let her wander the halls like that?"

"Orders, my lord," she said with a shrug, "Lady Elain is free to walk everywhere she wishes, and it's apparently not the first time she is walking at night around the Tower. No one thought it unusual."

"But…"

Everyone's attention turned to the night librarian, who had been summoned to give his report. He blushed and went from one foot to another, uncomfortable by such a heavy attention.

"B-but… tonight… Lady Elain acted… strange…"

"What do you mean?"

"When she wanders around at night, it's because of nightmares and because she needs a distraction, or so I have come to understand it. Tonight she didn't seem… awake."

"She was sleepwalking?" Koios asked in bewilderment.

"Her eyes were opened but… she didn't seem… conscious…"

"And here I thought we'd finally have someone _normal_ in our family," Selena muttered under her breath.

Koios sent her a warning, hard gaze, but she ignored it.

"Lady Elain's powers might have been active without her realising it. Do we know where she went?"

"The last guard who saw her witnessed her walking into the gardens. I was about to go there myself when you arrived."

"Let's go, then, without wasting another minute. Dawn is near and any minute with Lady Elain gone is more wrath to fear from Lord Lucien."

The guards were deployed in the garden. Selena and Koios were also there, but kept to themselves. The sky had coloured to that strange shade of light, greyish blue, the lightening announcing dawn.

"Do you think he felt anything through their bond? Shouldn't we warn Lucien to help us look for her?"

"He'll be too frantic to be of any use. Let him stay where he is, and unaware of the problem, for the moment." Koios said, "And… if he gets wrathful… you know how powerful he could get. Helion would hate to… stop him."

Selena's expression darkened. Her spies had been in the Autumn Court, the night Lucien had gone rampage and quit the court.

" _Blue fire?" she repeated, after hearing her spy's report._

" _I have never seen such an event…" the spy answered, his face almost pale, "He was… wrath incarnate. Even Beron didn't lift a hand against him, none of his brothers managed to stop him or even diminish the fire."_

" _It's not news that Beron is a coward, that's why he's survived so long despite being so despicable. But still…" Selena mused, leaning forward to read in more details the report, "I had never heard of blue fire…"_

_Her curiosity was ignited and she asked her cousins, and her grandfather what they knew of Autumn Court's powers. None had ever heard of blue flames causing such ravage. And Helion had been strangely silent…_

_It took a few years for Selena to find enough clues and piece it together but eventually, she confronted her cousin._

" _Helion, it took me a while to figure it out but, you've met the Lady of the Autumn Court in the past, haven't you?"_

" _Many of us have, we meet on many occasions, such as balls and festivities. Haven't you noticed?" he said ironically, as if to distract her._

" _You know what I mean by that." She insisted, stepping in front of him to keep him from escaping, "I know from several eye-witnesses that just before her marriage to Beron, she met you. Several times, in official settings, and I'm willing to bet that there were many non-official ones in between."_

_Helion had frozen, he looked down at her cousin coldly. He had the power of the Day Court flowing through his veins, and yet… he acted so distant, so cold – as if his heart had frozen as ferociously as the Winter Court. She noticed that shift in behaviour, that broken-heartedness, that yearning, that secrecy he had never dared share with anyone… Not even her, or Astreon – and the three of them were closer than mere cousins or siblings, they were best friends and confidents. When had Helion stopped telling her what was on his mind? When had he closed his heart from her? When such distance had appeared between them?_

_She hadn't noticed – or rather, she_ _**had** _ _, and had been unwilling to confront it. For centuries, she let the gasp widen and widen, and his heart turn colder and colder. It hurt too much, it hurt_ _**her** _ _to see him this way, to witness Helion, who was so lovable, so endearing, push everyone away to keep himself from being hurt any further. For so long she had had no idea what or_ _**who** _ _had hurt him… but now she had an idea – and it left a bitter taste in her mouth._

" _You and Lady Lucasta… she's the one you fell in love with all those centuries ago… but you never told anyone because you both knew she was promised to High Lord Beron."_

_Helion's face was as inexpressive as a statue. It was as if he was carved from marble. He turned away from her, perhaps to hide his emotions even more – the ones that his eyes would inevitably betray._

_Despite the knot in her throat, Selena was encouraged by this reaction and she continued, staring at his tense shoulder blades:_

" _She married Beron, and I remember you saving her from Hybern's creatures. Lucasta had publicly asked Beron to reward you. You had the audacity to ask for a rose from Lady Lucasta herself. He laughed at you and almost banished you from his court… It would have been everyone's favourite gossip if it hadn't been for the end of the war against Hybern and the signing of the Treaty."_

_She observed him. He clenched his fists._

" _I was always with Astreon and grandpa during those times… so was Beron… but you… you were always disappearing the Mother only knows where…"_

_She let her words linger in the air. Quickly and unexpected, the air thickened with Helion's grief and sadness._

" _She offered me a rose. And so much more…" he admitted in a hushed voice, as trembling and fragile as a rose petal._

_She had never heard him like that._

_Selena's eyes teared up._

" _Don't tell me you… don't tell me you took such a risk– both of you…! If Beron finds out–"_

" _He won't."_

_Helion's voice was burning and sharp once again. He clenched his fists, and turned towards her, vivid and panicked – but something close to rage writhed in his golden eyes._

" _He won't find out. We've been careful. He has no reason to suspect anything and–"_

_His voice broke. The fire in his eyes turned sorrowful. Selena had never thought that the flames of the sun could look so… sad…_

" _And we've stopped… We haven't seen each other since… in centuries…"_

_That last word was a breath, barely audible, so full of pain and longing._

" _Not since the birth of her last son, Lucien." Selena concluded darkly, "If you approach that boy…"_

_Helion looked up and dived his gaze into hers. A warning. A shared secret. She didn't even dare pronounce the word out loud, as safe as they were in their private quarters in the Tower of Light… She didn't dare say it out loud, it'd make it real. The fear would become real._

" _Astreon has no son, Helion, it means–"_

" _He won't know. He has no need to know. No one needs to know. He… he's in the Spring Court now. I'll never meet him if I stay away from the affairs of the court. Astreon will eventually father an heir, and… and that boy will never need to know."_

 _It was wrong on so many layers – Selena knew it, Helion must know it too… But she couldn't voice what she knew he feared more than anything. If anyone found out Lucien Vanserra's true parentage, Beron's wrath would be ferocious, against the boy, and against Lady Lucasta. It could mean a war between Autumn and Day. But despite those strange blue flames, unique for the Autumn_ _**and** _ _the Day Court's… lords… as long as this Lucien remained quiet and the seventh son of Autumn, as long as Astreon fathered a child, as long as things remained as they were now… It would be all right._

_Just for a little while longer._

_It was too late now to breach that chasm that had grown between herself and Helion, but as she put a hand on his shoulder, he tremored. They both remembered that they were family. That they weren't alone. And a young High Fae who shared their blood was all alone in Prythian, heavy with guilt, shame and sorrow. Those were the emotions that the people of the Day Court could never handle well. They were the people of the sun, of the open sky, of the sun's cycle and bright days, they couldn't linger in the darkness without any light. It wasn't in their nature, it was against the very core of their souls._

_They could only hope that, while maintaining this fragile illusion, Lucien would not succumb to the darkness and the nightmares._

" _Koios knows." Helion said in a low voice._

_She wasn't surprised…_

" _He always knows everything…"_

" _I… he's the only one who knows…"_

" _Not anymore."_

_She squeezed his shoulder, hard, to remind him of their bond. He glanced at her and for a moment, he was the young child she had taken care of when they were younglings. And for just a moment, he let the cold barrier melt around his heart and leaned against his cousin for comfort, trembling in fear and sorrow for everything he had already sacrificed, and everything he might still lose._

_Only a few months after this terrible revelation, this dark secret only known by four people in all of Prythian, Selena met Lucien for the first time. He had been sent to the Day Court as Tamlin's Emissary and she had made sure he'd remain at the frontiers of the Day Court. If he went any further in their territory… who knew what might happen to his powers if they were to awaken, or if anyone recognized Helion's features on that face…_

_He was charming, young, and he appeared at ease. Still, his features were marked by the harsh lines of loss – somehow that was what made her see Helion in Lucien's face. They shared similar features for anyone who knew Helion well enough – the nose, the eyebrows, the way their mouths quirked up maliciously from time to time… But Lucien still looked enough like his mother, so much like her, that the illusion would keep fooling the rest of the world for a while longer. Perhaps that was part of the reason why Helion was so adamant on avoiding Lucien – he looked too much like the female he loved more dearly than he had ever loved._

_That day, Selena and Lucien didn't talk. She watched him from afar. He didn't notice her, or didn't let it show that he did. That first encounter was full of heavy sadness weighing on Selena's heart. Lucien looked just like Lucasta, but carried himself with the same anguish as Helion._

_That was the worst part. So much darkness, shared by father and son, for different circumstances but similar reasons – was that the true inheritance of the Day Court's family? The deepest pit of darkness hiding in the coldest flames of the sun?_

Selena took a deep breath. Every time she had seen Lucien since that first encounter, he had reminded her more and more of her cousin. It had been only a very few times – she avoided him, of course, and Lucien wasn't particularly keen on coming in the Day Court. During Amarantha's reign, the worst that could have happened, that they had all feared, did happen: Astreon was killed and Helion became the High Lord of the Day Court… which meant that Lucien wasn't just a forbidden child anymore. He was the sole heir of the Day Court.

And his mate has just disappeared from the Tower of Light, slipping away from Selena's vigilance. She didn't want to face those blue flames and the hidden powers that slumbered in Lucien's soul. Who knew what could become of the magic of Autumn and Day mixed together? Who knew what wrath that dark sun could express?

Elain's fingers trembled against the grass. She shivered. Morning dew lingered on her, leaving droplets of fresh water in her tangled hair. Her nightgown was humid and clung to her skin.

She opened her eyes, just as the first rays of sunlight hit her. It wasn't high enough in the sky to warm her. She sat up and looked around her.

She had no idea where she was or how she had arrived here. The last thing she remembered – she had gone to sleep after reading some of the books she had borrowed… then the visions. She had seen the past. High Lord Phaethos, and his death caused by his own blinded arrogance… Sibylla– she was the Seer she had been looking for, the one just before her. Was she dead? No, Elain could feel that she wasn't dead. She was just waiting for the moment she would be needed… the moment that prophecy would be in the moves.

Elain had always assumed that her prophecy, concerning Vassa and Koschei was… _hers,_ but it turned out… it had been in the works from fate long, long, long before she had been born. Before even Lucien or even _Helion_ had been born. There had been one more line, and it left no doubt of who it referred to.

" _In fire and blood, the Two-Faced Sun and the Cauldron-blessed Kingslayer will court the Deathless' rise."_

Elain didn't like any of that. Fire. Blood. Who was the Two-Faced Sun? The Cauldron-blessed Kingslayer was herself... She had killed the King of Hybeern, after all. Though she shivered at the thought of such... such a title. Did it mean the Two-Faced Sun could be Lucien? Consdering his true parentage that she had promised to keep secret for Lucien's safety... it was possible. And they will… _"court the Deathless' rise"?_ Did it mean… they will let it happen? How could they possibly let Koschei free himself… Did it have anything to do with that sword she had offered Lucien, that she had seen him kill her with? The very sword that had killed Phaethos? Why did she have such a vision? What did it mean?

The fresh morning breeze, carrying the scent of autumn and heavy with rain, made her tremble.

Elain brought her arms around her and that was when she realised she was holding something in her hand. She looked down at her right palm. She held an arrowhead. It glimmered under the sun, as if shimmering with a golden light.

She looked around and finally realised that she had awakened in a field full of moonflowers. They shone, from the lingering shade of the moonlight of the previous night, and from the morning dew.

Elain stood up, turned around and realised two things. She had no idea what had happened the previous night. And she had no idea where she was.

The sun was peaking over the mountain when Helion, Lucien and Feyre walked into the Tower of Light. They were all too tired and numb with sleepiness and a night of non-stop research to linger in the hall and they immediately went to the throne room that gave the shortest access to the breakfast room… It was the early morning and yet… the rooms were too hushed, too empty. Helion immediately froze. He felt the change in atmosphere.

Something had happened in the night.

He tilted his head on the side and remained frozen on the spot long enough for both Lucien and Feyre to turn around to stare at him.

"What is it?" Lucien asked with an easy smile.

The guards, everyone's behaviour, that heaviness in the air–

"Helion!"

"Finally, you're back!"

"What took you so long?!"

Selena, Koios, and several guards arrived running towards the group.

"We sent a message last night to warn you we wouldn't come back for dinner… or the night," Feyre answered, getting tense as she understood that something had happened.

"We might have found a solution to Vassa's Curse…" Lucien started, but his voice trailed off.

He glanced around, then narrowed his eyes at Selena and Koios. His golden eye whirred ferociously.

"This is good news," Koios said carefully, "But I'm afraid the night was more… difficult on our side."

"What happened?" Feyre asked, something close to disdainful threat in her voice – so very much like Rhysand.

Koios and Selena glanced at each other.

"What were you thinking?!"

Everyone turned towards Amren who stomped towards them, or more specifically Selena and Koios. Both braced themselves as the small but threatening female glared at them.

"I just arrived at the breakfast room and found out that Elain has disappeared! What were you waiting for to wake me up and warn me?!" She hissed, venom in her voice.

Lucien's blood ran cold.

"Elain?" Feyre repeated, "Elain has disappeared?!"

Helion finally stepped forward to take matters into his own hands.

"How did this happen?" He asked in a hard, cold voice – the voice of the High Lord.

He sent a wary glance in Lucien's direction. He was pale and shook with restrained anger, but his attention was all over Selena and Koios.

"She wasn't kidnapped," Selena immediately said to appease the first fears, "She apparently… sleepwalked out of here, then vanished. I believe she walked far away from the wards to winnow and now… we don't know where she's gone."

"Why didn't you warn me?!" Amren repeated, furious.

"We initially assumed that she was still within the Tower's grounds and we didn't want to worry anyone–"

"It's my job to protect her when Feyre and Lucien aren't here – not only you separated us all by keeping Lucien and Elain so far away from us but now you don't even warn when my disciple disappears?!"

Feyre had bittersweet memories resurfacing of the war against Hybern – the last time Elain had disappeared, she had walked away, attracted by the Cauldron. It couldn't be the Cauldron, not this time but… what threat had lured Elain away from safety this time?

"Where is she… where is my mate…?!" Lucien hissed, trembling in contained rage that his mate had been taken away from him and was nowhere to be found – he was supposed to protect her, keep her safe, and he had spent the night talking spells instead of being with her–

"Calm down, I'm sure we'll find her soon enough," Helion said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Lucien pulled away and slapped away Helion's arm. He snarled, his russet eye alit with fury. Flames licked at his clenched fists – blue flames and everyone could feel a tremor in the air… Power, pure power that asked to be let out, to consume – but magic just as powerful was holding it all in, it leashed in that power and strangled the wrath.

Everyone felt uneasy, none stepped away, too proud to do so. But they glanced warily at Lucien, at the blue flames that had started appearing around him, at the dark red of his eyes, gleaming like the threat of the sun itself…

Only Helion wasn't frightened or wary enough to make any move to defend himself. Perhaps it was because he was a High Lord and the most powerful being in the room. Or perhaps it was because Lucien's gesture of rejection when he had tried giving him comfort had hurt him deeper than he would have expected.

"Don't worry, Lucien, we'll find her," Feyre said, though she only sounded confident enough because she had frozen her voice to erase all emotions from it.

"If anything has happened to Elain, I will burn this place to the ground…" Lucien threatened, looking right into Helion's eyes.

Something snapped in that gaze. Helion narrowed his eyes, and the power of the High Lord started rippling from him – his court, his home was being threatened, and no matter how he felt towards Lucien, he wouldn't let him weaken him in front of his people.

"Watch your tongue, boy, or you'll get yourself burnt–"

The double doors suddenly busted open.

Everyone jumped away, daggers, swords or pure power in hands in an instant. Guards ran from all the corners of the throne room to assess the threat. Wind boomed through the room and most guards wavered in their steps.

They made a half circle around the newcomer, more guards running behind after obviously having tried to stop the female who had wandered in here like she owned the place.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?!" Helion asked, stepping forward and letting his aura of High Lord shine around him.

Everyone around him felt the tingles of power and almost recoiled from it – only Lucien seemed to actually relish in the waves of that pure sunlit power. That was such a shocking reaction from his own body, his magic pulsing in echo to Helion's, that it calmed him long enough to not be blinded by the panicked rage of Elain's disappearance. He put aside that strange sensation awakened by Helion's power, and took in the threat in front of them.

It was a High Fae, female, with brown skin and long dark hair. The most obvious trait were her eyes. They looked at emptiness, milky from blindness and the skin all around the eyes had been burnt and scarred. And yet, there was an awareness in her gaze, in the depth that resided in those eyes, in the way she pinched her lips together, that everyone could tell she was no ordinary High Fae, blind or not. Lucien knew to some extent what blindness felt like, and just like his golden eye was enchanted and gave him the ability to _see_ certain things, he could tell that this female could _see_ the Truth. Her skin wasn't as wrinkled as some very old Fae, but it was obvious that she wasn't young either. There was something in her features, in the lines of her face, that were weary from centuries, and centuries, and centuries of life…

Just like Helion's power had risen the moment she had entered the room, her own power seemed to awaken to confront it. It seemed to call each other – ancestral powers that originated from the birth of Prythian. Something that rang through the air and went deep into the Earth. The Power of High Lord, offered by the Apple of Knowledge, and another Power, just as ancient, just as mighty…

And Lucien recognized it.

He stepped forward, ignoring everyone's warning gaze, and especially Helion's.

"You're a Seer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's my own writing but I have a new favourite line: "Lucien looked just like Lucasta, but carried himself with the same anguish as Helion."
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter, the next one will come soon!


	9. Drowned Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I DIDNT POST THE CHAPTER EARLIER!! It was wirtten but I had..... forgotten......it........ T.T
> 
> BUT ITS HERE NOW! And I hope you'll enjoy it!! Things are gonna get a bit steamy in there (just a tiny teeny bit~) and there's a new tag on the ff lol

FANFICTION

A COURT OF NIGHTMARES AND LIGHT

PART II – THE DAY COURT

CHAPTER XXI : Drowned Desire

"You're a Seer." Lucien said, staring in bewilderment at the blind female who had waltzed in the Tower of Light's throne room so casually – despite a definite taste for theatrics.

She turned her attention to him. He startled at the sharpness and intensity of her gaze, even though she was blind, even though her eyes should not be able to see… _she saw_. She saw everything, she saw the depths of his soul, she saw–

Lucien was shaken out of this uncomfortable sensation when Helion put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him behind him once again.

"Seer or not, your coming here was unannounced. How did you get in here?"

She focused on Helion. Like for Lucien, she looked into the depths of his soul, but he didn't recoil. He held his ground and let his power sparkle even more around him. Everyone could tell, just from the taste of the air, that the Seer had seen all of Helion's darkest secrets.

The corner of her lips quirked up.

"I just walked in," she said casually, lifting her hands as if it was _that_ easy to get into the Tower of Light.

Helion obviously didn't like it.

"Sibylla…" Koios said, stepping forward, though he kept a respectful distance.

The air around the Seer seemed to soften, and she smiled some more, turning towards Koios.

"Koios. It has been a long, long time, my friend…"

"Indeed… you look weary." He said, something cracked in his voice, as if he couldn't believe that this powerful being that he had known his entire life… could weaken.

"My time has come. Or at the very least, it's very near its end. I've had a long and fulfilling life, and _you_ , you will have many more nieces and nephews to watch over before you'll close your eyes for the last time."

"Well, in some aspects, you haven't changed. You still love being dramatic."

Koios' lips turned into a smile, and Helion finally relaxed. His power ebbed away and Selena made a sign to the guards to step away and let Sibylla come closer. Koios closed the distance between them and hugged her quickly, without lingering to enjoy it.

"You always had a tendency to go off without warning anyone, but never for so long, Sibylla. I've looked for you, especially when Hybern came back… I assume you saw them coming, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," she answered with the air of a grumpy grandma that no one listened to even if she was always right, "I told Astreon that he shouldn't trust the eastern ships from Hybern but he said that we shouldn't be so prejudiced if they were open to commerce and exchanges. One rotten apple is all it needs to ruin it all. He didn't listen and he lost his head because of his trusting nature."

She turned towards Helion, who startled.

"We met when you were a very young one. Do you remember?"

"…I remember the nightmares that followed."

"Good," she said with an appreciative nod, as if that was exactly the reaction she had hoped to provoke in a youngling.

"I like her," Amren whispered to Feyre, but she was heard anyway.

Sibylla turned her attention to the two of them, and like for Lucien and Helion earlier… she looked through them.

"You are not from this world, and yet, you belong here now. You will not regret it. You will find the peace you hadn't realised you've been waiting for your whole life. Curiosity is good for you. And you…"

She turned towards Feyre who, surprisingly, held her ground as stubbornly as Helion. Maybe because she was a High Lady in her own right… or perhaps because she had faced herself in the Ouroboros mirror and she wasn't afraid of what this Seer could reveal.

"You are the tidal wave that changed the fate of Prythian. And your sisters have as much potent, even though they don't realise it. Your blood is powerful, and your legacy will be even more so."

Feyre didn't react, she didn't let any emotion or thought betray her. But Lucien… Lucien reacted to that.

"Elain–"

His voice cracked pathetically.

She was gone, she had disappeared, his _mate_ , _protect, find_ – he needed to go and find her as soon as possible before any danger befell her.

As if following his line of thoughts (she probably did), Sibylla turned towards him.

"Ah yes, the new Seer, your mate. I believe you've lost her?"

"Can you find her?" Selena asked eagerly.

Sibylla shook her hand.

"I could find her, but she'll find her way back on her own. Don't worry about her."

"Not worry?!" Lucien hissed, "I will NOT let her suffer from the Cauldron knows what terrible fate out there! She disappeared in the middle of the night! I was supposed to protect her and keep her safe! And she's gone! She knows nothing about Prythian and–"

Sibylla used her walking stick and hit the top of Lucien's head. He startled once, opened his mouth to keep yelling. She hit him again, he grabbed the stick and glared at her– but he didn't try any more yelling or panicking.

"She knows more about Prythian than you ever will, boy. Don't underestimate her powers. Nothing happens for no reason – if she disappeared last night, there's a good reason she did so…"

Her voice trailed off and she pulled away her walking stick, to point at the sword at his hip.

" _This_. This is a dangerous weapon. I hope you know what you're doing with it… No, obviously not."

"Would you stop judging me, you old hag–"

"Show some respect!" Koios gasped.

"Elain is GONE!"

"Protective mates are the _worst_ –" Sibylla muttered, rolling her eyes the best she could with the damaged muscles and skin of her face.

"I need to find her–"

"Her foxes will find her. Now, there are way too many secrets– _you_."

She ignored Lucien's babbling to press the walking stick into Helion's chest.

"Do _something_. You know what I'm talking about. Time is running out. You only have a week to make things right – you won't, obviously, as the prophecy foretold, but you can still fix the mess afterwards. Maybe."

"Well, that's a comforting thought," Amren commented drily.

Lucien raised his hands to the sky, before pulling at his hair and walking in circles.

"I need to find Elain, I–"

"My Lord Helion!" A guard suddenly cried out, running into the throne room.

"What _now?"_ the High Lord mumbled with a passionate roll of eyes.

"Lady Elain was found!"

Lucien immediately gasped and started shortening the distance between himself and the poor guard who, feeling threatened, backed away against the wall.

"Where is she?! _Tell me!"_

"T-the… the foxes followed her scent and tracked her, she is already on the way back. She apparently winnowed away by accident–"

" _Where – is – she?!"_

"D-d-downstairs, my lord!"

They didn't have time to register the words, a red arrow (Lucien) just flew through the doors and away from the throne room.

Silence fell on them.

"…Well, at least _someone_ was effective in finding Elain quickly," Amren said with a pointed glance in Selena's direction.

She glared at the silver-eyed female, which was enough guts to provoke Amren's appreciation of Selena's quality.

"Could we not have any argument or battle before breakfast, please?" Koios asked, exasperated.

"Could we _have_ some breakfast? Your household was far more welcoming in the past, Koios," Sibylla commented with a snort.

Helion rolled his eyes and decided to dismiss everyone.

"All immediate crisis has been averted, I suggest we all catch some sleep, get some food and then, we'll talk with our new guest here." He said with a nonchalant wave of his hand, and the slightest bit of annoyance in his voice.

Meanwhile, Lucien ran as fast as his legs could take him, down the immense stairs and cursing the height of this damned Tower–

Then he _felt_ her. He _saw_ her. His heart leapt and he ran even faster.

"Elain!"

How had he not felt that gap in his heart, that absence of her immediate presence, until she was back in his sight, and in his arms?

She looked up to see him arrive. He immediately engulfed her in his arms and lifted her off the floor. She squeaked and held onto him as he took in her scent of flowers and crushed her against him, and yet, it wasn't painful and Elain realised that his body was the only warmth that could comfort her.

Almost as fast as he had taken her in his arms, he put her down again, and took her face in his hands. His eyes travelled all over her body, taking in her nightgown dirty with mud and grass, her bare feet, her cold skin–

"Elain, _Elain_ – what happened?! Where did you go? I just arrived a few minutes ago and they told me you were gone!"

"I-I'm sorry, I…"

She shivered and held herself together. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms to warm her up, using his fire to do so. In a swift movement, he threw away the guard's jacket that had been wrapped around her shoulders and replaced it with his.

_My mate, my mate, my mate, she's mine, and only mine–_

His hands were caressing her face again, pulling away at the tangles in her hair, making sure she didn't have a scratch, that she was all right.

_Protect, keep safe, keep warm, my mate–_

"I'm not sure what happened…" she answered, a little pale and her gaze looking down.

Lucien's frantic movements to rub some warmth into her slowed down.

"…Let's get you upstairs. You need some warmth, a good bath, and some food."

He turned towards the nearest servant, while putting a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Warn Lord Helion that Lady Elain needs some time to recover, and have some food brought up to our chambers."

"Yes, my lord!"

Elain glanced up at Lucien. _"Our chambers"_ he had said.

She guessed… it was the closest thing to a place that was _theirs_. Not a room for either Lucien or for Elain that was only half personalised… but something that was _theirs_ , the two of them, and would reflect both of them.

He guided her to the nearest lift, then to their room. He didn't let go of her even once, and it was only in the privacy of their suite that he finally let show the extent of his anguish. He trembled as he checked over her again, he was pale and wouldn't let her out of his sight.

"I'm fine, Lucien," Elain finally said, grabbing his wrists to calm him down, "I'm fine, just a little cold."

To emphasize this, she pressed against him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head.

"…I was so scared… the moment they said you were gone I… I lost sight of anything else but you… I thought I would go mad."

"Don't think of it this way, my dear. It was just a temporary fear. Everything is fine. You would have felt it if there had been any danger."

Elain wondered for the briefest moment why he had stiffened against her. Then she… realised she had called him… _'my dear'._

Warmth bloomed on her cheeks, but he relaxed against her and sighed into her hair.

"You need a bath, the warmth will be good for you." he said, pulling away reluctantly.

She followed him into the bathroom as he prepared the water to the right temperature. It was only then that she realised how weary she was. Between her vision and her unexpected night stroll, she was tired.

"Did you… spend the entire night researching?" she asked him as he stood up.

"Yes. We came back just… a few minutes before you, but… so much has happened."

Elain looked down at her hands, and opened her right palm to stare at the arrowhead.

"What's this?" Lucien asked, frowning.

He used his fingers to open hers, and stared at the mysterious arrowhead.

"I don't know. When I woke up… it was in my hand." Elain answered.

Lucien stared at her, then put the arrowhead away.

"We'll think about it later. You should… get warm…"

He lingered there, just for a moment, just long enough that when Lucien stepped towards the door, Elain's hand reached for his.

"D-don't… I…"

He looked down at her, eyes slightly widened in shock. She blushed but she didn't waver and held his gaze.

"It's been… a long night… we're both tired… and weary… and cold…" she said softly.

Lucien's heart beat faster at her suggestion but he didn't dare say a thing, he didn't dare move, he didn't dare hope…

Elain swallowed hard, her own heart echoing the melody of his.

"Stay with me… _please_ …" she pleaded.

Lucien didn't trust his voice, so he simply nodded, despite the red in his cheeks.

Without detaching her gaze from his, she pushed the jacket he had put on her earlier, off her shoulders. Her fingers wandered over her collarbones and to the lace holding her nightgown together. Lucien swallowed hard, warmth of a different kind, but _oh_ _so_ _soul-devouring_ , filling his veins. She pulled at the thread. Slowly. His gaze wandered down, then he turned around to give her some privacy.

Elain wasn't sure what was pushing her to act this way. Was it the bond? Her genuine feelings for him? Her frustration? Was it the cold and the fear from last night that encouraged her? Was she just tired to hold back her feelings and to force him to reel in his desire?

Her nightgown fell down and pooled at her feet.

She was completely bare, her body flushed all over, trembling in a mix of apprehension and excitement.

She heard his sharp intake of breath. He could smell her own lust. She could feel the growing warmth from his body. If she touched him, if she took a step towards him while naked, it would unleash the beast.

She trusted Lucien, more than she trusted herself. She might even wish for the beast to claim her, once and for all, so this tiptoeing would stop and they'd become one, as they were meant to be…

But she turned away and slowly walked down into the bath until she was sitting, her back against it. She pulled her hair up in a quick, messy bun, aware of every move, every drop of water, that made his heartbeat faster and his breathing sharper.

She couldn't tell if she was relieved or frustrated for the lack of mirrors all around. There were a few, but she'd have to turn to look at the reflection of Lucien in it.

She did it, burning from that sinful look but relishing in it. She looked just in time to see him take off his shirt. Muscles rippled from his back, his shoulders, his arms, and it took everything she had not to lick her lower lip. Was that fire in her soul hers? Or was it born from his, offered by the bound linking their souls?

He took off his boots, his pants, in a careful hurry, aware of her attention and of the growing lust between them. She couldn't detach her gaze from his beautiful, powerful body – it was as threatening as it was fascinating.

Elain looked away just as Lucien turned around. She closed her eyes, aware of his every step, every whiff of his scent and his desire flowing towards her, inciting her to look up and rise from the waters to kiss him and let him take her whole.

He entered the water, stepped down the steps. _Slowly_. She held her breath. He walked to the other side of the gigantic bathtub. He sat down. She felt the waves hit her skin. The hot water covered her shoulders, then receded, making her shiver.

She opened her eyes and met his burning gaze.

Lucien leaned backwards, apparently relaxed, but she could tell he was just bathing in the joy of sharing that bath with her. That intimacy reserved for lovers. Their bare bodies so close, and yet so far away.

There was a heavy warmth in the air that had nothing to do with the temperature of the water.

They couldn't look away from each other.

Lucien finally opened his lips, taking in the slightest intake of breath to speak up:

"You _do_ know you are torturing me in the sweetest way, my lady?" he asked, his tone amused and teasing despite the edge of lust to it – but his face was earnest and his gaze soft and devouring all at once.

"You're not the only feeling tortured, by the circumstances rather than… sheer… desire…" she admitted, blushing even more if possible.

She lowered her gaze, to see the water stopping just at the beginning of her breasts. She could tell he was devouring every inch of skin she showed him. That it'd take a glance, a whisper, the slightest gesture, for the two of them to break.

"I wish we had more time…" Lucien whispered wishfully, his voice full of longing, "I-if only things had been different… I could court you properly… we wouldn't have to worry about the Autumn Solstice, or Vassa, or that Sorcerer or… or any of it…"

"We'll have it. Our peace. Our time." She replied, "We just have to… stay strong until we can take the time to…"

_Love and cherish each other, to discover more of each other, to…_

Lucien looked away, pained. And through the waves of emotions she felt down the bond… she understood his worries.

He didn't want to wait in fear that something would go wrong. Sooner, or later. He wanted to love her _now_ , to claim her, but… he'd respect her choice to wait.

"Lucien," Elain spoke up, and his attention was on her once again, "I promise you… we'll get our own time, for us."

"I believe you." he replied.

He lifted up his hand, as if reaching for her, inviting her to get closer. It would be dangerous to get one inch closer when they were naked in a hot bath and devoured by desire and frustration – but she started to move.

She had barely made a centimetre closer to him that a sharp knock resonated at the main door of their suite.

"Damn, must be the breakfast I asked…" Lucien mumbled, regretting his earlier request now that it had interrupted his moment with Elain.

She couldn't help it. She laughed. Her hand, which had been about to reach for his, covered her mouth.

Lucien glanced at her, delighting in the way her laugh resonated in this bathroom in the colours of the Autumn Court's Starlight Waterfalls. He grinned widely.

"I'm going to get our breakfast, try not to admire me too much, my darling. I wouldn't want you overheating in this bath."

He winked at her, and immediately stood up. Elain gasped and covered her face with her hands, but chuckled nonetheless at his bold and wild movements. He might be respecting her choice to wait, but he had no shame in tempting her as much as she was tempting him.

He moved out of the bathtub, grabbed a towel, and headed for the main rooms.

Elain sighed, moving her wet hands over her face. Her cheeks felt even hotter than the water. She tightened her legs together, feeling a slickness between them, despite the bath. She prayed that everything will be all right by the time they get to the Autumn Equinox, so Lucien and her will have time… will have time for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Seals
> 
> Yours Truly,
> 
> May


	10. Seals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

FANFICTION 

A COURT OF NIGHTMARES AND LIGHT

PART II – THE DAY COURT

CHAPTER XXII : Seals

Elain and Lucien ate breakfast and took a quick nap until a guard came knocking at the door in the early afternoon to gather in one of the many rooms of the Tower of Light. They found everyone already there, sitting around a long table covered in maps, drinks and food.

Sibylla, the Seer, was here. She was sitting at the opposite side of the table from Helion, a little distance put between herself and the others. From her sitting position alone, they could tell she intended to listen carefully before intervening.

"We were about to discuss everything we have come up with last night," Feyre told Lucien and Elain as they arrived.

Elain turned towards Lucien as he pulled a chair for her. She sat with a thankful smile, then turned towards her sister:

"You were absent last night, all three of you. The message said you had a lead on how to break Vassa's curse."

"And we have Lucien to thank for that," Helion said with a quirky smile in his direction, "Rather than trying to find a cure from that curse, we decided to try and create a similar spell in order to find its counter spell more easily. It will not be the exact same spell, but it should be close enough to give us an idea on how to break Vassa's."

"We also think that Vassa's royal ring might be a container for a part of the spell to work," Lucien added, "We have already sent her a message in the human lands to find out what she knows."

Elain felt a flare of red anger in her chest. She didn't like the way Lucien said Vassa's name, so casually, so intimately. She knew the time he had spent in her company, but she disliked that attachment to another woman who had tried to force herself on Lucien in the past. She recalled very well that awful scent of another human woman clinging to _her mate_.

"How long will it take you to create that spell, and its counter spell?" Amren asked, staring straight at Helion.

He shared a glance with Lucien, then shrugged.

"A day or two, if we focus entirely on that, and we get no more distraction or interruption."

"One of the problems we will encounter is that we need someone to volunteer themselves to undergo the new spell, so we can see if it works. The power I inherited from the Day Court will prevent me from being able to be used for that spell," Feyre explained.

"I'd volunteer myself but I don't know if any of my original abilities have remained, and if they'd have any influence on the spell." Amren said.

"You don't have any more abilities from your previous life," Sibylla intervened, for the first time since they had gathered here, "You are a High Fae, with all its advantages, and all its flaws. The only remnant of your past is your soul itself."

Amren observed the Seer without a word. Then she nodded, her silvery eyes shining bright in an unexplainable manner. She turned towards Helion, Lucien and Feyre.

"Then, if I'm a normal High Fae, you can try your spell on me. I'm not afraid of the consequences."

"I'm used to be Helion's guinea pig, I don't mind doing it again–" Selena intervened.

"You are needed, as spymaster of the Day Court," Lucien intervened, "If something goes wrong and you are… incapacitated, who will handle the situation with the rising army on the Continent?"

Selena didn't like feeling useless, but she nodded sagely.

Out of everyone here, the only person who didn't have any special ability that might trigger an unforeseen consequence of the spell, was Amren – as a newly made _normal_ High Fae. If Amren could be considered "normal" with that personality of hers.

"We will try the spell at sunset, then. After that, no interruption from anyone, no matter the emergency," Helion said, "I'll leave everything to be handled by Koios and Selena."

Everyone turned towards the two Seers, Sibylla and Elain. The latter had disappeared mysteriously, winnowing away and reappearing a few hours later, at the exact moment the former Seer had shown up unexpectedly.

"As for you… what happened last night?" Koios asked, turning towards Elain.

She looked down, wringing her hands in her laps. Sibylla remained completely silent, waiting to see what Elain would say.

"I-I don't remember… I don't know what happened."

"Liar." Sibylla said drily, "You _know_ what happened, you're just scared to admit it."

Sensing Elain's distress and growing anxiety, Lucien reached out. He took her hand in his. She looked up at him. He smiled encouragingly, slowly rubbing the skin of her hand to reassure her.

"No one will judge, my lady. We only want to help."

She felt the waves of comfort and faith coming from him, and her shoulders relaxed.

"I had a dream. It was a vision of the past."

She turned towards Koios and Sibylla.

"I saw… a former High Lord who died in the treasure room, because of his own arrogance and because of…"

Her voice trailed off but her gaze turned to the sword at Lucien's hip.

"Soluis?" Helion repeated, frowning lightly.

"You dreamt of my uncle's death?" Koios repeated, brows furrowed.

It seemed so impossible that Koios had been alive so many centuries ago, before any of them had even been born.

"But why? Does it have any link with this whole story, or is it simply because we talked about the history of this sword last night and the mating bond caused you to have this dream?" Feyre asked.

"There is a link." Sibylla answered.

They turned to her, but she kept her focus on Elain. She wanted _Elain_ to be the one to say it, to admit and embrace her powers as Seer.

"Because the night High Lord Phaethos died… was the night the prophecy was first pronounced." Elain said quietly.

She turned towards Sibylla. Something filled the air. A power, ancient and puissant, it made every particle in the air vibrant with life.

Everyone shivered, except the two Seers who _knew_.

Elain opened her lips, reciting the prophecy, complete this time. Her voice was the same, and yet, it seemed folded with many lives and millennia of existence and knowledge.

It was the voice of the Seer.

" _Canna. Cardinal. Lycoris. Roses._ _The Blood Moon will see him free. The Immortal. The Thief. He will come and steal the promised blood. The Bird is his beginning and his end. The Blood Moon will reveal the secret. In fire and blood, the Double-Faced Sun and the Cauldron-blessed Kingslayer will court the Deathless' rise."_

They held their breaths.

Pronouncing the prophecy outloud, in its entirety, seemed to have finally set in motion fate. It had always been at work, for all those centuries, but now, it was flowing smoothly, as certain as if it had been written in stone.

Elain felt dizzy and pulled away from Lucien, hugging herself.

He, himself, was too shocked to react immediately.

"Well. I wonder who the Double-Faced Sun and the Cauldron-blessed Kingslayer could be." Amren said ironically, breaking the heavy silence, "That name is even better than 'High Lord' or 'High Lady', Elain!"

Helion took a deep breath, his eyes glancing at Lucien but the latter was too lost, too deep in thoughts, to notice that strange look.

"What does it all mean?" he asked Sibylla.

She shrugged.

"You're a Seer too, aren't you? You prophesised this first. Shouldn't you know what it means?"

"Prophecies aren't the same as visions," Sibylla replied, "We can share what visions we have, if we wish to. But prophecies hold secrets that we are not privy of, even as Seers. They are words threaded by Fate to push us on the path we are meant the walk. Even if we don't like it, even if we try to stop it. When a prophecy is pronounced, even if it's misunderstood, even if it takes lifetimes upon lifetimes to happen… it's bound to happen eventually. The more you'll try to understand it, the less sense it'll make. The more you'll try to control it, the more _it_ will control _you_."

"Are you suggesting we just fold our arms and let the events take place?" Feyre groaned, "That we'd let the Continent's armies attack us? To let the mortal Queens win? To let that Sorcerer free himself?"

"I never said that. Following Fate's path doesn't mean doing nothing."

"Then _what_ should we do?" Lucien asked, his voice tense.

 _Elain_ had a role to play in it– and _that_ , he didn't like it. He was meant to _protect_ his mate, but that prophecy _reeked_ of danger. And fate, fate, _fate_ … that sounded too much like a power such as the Cauldron, the same power that had twisted Elain's life to become High Fae and his mate.

Why force her into his life, if she was about to be stolen away? Why make him suffer any more if they were meant to be?

To Lucien's question, Sibylla didn't say anything. She just shrugged again. He groaned, rolling his eyes at the useless Seer.

What was the point of such a power if it didn't help you solve riddles about the future?

"Hold on," Selena intervened, "If all you did was dream about a past event… why did you escape the Tower of Light?"

Elain turned towards Lucien, not sure what she should say about it.

"I don't remember escaping the Tower of Light, or winnowing… I woke up at dawn in a field of moonflowers, holding an arrowhead. But I have no idea what happened from the moment I went to sleep and the moment I woke up."

"What sort of arrowhead?" Helion asked.

Lucien pulled out the arrowhead she had given him earlier and passed it to Helion.

"It seems like an ancient manufacture to me," Lucien said.

"It's sunstone," Helion added with a nod, turning the weapon around.

He passed it to Koios who frowned.

"This is older than _I_ am. It's wonderfully well preserved but this arrowhead, from the shape, and the particular whetting of it, and the use of sunstone – it must date from around the beginning of Prythian's High Lords."

"Great, _more_ mysteries," Amren growled, massaging her temple.

"Can you find out anything about it?" Koios asked Sibylla, passing the arrowhead to her.

Head held high and blinded eyes staring in emptiness, she passed her fingers over the arrowhead, then pursed her lips. She shook her head.

"There _is_ something, an image, but the object refuses to let me see it. I think… it's a message destined to Elain. And only her. Only she could understand it."

"But I didn't see anything when I held it," she replied, "I only woke up with it in my hand."

Sibylla didn't answer right away. She put down the arrowhead on the table and looked thoughtful for a while. Then she turned towards Elain.

"Perhaps, that is because you haven't learned to control your abilities yet. But you can't for now."

"What do you mean? Is it… is it because I'm not strong enough?"

"Strength isn't always physical. And you, Kingslayer, you are the strongest of the three Archeron sisters."

Lucien almost beamed in pride to that, nodding fiercely. Feyre smiled, silently agreeing to that statement as well. Elain seemed bewildered at such a wild thought.

"No," Sibylla continued calmly, "The reason you can't control your powers is because of _him_."

She pointed at Lucien.

"Me?" he repeated, blinking in astonishment, "Why? What have I done? I only ever encouraged Elain to control her powers and I've tried to explain magic to her in the best of my abilities–"

"The problem is the mating bond. Haven't you noticed that your respective abilities are stronger and enhanced when the other is around or concerned? It's the mating bond, strengthening your natural capacities."

Lucien and Elain glanced at each other. They had noticed such a thing in the past. Most of her visions concerned him, and his control over his fire and magic was better now that he had a mate.

"But you haven't accepted the bond yet, it's blocking your magic. For both of you. As a Seer, Elain, you can't learn to control your power. And you, Lucien… you have yet to break that seal."

He opened and closed his lips, about to ask about that 'seal' but before he could, Feyre spoke up:

"So, unless Elain accepts the mating bond with Lucien, she won't be able to master her abilities as Seer, and figure out what this arrowhead means? And I assume many other details about this whole story that will _only_ make sense once she can control her powers of Seer?"

"Yes. She can learn to hone her powers, and I will teach her, it will take time no matter what. More than we can afford. But accepting the mating bond will give them a freedom they weren't graced with before."

"That's not fair…" Lucien whispered, even though his heart was breaking, "Elain– Elain shouldn't have to feel forced to accept the mating bond. Neither of us… wanted it. Regardless of how we feel about it now… asking her to accept the mating bond to… to control her powers of Seer, and fix that damn mess, is… it's unfair and selfish."

Elain turned towards Lucien, tears shining in her eyes. From the beginning, he had had all the reasons to claim her, but he had always respected her feelings and had given her space. Even _now_ that they wanted to become mates but didn't dare because of an incoming war… he held back out of respect for her worries and fear for the future. And now, another reason just added up to the pile of their mating: unless she accepted the mating bond, their powers, to both of them, would be locked and smothered.

But he still put her feelings first and foremost. He didn't want her to feel forced for any reason. He wanted her to choose _him_ , as _Lucien_ , and not as her mate. He wanted her to feel good about the mating bond, rather than let the physical and chemical aspects of it take over her. He respected her more than anyone ever had before…

And she had never wanted to accept the bond more strongly than now.

Heart beating strongly, but smiling gently, Elain reached out to take his hand.

She had barely brushed his skin that the doors opened.

Everyone turned around. Helion grumbled unintelligible words in a low voice. A guard approached and whispered to him in his ear. The High Lord's eyes widened and he stood up, just as the guard walked away in a hurry.

Helion clenched the armchairs with his hands, tightened his lips, then turned towards the rest of the assembly.

"The message that we sent to Vassa last night… my messengers reached the domain where she remains but… she is nowhere to be found."

"What do you mean? How can you lose a giant firebird?" Feyre asked.

Helion turned to her, his face as hard as stone and his eyes shining fiercer than the sun.

"Vassa is gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystery, mystery~!
> 
> I feel like I'm writing really short chapters, please forgive me but there are lots of cliffhangers effects that I wish for!


	11. Garden of the Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support and once again, I apologize for taking so long for posting the chapters!

FANFICTION 

A COURT OF NIGHTMARES AND LIGHT 

PART II – THE DAY COURT 

CHAPTER XXIII : Garden of the Soul 

"Vassa is gone," Helion announced in a grave voice.

Stunned silence reigned in the room.

"What do you mean?" Lucien asked, frowning at that statement.

Elain's gaze snapped to him at once. She could feel the sparkling emotions through the bond. He was conflicted. He was worried about Vassa and what this new information might mean in the future. He didn't understand why or how she could have disappeared from Graysen's manor.

Helion gave a sharp nod in the guard's direction and, though nervous about it, he immediately gave a report:

"There is no sign of struggle, so it's unlikely that she was taken away by force."

"We can eliminate the mortal Queens, then," Feyre said, "Vassa wouldn't let them take her so easily."

"What about the Sorcerer?" Elain asked timidly, torn between worrying for an innocent soul and her jealousy.

"He said he'd come back to claim her during the Autumn Solstice," Helion answered darkly, "Those words were a warning, to claim her again, he is bound by magic and can't intervene. He is stuck at the lake for now."

"And Jurian? Can we even trust him after everything he's done?" Selena proposed in a growl.

"Jurian is all the way in Vassa' kingdom, ruling in her name. He has no reason to have her gone… yet." Lucien answered, "No, it can't be him. Nor the Queens or the Sorcerer… I doubt… Graysen has any reason, strength or power to lift a finger against her…" He continued, glancing very quickly at Elain at the mention of her former fiancé.

She was almost as surprised as him that… she felt nothing when he mentioned his name. Comforted by that, Lucien focused on the problem at hand once again:

"If it's none of those possible enemies… who would have taken her away?"

"Could it be possible she just went for a stroll without warning anyone?" Sibylla said, almost innocently.

Everyone wondered for a moment if she was giving them a clue to figuring out this new mystery – but she remained expressionless and they couldn't get anything from her face, or her blind gaze.

"The manor is protected by magical wards and many guards, from her kingdom and from the Night Court. If she gets out of this place, she takes the risk of being stolen by one of her enemies. No, Vassa was taken away by someone who is cunning and powerful enough to get past so many barriers, magical and physical." Lucien explained carefully.

"Maybe those wards simply weren't as powerful as you think them," Helion said in a carefully neutral voice.

His golden gaze met Lucien. The Autumn Court son tensed. He frowned and their gazes clashed. Lucien's golden eye whirred.

"I made them myself." He hissed.

Helion kept staring at him, then, slowly, he spoke up again:

"This is no proof of their power or quality. As good as you are in theorical spells, you admitted yourself feeling constrained. If Vassa's protection was endangered by your lack of power… if this entire mission failed because you weren't careful enough…"

His voice trailed off. He let his arm fall against the armchair, then he leaned backwards, looking almost casual and bored but to anyone who knew him, they could see the tension in his shoulders and the guilt in his eyes. He didn't look in Lucien's direction, but he didn't add anything else either. He seemed lost in a line of thoughts hindered by the sharp thorns of his past.

"Instead of accusing my magical wards of being too weak, perhaps you should investigate as to _who_ managed to get past them. Someone has got Vassa, and our only way to possibly stop the Sorcerer to set himself free!" Lucien exclaimed, suddenly standing up, "Do something about it instead of being suspicious of your friends and allies!"

Helion looked up suddenly, as if startled.

"Friends?" he repeated, staring straight at Lucien.

"I am not bold enough to call myself the friend of a High Lord," Lucien continued carefully, though without backing down, "But would I be wrong to assume that a friendship is possible?"

Helion stared, and stared, and _stared_ at Lucien. The seconds grew longer and heavier at every heartbeat.

"No." He answered simply, as if by daring to pronounce another word, his voice would betray his feelings.

Lucien looked almost relieved, but he was still too annoyed to let such emotions show – annoyed by Vassa's disappearance at the worst timing possible, and by being wrongly accused of weakness.

"Then, as an Emissary, a former High Lord's right hand, and as a friend, may I give you an honest advice, Lord Helion?"

"You may." Helion answered, not understanding where he was getting at.

"Move your sun-kissed glowing ass and find Vassa!" Lucien exclaimed, putting down his hands on the table to press his weight on it and add more strength to his words.

Everyone gasped at those words, especially the members of the Day Court who would have never expected anyone outside of the family to be bold enough to say such words to their High Lord. Just as stunned, Helion kept staring at Lucien. His lips trembled.

For a short moment, Lucien feared he had gone too far and would be obliterated by the power of the sun… then, Helion laughed.

The sound escaped him, and he immediately covered his mouth. Everyone else stared at him, even more shocked to see him openly laugh.

He tried to hold back from laughing but a few chuckles escaped him.

"All right– yeah, I'll do that. Guard!" He called, clicking his fingers.

The earlier guard who had given his report jumped, but stepped forward anyway.

"Do as Lord Lucien has said. Find who is responsible for Vassa's disappearance. You have my authorisation to take any immediate measure that you find necessary."

"Y-yes, my lord!"

He bowed down deeply, then turned around.

Lucien hesitated, then glanced at Elain.

She was staring at him.

During this entire exchange, her gaze hadn't detached from his face, his body, acute to every emotion that she saw on him, echoing what she felt through the bond.

"Go." She said simply.

"W-what…" he hesitated.

She turned her head away, staring darkly at the table. She kept her back straight, her chin up and her hands carefully folded. The perfect lady who wouldn't let the turmoil of her emotions betray her.

Lucien felt it all, and staggered backwards.

"You want to go back to the human lands and help investigate Vassa's disappearance. Then… go." Elain repeated.

She had wanted her voice to be cold and distant, to express against her will her jealousy and possessiveness– feelings she was so unfamiliar with, that burnt her so viciously… but her voice was soft and understanding.

No matter how much Lucien wanted to stay by her side and keep her safe, he was still Vassa's friend and no one knew her, or the mansion where she had remained, better than he did. He was the one who had put up the magical wards and had been the bridge between the humans and the Fae. If anyone had to go investigate this sudden and mysterious disappearance, it was him. If only because he considered it his duty to help his friend who might be in terrible danger.

Elain set him free, and let him do as he chose, just like he had for her times and times again.

Lucien glanced quickly at Helion, who nodded in silent agreement. Without caring for any witnesses, Lucien knelt at Elain's side and took her hand in his. She turned her attention back on him as he squeezed softly her hand. He kissed the back of her hand with more reverence than any devout to their god.

Elain felt the waves of gratefulness and love from his heart, it thrummed in rhythm with its beating. It almost overwhelmed her. Without realising it, she tightened her grip on his hand. He lifted up his gaze, one russet fiery eye, one golden fascinating eye.

_Please, come back to me soon_ , her doe-eyes pleaded silently.

_I'll always come back to you, I promise_ , his fierce eyes answered.

As he rose on his feet once again, he looked quickly around the room.

"It should not take long to examine what might have happened. I will keep you updated as soon as I can on the situation."

He let go of Elain's hand and turned his heels, but Helion whistled suddenly, and loud enough to make everyone startle. Lucien whipped around, surprised by such an action. Helion stood up and he whistled again, a more melodious tone this time. He raised his arm and suddenly, a fiery bird flew across the room and onto his forearm. A golden-crowned red falcon. Helion caressed the feathers on the bird's chest with the back of his fingers.

"Take my personal bird with you. He will know to come back to me as fast as possible with news. His name is Lux. Do you know how to handle falcons?"

"It's not the animal we fancy the most neither in Autumn nor Spring but… I am familiar enough." Lucien answered with a nod.

"He will answer to the melody I whistled earlier. Remember it."

With a movement of his arm, the golden-crowned red falcon flew from Helion's arm to Lucien's. The falcon looked up at the red-haired lord, then tilted his head on a side at the view of the red and gold eye. He squawked, as if saying 'you look like me!' then became calm and quiet.

"Well, then. I should go." Lucien said.

He sent one last, longing look at Elain. She stared back at him. As they looked into each other's eyes, time stretched and the world disappeared to leave only the two of them and eternity.

Then, Lucien broke eye-contact and as he stepped away, he winnowed.

Elain's chest tightened as the distance between them grew, and the beating of his heart became fainter and fainter. She hated this. Every time they were separated, it felt like a part of her soul was being ripped from her, little by little. It was the first time since… since before their departure from the Night Court that such a huge distance would separate them.

_Please, come back soon, before my heart gives out_ , she silently prayed, hoping the bridge between their souls would convey the feeling of her yearning for him. A sparkle resonated, jumping down the bond to her – an answer. A promise.

For the second time that day, Elain wanted nothing more but accept the mating bond and _be_ with him. Heart, body and soul.

"Well, while you try to figure out what is going on with Vassa, I will teach Elain what I can about our abilities as Seers." Sibylla said, standing up.

"O-oh," Elain murmured, brought back violently from her connection to Lucien.

"What? Did you think that because your mate has wandered off, you are going to just wait for him like some whining damsel in distress? Like he told the High Lord, get your ass moving, girl. Stand up, and follow me."

Without waiting for an answer, or acknowledging the shocked gasp that had escaped Elain's lips, Sibylla turned around and started walking away.

Elain opened and closed her lips. She glanced at the others, especially at Feyre, silently pleading them to not let her go alone… but she saw nothing but concern for Vassa on their faces. She bit back her turmoil of feelings – the aching of Lucien being gone, the apprehension of being alone with Sibylla, and the overall fear that tinged every moment of her life at the moment – and she stood up. Sibylla was right, she wasn't any damsel in distress. She didn't even want to prove herself, but it was her duty, as a former human, as a High Fae, and as a Seer, to help in any way she could.

Once alone and without Lucien to distract Elain, she realised it was much easier to tune in to what Sibylla said. She explained the power of Seers in a way books never could: how it _felt_.

Unlike Elain, Sibylla had been born High Fae and born with the Sight which had allowed her, from a very young age, to cross courts and be used by High Lords and nobles alike. But her original court was the Day Court and after a few decades imprisoned in Spring and Winter, she was given back to the Day Court. She served Phaethos. He was still a young High Lord, and good-hearted, more passionate about his own crafting than pure power. He gave her back her freedom, to do as she wished with the power she had been blessed with and the eternal protection of the Day Court's High Lords. So Sibylla had decided to stay by his side. It had been the first time someone had given her a choice rather than chosen for her. Besides, she had never done anything other than serve High Lords and had been at a loss at what she had been supposed to do with her newfound freedom. Without the bounds of servitude, Sibylla explored her own capacities and limits by looking at the past. She learned everything she could about the origins of Prythian and the previous Seers, in order to get better. She saw flashes of the future as well – she had seen Elain long before the young girl had even been born, though it had all been blurry until the War against Hybern, until her transformation into a High Fae. It was in the Day Court that Sibylla found the High Fae who would become her husband, a guard of the High Lord.

Phaethos became restless, reckless and repeated mistakes. She kept warning him, she kept trying to change the inevitable future she saw: scenes of death and carnage in the tower of Light and Phaethos dead. Sibylla was still young then, for a High Fae and Seer, and thought, like all the ones blessed with the Sight before her, that she could change her visions. But on the contrary, the more she warned Phaethos, the more closed he became, the angrier he turned and from those negative emotions, he shut out his family and his friends. His mistakes, as High Lord, weighted heavily on him. He focused even more on his craftsmanship and in a burst of genius, or fury, or madness, he used the ancient relics of the Day Court's family to create new weapons engraved with spells and magic. Weapons as cursed as they were blessed.

The fateful night of the uprising of Hyperios against Phaethos, everything Sibylla feared became reality. The Tower of Light become a battleground, bodies of the two factions piled up, red coloured the white marble. Phaethos died, killed by his own invention and arrogance. And her husband had died, defending Hyperios.

Turned blind, mourning and distraught by her sense of uselessness, Sibylla left the Tower of Light. She left civilisation and the side of High Lords for the first time in her life. She wandered the Day Court, to all the places her husband had wanted to bring her. She gave her blessings to Hyperios when he became High Lord, having the vision of his descendance for the millennia to come – dark hair, bright eyes, red hair, sharp smiles… Everything would be fine for the family of the Day Court.

So she left again, this time to explore the other courts. Not as a priced Seer to show off but as a regular, blinded Fae. She discovered Prythian all over again, the good and the bad, the simple and the elaborate, and she understood better and better her powers and her duty.

"You said it yourself," Elain spoke up softly, "We can't change the future. If there's nothing we can do to change what we see, what use is there of us existing?"

"We can't change a vision that we see. Once we See the future, it's as good as set in stone, but it doesn't mean we are useless." Sibylla answered, "We can act. Our goal isn't to stop the future from happening, or changing it, it's to warn the world of the threats and the blessings that are to come. Whether people decide to listen to us and act on our word isn't our doing. It's our duty to tell others what they need to hear, in order to advance forward, but ultimately, each individual is the master of their own lives… Just like we, as Seers, are the mistresses of our existence. We decide what to do with the power that was given to us, we decide to tell someone of their future or not. Sometimes… silence is best."

She paused for a moment, plunging in her memories.

"It's because I tried so hard to stop Phaethos in becoming a failure that would cause a civil war that it _set in motion_ his actions and his arrogance that would lead to his downfall. We don't control time, we don't control people, but we control our own voices, Elain."

Elain pondered this for a moment. Every time she had used her power, it had been unconscious to some level. A greater power was using her to warn of danger during the war, the mating bond used her abilities to draw her and Lucien closer, and now it controlled her when it came to that growing conflict against the Continent's forces.

When had she purposefully used her power? When had she made a conscious choice?

She had tried using her power since arriving in the Day Court, but she was far too scared of what it'll show her to truly dive into this magic. What if it showed her more terrifying visions of blood and nightmares? What if she saw the reason why Lucien would pierce her with Soluis?

"Have you ever been scared of your power?" She asked in a breath, now coming to an understanding as to why her powers felt out of reach – it wasn't just because she hadn't accepted the mating bond yet, it was because she was scared of this power and her new life as High Fae.

"All the time. But I have learned to control that fear instead of letting it control me. It took centuries, just like it'll take you many decades. Our powers are linked to strong emotions and memories, ours and others'. When I purposefully use my Sight, I choose what I want to see. Do I want to see happy moments to come? Then, I focus on the happy feelings and memories, in order to attract the positive future. That, in itself, will set in motion the future happiness. Do I want to see the truth? Then, I make my mind as clear as possible to not be distracted by any strong emotion that would hinder my vision in a good or in a bad way."

Elain imagined doing that, controlling her visions. Just like she had in the dreams shared with Lucien, of his memories. His emotions had controlled every moment of those dreams. It had been filled with sadness, grief, guilt and anger… and most of her other visions had been just like that. Including the one where he killed her – but she had also seen him as High Lord of the Day Court. Did it mean that in the future… they would not be together? That he was destined to finish his life strung to a throne he didn't want, without his mate?

That would be too cruel a fate. But then, what did it all mean?

"I…"

Sibylla tilted her head on a side to encourage Elain to keep talking.

"I had visions of Lucien… one where he kills me with Soluis… and one where he is High Lord…" she admitted.

She hadn't realised how much those visions weighted on her heart until she shared them with Sibylla outloud.

The Seer made a strange expression, blinking, and twisted her mouth. Confusion.

"A male losing his mate… especially if he is the cause of it… would go mad. Especially one who is so madly in love with you as your Fox Lord is."

"I don't understand why I had such different visions."

"When you don't understand, seek the answer. Uncover the truth. It's as simple as that, and Seers are the only ones who can do it at will." Sibylla said with a hint of pride and joy in her voice.

After so many sorrows brought by her power of Seer, how could she express such gladness in her abilities? How many beautiful sights had she been blessed with for her opinion on the Sight to change so drastically?

Elain suddenly wanted to know. She wanted to know and see and feel what future awaited her. Her's and Lucien's. She had known for a while now that she wanted to accept the mating bond, to call him _hers_ , and the only reason why she hadn't yet was the coming war that froze her to the bones in fear. She wanted to know he would be happy. He deserved it and it was all she wished for Lucien. Happiness and peace.

Her brown eyes shining in determination, Elain looked at Sibylla.

"Teach me how." She demanded.

Sibylla smirked.

She held out her hand, inviting Elain to take it.

"Close your eyes and focus on your power. You should be able to feel it deep inside you. Not your bones, not the blood pulsing in your veins, not your heart beating… those are just worldly sensations. Go deeper. _Deeper_."

Following Sibylla's guidance, Elain tuned her attention to details. The sounds around her, the squeaking of the birds, the faraway people executing their duties… It all faded away. Her breathing became steady as she stopped listening to her own heart. Lucien's heartbeat didn't disappear though, it was a constant thrumming, distant and reassuring. Silence bubbled around Elain.

"Find your soul and look for that seed of power that you were gifted with by the Cauldron." Sibylla continued softly, her voice now the only sound that reached Elain.

Elain looked and _looked_ , and finally arrived in front of a massive door covered in buds and thorns. She was afraid of getting closer and getting pricked… but then she realised that this was the doorway to her soul, to the bridge linking her and Lucien, and those thorns were her fears bounding her.

She put her hands forward and pulled at the thorns, tearing them apart. There was no prickling sensation and, as if her gesture had been all it had needed for her fears to recess, the thorns started pulling away on their own. The buds shivered and moved, blooming into beautiful red roses. Elain pushed the door opened and she was blinded by light.

She stepped into the garden of her soul. It was breath-taking. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever witnessed. There was so much light and beauty, soft sensations and vibrant colours. So many flowers stretching to the very horizon. She walked through a small garden full of pebbles, but the flowers and plants looked healthy and well-cared for – the little garden at their cottage back in the struggling time of her family… She kept walking, her hands caressed tulips, red and yellow, soothing and warm. Just like what her father had promised her.

Then, her eye caught sight of the sunflowers. Gigantic sunflowers, taller than she was, facing away from her. They faced the sun but there was no fiery globe in the endless sky. She followed the sunflowers' direction and found her light.

A bright bridge full of promises and hope awaited her. A thrumming resonated in the distance across that bridge – Lucien's heartbeat.

He was her saving light. He had always been.

She stepped onto the bridge and pure sunlight blinded her.

She heard a laugh, the most beautiful sound that had ever resonated in her heart and soul. She turned around. A little girl with flowing red hair ran past Elain, laughing. A young boy around her age followed her, and two younglings who might be twins, were struggling to keep up with their older siblings. They were all running through a meadow of flowers. A towel was laid down, with food, drinks and toys. The sun was bright, but the trees were coloured in the shades of Autumn.

Lucien suddenly stepped out of a tree and caught the little girl who fell into his arms. She giggled wildly as he raised her above his head, his own laugh echoing hers.

Elain's heart swelled and her eyes filled with happy tears.

Lucien held his daughter up, then he kissed her cheek and put her down again. The three Autumn Foxes, Lady, Sparkle and Flame, all grown up, joined the children into running and playing into the high grass. Lucien watched over them with a tender smile on his face. His shoulders were relaxed and he looked… peaceful, happy, serene.

Elain approached him and he turned towards her. His russet eye sparkled and the golden one gleamed. He looked even more beautiful, even happier, when he was looking at _her_.

"Is this a dream?" She asked in a soft, wavering voice, "Can we really be this happy?" she murmured hopefully.

His hand reached out and caressed her cheek. She leaned against his palm, suddenly breathless and craving his arms and chest to press into. She wanted to kiss him and tangle her fingers into his tied-up hair. She wanted them to lie down in the meadow and make another beautiful red-haired baby.

"Of course it's real, my love." Lucien answered, "It's the future we are promised. I wouldn't change any of it. Everything is perfect."

She smiled brightly. Her heart pounded happily when he pulled her to him to kiss her, the laughter of the children echoing in her soul.

_My future, my family, my loves, my mate–_

Elain's thoughts and emotions ran wild.

A cold shiver ran down her back. She felt as if she was falling into a cold and dark pool of water. _Drowning_ – she was drowning again in the Cauldron–

She whipped around but she wasn't in the beautiful meadow full of hope and promises. She was in a dark forest, the branches of the trees looked like long fingers trying to reach for her.

"Lucien?" She called, turning around but it was as if she had been transported in another universe where he didn't exist, "Lucien?!"

A spot of colour caught her eye. Red. She looked at the red flower. Lycoris. They were scattered and she followed the path of the lycoris flowers. She accelerated as they grew more numerous and suddenly, she stepped out of the dark forest. She saw a gigantic mansion standing there, big and ominous, covered by heavy clouds that smothered any sunlight. She kept walking, following blindly the house. Her feet grew cold and she looked down. She wasn't following the trail of lycoris flowers anymore, she was walking into grass turned red from blood. She looked on her right and saw a lake of a foggy-red colour.

Another cold shiver but this time, it sharpened her senses. She whipped around towards the house. Ignoring the laws of space, she jumped forward and into a big room lit up by a fire. A tall, dark-haired man sat in a big seat. The moment she was there, he looked up. His eyes met hers. She knew he was aware of her presence and he saw her as clearly as she saw him.

His lips stretched into a wicked smile, his teeth showing mercilessly.

"I've been waiting for you, Elain Archeron."

Elain was thrown away from the Sorcerer as violently as she had been dragged away from her garden of the soul. Back in the lands of the livings, she screamed. Her shriek resonated and every wall, every piece of glass in her surroundings broke into pieces. The entire floor of the Tower of Light shook. Shockwaves of power exploded from her as she fell on her knees.

"Elain!"

Sibylla's voice was loud and panicked, hoarse from having constantly called her.

" _ELAIN!"_

The fresh hands of the Seer went on Elain's shoulders to shake her back to life.

Elain's vision turned red once again. This time, it wasn't any nightmarish bloodshed, it wasn't because of lycoris flowers, it was her own blood flowing from her nose, from her mouth, her ears and her eyes that dropped on the marble floor.

She fell into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moemnt when we get "introduced" to the Sorcerer, through that vision, was one of the first scenes i had in mind so I hope it turned out well enough!
> 
> Next chapter will have some revelation on where Vassa has gone. Any theories? ;)
> 
> Yours Truly,
> 
> May


	12. Bold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter was written for a week and a half and I had planned on posting much earlier, but my computer went down... Thankfully, I didn't lose anything other than my videos (T.T) and then, I got my wisdom teeth out just yesterday so I wasn't in a good enough state to post the chapter.
> 
> Hopefully you will like it, I love reading your theories, btw! ;D

FANFICTION

A COURT OF NIGHTMARES AND LIGHT

PART II – THE DAY COURT

CHAPTER XXIV : Bold

Lucien felt pure exhaustion shooting through his veins. It made all his movements sluggish and his mind slow. He hated that sensation after winnowing over such long distances, despite the regular stops.

Still, he looked up at the manor where he, Vassa and Jurian had spent so much time and he forced his mind to sharpen. He focused on his own magic and he sensed all the magical wards around here. They were less powerful than before, because of his long absence, but they were still working as they should. Keeping away magical entities and ill-willed people. As expected, his wards were _not_ to blame for Vassa's disappearance.

As if following his line of thoughts and sensing the unusual amount of magic flowing in human lands, Lux, Helion's red hawk pet, squawked.

"You said it," Lucien mumbled, absent-mindedly caressing the bird's chest feathers as he walked on, "I knew my wards wouldn't fail. Helion can stick it, uh?"

The bird squealed again, and he even sounded like he was agreeing with Lucien.

He walked into the mansion and without surprised, he was welcomed by the main attendants and the servants of the house. They were all lined up, waiting for orders, or punishment. Lucien didn't even hide the way his lips snarled when he smelled the fear and anxiety emanating from the humans.

"Master Lucien," the governess greeted with an iron-gaze and an unbreakable will.

"Tell me everything that happened," he ordered as he was guided into Vassa's private apartments.

The governess processed to tell him everything she knew. Her Majesty had been lonely since both Jurian and Lucien had left to their own devices – but she kept herself occupied, especially in the night time when she had her human form. Besides her lonely tendencies, the governess hadn't noticed anything strange with Queen Vassa until she disappeared the previous night. After receiving Lucien's letter for her, the governess had gone to Vassa directly, but she had been gone from her chambers. The whole mansion had been searched upside down, then the surrounding park, and then beyond Lucien's magical wards… but no sign was found of Vassa. Dogs were used to follow her scent, but it disappeared through a couple of trees in the park where Vassa usually spent her time as a firebird.

Lucien went into her chambers first, trying to find a clue, but everything was so clean it made it impossible. All her belongings were still here though, including her favourite dresses and books. She wouldn't have left any of those behind, not unless Vassa had known she would be back soon. But why take the risk of leaving a safe place to probable danger?

Lucien would have missed it if, as he was leaving the private rooms, a breeze of air hadn't come from the window. It brought scents of sweet flowers and bitter leaves. The typical smell of Autumn, as it was the season in the human lands. But there was something far more potent about this, that made Lucien stop in his tracks.

He turned back towards the rooms, frowning as he scanned the area. His golden eye whirred and clicked as it analysed everything that his Fae eye couldn't distinguish.

His heart missed a beat. He couldn't believe it.

"Take me to where the dogs lead you," he said hurriedly.

A few minutes later, he was out in the middle of trees, bent down to examine the traces he could guess in the fallen leaves and broken twigs. He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Too many humans have gone through here to look for Vassa, it has ruined most of the traces left by her and her companion."

"Her companion?" The governess asked doubtfully.

"Her thief. Vassa didn't vanish just like that. Someone took her. Someone who was able to take her through my magical wards."

"Do you know who has attacked Her Majesty?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

He looked back at her, holding back a sneer.

"If I'm not wrong… I wouldn't call that an 'attack'," he answered, smirking when he saw the offended look on her face.

"Don't you dare insult Her Majesty with such abominable accusations!"

He raised an eyebrow. She tightened her lips.

"…She is very lonely."

"Not an excuse to use whoever would come her way for her own satisfaction with no regards for their feelings," he mumbled, walking back towards the mansion, "I will send a message with my theories to High Lord Rhysand and Helion. I can't winnow back yet, I need to rest before taking the journey back."

"What can we bring you, my lord?" she asked, polite as ever.

 _My mate and the peace she brings me_ , he thought to himself.

"Just some food, thank you."

She nodded, always so eager to obey orders and satisfy people, even if she disliked Lucien for being High Fae. But he was a favourite of Her Majesty Vassa and she would be dissatisfied of Lucien being mistreated.

Lucien sent the messages, thanks to Lux who flew off directly to where Helion would be, on the other side of Prythian, then he took a quick bath and went to sleep to recover from all his winnowing.

Almost immediately, he was dragged into a bright dream. Lucien walked into a meadow of flowers, surrounded by trees coloured by Autumn, but he knew it wasn't the Autumn Court. It was some other place, with a bright sun, its heat soothed by the chill of Fall. He noticed a blanket laid down with food and toys for young children. There were flower crowns, some clumsily made, as if by younglings.

A laugh resonated, a bright and clear sound, so different from Elain's but just as enchanting. He turned around and saw a little girl run wildly. She had long, wavy, red hair. She was pursued by three boys, all with different shades of red hair. Lucien knew it was just a dream, just like he knew it was a promise of a future, just like he knew they were his children. Perhaps parenthood was similar to a mating bond in the fact that it ignored time and space. It resonated within himself as strongly as his powers, his nature, his mating bond to Elain.

This was his future. Promised by the mating bond with Elain, full of bright days and happiness. And the happiest sight he had ever beheld was seeing those children, whose faces reminded him so much of his beloved lady.

He stepped out and surprised the little girl. She cried out as he lifted her up. The sun embraced and illuminated her and his heart swelled up. He held her close to himself, impatient to someday meet her. He kissed her cheek as she laughed again, and his eyes stung with contented tears.

He let her down and the children, along with the three grown up Autumn Foxes, kept running off around the meadow.

He sensed a heartbeat echoing with his, and he turned around. His own heart missed a few beats when he took in Elain, shining like the sun itself. She was the light chasing the clouds away. She had always been and now, more than ever, he felt the mating bond thrum strongly between them. Their hands reached for each other and he knew, as certainly as she did, that this was a dream they shared – one they craved and would work for.

"Is this a dream?" She asked softly, "Can we really be this happy?"

The hope in her voice sung deliciously to his ears. It was the sweetest honey. It was the mild spring warmth melting the ice of his heart away.

He caressed her cheek and took in those strong, overwhelming emotions. He was hers, only hers, he existed only for her and her happiness, and she for him.

"Of course it's real, my love. It's the future we are promised. I wouldn't change any of it. Everything is perfect."

She smiled brightly. He pulled her closer to kiss her, once and for all, and seal their promised dream.

_My future, my family, my loves, my mate–_

His arms wrapped around thin air and he stumbled forward. Eyes wide in shock, he looked around. A shadow, shaped like a hand, bringing chills and terror, invaded the meadow. The laughing stopped and everything turned dark.

"NO! Elain!" He called desperately, panic raging in his blood.

He turned around but he wasn't in the meadow anymore. He didn't even bother checking where he was, the need to reach Elain and help her was too strong. He ran forward but met an invisible wall. Like a barrier, it kept him away from his mate, despite the wild emotions flowing from her– she was scared, she was panicked, she needed to feel safe, he needed to be there for her, he–

Lucien woke up with a strangled scream. Fire had spread over his bed and smoke had risen to the ceiling.

Servants ran into the room and stopped at the sight of the chaos.

His heart was beating as wildly as Elain's did, on the other side of Prythian, but he took a deep, wretched breath, and stopped the fire.

"M-my lord!" the governess started, looking around in a panic.

"What happened?"

That voice, smooth as darkness itself, brought Lucien back among the livings. He looked up as Azriel, still half shadows, stepped forward.

Elain's heartbeat was still resonating in his mind, and for the first time since the mating bond, he understood what she had meant, on their first encounter, when she had said _"I can hear your heartbeat, can you hear mine?"_

 _I can hear, I can hear you, Elain, I'm coming, my love_ –

Lucien stumbled out of bed and almost fell on his knees in his hurry. Azriel caught his forearms, surprised to see the Son of Autumn so uncommonly heedless.

"Lucien–"

"Elain! Take me to her! She–"

His voice broke. Azriel's full attention immediately focused on Lucien's words.

"Is she in danger?" he asked carefully, but his voice was tight.

"I-I don't know, _she_ – a dream, no– a _vision_ – she needs me…!" he whispered helplessly.

Azriel observed him for a long time – just a few seconds but in his panicked hurry and careless impatience, it was too much for Lucien. He snatched his arms away and turned around to grab a shirt and pack his bags.

"Where are you going, Lord Lucien?!" The governess exclaimed when she saw him moving frenetically.

"Back to my mate, even if I must drop dead from the winnowing!"

"What about Her Majesty Vassa?! She is still gone and missing, she must be so frightened, you MUST help her, it's your duty as her servant–"

Lucien whipped around, fire flashing in his eyes. She startled and stepped back.

"I am no one's servant! Especially not Vassa's, no matter how entitled she thinks she is! My only duty is to my mate, and she needs me, _right now!"_

Despite her fright upon angering a powerful High Fae, she opened her mouth to talk. Azriel stepped between the two and looked down at her. His pale face and the looming shadows were enough to shut her up. She turned ashen and stepped away once more.

"Lucien is the Night Court's Emissary, he works for High Lord Rhysand, not Queen Vassa and it would be good for you to be reminded of _respecting_ us, the people who have decided against all odds to help your queen. Her disappearance _is_ worrying indeed, but Lucien, my spies and myself have all investigated here and there is nothing further to find out. We will take our leave and take the necessary measures to retrieve your queen. You'll be updated when it'll be deemed necessary."

She opened and closed her mouth like a stupid fish. Neither Azriel nor Lucien gave her any more attention.

"Let's go, as soon as you're ready," Azriel told Lucien.

"I already am." He answered, slightly annoyed that he needed the Shadowsinger's help to winnow back to Elain, and still jealous of Azriel's closeness to _his mate_.

As if reading his thoughts, Azriel smiled sadly.

"I was sent here by Rhys to find out what happened with Vassa. Let's discuss this later. Right now, Elain needs you."

Azriel showed his scarred hand to Lucien. The latter took in the fact that, with those simple words, _"Elain needs you",_ Azriel respected the mating bond and the relationship born between those two. With his hand held out and his willingness to help in any way he could, Azriel was silently telling Lucien that he hadn't been interested in Elain, in standing between them, and that he was asking for forgiveness, and even friendship.

Lucien took his hand, and shadows engulfed them.

It was different from the winnowing he was used to, and Lucien was irritated that it was so easy for Azriel to winnow over such long distances, but that annoyance was washed away the moment they landed in front of the Tower of Light.

He immediately ran into it and to the nearest lift, followed quietly by Azriel. The servant didn't even need to ask where Lucien wanted to go – his desperate look was enough to tell him that he needed to go to Lady Elain.

Silently, Azriel watched Lucien. He looked far more at ease in the Day Court than he ever did in the Night Court. He was livelier, less frantic, even though he was currently _panicking_ for his mate. He knew what he was doing and where to go. Despite his red hair and obvious Autumn looks, he _belonged_ here. The hysteria of looking for his mate was obvious, but Azriel couldn't help but notice the deep and honest dread shining in Lucien's good eye.

Azriel's heart softened and a small smile appeared on his face despite himself. Part of the reason why he had been so protective of Elain had been because he had feared Lucien's intentions, as a mated male, doomed to possessiveness, but… after they had spent so much time in each other's company, Lucien had grown to truly love Elain. It wasn't just the bond between them, it had just enhanced their natural disposition to care for each other.

Not wanting to disrupt the tense atmosphere with untimely encouraging words when Lucien needed nothing else but his mate to his side, Azriel remained silent. They arrived at the floor where Feyre was already waiting for them. She opened her lips but Lucien shot past her, and directly to where he felt Elain was. She was in the healing wing – which did nothing to reassure him _in the slightest_. In a big, white room, she laid in a bed, surrounded by Sibylla, Helion and a healer.

"Where is she?!"

He pushed past everyone to reach Elain. He took her hand in his and looked at her face. She was pale and sweaty, he could smell blood.

"What happened?!" he growled, terribly protective instincts grapping him.

"I don't know," Sibylla answered.

"What do you mean _'you don't know'?!"_ he hissed, glaring at her, "What did you do to her?!"

"Calm down, Lucien," Helion said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Lucien moved away from him and glared at the High Lord. Helion kept his face hard to not show his emotions.

"You were supposed to keep her safe! Both of you! Here! Away from all the chaos outside! What happened?!"

Sibylla and Helion shared a quick look, then she spoke up:

"I was teaching her how to control her powers of Seer. I guided her, then I let her handle her visions herself. Suddenly, she was… out of reach. She was dragged away by another force, more powerful than us. I don't know what she saw… _who_ she saw but suddenly, she screamed and fell unconscious."

Lucien had an idea of _who_ it had been, and from the looks on everyone's faces they had the same suspicions.

"I thought the Sorcerer couldn't reach us here," Feyre intervened, back in the room with Azriel.

"He can't come here physically and his powers are limited, but he is still a danger. I didn't think he could get through my wards." Helion answered, anger rippling from him like sparkling heat at the very idea that his home had been targeted.

"Your wards had nothing to do with it. He reached Elain by wandering into her dreams and visions," Sibylla explained, "Your wards protect the reality here, but visions? It's another world that aren't ruled by the laws of physics here. Time and space are an illusion. With the right spell, even a bound Sorcerer can wander freely through that other dimension and reach whoever he wants."

"Elain– how is she?" Lucien asked, turning towards the healer with a desperate look on his face.

"She used an enormous amount of power. Besides her abilities as Seer and some accidental winnowing, I believe she hasn't shown any High Fae powers, right?"

"That's exact," Lucien answered.

"Well, I believe she used a spell. Instinctively, she must have tried to banish the Sorcerer from her mind and get away from whatever vision she saw… But it was too much power at once and her body couldn't handle it. She just needs time to recover from the physical strain of it."

Relief flooded from Lucien so violently that he felt dizzy and almost fell off the bed. He focused on Elain and he sensed her heartbeat slow down. His presence at her side, his relief, were enough to calm her down and help her recover.

He kissed the back of her hand, sighing against her skin.

"How long will it take for her to wake up?" Feyre asked worriedly.

"It depends, a few hours, maybe more. I have given her some tonic and applied balms to help her recover faster from the magical strain. High Fae usually showed signs of having magical powers during their teenage years, but it's only once they have grown to have mastered the basics of magic and have become fully grown adults that they are taught how to use and control their powers. As a High Fae who was turned by the Cauldron… I'm afraid her body doesn't know how to handle those powers. She will need time and guidance, probably over years, to learn how to use spells without unleashing too much at once." The healer explained.

They had all years and years to get accustomed to the magic flowing in their veins – Elain had been forced into the Cauldron less than three years ago. Magically speaking it was as if a baby had the power of a grown High Fae. Impossible to control without training, and incredibly dangerous.

"We'll help her." Feyre said, sitting on the other of the bed and lifting the covers higher.

Lucien glanced quickly at Feyre, the High Lady of the Night Court, turned by the High Lords of Prythian themselves, and having already mastered the powers of every court. As much as it annoyed him that she was better than him, right now, he was only comforted by the idea that she could help Elain in the future.

Eventually, Lucien calmed down enough to give his report to Helion, Feyre and Azriel. The latter had similar information, and even some to complete what Lucien had theorized. One of his spies had seen a cloaked figure walk with Vassa in the woods, not far from where her scent vanished, but the spy had been too far away to notice any characteristics.

"Lucien, if you're right about this…" Feyre started.

"I know." He growled, frowning to himself.

A heavy silence fell on the room. Lucien's thoughts unravelled so he focused on the sensation of Elain's skin he kept touching.

Helion had been about to ask something to Lucien when he noticed the dark circles under his eyes, the way his chin kept falling as sleep was tempting him, the lazy circles he traced over Elain's hand… Unexpectedly, the High Lord's heart softened.

"We'll find no more information about it for the time being. We should rest while we can and recover before trying to understand what this all means. And let's not forget that nothing is certain and it's only theories."

Feyre and Azriel nodded. She kissed Elain's forehead before turning around, whispering with her spymaster. Helion started following them, but he stopped at the last moment and looked at Lucien. His features were sharper, strained with fatigue and… Helion was surprised to see an unexpected resemblance with the reflection he usually faced in the mirror.

"You… should rest as well. You are exhausted with all the winnowing you executed." He intervened.

Lucien looked up to him. Helion put his hand on his shoulder, awkwardly. They just stared at each other without knowing how to react to that approach. Then Helion turned around and moved to leave.

"Lord Helion–"

"Yes?"

Lucien stood up to face him. He kept his lips thin. He opened and closed his mouth. He hesitated, flushed, then put a hand through his messy hair.

"I was wondering if…" His voice trailed off and he changed his mind, "You know my mother, don't you?"

Helion's heart skipped a beat.

"I do. As well as I was allowed to, only ever being a temporary guest in the Autumn Court." He answered carefully, his gaze examining every emotion flicking on Lucien's face.

Lucien then threw away all hesitation and looked straight into Helion's eyes. He looked far more determined and braver than Helion would have expected, knowing how soft the boy was for his mother. Or perhaps his heart clenched because Lucien had inherited that strength and courage from Lucasta and he missed her with every fibre of his body.

"I was wondering if… I could… talk to you about her… and how well you were acquainted with her?" Lucien asked, as tactful as he could afford to be in that moment.

It was so rare that High Lord Helion showed a moment of weakness that it took both of them by surprise.

"Of course," he answered automatically, even though his heart was already screaming from the pain promised to come with this dreaded conversation.

Lucien only stared even harder at him, as if seeing his soul. Something passed into his eyes. Fear? Agitation? Distress? He immediately turned away and towards Elain. He reached for her hand again, soothed by her closeness. Giving her comfort was his only guiding light at the moment.

Helion understood that and left, overwhelmed by unknown emotions and tormenting thoughts.

Selena was waiting for him but when she noticed her cousin's state of mind, she remained silent and simply watched him walk away. She looked down and sighed deeply. She hated that he had been so broken hearted for centuries, and now… Lucien's presence only increased this ache.

"Mother and Cauldron, _please_ let them be at peace…" she prayed quietly.

When Elain came back to herself, her entire body was sore and her head throbbed. She took long, painful breaths, then became aware of her surroundings. Lucien. She looked down and her eyes teared up in relief and comfort to see him there. He was asleep, curled up in an uncomfortable position on the side of her bed, his hand firmly holding hers.

"He refused to return to your chambers and leave you alone." A quiet voice intervened on the other side, "Here, have something to drink, Elain," Azriel said, handing her a warm potion.

He helped her sit up without disturbing Lucien's sleep and she drank the liquid. It soothed her body and her headache. She sighed in relief, then sat back against the pillows. Her gaze turned to Lucien again.

"It hasn't been that long, and yet, it feels like we haven't seen each other in decades," Azriel commented with a smile.

"It has only been… a week or so…" she realised.

Silence wrapped around them, soothing and peaceful, like it had always been between them.

"I've talked with Mor," he let out, as if he hadn't expected it himself.

She turned to him, silently encouraging him to talk if he wanted to. His brown eyes wandered around, then he posed them on her, and he smiled. It was the saddest smile she had ever seen, but his shoulders were relaxed and he looked serene.

"It turns out I had been labouring for nothing. Mor and I will always care for each other and I'll never love anyone like I've loved her but… I think… I held onto something that was never really here. A flicker, a possibility, but I've fallen out of love with her a long time ago."

There was a thoughtful pause, then he spoke up again:

"We had needed to talk for a long time but neither of us had ever dared break that semblance of ' _someday'_ we had going on…"

It was a sad truth that relationships that held onto illusions and 'what if' with no communication or work done to make it work would… turn into mist and shadows. Nothing but good memories and regret, with the bittersweet taste of missed opportunities.

"Thank you, for encouraging me to talk with Mor and choose myself before anyone else." He finally said with a grateful smile, "It… will take time to recover and… find qualities in me… but you've inspired me to work on myself, _for_ myself."

"I'm glad for you, Azriel." She said with a sincere smile, "And I'll always be your friend, willing to listen to anything you wish to share or discuss."

He thanked her with a smile. Then, he turned his attention to Lucien's sleeping form. Elain smiled tenderly at the sight, and squeezed his hand. Instinctively, Lucien answered in his dreams.

"You look happy. Both of you. And… more yourself than you ever were before."

"It's probably the one thing that I am most grateful for about the mating bond. It didn't just bring me Lucien, or love or happiness, but… it also revealed to both of us our potential and who we truly are, without feeling any shame or worry of _being_ our true selves."

She cocked her head on the side, thoughtful and talking more to herself than Azriel now.

"I guess… you can only be your true self if someone understands you and accepts all of you without any fear or doubt. Lucien and I… we are so similar on many aspects, and yet, our differences complete each other perfectly. It was as if our souls were two pieces of a puzzle and we needed each other to feel complete."

Azriel stared at her, happy for her and curious about the feelings of a mating bond. Elain flushed, self-conscious after revealing so much of her intimate thoughts and feelings. She had never talked about it to anyone before, not even Lucien. She didn't need to because she knew he felt the same.

"I'm glad for the both of you. You deserve happiness more dearly than any other soul I have ever encountered." Azriel said with a big smile and a teasing light in his eyes.

Her blush deepened, but she chuckled joyfully.

"Thank you," she answered, her thumb tracing circles over Lucien's hand, in a similar manner to what he had done to her earlier.

"I will take my leave. I will warn the healer that you've woken up. Do you need anything?" he asked, standing up.

"I feel fine, thank you."

He nodded, then walked out of the room. Lucien sat up in the chair, groaning as he stretched his long limbs. Elain widened her eyes, then blushed even more when she realised he had been awake and had heard everything.

"I thought he'd never leave!" he mumbled, cracking his neck after being so long in such an uncomfortable position.

"That's why your heart was beating so vividly," she replied, "I thought you were having a dream, but you were just awake."

"It's exciting to know we still have so much to discover about each other, isn't it?" he asked with a cocky grin.

Before she could answer, he jumped on the bed, laying on his side despite the lack of room, and he caressed her cheek. Elain sighed and leaned down to look up to him, a smile dancing on her lips. It wavered when she noticed the dark and worried look on his face.

"I was so worried when I felt…"

His voice trailed off. He swallowed hard.

She took his free hand in hers and kissed the back of it.

"I'm fine. I was just–"

The memory of the Sorcerer, of that nightmare, rendered her speechless.

Lucien opened and closed his lips, he wanted to ask her what she had seen but he was worried of what it would be. What it would mean.

"It was him, wasn't it?" he asked in a low voice, the back of his fingers still caressing her cheek.

She nodded, then turned on her side to bury her face into his chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and tugged her as close as it was physically possible. Their bodies seemed to melt into each other.

"The King of Hybern was the shadow of fear compared to that Sorcerer…" she breathed, "I never want to see him again."

"I'll not allow it, my darling," he answered, kissing the top of her head.

She moved to look at him. He looked so determined and so fierce, she didn't doubt his words – but she feared the consequences for _him_.

Lucien smiled, in the hope to brighten her day and Elain lost her breath for a moment. Their eyes flickered to each other's lips. They were suddenly hit with the realisation that for all their promises and vows of love, for all that tension between them, that closeness… they had never even kissed.

A kiss, the delicate touch of their lips, the sweet joining of their breaths, the temple of their life forces… it felt so intimate, so true, so resolute.

There would be no going-back, there would no stopping.

"Lucien…" she started in a soft voice, "That vision…"

She didn't need to give any detail for him to know what made her eyes shine so beautifully. A bright smile answered her as he tenderly caressed her lips with his fingertips.

"I know, I _saw_ …" he murmured with a cracking voice.

 _I love you, I want to be with you, I want to accept the mating bond_ , hung in the air between them, in those few centimetres that separated their lips and the sealing of their promised future.

"My lady, my flame, my Elain… may I kiss you?" Lucien asked.

Those words set fire to her soul. She clung to him, desperate to shout her passionate "YES". Just as she opened her lips t whisper her answer, the door opened.

The healer didn't even bother saying anything other than roll her eyes at the annoyed look Lucien sent her as he straightened up on his elbow.

"We were having a moment!" he whined.

"I'll be having no mating frenzy in my healing room – go to your own chambers for that, lovebirds!" she answered without missing a beat, ignoring Elain's distressing red cheeks, she pointed at Lucien, " _You_ need more sleep than that, or you'll drop dead half-way through the frenzy from sheer exhaustion!"

"You're underestimating my capacities–"

"I know what Autumn Sons are made of, and fire might keep you hot, but it won't keep you alive and kicking!"

Lucien's mouth fell open, outraged by such insulting words. Elain whined, covering her face with her hands upon hearing her mate and a healer she barely knew discussing a _mating frenzy_.

"Now, climb off that bed meant for only one so I can check my patient!"

She shooed him away and Lucien rolled off the bed, almost falling on his butt. For a faerie who wasn't from the Autumn Court, that healer was a spitfire.

Grumbling and rolling his eyes, he sat back into the chair as Saga, as she introduced herself to Elain, examined her.

"Is she okay?" Lucien asked, deep worry laced in his voice.

"Not to worry, you can get out of here. Just no more magic for a while, is it understood? And next time, make sure to follow the instructions of a teacher before using any of it. You've drained yourself, girl, and next time might be the last time."

Elain paled a little, but nodded. Lucien bit on his lower lip to keep himself from overwhelming Elain with his protective instincts.

Saga gave her some more potion to recover more quickly, then left them, but reminded them to leave the room.

Lucien helped Elain up and he brought her to their chambers. They both took a bath and ate food they sorely needed. They were close to dozing off again for a much needed sleep when a knock resonated at their door around nightfall.

"Lord Helion has been informed of your recovery and wishes to discuss the situation with the disappearance of Queen Vassa and the Sorcerer's intervention." The servant announced.

"We'll be here shortly." Lucien answered.

He turned towards Elain. They shared a worried look then, hand in hand, they walked to the throne room, one floor below.

Helion was sitting in his throne, but he didn't have his solar crown. Koios, Selena, Sibylla, Feyre, Azriel and Rhysand were all here.

"Rhysand!" Elain exclaimed, surprised to see him.

"I've missed you too," he answered with a wink.

Lucien showed his teeth, to which Rhysand raised his eyebrows, amused by his jealousy.

"Well, well, I had been informed that you two had grown closer, but I hadn't realised you were so close to mating." He said cockily, "Should we leave you two alone or will you behave?"

"Oh, not again!" Lucien exclaimed, rolling his eyes in annoyance at everyone's assumption he was about to jump Elain like a desperate rabbit.

"What do you mean _'again'?"_ Feyre asked teasingly.

"Feyre, please!" Elain exclaimed, echoing Lucien's exasperation.

"We need to send a message to Mor so she can start organizing the ceremony, she'll be beyond joy to help you choose a dress and–"

" _Feyre!"_

Amused smiles and chuckles resonated, but Helion remained grave. He shared a glance with Rhysand who sobered up at once.

"I was kept informed of more concerning matters than your growing relationship, lovebirds," he continued in his High Lord voice, "And I decided to come. The Autumn Equinox, our deadline, is four days away and not only Vassa is missing… the Sorcerer has grown bolder."

"The Autumn Equinox Ball is maintained, but we need to find Vassa so we can break the curse. Koios and I have managed to work on it in your absence Lucien. I believe we're almost ready to break it for Vassa, and stop the Sorcerer before he gets any opportunity to get her back for whatever magic he needs her." Helion explained.

Koios spoke up next:

"We should send a message to our main suspect but considering the tense situation between the Courts, it might be unwise. We need your input on the best course of action before–"

The doors flew open. Everyone turned around, expecting another wild entrance like the one Sibylla had done not long ago.

It was no Seer.

Helion stood up, his power rippling from him. _Yet again_ unexpected guests had invited themselves all the way to his _throne room_. Feyre and Rhysand, the High Lady and High Lord of the Night Court, and the most powerful ones besides Helion in this room, also stepped forward, ready to unleash their strengths.

"How lovely to see you all again!" Queen Vassa exclaimed, her hand held up ceremoniously by Eris.

The heir of the Autumn Court tilted his head and grinned wickedly in Lucien's direction.

"How lovely _indeed_ to see you again, little brother," he greeted in a honeyed voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be honest, did you see that one coming or not, with the clues I've left behind?
> 
> Once again, I would be delighted to hear your theories on what's going on~! Next chapter "Banishment"!
> 
> Yours Truly,
> 
> May


	13. Banishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not being able to post the chapter earlier, I was planning my moving into the UK BUT, now I'm here and in quarantine for two weeks, so I'll tyr to catch up on my writing! :D

FANFICTION

A COURT OF NIGHTMARES AND LIGHT

PART II – THE DAY COURT

CHAPTER XXV : Banishment

Everyone turned around to the doors opening suddenly. They were all ready to unleash their powers at whatever intruder had decided to come – and they became as tense as confused when they recognized the two new guests.

"How lovely to see you all again!" Queen Vassa exclaimed, with Eris at her side.

He tilted his head and grinned wickedly in Lucien's direction.

"How lovely _indeed_ to see you again, little brother," he greeted in a honeyed voice.

Silence.

Lucien stepped forward, before Elain, and hid her from view.

"Eris." He growled.

Rhysand put a hand on Lucien's shoulder, but it was Helion who rose in all of his Day Court's High Lord's power. His robes casually draped down the marble dais and he shone more brightly than his throne. He looked so bored it was terrifying.

"Queen Vassa, Eris, though you would always be welcome in my court I find it strange that you wouldn't announce your arrivals here. We would have greeted you more ceremoniously." He said in a hard voice that proved that they weren't nearly as 'welcome' as he pretended.

"Well, we would have sent a message, obviously, but we were enjoying our time together so well, it slipped out of my mind," Eris answered with a shrug.

Vassa blinked, glanced at him, then smiled, stepping forward without worrying in the slightest about the powerful High Fae gathered here.

"My friends! I am so glad to see you again! I have been so _lonely_ , ever since Jurian and Lucien have left me!" she started, glancing pointedly at Lucien and Elain before showing another bright smile.

"Not as lonely as you had us thinking, obviously," Feyre mumbled, glaring at Eris.

Lucien felt disgust. He had hoped he had been wrong when he had investigated Vassa's chambers, but that _smell_ was unmistakable. He had no trouble imagining Vassa opening wide her arms to company, especially a good-looking High Fae male who reminded her of the one who had slighted her. It was a good way for her to have both a good time and a little revenge against Lucien by letting _his older brother and heir to the Autumn Court_ into her bed. It was petty and ridiculous, but not surprising from Vassa.

Eris, though, was a mystery. What in the Cauldron did he want with Vassa? He never did anything for simple pleasure, he always had something to gain in return. So what was it? Influence over a human queen? A cure to have her bound to him? Some political statement?

Lucien had heard that ever since the war against Hybern, Beron had grown annoyed and jealous of Eris' power. Most nobles and High Fae of the Autumn Court looked up to Eris rather than Beron now, their brothers obeyed Eris rather than Beron… Rumours of an uprising for Eris to take over Beron's court were being whispered. And the High Lord of the double-faced court didn't like that.

Was this the reason why Eris had left the Autumn Court? To escape Beron's wrath? To find more allies in the humans and Vassa in the case of an actual take of power?

_What was he playing at?_

In the few seconds of silence, everyone must have reached the same conclusions because Helion sat back in his throne and looked down at Eris, not caring in the slightest that he was the eldest son of a High Lord. _He_ was the High Lord here. And he didn't like his power and his home being underestimated and invaded in such suspicious manner.

"What are you doing here, Eris?" Helion asked bluntly.

"Isn't it obvious?" he replied, approaching and opening his hands in a friendly gesture that fooled no one, "I've come to offer my help to cure Her Majesty Queen Vassa in any way I can. Believe it or not, but I have grown very fond of my human friend and I do not wish for this Sorcerer to claim her again in a few days from now."

Elain looked at the other High Fae. Everyone frowned suspiciously at Eris, not believing him in the slightest. Only Vassa seemed to believe him, and spoke up next:

"When Eris visited me to see his brother, he was terribly disappointed to know him gone so soon. So I told him what he was up to, and I opened up on what was happening to me."

"I already knew about the curse, obviously, as it had been discussed during the High Lords' meeting after the war," Eris continued, "But I had had no idea that we were running out of time to liberate Queen Vassa… and stop this Sorcerer."

He took a few thoughtful steps, looking innocent, but he had calculated everything in advance to appear at his advantage.

"Lord Rhysand, you have sent messages in all Pythian to warn us of the growing threat in the Continent… Fae allied with Hybern are about to attack us, and the human queens are warring against each other… but why keep this threat, probably the biggest of all, a secret?"

A long pause, then Rhysand answered:

"I never intended to keep the Sorcerer's threat a secret. We all know what he is and what he could do to us. I have faith that Queen Vassa will be cured before the Autumn Equinox. It will stop the Sorcerer and she'll be able to go back to the Continent and help smother the queens' war. I saw no reason to uselessly worry my friends, and scatter our forces on too many fronts, when only one is worrying: the Fae gathering strength to attack us."

He explained it so smoothly Elain wanted to believe him with all her might. Such words would have worked on simple-minded people, or a few days ago, but _now?_ A few days before the Equinox, with no certain solution to Vassa's curse? Was it truly doable? Would they face one or _three_ threats?

Eris stopped walking and he looked straight at Rhysand.

"Do you think no one noticed that your High Lady, your Emissary, his Seer mate, have all gone to the Day Court?"

A glance at Helion, then he continued:

"If I know, then so does Beron. And so do _all_ the High Lords. I doubt they would have openly asked you what you were doing with Lord Helion, in the back of _all_ of them?"

Helion tightened his lips, but Rhysand remained expressionless. Feyre glanced at her mate.

Of course such an absence would be noticed and there was no way they could dismiss it as some holiday in the Day Court. The High Lords knew and they knew that Rhysand was hiding something from them.

Lucien's good eye widened slightly as he understood Eris' game. His golden one clicked and whirred loudly. By getting close to Vassa, the one unknown element to the board, Eris found out everything he needed to figure out what was going on with the Sorcerer's threat. And now, he had a way to break the fragile truce and trust between the High Lords of Prythian.

Despite Rhysand's good words and rallying wishes, by keeping their mission in the Day Court a secret from the other High Lords, he had offered them the perfect opportunity to be suspicious of him. _Again_.

Despite the War against Hybern, and their victories, the courts of Prythian were far from being unified. It would take decades, if not centuries, for them to establish confidence and a way to work together. And Rhysand's little mistake would be fuelled by Eris to ensure such unification would not happen anytime soon.

And what would Eris personally gain from this?

More power in the Autumn Court. With its twisted nature, Amarantha's reign and then the war, more than ever, the Autumn Court answered to whoever was most powerful. It has always been and always will be, but the last century had increased Autumn's isolation from the other courts, which increased all the personal plays of the nobles and High Fae. Eris wanted power, he wanted to overthrow Beron – that much was obvious – but for that, he needed a divided court, isolated from the rest of Prythian.

All of Rhysand's planning, all the dreams that Velaris offered, all the hopes for the future – it might result in nothing because of Eris' selfish thirst for power.

"I'm the one who decided to keep it a secret," Lucien spoke up.

His heart missed a beat when Eris turned his attention on him.

"I… didn't want any other court to find out our mission so…"

He glanced quickly at Rhysand, Helion, then Vassa. He faced Eris once more, his russet eye burning in determination to keep the Night and Day Courts safe from any repercussion.

"So I could gain my own power here."

Elain gasped. Koios and Selena glanced at each other warily. Rhysand turned his face into a mask of indifference, Feyre looked offended. Helion simply raised an eyebrow.

"I hate the Night Court," Lucien said, using all his former rage against Rhysand to fuel his pretence spite, "The only reason I ever went there was to get my mate back, but I ended up betraying my friend and losing another home. I could never forgive the Night Court for everything they did to me. When I saw the opportunity to slither my way in Helion's Court… I did it."

Dark mist and sparkling stars rose around Rhysand as he stared, and stared, and _stared_ threateningly at Lucien. The High Lord of the Night Court that everyone had feared for centuries was showing his face again.

Lucien swallowed hard, not daring to even glance at Elain in fear of putting her in danger. He kept his gaze focused on Eris who didn't detach his attention from his little brother… Lucien knew that Eris was wondering how much of it was true and honest, and how much was made up.

"You damned double-faced fox…" Rhysand hissed, "You come into _my_ court, enjoy _my_ hospitality, and you betray _me_ like that? Is the Night Court not good enough for you, you decided to seek refuge _here?_ Would have you taken Elain by force with you? Or was making her fall in love with you, _her mate_ , part of your little scheme? You're _despicable_. You're worth no more to me than you did to your father, or to Tamlin."

Lucien felt that burn straight into his heart, but his face expressed nothing at the words spat at his face. Elain glanced between them, her heart beating madly, fearing what might happen.

"Rhysand…" Feyre started carefully, "He _has_ used us for his own gain, but…"

"I have no need of him any longer. I need people I can trust around me. In the end, you really are no more than another son of Beron, aren't you, Lucien? Just the _failed_ one."

Lucien kept his lips thin, but he clenched his jaw and his fists. He stepped forward, until he was face-to-face with the High Lord of the Night Court.

"Call me failure all you want, at least I never became a whore to Amarantha." Lucien said in a low, dark voice.

Rhysand's purple eyes lit up with fury at the insult.

"That's enough!" Helion exclaimed, his voice booming into his throne room, "Let me remind you all that you are in MY court and I will have no fighting here, especially not when we all know the losing side."

Lucien clenched his jaw but kept himself from openly glaring at Helion.

"Rhysand, he's a member of your court, if you want to punish him for his offense, do so in _your_ court, not here." Helion concluded.

"Punish him? I'm not going to waste my time with him any longer," Rhysand answered before giving a long look to Lucien from head to toe, distaste all over his face, "He's not welcome in my court any longer. Lucien Vanserra, for the betrayal that you have admitted, you are banished from the Night Court's Inner Circle."

Lucien let out a heavy breath. He trembled. Elain opened and closed her lips.

"B-but… He… where will he go?" she asked, suddenly terrified at the idea of losing her mate when she was so close of accepting the bond.

"Prythian is big, so is the continent, do whatever you want. Good luck finding any position in any court though, not after being banished from not one, not two, but _three_ courts of Prythian." Rhysand concluded with a casual shrug.

Elain saw the defeat weigh heavily on Lucien's shoulders, and his conflicting emotions rushed through her, causing a jolt of adrenaline.

"NO! Feyre, you can't let that happen! Velaris is… it's the only place we have left!" Elain exclaimed, her voice cracking.

Her sister eyed her, then chose her words carefully:

"Elain, you don't understand the position he's put _us_ into. Lucien just openly admitted that he used us and the current situation with Vassa to obtain an advantageous position in Helion's court… and that scheme will cause uncertainty, doubt and suspicion in _all_ Prythian when we needed, more than ever, to stand united."

"B-but–"

"Elain," Lucien intervened, turning towards hers.

He took her hand in his, and kissed it.

"Don't worry for me, I've lost plenty of courts before. And… my selfish ambition is what put all Prythian, and _you_ , in danger… For that I'll never forgive myself… I deserve Rhysand's banishment."

Silence fell on the room.

For once, Eris looked dumbfounded. He hadn't expected such a turn of events. For Lucien to have plan it all, Rhysand to let it happen, and now Lucien being court-less, yet again? He was banished from the Night Court and wouldn't enjoy its protection any longer. Eris' mind was already trying to figure out how to use that to his advantage in the future.

"Y-you… you've banished Lucien from the Night Court?" Vassa babbled, "But! We need him to cure my curse! I must be saved before the Sorcerer arrives!"

"We don't need Lucien for that. He's not powerful enough to be of any use now." Rhysand answered, shrugging calmly.

"Despite his manipulative nature," Helion intervene, "Lucien helped us find a possible solution to your curse."

Vassa's eyes instantly lit up.

"Y-you have… you can… you can save me?"

Helion turned towards Koios, who nodded silently his answer.

"We believe so," Helion answered.

He turned his attention back on Lucien and Elain.

"You have not offended me personally, so you are welcome to remain here as our guest until the Autumn Equinox Ball… but I cannot take the risk of hiring such a volatile nature to work in my court."

Lucien gritted his teeth, but nodded sharply.

"I understand, my Lord. And I thank you for your generosity."

"That's too bad, you are such a good Emissary, if it weren't for your greed," Selena commented.

Elain felt her legs tremble. Everything was happening so fast, she couldn't keep up. What had happened? Vassa was gone just a few minutes ago, she showed up with Eris, _and now_ , Lucien was being blamed? He was being banished from the Night Court, refused a post at the Day Court? She _knew_ he hadn't done any of those things he was being accused of! It was unfair!

"Does that conclusion satisfy the Autumn Court?" Feyre asked, turning towards Eris.

"It… does. A fitting punishment for… my wayward brother."

"Then, let's move on to the reason you've come all the way here, shall we?" She continued with a honeyed smile.

Eris turned towards Vassa. She looked back towards Helion.

"You said you could help me, you've found a way to lift the curse?" she repeated hopefully.

"We have found a way, but we'll need to try directly on you. It might be dangerous." Helion warned.

"Anything to get myself freed from that wretched curse!" she exclaimed.

"Just before your… disappearance, we had sent you a message. It never reached you, but do you have any object that you've kept on you before, during and after the curse?" Koios asked.

She seemed thoughtful, and Lucien, despite the fact that he seemed to try to cower and disappear in a hole, spoke up:

"Your ring."

"Has anything happened to your ring?" Helion asked.

She lifted the golden ring with a bright ruby on it. The symbol of the alliance of the human Queens. They each had one.

"I…"

"We believe your ring, or another object that remains with you, was used as a receptable for the spell binding you to the Sorcerer's lake." Koios explained.

"That _viper_ –" Vassa hissed.

"What happened?" Helion asked.

"Not long before the curse fell on me… one of the other queens sent me… a gift… New rings for each and every one of us. I was so foolish back then, I didn't think–"

She took a deep, shaky breath to calm herself before speaking up again:

"She pretended she wanted to mend our broken bonds. I took off my real ring, just for that one dinner together – but then, wine, and men… I fell asleep and in the morning, I found my ring where I had left it. I put it back to replace the gifted one. The gem was too small, it was too light, I didn't like it."

"So for quite a few hours, an entire night, you didn't have your ring on you?" Helion concluded before opening his hand, "Let me examine that ring to see if there's any magic, any spell bound to it."

Vassa stared at him. She turned the precious ring around her finger. She didn't dare take it off, not again, especially not to put it into the hands of an unknown male, even if he was a High Lord specialised in spells.

"You can trust him, Vassa–" Lucien said.

"How can I trust _you?"_ she hissed, "You've left me for _her_ , you use me and my curse to gain power, you're just like Jurian, just like everyone else! You're no better than any other man or male I've ever encountered, trying to use me like a puppet to satisfy their selfish ambitions!"

Elain stepped in front of Lucien, her eyes ablaze and her posture determined enough that it surprised everyone.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that! Regardless of his… choices… Lucien is not selfish! He is the most selfless male I have ever encountered. He never used you for his own pleasure or his personal political gain, he _genuinely_ wants to help you…"

Her voice trailed off and she looked up at Lucien.

"And he only wishes for a place to call home. And it can't be the Night Court, not for him… and not for me." She finished, glancing at her sister.

Feyre opened and closed her lips, a sad light passing in her eyes. But she closed her lips and nodded silently, understanding Elain's true message. Feyre had taken Nesta and Elain from the human lands, from their lives, and brought them in Velaris without ever asking if they wanted to see another court, to live somewhere else… The Night Court was her people, Velaris was her home… but it wasn't her sisters'.

"We can't take the risk of wasting any more time with the Autumn Equinox approaching," Eris intervened, "Give Helion Spell Cleaver your ring so he can figure out what he needs to help you."

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She hesitated, staring at him warily now that everyone seemed to have been wearing a mask. He smiled encouragingly. She turned back towards Helion.

If anyone could help her, it'd be him. And only him.

Vassa took off her ring, and took the few steps separating her from Helion. With a snap of his fingers, the ring flew off her hand and into his. He inspected it, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Light appeared in his hands, reflecting into his golden eyes.

"It _is_ being used as a receptacle for a spell. I can't identify its particularities… I need more time. Will you entrust me with it, Queen Vassa?" He asked her.

She hesitated, but nodded without a word. A queen without a kingdom, a woman cursed… Blinded trust was all she could afford.

"I will go examine it thoroughly… Eris, and Your Majesty, you are of course welcome to stay and will be given chambers. You can join us for the feast for the Autumn Equinox."

Helion stood up and left without another word. Koios and Selena followed him. Rhysand and Feyre walked past Lucien and Elain, earning one last gaze from her sister, before they left as well. Sibylla limped through the back door discreetly, having been but yet again, a silent witness.

"Lucien…" Elain murmured worriedly.

She reached out for him but he escaped her touch. Instead, he snarled and made a beeline for Eris. He grabbed his older brother's collar and pushed him until he was pressed against the nearest wall.

"Lucien!"

" _Lucien!"_

Both Vassa and Elain rushed forward but the two males were far too busy glaring at each other, smoke rising from their fists, to listen to the women.

" _You_ … what are you doing here? What are you _truly_ doing here?!" Lucien hissed in Eris' face.

Calmly, without betraying any emotion, Eris raised his hands and wrapped them around Lucien's wrists.

"Is it _that_ hard to believe I also wish to help an innocent?"

"Yes, it is," Lucien growled.

"Then no word of mine will persuade you of my good-will."

Firmly, he forced Lucien to let him go. He leaned forward just enough to intensify the weight behind his words:

"I am _not_ Beron." Eris declared in a voice as strong as a rock and as resolved as fire.

He plunged his amber eyes, the colour of cognac but the intensity of liquid fire, into Lucien's mismatched eyes. He squeezed his hold around Lucien's wrists, not to hurt but… to convey whatever message he was trying to tell him. Those words, this intense gaze, that firm but pacifying hold…

Lucien let go and stepped away, mouth hanging open and mind going wild.

Eris kept staring at him.

"What do you know?" Lucien asked in a low voice, "What do you WANT?!" he shouted.

"Lucien!" Elain exclaimed, startled by his desperate cry.

She could sense his fright, his fear, his sense of loss – he was not welcome into another court again, he couldn't find a place he could call home, yet again, and too many mysteries confused his mind.

Something was coming, Lucien could feel it, and it frightened him to the bones. Elain hated sensing such aimlessness from him.

"Lucien, it's all right– leave him, let's go, we need to rest!" she said, taking his hands.

She was soft and gentle, her touch so different from Eris'… It was as if Lucien was brought back into the real world. He stared at Elain, soothed by her earnest gaze and inviting smile. She was his world, his reality, and the only one who mattered. When everything went wrong… He only had to think of her.

Elain pulled him away, glancing over her shoulder to see Vassa hugging herself, several meters away from Eris. Eris who kept staring at the two of them as they left…

"It's going to be all right," Elain said, though she wasn't sure who she talked to – Lucien, or herself.

When they arrived in their chambers, she had hoped for explanations, for rest, for peace but she and Lucien stopped dead in their tracks when they encountered an unexpected guest.

Her heart missed a beat, and she sensed Lucien's vague panic reach her from the bond.

Rhysand was sitting in one of their seats. Shadows and fears danced all around him. He still wore that vaguely bored and detached expression – so different from the Rhysand she was accustomed to… A shiver ran down her back and Lucien instinctively stepped before her.

"So. You have used me, insulted me and betrayed me." Rhysand purred, a devilish smirk appearing on his face, "How shall I punish you for that offense?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR that Eris' role will be explained till Part III, and Lucien's "banishment" will also have some use in the later times. I'm not taking away another oen of his home, I promise!
> 
> Talking of home, next chapter will be called "Home"! :D
> 
> (and I think you're gonna like it :3)
> 
> Yours Truly, 
> 
> May


	14. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when I said I'd take the opportunity to write lots during my quarantine?
> 
> Well, I didn't.
> 
> I was exhausted and It was dificult writing so... I'm so sorry for posting the chapter so late T.T

FANFICTION

A COURT OF NIGHTMARES AND LIGHT

PART II – THE DAY COURT

CHAPTER XXVI : Home

"So. You have used me, insulted me and betrayed me." Rhysand purred, a devilish smirk appearing on his face, "How shall I punish you for that offense?"

Lucien closed his lips and set his jaw firmly to stare back at Rhysand. He opened his lips to answer but Elain suddenly jumped in front of him. Her expression was stunning enough that even Rhysand lost some of his composure. She frowned and clenched her fists, her glare was firmly set on Rhysand.

"How dare you say such a thing after what just happened?! You _know_ that Lucien did nothing wrong, and yet, you let him take the blame! You are no better than Beron or Tamlin for taking away what he held onto!" she exclaimed ferociously.

Just like it had burnt Lucien not long ago, that accusation was deeply felt by Rhysand. He didn't let it show on his face, but his eyes lost some of his pleasure.

Lucien put a hand on Elain's shoulder and stepped by her side. His touch, warm and comforting, instantly soothed her. He smiled to her, despite the sadness that lingered in his eyes.

"It's all right, dearest. I was the one who chose to do so. It was the best solution to keep Eris off our backs. His threat isn't completely baseless and the High Lords would be offended to have not been warned beforehand of the Sorcerer's threat, especially… if he turns out to be more dangerous than the Continent's forces."

"But, it's not fair for you…! You… you can never go back to the Night Court…"

Her breathy voice, full of emotions, broke. Lucien could never go back to the Night Court and she realised that she loved him far too much to go back there and leave him behind, wherever that would be… She never particularly liked the Night Court much but– she had lost so many places she had called home already. Her childhood house and her comfort, the cottage full of misery and hope, the manor where she had dreamt of building a life… She understood Lucien's apprehension for the future because she had lost homes times and times again and couldn't imagine where to go next.

She took his hand and squeezed it hard. It surprised Lucien, and he watched her with widened eyes, opening and closing his mouth. He sensed her line of thoughts through the bond… and he teared up when he understood that she wouldn't leave his side, regardless of where they were going.

"Calm down, Elain," Rhysand intervened, letting his threatening aura fall back to reveal the Rhysand she was familiar with, "Lucien can come to the Night Court any time he wishes to."

She turned back to him, eyes wide in bewilderment.

"B-but… y-you've banished him!" she exclaimed.

"I've been banished from the _Inner Circle_ , from my job as Emissary, but not from the Night Court in its entirety." Lucien answered in Rhysand's place.

The latter nodded, glad Lucien had understood the true meaning of his words.

"We both put on a show to protect our cause. And for that… I thank you, Lucien."

Rhysand stood up and walked closer, ignoring the way Elain edged closer to Lucien's side, as if willing to jump in front of him to protect him. Rhysand observed her quickly, he had never realised she had such a fierce and protective side to her… but she was an Archeron lady, and it was no coincidence she was mate with a firecracker like Lucien.

He turned his attention back on Lucien, who listened attentively. His golden eye didn't stop clicking and whirring.

"Thank you for giving me the chance to not lose face, not just in front of Eris but… the other High Lords in the near future as well."

"You owe me one," Lucien mumbled.

"I'll do everything in my power to give you the job and home of your wishes, anywhere you like in Prythian."

Lucien didn't answer, he simply walked away and stared at the hills and valleys of green grass and flowers of the Day Court.

All Elain could see was his back, and yet, she felt his disappointment and guilt – not because he had lost another home himself, but because Elain had lost it as well. He didn't expect her to stay with him, his home was _Elain_ and without her, he felt lost.

She walked to his side in a hurried walk, and put a hand against his back. He startled at the touch, then looked down at her. His lower lip trembled, and his gaze wandered all over her face, examining every expression, every twitch of her eyes or her lips… then he smiled thankfully. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it tenderly. He kissed her fingers, then delicately turned her hand around, kissing the inside of her wrist…

Elain shivered. His gaze looked back into hers. She was set on fire.

Lucien opened his lips but he was interrupted by Rhysand's coughing. Elain blushed self-consciously. She had completely forgotten him.

"I will go check on Helion's advances on Vassa's ring. Should I keep you informed or… will you be busy~?"

"I– just go." Lucien said, rolling his eyes.

Rhysand chuckled, then stepped away gingerly. Elain was still flushed, and so was Lucien when she looked up at him.

The moment the door closed behind Rhysand, Lucien's shoulders fell and he turned away from her once more. A heavy sigh escaped him and he lost some of his composure, passing a hand through his hair and tangling it. She wanted to wave her fingers through it, to hug him from behind, to comfort and love him. But she didn't dare move as he took in the consequences of his earlier words…

"I'm sorry," he finally let out after a long silence.

"What for?" she asked softly, "You did nothing wrong, you… you helped and protected Rhysand, Feyre, and Helion."

"I don't care about losing a job, or a home, I… I'm used to it," he said in a defeated voice, "But I hate that you… that I'll never get to see you after–"

"Lucien!" Elain cried out.

She closed the small distance between them and immediately took his hands when he turned to her. He still looked surprised by the attention she was giving him. He deserved so much love, it made her heart ache.

"I will not go back to the Night Court! Not if you're not there! I don- I don't care where I'll live, as long as I'm with you–"

Her voice was cut by Lucien's sudden hug. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her against his chest. He buried his face in her neck, one arm holding her tightly and the other went up to entangle his fingers in her golden curls. Elain breathed quickly, then sighed, content and at peace despite the fire that was burning in her veins. She brought her arms up and hugged him back.

Wherever they were, wherever they were going, they would be together. Never again, would they wander aimlessly or alone.

"I love you, Elain."

The words, barely a whisper, were more vibrant than a thousand suns. They were warmer than the brightest fire. They were more soothing than all the mornings they would wake up next to each other.

Elain's eyes teared up and her heart torn apart – not from any disappointment, or fear, or doubt, but the absolute need to answer _"I love you too"._ The words consumed her heart and soul, and as they escaped her lips, everything became more real, more tangible, more powerful, more tender. Their feelings, the colours, their bond.

"I love you too, Lucien…"

She felt his chest move abruptly. He breathed with difficulty before stepping away from her. His hands immediately cupped her cheeks and tears shone in his eyes. Elain couldn't control the wide smile that spread over her face. Joyful tears rolled down her cheeks, that he quickly wiped away with his thumbs, but a cheek-aching smile had appeared on his face as well.

"I have dreamt to hear those words from your lips ever since I've laid my eyes on you…" he admitted in a whisper, "Is this another dream? Is this real?"

Elain felt an ecstatic laugh bubble up in her throat, but she couldn't afford to let him wonder any longer if it was real, if she loved him. She put a hand on his scarred cheek and pulled him down. Lucien stopped breathing just as her lips met his.

Time and space stopped existing. The only thing that was real was the two of them, and their kiss, full of love, tenderness and promises.

Lucien remained motionless for so long that Elain feared she had gone too far. The moment she moved away, he opened his lips. He invited her and, gasping against his mouth, she fell to his chest. His lips pressed more firmly against hers and moved deliciously. Eyes closed and lost in a sea of joy she had never felt before, Elain put her hands against his chest and went on her tiptoes, desperate to get closer to him, to feel more of him, of his warmth, his breath, his taste–

Once again, Lucien encircled one arm firmly around her, his fingers digging pleasantly into her side. His other hand caressed her cheek then got lost into her hair, pulling her closer to him.

Elain gasped, he captured her lips again. His tongue tentatively pressed against her half-opened mouth. She immediately let him take her. Their tongues encountered and danced, the passion igniting between them as their hearts beat faster, to the same rhythm, and their blood heated.

The need to breath was a great annoyance but they pulled away. Their cheeks were flushed, and their breaths mixed. Lucien pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. Peace and warmth filled the space between them, and every atom of their bodies, as they took in this glowing feeling that came from deep, deep in their souls. More than ever, the mating bond felt real. It lit up like pure sunlight, and flowers bloomed on the bridge linking their hearts.

"Is… is this a dream…? Is this real?" Elain asked in a soft voice, echoing his words from only a moment ago, and yet, an eternity seemed to have passed.

Lucien smiled widely, and she delighted to see him so happy. His skin glowed like sunstone, his ruby hair was an aura of fire, and his two eyes shone like gems.

Her lips burnt, and only his kiss would lessen her thirst. But she didn't want to ruin the sight she was blessed with a kiss that would lose them in each other's bodies and souls. So she slowly caressed, with the tip of her fingers, the scar that ran along his cheek. His shoulders dropped and he closed his eyes, a contented sigh escaped his lips. The feeling of peace that flowed from him was worth a thousand kisses.

"I love you," she repeated, "I never want to be parted from you. I-it doesn't matter where we'll be, as long as I'm with you… y-you're my home…"

"And you're mine. You always have been, and always will be." He answered, pressing his hands against her cheeks once again.

She closed her eyes and took in that feeling.

It felt familiar, like an echo in their souls.

Lucien and Elain remembered the dream they had shared, the vision of their future. The beautiful promise of their children and their happiness.

"Elain, my flame, my love, may I kiss you again?" he asked tenderly.

"You may kiss me for all eternity, Lucien," she answered breathlessly.

He grinned and dived down into pure happiness. They kissed, a little shyer than their first passionate kiss. But the timidness quickly faded to let the embers of their souls to be set aflame once more. Unconsciously, Lucien stepped closer and they stumbled around to compensate for their height difference while keeping their lips moving against each other. Elain gasped and held onto the collar of his shirt, then she pulled him. She pulled him and he followed like a bee would blindly follow his queen, and they stumbled into the bed. Lucien immediately put his hands on either side of her face to not crush her.

"E-Elain, are you–"

She hesitated, cheeks red and eyes blinking. There was desire in those beautiful brown eyes, but her lips trembled.

"I… I always… I always thought… I'd… that I'd be married before…"

Her voice cracked and she turned her head away. She blushed more, this time out of embarrassment. She bit her lower lip, not knowing what to do after dragging him to bed and needing to kiss him.

Lucien caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. He moved to fall on her side. A tender smile appeared on his face and, Elain knew that she had nothing to fear or worry about.

"I can wait for you to be ready. I know how important this is to you, my dear."

"I-is this really okay…? I-I thought… males… with the mating bond… a-and everyone says that Autumn males in particular…"

Her voice trailed off as her heart beat faster. It didn't go unnoticed to Lucien whose blood heated, but he kept himself together.

"I am more respectable than a mere beast who would lose himself because his mate had finally kissed him," he answered, slightly offended by her line of thoughts, "I have waited that long, I will wait a little longer… Besides…"

He glanced to the landscape stretching below the Tower of Light. The sky had turned into a thousand shades of orange and gold, it already was beautiful, but with the trees in their autumn colours, it looked the way he felt. Peaceful. Beautiful. Precious.

"When I will have you, I intend to take my sweet, sweet time to make it as delightful as possible to you. And I can't do that when we have a war against the Continent on our hands."

The awful reminder that the next few weeks… even the next few days, until the Autumn Equinox, would decide everyone's fates put a layer of sorrow over them. Elain's face darkened and she looked at the setting sun, holding onto the light. A caress from Lucien's fingers over her cheek, his touch light as a feather, sweet as a flight through the clouds, intense as a bird's trepidant flight, dragged her attention back on him.

"No more of this, my love. Don't think of it. For now… let me kiss you, let me love you, let us forget about everything but you and me."

He bent down and kissed her sweetly. Elain let out the slightest intake of breath as he deepened the kiss. Her hands went against his collar, then his neck, holding onto the powerful shoulders. Even through the clothes, she could feel the hard muscles and never before in her life, she had wanted to touch a male's skin so badly.

"We have all eternity and the most precious happiness promised to us," she whispered against his lips, "I refuse to believe any wrong will befall us. We will get through it all… together."

"Together," he repeated, his voice knotted with emotions.

A smile lit up his face, and his skin glowed again. A little stunned by his beauty, Elain took his face in her hands and stared at him deeply. He chuckled, not understanding why she was now looking so intensely at him.

"What? What is it? Do I have something on my face? Don't tell me I've got something between my teeth because that–"

"You're glowing." She said bluntly.

"What?"

He laughed again, thinking nothing of it, too happy to consider her words but Elain kept staring at him. His skin glowed as if he was lit up from within, as if an inner light had awoken and could be seen.

The sun set and the light dimmed but Lucien kept glowing. It wasn't enough to be blinding, but it was enough to distinguish the difference from his usual… light.

Elain opened and closed her lips, then her eyes teared up when she realised what this meant.

"Elain, what is it?" he asked, losing his smile when he saw her tears.

She shook her head, reminded of what Helion had warned her a few days ago:

" _As long as Beron lives, Lucien cannot know his origins. Do you understand?"_

"You're beautiful," she let out with a strangled voice.

She hated knowing the truth about Lucien's origins, she hated keeping it from him, she hated feeling this way.

A smile started to appear on his face at her words, but then, he blinked, feeling her conflicting emotions.

His glow slowly disappeared. Lucien stared at her, holding her cheek tenderly. He opened his lips to ask something but a knock resonated at the door.

They sat up and Lucien went into the other part of their suite to open the door. Elain remained sitting on the bed, her heart beating wildly.

"Yes?" Lucien asked, relatively calm despite the interruption.

"High Lord Helion has sent me to ask if you and Lady Elain will join him and the other guests for dinner. They are all waiting for you." The servant answered.

"We will be there shortly," Elain answered before Lucien could say a thing.

The servant nodded and turned around, but he didn't leave, to remind them to hurry up. While Elain was arranging her dress and hair, Lucien buttoned up his shirt and added a jacket to his outfit. He arranged his hair as well and as soon as they were ready, they went to the dining room where everyone waited. Helion, Koios, Selena, Sibylla, a few more Day Court's courtiers and nobles, Feyre, Rhysand, Amren, a smiling Vassa… and Eris.

"You've finally decided to join us?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Lucien snorted and ignored his brother, helping Elain sit at the two remaining seats.

"We apologize for our lateness, Lord Helion, we didn't realise that time was passing by so quickly." Elain said with an elegant smile.

"That's not a problem, with a lady such as you, I can understand why Lucien would be distracted." Helion answered with his usual teasing.

"I was the one distracted by Lucien's brightness," she answered without missing a beat.

Lucien temporarily froze, half-way sitting and half-way still standing. Selena coughed on her glass of wine. Amren narrowed her eyes, as if sensing there was more to that than what she thought. Feyre and Rhysand's gazes lit up as they watched her carefully, slowly understanding what had come to light. Sybilla grinned.

As for Helion, he simply stared at Elain. His gaze was a warning, but his smile was… unsure. As if he was torn between gladness to know what had truly happened and what it meant for Lucien, for Elain, and for himself… and worry of what it meant in the long-term…

Lucien finally put his behind on the seat, not as smoothly as he had hoped. A heavy silence fell on the dining room.

Helion clicked his fingers and servants brought in the first dish. As if on cue, everyone started small talks and discussions with light-hearted smiles. It was hard to believe that a war was being prepared and they had no idea what to expect in the days, and the weeks, to come for the future of Prythian.

Still, they enjoyed that moment of peace while they could still relax to some extent.

Dinner went by and they moved to another wide room to continue their discussions.

Elain suddenly grabbed Lucien's arm.

"What is it? Are you all right, Elain?" he asked worriedly.

"I…"

Several High Fae turned their attentions to Elain and Lucien. She was pale and at the same time, Sibylla suddenly looked up. Her eyes couldn't see but her mind did.

"Something is happening…" Elain continued in a trembling voice, "A sense of dread… something… is changing…"

"The face of Prythian is going to change again." Sybilla added.

Elain's heart beat faster and flares of heat burnt her insides. Her breathing was getting difficult.

A scream erupted from the other side of the room.

Everyone's attention turned towards Vassa who stepped away from her companion. Waves of pure power filled the air. Rhysand and Helion stepped forward, recognizing that sensation.

Eris staggered. He turned pale and his eyes widened. He brought a hand to his heart then flames erupted all around him. He jerked his head to the sky and shrieked. A shriek of victorious rage, of shame and crushing guilt. The power in the room became more intense and flew to him. The fire that had surrounded him climbed up like a tornado then slowly disappeared into thin air.

Everyone watched with wide eyes as Eris slowly stood up. He looked down at his own hands, a strange mix of confusion and greed all over his face. He reeked of power. Pure, uncontrollable power that rippled off him with the scent of humid leaves, chestnuts and fire.

He looked up, his amber eyes alit with a fire like never before.

Shaken to have witnessed such a thing, Lucien stepped forward, while keeping Elain safely behind him.

Flames flicked around Eris' fingers and he quickly clenched his fists. Fire erupted and he sweated, struggling to control that new power, immense, rich and maddening. He looked up, and his eyes met Lucien's. Something unspeakable passed between them.

Silence filled the air, thick with a power that didn't belong to the Day Court.

"All hail, Eris Vanserra, the new High Lord of the Autumn Court." Helion announced solemnly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...... what's that for a cliffhanger? Did you see it coming or not?
> 
> Next chapter: "The Sons of the Autumn Court"
> 
> Yours Truly, 
> 
> May


	15. Sons of the Autumn Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I had been planning on writing the next few chapters and posting this one LONG ago, but time went by without me noticing. I was certain I had posted chapter 26 a few 'reasonable' weeks ago but when I checked and I realised it was TWO MONTHS AGO and it wasn't my intention to leave you hanging for so long lol...
> 
> I am so grateful for your favorites and comments! Thank you so much! I wish you all a Merry Christmas, for the ones who celebrate it, and a good day for the ones who don't! :D

FANFICTION

A COURT OF NIGHTMARES AND LIGHT

PART II – THE DAY COURT

CHAPTER XXVII : Sons of the Autumn Court

Eris staggered. He turned pale and his eyes widened. He brought a hand to his heart then flames erupted all around him. He jerked his head to the sky and shrieked. A shriek of victorious rage, of shame and crushing guilt. The power became more intense and flew to him. The fire that had surrounded him climbed up like a tornado then slowly disappeared into thin air.

Everyone watched with wide eyes as Eris slowly stood up. He looked down at his own hands, confusion and greed all over his face. He reeked of power. Pure, uncontrollable power that rippled off him with the scent of humid leaves, chestnuts and a fireplace.

He looked up, his amber eyes alit with a fire like never before.

Shaken to have witnessed such a thing… Lucien stepped forward, while still keeping Elain safely behind him.

Flames flicked around Eris' fingers and he quickly clenched his fists. Fire erupted and he sweated, struggling to control that new power, immense, rich and maddening. He looked up, and his eyes met Lucien's. Something unspeakable passed between them.

Silence filled the air, still thick with a power that didn't belong to the Day Court.

"All hail, Eris Vanserra, the new High Lord of the Autumn Court." Helion announced solemnly.

No one said anything, no one even dared breathing. Then the courtiers leaned down, hanging their heads low in respect for the new High Lord of the Autumn Court. They all belonged to the Day Court but they still owed respect to such power. It still vibrated in the air, it rose everyone's hairs and sent shivers down their spines.

Lucien didn't know why he moved forward… but he did. Eris was still looking down at his hands, a thousand questions and an immense confusion shone in his eyes… The same look that had appeared on Lucien's face as he stepped closer, and closer, to that brother he hated.

Elain ignored the hand that Amren had used to keep her standing, and she felt something snap in Lucien's soul. Her whole attention was dragged to Lucien as he stopped in front of his older brother, his fists clenched.

Eris looked up and the two sons of Autumn faced each other. Silence weighted in the room, and Helion imperceptibly moved closer.

The scent of fire filled the air.

"What have you done?" Lucien breathed.

Eris stared at Lucien, he looked hurt, offended. Then a bewildered, almost mad smile appeared on his face. He laughed, but it sounded sad.

"Have you no respect left, Lucien?" Eris hissed, his voice wavered – somehow, it sounded different from before, deeper, fuller, as if he had finally come to his true and complete potential, "I am your new High Lord. Bow to me."

An unexplainable rage filled Lucien's eyes. Faster than anyone would have expected from him, Lucien grabbed Eris' collar and shouted at his face:

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, ERIS?!"

Flames erupted between the two brothers and a heat wave exploded. Helion barely had to think that a dome fell over Lucien and Eris to contain the powerful, devastating flames. The court's people shrieked and fell on their knees to protect themselves from the heat. The fire was prisoner of the dome of air and shifted, hiding completely the two sons of Autumn.

A boom was heard, and a body was slammed against the dome that trembled. Said-body immediately fell back into the flames and fighting sounds resonated.

"Lucien!" Elain shouted, running forward.

"No, you foolish girl!" Amren exclaimed, grabbing her arm to stop her.

Elain felt the grip pull her shoulder and she almost fell on her knees in her despair to reach Lucien, but Amren held firmly.

"Don't go there, you'll never survive such flames!" Amren continued.

With panicked screams, the courtiers all ran in the opposite direction. Several bumped into Elain and Amren, but they barely wavered, their eyes wide as they watched the scene unfolding before them.

Once everyone, except Elain, Amren, the High Lords and Lady, and Sibylla, was out of the room, the dome disappeared.

The flames flew around and, once again, Amren had to throw Elain behind and far away from Lucien. Free from any obstacle, the two red-haired males moved. A body slammed into the nearest pillar. Eris held Lucien up by the throat, his fingers glowing like embers. His red hair was aflame and his eyes burnt brightly. His whole body emanated so much heat that only Helion didn't wince.

"After everything I've done for you, you ungrateful wimp!" Eris shouted, face distorted by his violent emotions.

Lucien grabbed Eris' forearm and gritted his teeth. His metallic eye reflected the flames from Eris' fire and his good eye shone in an unexplainable fury. Despite the hold on his throat, he managed to speak up:

"How could– you killed him! HOW COULD YOU?!"

Eris threw Lucien around the room. He flew against another wall at the other side of the throne room. The surface of the wall cracked and a column trembled. Lucien started standing up just as Eris winnowed at him and kneeled him in his chest. Another cracking sound, more discreet, but far more distressing erupted.

"LUCIEN!" Elain shouted, held back by a struggling Amren.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Eris yelled, holding up his bruised brother by the collar, "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A CRIME?!"

Lucien didn't even understand his rage, why he felt so burning, but he couldn't help it and he couldn't control any of it. All he knew was that he needed to let it out and he suspected Eris to be feeling the same way. The same rage, the same hatred, the same shame, the same helplessness… they felt the same because they shared the same blood, and the same wicked heritage.

They were the Sons of the Autumn Court, rage, blood and shame flowed in their veins as ardently as fire, destruction and ashes.

"YOU KILLED BERON!"

Something unspeakable passed in Eris' gaze. His eyes shone – and to Lucien's shock, he realised those were unshed tears. That only fuelled his fury even more – and so did Eris'.

"YOU SHOULD THANK ME FOR THAT! THIS BASTARD DESERVED WORSE!"

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE HIGH LORD AFTER ALL THE ATROCITIES YOU HAVE COMITTED!"

"DO YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN _ME?!_ _YOU_ , DESPICABLE MAGGOT, WHO KILLED TWO OF OUR BROTHERS?!"

"SHUT UP!"

"DO YOU THINK I EVER WANTED ANY OF THIS?!"

" _SHUT UP!"_

"DO YOU THINK I EVER WANTED TO BECOME SUCH A WRETCHED AND COLD-BLOODED KILLER?!"

Eris threw Lucien against the wall once more. Lucien gasped. Eris pressed closer, his lips trembling from his rageful shouts:

"Do you think you don't share the same fate as the rest of us?" he asked in a low, raspy voice.

Lucien thought back on Jesminda, on the blood of his brothers on his hands, of his exile to the Spring Court, of all the misery this cursed Autumn heritage had brought on him.

And he shouted.

Pure light exploded from him. Eris flew across the Day Court's throne room, as did everyone who was still here. Helion barely had time to create barriers to protect his guests. Blue flames and a wave of power echoed the initial wave of burning light. As burning as Lucien's pain, as desperate as his hopefulness.

Lucien staggered forward, breathing with difficulty from all his shouting, and from the broken ribs that were mending. He stumbled forward and the only thing that kept him standing was the throne of the Day Court that he held onto, half destroyed and on fire.

He froze. He stared at his than hand that grasped the side of the throne. Wisps of blue flames still licked his fingers.

He had never used such a power before. He had no idea he had such…

"Lucien."

He looked up and met Helion's golden eyes. His expression was dark and his gaze deep in worry. He put a hand on Lucien's shoulder and squeezed it.

Something shattered in Lucien's heart, and he fell on his knees.

"L-Lucien…!"

Elain ignored Amren and ran to his side. She wrapped her arms around him and held him up.

Helion turned his attention on the devastated throne room. All had happened so quickly.

Feyre and Rhysand shared a worried gaze, and they both ignored Amren who was glaring daggers at them. She had obviously recognized that particular power and connected the dots. Sibylla remained perfectly calm, though she dusted some ashes off her shoulders.

As for Eris… he stood up and the moment he was on his feet, he struggled. He wavered and almost fell down.

"Easy there!" Rhysand exclaimed, approaching to help out Eris.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he shouted, almost falling once again.

"When you become High Lord, the power is too much and it can influence your emotions and your senses! Calm down!"

Eris breathed heavily, and stopped battling with the idea of standing straight. He put a hand to his chest and clenched the burnt fabric there. Then, he looked up at Lucien.

There was anger there, but fear and pity as well.

Eris winnowed away. He disappeared in a flare of flames, leaving nothing but the scent of Autumn and untold secrets behind him.

"What an ass, leaving like that when everything is on fire." Amren commented after a long and heavy silence.

"He is disturbed, the power that just came to him is immense and dizzying, in every manner of the term." Sibylla intervened.

Silence once again.

Helion clicked his fingers and the flames were smothered, but the scent of burning hung in the air.

"So… Eris got what he wanted. He's the High Lord of the Autumn Court." Feyre murmured, glancing at Rhysand.

He nodded, then frowned. Which attracted everyone's attention.

"He wanted to become High Lord… but the way he reacted… I don't think he was expecting it."

"It might have been unexpected, but he definitely planned Beron's death. Why else would he have come here for the Autumn Equinox?" Amren intervened.

Lucien lifted his head, his red hair fell all around his face in an eerily beautiful manner after his reckless fight.

"It's no secret that Beron's health had been decreasing in the last few decades, and he left more and more of his responsibilities to Eris and his other sons." Rhysand continued in a calm voice, "But Eris… is intelligent, and he is very aware that right now, killing his predecessor or becoming High Lord is a stupid move. We are about to enter a war, we are trying to remake a new Prythian… He came here with Vassa in order to add more strength to his claim. Why ruin all of that by having Beron killed before he could rejoice from his plan?"

"I also believe that, regardless of Eris' long-term scheme, he hadn't planned for Beron to die now." Helion agreed.

"Then, if Eris hasn't caused Beron's death, who did? The human queens, the Sorcerer, or someone else entirely?" Feyre asked.

"I don't know," Rhysand admitted in a frustrated voice, "But I know that we have one less court to count on for the coming war."

That declaration fell like a heavy seal on their fates.

Her heart still beating hard after everything that had happened, and wrenched in worry for Lucien, Elain took his hand in hers and kissed it. Lucien blinked slowly, and turned his face towards her. Like metal melting away to reveal a treasure underneath, his expression showed all the conflicting emotions he felt. She was the only one who saw every flicker of his eyes, every twitch of his muscles, every trembling of his lips…

"Come on, a healer needs to check on you to make sure you're not badly injured." She said, pulling gently at his hand.

"I'm fine."

He lied so well that only Elain saw the crack in his words.

"Elain is right, you should have a healer check on you," Helion intervened, stepping closer, "Besides, before we do anything else today, this mess needs to be cleaned."

Elain started pulling Lucien away from the destroyed throne room. His gaze fell on a burnt mark against the wall and he knew that it was _his_ fire, _his_ power that had caused this. He stopped in his tracks.

"We'll discuss the situation later, Lucien," Feyre added with an encouraging smile.

Lucien stared at Helion and Feyre, his golden eye whirred furiously. His attention remained on Helion who silently challenged him. Then Lucien turned towards Sibylla.

"You… you said that the mating bond was making both Elain and I more powerful. That it would make us tape into powers we had never considered before."

"True," she agreed with a little nod.

"That power… I have never used it before." He said, "That flash of light, this wave of heat, it's not a power that comes from the Autumn Court, it's–"

His gaze landed on Helion.

Elain's heart missed a beat and she turned completely to watch what would unfold next. Everyone else held their breaths as the High Lord of the Day Court, and the young red-haired High Fae stared at each other.

Lucien clenched his fists. His one good eye, the same russet colour as his mother's, bore into Helion's soul far too deeply.

"You know my mother." Lucien declared, his voice cracking.

"I do," Helion answered calmly.

"…How well do you know her?" Lucien asked, still shivering from unspeakable emotions.

Helion stared into his eyes. He took a deep breath, then slowly walked towards Lucien. He raised his hand to Lucien's face, but the latter moved away with a distrustful expression on his face. The disappointment and the yearning that shone in Helion's golden eyes broke Lucien's heart. He had witnessed such emotions from Helion many times now. And he feared to understand what it meant.

Flames licked around Lucien's trembling fists.

"How _well_ do you know my mother?" he hissed, unshed tears shone in his eyes.

"If you are asking me such a thing, you know the answer, Lucien," Helion answered in a warm and tight voice.

Lucien grabbed the High Lord by the collar.

"SAY IT!" he shouted in a heart-breaking voice.

Several guards and courtiers who had come back after the fiery disaster moved forward to help their High Lord. Without ever looking away from Lucien's face, Helion raised a hand to stop them. He stared right into his eyes. Then he gently put a calming hand over Lucien's forearm.

"I'm your father," Helion admitted in a soft voice.

A single tear rolled down Lucien's cheek. He slowly let go of Helion's collar and stepped away.

He looked shocked but from the way his golden eye clicked viciously, the way his russet eye shone in understanding, he was connecting the dots. Not just the clues he had gathered during his short time in the Day Court – but every word, every gaze, every strangeness he had ever witnessed in his entire life.

He had always felt different, he had looked different from his siblings. His fire was weak compared to theirs, but no blue fire had ever been known. His mother loved and protected him more than any other. The disdain, the disgust, the hatred on Beron's face every time he had looked at Lucien, emotions that had fuelled his brothers' actions against him. The youngest son, and the most dangerous one. Not as a threat to Beron's power… but to his pride.

"This whole time…" he breathed.

He looked down at his shaking hands. Blue flames licked at his fingers.

His heart felt crushed by the weight of this revelation. Even if he had felt it coming, even if a small part of him was comforted to not share the same blood as Beron's, it felt wrong. Discovering such a thing, that his mother had– that he was not who he had always assumed he had been… All this suffering, all this pain–

_Jesminda._ _**Phonoi and Makhai.** _

His blood, his power, his heritage didn't matter because in the end, he was a son of the Autumn Court. He had as much blood on his hands as any of them. He was as wretched, as tortured, as shameful, as the rest of them.

" _DO YOU THINK I EVER WANTED ANY OF THIS?!"_

" _DO YOU THINK I EVER WANTED TO BECOME SUCH A WRETCHED AND COLD-BLOODED KILLER?!"_

" _Do you think you don't share the same fate as the rest of us?"_

Eris' words would not get out of his head. It was banging as violently as every hit his older brother had given him in their fight.

He was a lie. His whole life had been a _lie_. Fitting for the fox-masked High Fae, the wayward brother, the one who belonged nowhere.

"Lucien."

Small, soft hands took his and beautiful doe-eyes, full of sadness and pain that Elain shared with him, looked into his eyes.

More silent tears rolled down Lucien's face.

"Please don't go back there," she murmured in a broken voice, "You are so much more than your brothers, you are light and warmth. Tender and generous. You are nothing like them."

Lucien's hands closed over hers. Then, instinctively, looking for comfort in the mating bond thrumming between them, he found… something else.

He blinked.

A bitter taste filled his mouth as he looked back up at Elain.

Betrayal had never looked so lovely and he hated it.

"You knew." He whispered.

She opened and closed her lips, her eyes full of tears, but she didn't deny it. It was all he needed to look away, hurt beyond reason. Of all the lies, all the betrayals, this one hurt the most. It wasn't his heart or his pride that were wounded by this revelation, it was his soul, shattering in pieces at the realisation that _his mate_ had purposefully hidden the truth from _him_.

Elain gasped and held her chest when she felt the violent emotions that came from him. Lucien turned away from her, and that torn him apart even more. He wanted to scream again, but he had no rage, no strength left in his body. Elain's betrayal had taken away everything he had held on.

"I'm sorry–" She stammered.

She put a hand on his arm. Lucien didn't even step away and that ignorance, that silent rejection, hurt the very core of her soul. She was breathing with difficulty, tears rolled down her cheeks helplessly as she saw everything she held dear slip away from her fingers. And it was Lucien, the one and only she loved and cared for, who was rejecting her for her betrayal.

"Don't blame Elain," Helion quickly spoke up, "I'm the one who forbid her to share anything with you."

Lucien turned his gaze back on Helion. It was lit with an intense fire, but the burning had gone away. Helion finally winced, realizing, and showing, how he felt. He made a rapid gesture to ask everyone to leave the throne room.

Most hesitated but Koios and Selena pushed everyone out of the room. Only Elain and Lucien remained with Helion.

"You couldn't know the truth, no matter–"

"How long have you known?" Lucien interrupted sharply.

"I… not long after your birth." Helion admitted, lowering his gaze.

Lucien whipped around, eyes wide.

" _That_ long?! You–"

"You must understand that Beron– he believed you to be his son, he had his suspicions but if he had found out…"

Helion's voice broke. He looked away, lips tight. He put a hand through his hair, a gesture that Lucien recognized as one of _his_. He winced at that realization.

"If he had found out, Lucasta would have suffered the consequences. And so would you. So we… kept your true lineage hidden."

"Hidden." Lucien repeated, sounding stunned.

Helion looked back at him. Once again, he was unable to face his son and looked down.

"I put a spell on you, to smother your Day Court's powers. But… you've been slowly unravelling that spell since meeting Elain. And you must understand that everything Lucasta and I did was for your protection!"

Lucien looked numb from astonishment. It wasn't the truth itself – by now, it didn't hit him as deeply as a moment ago – it was the sheer despair in Helion's voice that revealed his… his true feelings.

"I didn't want your protection." Lucien let out, "I didn't want–"

He looked back up, until Helion would have the courage to look him in the eyes. But the High Lord of the Day Court kept his gaze down.

"I never wanted to be protected, from the Autumn Court or any other court… I only ever wanted a _home!"_

His voice broke.

Lucien stepped forward. His lips trembled from the rueful rage and bleeding betrayal from everyone he had ever known and cared for.

"I only ever wanted a home and you… you and my mother you– you took it from me! You took everything I ever thought I was, I ever thought I knew about myself! I– _I_ paid the price for _your_ mistakes and _your_ irresponsibility! You have no idea what it was like to grow up in this hell–"

He turned away sharply and walked several frustrated steps. He ignored the way Elain's pleading eyes bore into his back.

Helion held back his own storm of torments.

"You're right," he admitted, lowering his head in shame.

A muscle in Lucien's jaw flickered. He turned back towards Helion and Elain, his face set in a mask of feigned indifference. His eyes were burning in fury and hurt.

"I know. I usually am." He said, voice dripping in irony, "I wish with everything I have that I will _never_ see you again."

Lucien turned away too quickly to see Helion's gaze turning sad, sadder than they ever were. He missed Elain's clumsy step to follow him. She opened her lips to call his name, to hold onto him, but Helion stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Lucien!" She called, her voice full of the desperate _need_ to be by his side, to soothe his pain but she had caused too much of it to be of any comfort.

Lucien wavered as he walked away from the throne room. He kept his back turned away from his biological father, and from his mate.

The moment he was out of the Tower of Light, he winnowed away, fulfilling his self-proclaimed wish of never seeing them again.

Still in the throne room, Elain stumbled and fell on her knees when she felt the sudden and biting distance that hung between Lucien and herself. She gasped and reached for the mating bond, but it was dark and covered in thorns.

She thought she knew the hollowness of deep, deep pain… but it was nothing compared to the rejection of her mate. There was no hollowness left, there was nothing to be hollow. Lucien had taken her soul with him and there was _nothing_ left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very Christmas-y chapter but HEY, Lucien knows his true origins now.....
> 
> I feel the need to explain why I had Lucien and Eris fight so fiercely, and Lucien go away when he learned about being Helion's son. In many fanfictions I usually read that Lucien is shocked, but gets over it pretty quickly, he's relieved that he's not Beron's son, etc. but I don't think such revelations would be so easy to deal with. Same thing for Beron's death, despite the relief, when an abuser and the one who thought was your father for centuries DIES, it can't be easy and both Sons of the Autumn Court reacted pretty vividly to that.
> 
> I hope it was all right for you, and I promise you I won't wait 3 months to post next chapter (and don't hesitate to send me comments to remind me that time is ticking lol)
> 
> Merry Christmas again! :D


	16. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter! I've been inspired, especially for the next one! ;)
> 
> I have made a playlist for this fanfiction. I've never used Spotify before so I don't know if it'll work with this link so tell me if it doesn't work: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3p7odKf6WcvtGC7u9wvuH0
> 
> The playlist should follow the order of Elucien: from their (canon) meeting, (ff) discovering each other, the whole threat thing...and the epilogue! ;)

FANFICTION

A COURT OF NIGHTMARES AND LIGHT

PART II – THE DAY COURT

CHAPTER XXVIII : Trapped

Lucien stumbled, breathing hard. His heart hurt, hurt, _hurt_ so deeply that he fell against the nearest tree and lowered himself to the ground. He closed his eyes and clutched his chest tightly. He didn't even realise he was moaning in pain.

It wasn't even his, he knew it, it was… it was Elain's. it was the pain he had inflicted her from walking away and putting such a long distance between them. The mating bond was taunt and painful, begging to be recognized and for the two mates to come back together.

It took him long, long minutes to calm down, sitting in a meadow, against a tree, not caring about anything or anyone who might find him there.

It took him even longer to smother his thundering thoughts and try to make sense of it.

Helion was his father. His real father, his _biological_ father.

Lucien's chest tightened when he realised that, deep down, he wasn't that surprised. He had always loved the Autumn Court, he had grown up there, but it had never been his home. Nor the Spring Court, or any other places he had ever been. Only Elain had ever felt like home. So many clues should have indicated to him that… that he wasn't a full-blooded heir of the Autumn Court: the way his mother protected him, more dearly than any of her other children, the way Beron despised him for simply existing, the awkward exchanges he had had with Helion in the last few days…

It made so much sense now.

He could remember being a youngling and crying into his mother's arms about how his father hated him and he could not understand why, he was trying so _hard_ to be _good_ at every expectation thrown at him…

" _One day, you'll understand where you come from, Lucien…"_

He remembered his brothers calling him filth and a shame for the entire family. Of course, they would only say such things if their parents weren't around and only… only Eris ever managed to control their other siblings.

" _The only shame there is here is how you all behave so lowly! Get away from here! And you, Lucien, try to make some_ _ **effort**_ _…"_

Beron would snarl and hated the very view of him. Once Lucien had come of age and was travelling around the court and then Prythian, Beron had acted at once relieved to have him out of his sight, and incredibly unsettled to know his youngest son travelling around.

" _Stop wandering all around, you'll make a fool of myself and the entire house! Don't you dare bring more shame than you already have!"_

Lucien had always known Helion to be everyone's favourite lover, male or female, and he used to scoff at how easily people flock to his side… he had never expected that his mother, the most noble, the strongest, the most respectable person he had ever known would… would fall so low as to give herself to Helion. And there was no way it had been a one-time accident. Younglings were so rare, it took near-miracles for children to happen. The possibility of Lady Lucasta getting pregnant with _one_ affair with Helion is improbable, near impossible… Most of her children had been born thanks to the fertility rituals surrounding Mabon, the main festivities and traditions of the Autumn Court… All except Eris and Lucien. Their other siblings always bickered because their birthdays were so close and they couldn't gain enough attention on themselves, but _Lucien?_ He was… he had been born on the Summer Solstice, the longest _day_ of the year.

"Crap." He muttered to himself.

Helion had admitted himself, less than an hour ago, that he had always known he had been Lucien's father but had put a spell on his powers to hide his true parentage from Beron. Of course, if Beron had known for certain that his wife had made him a cuckhold and had a child with a male from another court, Beron's wrath… it would have been terrible. Lucien would have never lived another day. His mother would… she would have been killed; he had no doubt of it. If word had gone out from the court, the Day Court would have retaliated, and war would have broken…

Lucien was bitter. He was angry. He was hurt. He was _furious_ that his true origins had been _hidden_ from him his whole life. That everything he had thought he knew was a _lie_. That he had been _controlled_ like some advantageous pawn. But he also understood, better than anyone else perhaps, what sort of world they lived in, how twisted the Autumn Court was. His parents had had no choice but to keep the truth hidden, from everyone, to protect themselves, Prythian… and perhaps even to protect him.

" _Don't blame Elain, I'm the one who forbid her to share anything with you."_

Thinking back on this betrayal, Lucien couldn't help a bad taste to fill his mouth. But feeling that hollowness in his chest, he couldn't help but feel remorseful. He reacted so violently, his emotions had unravelled so wildly, from learning of Beron's death, then his true lineage from Helion… He hadn't been able to control the rage he had felt that his mate had hidden such an important part of his essence. But Elain had been as manipulated as everyone else involved in this, intimidated by Helion into keeping it a secret to… keep _him, Lucien,_ safe.

" _Crap_ …" he repeated, passing the palms of his hands against his eyes.

He knew they had been _right_ to keep it hidden, but it didn't help him from feeling _betrayed_. His mate, his mother, all the people he had cared about more than anyone else…

A bustling sound made him freeze. His hand reached down for a dagger and with another silent swearing he realised he had gone out of the Tower of Light without any weapon. He was defenceless, if only for his powers.

He stood vigilant and listened. He only then took in his surroundings. He hadn't thought at all of where he was going when winnowing, only that he needed to go away from Delphos. He was still in the Day Court, that much was clear. He was surrounded by birch trees and a little river was singing nearby.

The sounds became clearer and he realised it was smothered footsteps. He smelled the faint smell of animal blood, old enough to have been bled for a few hours but not enough to have attracted the worst kind of animals here.

A sudden screech made Lucien jump to his feet. He should have run away like any sensible unarmed High Fae in unknown territory, but instead, he whipped around, hands ablaze with fire. The screeching continued and he observed, eyes wide, a Suriel hanging down from a tree, its feet trapped by a snare.

Knowing the terrible danger that this creature represented, Lucien was about to winnow away but something kept him here.

Curiosity perhaps? Stupidity, quite probably? Or perhaps… he heard something familiar in that long, pained screech… That Suriel, trapped and helpless, was crying out for help and mercy.

Even in the Day Court, even if the times of the danger from dark fairies was gone, without help, the Suriel would never be able to free itself and escape. It would soon attract other creatures, perhaps more dangerous ones…

Lucien couldn't stay, it was too risky, but he couldn't abandon a creature that he suddenly pitied…

" _You!"_

He startled when the Suriel finally stopped screeching, having noticed him. Though, his speaking voice was no better than the scream. It was old and young, female and male, angry and sweet, all at once. It rang like a hissing snake in his ears.

"Let me go!" The Suriel exclaimed.

"I…"

"Let me go and I might consider sparing your pretty coat!"

"Saying such things doesn't encourage me into freeing you," he replied, gaining back some of his confidence as he realised that no one was coming to claim the Suriel.

The Suriel hissed angrily in reply but Lucien only looked around… No one came to claim the Suriel's capture, and the prize of the answers to all questions. The snare that had trapped the creature had been carefully made, and a dead chicken was lying there – the old blood that he had smelled earlier. Birch trees. A stream nearby. Whoever had trapped the Suriel hadn't been a fool and had done it on purpose. It was exactly as he would have done it, how he had taught Feyre to do it – except that _he_ had never captured a single Suriel and _she_ managed to create an unlikely friendship with the one who had died during the War…

"Who tried to capture you?" Lucien asked, frowning at the Suriel.

"If I answer that one question, would you free me?"

"I might consider it."

He shrugged nonchalantly, appearing way more relaxed than he felt. Why did he feel like he was the one being trapped at the moment?

The Suriel hissed in answer, trying once more to free itself but it was impossible.

"Someone has prepared all this to attract a Suriel and get you to answer their questions. It wasn't me, but you know _who_ did, right? Tell me who and perhaps I'll even bring them to you."

"You know as well as I do who ensnared me!" The Suriel continued, spinning around from hanging down – it could almost be funny if his angry face wasn't so hideous to look at. "Not many has the ability to know where and when to encounter one of my kin…"

"Sibylla," Lucien concluded with a snort.

 _Of course_ , only a Seer would know where and when to find a Suriel, how to trap it and… set it so it would happen _exactly_ where Lucien would end up at some point. But _why_ do all this…? What did Sibylla have to gain from preparing an encounter between himself and a Suriel?

He had spent centuries trying to trap a Suriel. In the Autumn Court, then in the Spring Court, desperate to get answers for all his questions.

_Why was he hated by his family so much? Why did he feel so trapped? Why had Jesminda been a victim of his family? Had she been his mate? Why had he survived so long? Why should he go on? What was he supposed to_ _**be** _ _?_

Of course, it was once he had discovered all the answers to these questions that he would _finally_ meet a Suriel.

He took another look at the shrivelling creature. Its dark grey skin was thin over its bones, its teeth were white and pointy – too clean to be trusted. Its whole body was twisted and his eyes, dark as onyx stone, were shining in unwanted knowledge.

The Suriel met his eyes, and hissed in annoyance. Lucien felt like it was his favourite speech.

"Why would Sibylla want me to meet you here and now?" he asked, still frowning.

The Suriel snorted, but he was doomed to answer his question if he wanted his freedom:

"Isn't it obvious, moron?"

"Feyre had never mentioned that the Suriel had a tendency for such sweet nicknames," he mumbled to himself.

"The Suriel that the High Lady of the Night Court had befriended was a strange one." He answered matter-of-factly.

"So I take it's normal Suriel-behaviour to answer a question with another question?"

He hissed.

"Very well," Lucien continued, unphased by the monotonous answer, "I'll take that as a yes."

"The One-Who-Sees needed you to have answers to your questions," the Suriel finally answered, impatient to get it over with, "You seek answers to your questions and it's time you find them."

"I already found out, in the worst way possible! My… my mother lied to me, my mate betrayed me! My… my biological father is Helion! It explains _everything!"_ Lucien exclaimed, his voice betraying his anguish.

"It explains _nothing_."

"What– what do you mean?"

The Suriel took the time for his body to spin a full circle before continuing, enjoying Lucien's growing annoyance.

"What good is there in questioning the past? It's already gone and there is nothing you can do to prevent it. Your mate knows it and she has already embraced the future. She doesn't mind the wound she'll receive; she knows it'll all fall into place."

Lucien startled and the flames around his fists increased, turning paler and paler.

"A wound? What wound? Who is going to hurt Elain?!"

The Suriel dived his shining black eyes into Lucien's mismatched ones.

"You. You will be the cause of her death."

"NO! I would never hurt her! I could never– I would never k-kill her…! You're just talking nonsense!" Lucien exclaimed, taking a few steps to express his increasing anxiety.

There was no way, _no way_ he would ever hurt his beautiful mate. Then who would? What was the Suriel talking about? Asking it was useless, it'd be just more riddles.

The Suriel had said that Lucien had questions he needed answers to. Questions that Sibylla obviously _needed_ him to know, or she wouldn't have planned all this…

"How can we defeat the Sorcerer?" he asked in a dark voice.

The wind stopped whispering in the trees. Time seemed to pause. The whole forest held its breath.

Lucien turned to look at the Suriel who stared back at him.

"You, Double-Faced Sun. You will be the cause of death of the Cauldron-blessed Kingslayer."

Lucien stopped his pacing. He paled. He looked straight into the Suriel's eyes, hoping to see some sort of hope, a lie… but no. It was the truth. It was the answer to his question. A question he had never wanted to ask, and an answer he had never wanted to hear.

There was no way… no… _no_ …

The Cauldron wouldn't be so cruel.

 _No_ …

The way to defeat the Sorcerer was with Elain's death, and it would have to be by his own, cursed hands.

"No. This can't be right. There… there has to be another answer! Anything… I would do _anything_ , but not this!" Lucien exclaimed, "Do not make me kill Elain to destroy the Sorcerer! I could never do it!" he shouted.

Birds, panicked by his loud voice and the panic that resonated in it, suddenly flew of in the distance. The Suriel's silence was more revealing than any answer it would have given.

Lucien stumbled backwards and almost dropped to his knees… Elain was in danger, that damn Sorcerer was the cause of it all, and Lucien would have to kill his greatest joy to save Prythian. The Cauldron was asking him to choose between his own happiness and future… and the future of all Prythian. What choice did he have…?

He already knew the answer to that question, he didn't need to ask the Suriel or to have any all-seeing power. He would choose Elain. Again and again and again and a thousand times over. And it would mean dooming Prythian again, and again, and again, and a thousand times over…

A distanced rumbling echoed between the birch trees. The Suriel hissed in panic and started moving frantically.

"Hurry! Set me free, let me go! I have answered your questions, I have done my part of the bargain! Now let me go!"

Too flustered by his panic and the revelations, Lucien threw a fire ball at the rope holding the Suriel trapped. The creature fell on the ground and Lucien realised _then_ how much of a bad idea it was… there was now nothing between the Suriel and himself – and he had no weapon besides his fire…

He took a step back when the Suriel, crouching on the ground, lifted up his gaze and hissed at him.

A frightful howling resonated, and wolf-like creatures jumped at them. Lucien created a fire wall to stop them. The creatures growled and squeaked in pain, stepping away – but it would only buy then a few seconds.

"Go! I'll hold them back long enough for you to escape!" Lucien exclaimed to the Suriel who seemed as surprised as he was.

Lucien would have hoped for some nod or acknowledgement of his good action, but instead the Suriel just hissed at him and disappeared.

"Typical!" He mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

One of the creatures that had hunted down the Suriel jumped over the fire. Lucien winnowed away just as a shining claw brushed his skin.

He landed at the foot of the Tower of Light, still smelling of forest fire and surprising a few courtiers of the Day Court. They jumped at his sudden appearance and almost immediately, they recognized him and started whispering.

Lucien looked up, his heart missed a beat when he felt Elain on the other side of the mating bond, so close. She had also noticed his sudden reappearance. She was calling for him, she needed him, and he needed her as well. Whatever fate awaited them, whatever new pain the Cauldron would bring on them, he would _never_ let any harm come to Elain.

He took a step, then he was running through the Tower of Light. He had no idea why he went to the gardens, but he somehow knew he had to follow his instinct. Perhaps it was the mating bond pulling him to Elain.

He ignored the courtiers turning around to see him, he ignored the gardeners and the paths he had never walked through but he never hesitated or faltered.

In a remote part of the gardens, a wrought iron pergola stood, decorated with twisting virginia creeper and beautiful red flowers like pearls of fire.

Elain turned around before Lucien had called her name and he saw all the relief and peace that flooded in her to see him back and, mostly, to see him come to her.

She opened her arms and he engulfed her in his. He held her tight, embracing her with all the love and passion he could muster. His nose buried in her hair, smelling his favourite scent, _her_ scent, of flowers and kindness.

A whining sound escaped Elain and Lucien pulled away to look at her.

"Elain–"

"You're back…! You're back!" she murmured, tears shining in her doe-eyes.

She held onto him tightly, as if she was afraid that if she let him go, he'd walk away and would never return.

"I'll always come back for you, my love," Lucien replied, holding her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, I should… I should have never hidden the truth from you but when Lord Helion said you and your mother were in danger, I–"

Lucien interrupted her with a kiss. Elain gasped against his lips and immediately answered it. They had both felt the hollowness caused by distance and hurt, but now they were filling their hearts and souls with light and love.

The mating-bond that linked their souls seemed to lighten up. The thorns that had darkened the path cleared up, retracting with every breath that they shared.

He pulled her even closer, deepening their kiss, and her hands gripped his shirt and coat as if she didn't know where to hold him to make sure he understood how much she needed him near.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry–" she whispered in-between kisses.

"Don't, don't, it's all right, I don't care, I only care about you, I understand…" he murmured, kissing her wet cheeks, her forehead, her nose, every inch of skin he could afford to tickle with his love.

Elain grabbed his wrists and pulled away, forcing him to look into her eyes. The determination he saw there caused a fire in his soul.

"Lucien," she said.

His name falling from her lips was music to his ears and honey to his heart.

"I need you to know that I… I love you and I don't want to hurt you, I could never bear to cause you any pain…"

Those words hit him deeper than expected. What had just happened with the Suriel came back at the front of his mind.

Lucien pushed a strand of her curly hair behind her ear, staring at her face intensely, as if to brand to memory every curve, every line, every freckle.

"Me too, Elain. I could never hurt you, I swear I will never hurt you in any way. I promise you…" he said in a strong voice.

His heart faltered a bit, as if he could sense that he would come to regret such words. But he ignored it to lean down and kiss her. This kiss was hard and intense, sealing their promise. They didn't realise they had trapped themselves, like a Suriel drawn in by the promise of a freshly killed prey.

"Lucien."

He froze into the kiss and slowly, reluctantly, he pulled away from Elain. He didn't dare meet her eyes, but she squeezed his hands to give him courage.

Lucien couldn't hide the bitterness on his face when he turned around and saw Helion standing there. Unfazed, the High Lord met his venom with his usual, easy-going attitude.

"I would like to speak with you, Lucien. If you would."

"I would not." He replied without missing a beat.

Helion took in a breath, holding back from sighing. Elain stepped away from Lucien and he sighed when he realised that their moment was gone.

"Let me rephrase that," Helion continued calmly, "The Equinox Ball is in two days and we still don't know if the spells we will try on Vassa will ensure us a victory against the Sorcerer to stop him. We don't have time to waste on family drama."

Lucien looked away, unwilling to share what he had found out from the unexpected Suriel. It had said that only Elain's death, caused by his own hands, would stop the Sorcerer but… but perhaps the Suriel had been wrong. It could be wrong. Perhaps that was the solution if the spell they tried on Vassa didn't work… but if it _did_ work then…

He looked back at Elain who looked up at him curiously, she had sensed his trouble but didn't know where it came from. He would do anything for her, he had promised to protect her and keep her safe. _His mate_.

"Very well, I'll join you shortly." Lucien said with a nod.

Helion looked relieved and nodded in return. He turned around to leave them, but he stopped before he could step out of the pergola. Helion's shoulders were tense, especially as he tilted his head to say one last thing to Lucien:

"I… am well aware of the pain you have endured throughout your entire life, and neither your mother nor I are ignorant of the fact that… you could have been spared such anguish, if it hadn't been from our bad decisions. We just hope that… that…"

Helion looked up at his son with such earnest compassion and pleading forgiveness that Lucien couldn't ignore the anger that melted away from his heart.

"That someday, you will be rewarded for all your hardships, with a real home." Helion said, glancing quickly at Elain.

Lucien nodded wordlessly and Helion left them. As soon as he was out of earshot, Lucien let out a heavy sigh. Once again, Elain squeezed his hands.

"I know it's difficult for you, and it will remain so for a long time… but he's reaching out for you and… and I think he's a good male, and a good High Lord."

 _Far better than Beron_ was hidden in her words and Lucien agreed with a disdainful snort.

"I _know_ he is, which makes it… worse… I just… I'm… I don't want to think about it for now. I just want to deal with that spell, and enjoy some time with you, dearest flower."

Elain's lips turned into the sweetest smile at this nickname. Lucien grinned widely.

Putting her hand into his elbow, they didn't notice the red flowers that had fallen behind them, like drops of blood haunting their shadows.

"I cannot think of a better thing, my darling sun."

"When you call me that, it almost sounds right," he mocked, rolling his eyes.

"It _is_ right, you never realised it but… you are bright. Brighter than any fire, and brighter than any hope. You have become my new light, Lucien."

"And you are my hope, Elain."

They walked to the Tower of Light in silence, thinking over what was soon-to-come.

They joined everyone else in a vast room from the tower. If everyone glanced explicitly between Helion and Lucien, no one made a single remark. The tension was already palpable, and it had nothing to do with the recent revelations of their parentage.

Helion, Koios, Selena, Rhysand, Feyre, Amren, Sibylla and now Lucien and Elain gathered just as the sun set on the horizon. A few minutes later, Vassa back in human form appeared, obviously up-to-date with everything that had happened in the last few hours.

She was pale and surprisingly quiet, twisting her hands nervously. Lucien had honestly forgotten about her, but he could easily guess she had been so anxious ever since Eris had become High Lord of the Autumn Court and left her stranded in the Day Court to deal with her curse on her own. He couldn't blame Eris on that one. He had enough to deal with at the moment.

Ever since Helion and Lucien had figured out how the curse worked, two spells working tightly together, the High Lord had polished the last elements to try to break the curse. It would require a lot of work from everyone involved but… _hopefully_ , it would stop the Sorcerer before he had a chance of claiming Vassa during the Autumn Equinox and using her to free himself during the Winter Solstice.

"The curse is made of many spells and I have found a counter-spell. Koios, Selena, Feyre, Lucien and I will all be the ones executing the spell." Helion started.

"I could help," Rhysand intervened, "I am not as good as you, Spell-Cleaver, but I am powerful and knowledgeable in spells."

"I prefer to use Day Court's powers only," Helion replied, "I do not doubt of your abilities, Rhysand, but considering the instability of the spell-work we will be doing, I would like to avoid mixing other courts' powers."

"Then Feyre and I shouldn't intervene at all," Lucien said, "She has powers from all the courts and I'm…"

He looked away, tightening his lips. Helion put a hand on his shoulder, causing Lucien to freeze though he tried to not show it.

"And you have fire-power from the Autumn Court, I know."

"I have enough control over my powers to distinguish them from one court to another," Feyre said with an easy shrug.

Lucien looked like he was about to deny it some more but Helion cut him:

"Do you remember when you told me about that lid that held back your powers?"

The red-haired male closed his lips and nodded gravely, cursing himself for understanding _now_ what it meant.

"That's the spell I put on you to seal your Day Court's powers. _I_ cannot break that spell. Only you can… and I believe it has already started, ever since you have met Elain, your powers from the Day Court have been slowly unravelling."

Lucien knew he was right, and he hated it.

"I don't know how to…"

"You'll know, it's in your blood." Helion said in a tone that implied there was nothing further to argue about this.

He turned away from his son and faced the others.

"As for everyone who will not participate in the spell-breaking, you should leave the room, unless you wish to become blind."

Sibylla snorted, but she followed the others anyway. Elain squeezed Lucien's hands encouragingly, then she leaned up on her tiptoes to whisper to him:

"Have faith in yourself, I know you can do it."

He looked into her eyes and with another smile, she left the room, safe from the destructive power of the Day Court.

Helion took many, many minutes to instruct once more everyone on the roles they had to play. Himself, Koios and Selena would be the ones doing most of the work in using the counter-spells, and Feyre and Lucien had to support them and break the weaker, less important spells. It seemed easy enough and if he had had no idea of his true parentage, Lucien wouldn't have doubted himself at all but…

He glanced at Helion. His true father. They shared the same nose. Some of their features were similar.

He looked away quickly and met Feyre's inquisitive gaze. She raised an eyebrow, as if to ask how he was feeling about the last few hours' revelations. Knowing she could read his mind and his mental barriers weren't nearly as good as they should be, Lucien shook his head to wave off her worry.

"Is everyone ready?" Helion asked.

Only silence met his question, which he took for a 'yes'. Vassa looked up at him, and he started glowing.

Lucien quickly realised that it was what Elain had meant by 'glowing' but already, his line of thoughts was taken by the spell.

It was magic in its purest form.

The light that emanated from Helion Spell-Cleaver enlightened the hidden: layers of dark threads appeared all around Vassa, as if holding her prisoner. It was the many intricate spells of her curse brought to light.

Quickly, the Day Court's family started whispering, emanating their own lights, though weaker than Helion's to break the spells. Every time a spell was attacked, it seemed to darken and like a shield, it threw back the power at whoever had thrown it. At the beginning it was easy for Helion, Koios and Selena to protect themselves from the backslash but it quickly became overwhelming.

When Lucien noticed a particularly strong rebound going against Helion, his hand moved on its own. Half remembering a spell he had learned as a child, and half following his instincts, Lucien stopped that spell from hitting the High Lord. Helion didn't acknowledge the gesture, too busy continuing his counter-spells. Sweat was rolling down his temples.

A glance around the room and Lucien noticed that except himself and Helion, the others had their eyes half-closed. And that was when the intensity of the light, like the sun itself had entered the room, hit him. And yet, he was not bothered by it. He felt a warm comfort settling into his bones, a sparkling power pulsing into his blood.

_Aaaah, yes… I know this. I recognize this. I've felt it my whole life and I never understood. But now I_ _**do** _ _…_

Like Vassa's curse had been brought to light, Lucien could now see his own body held back by an intricate spell, though shining like golden light rather than smoky darkness. The lid. His very own curse brought to him by his true lineage.

He wanted nothing more than tape into his new-found power and break that spell.

A cry escaped Selena as she fell on one knee. She had been hit by a rebound of a counter spell. Vassa's bindings seemed to become stronger. She whined, as if her entire body was being torn apart again and again by the constant magic flowing through and around her.

Several of the lines binding her broke and waves of pure magic shot. Lucien reacted and shielded Helion, Koios, Selena and Feyre. He forgot himself. A slash of pure, burning light hit him in his midsection. He almost fell over, groaning in pain. It was like fire, and yet, _so much worse_. Like the sun itself – that was the true power of the Day Court. And he held that power in his blood, within the palm of his hands.

Beron's fire was nothing in comparison. And when Lucien thought his insides would turn to lava, the pain went away, instead it seeped into his flesh and fuelled his own Day Court's power. Something broke. The curse that held him back was fracturing, he could feel it, he could feel the true extent of his power close, so very close, he could reach it and–

Vassa's curse suddenly shattered. A wave of power and fire exploded and projected all five spell-people across the room. They flew into the air and hit the walls before falling on the ground.

Groans and moans erupted, the blinding light was gone, and the doors slammed open.

Rhysand, unconscious as always, ran in and to Feyre's side.

"Feyre!" He shouted, falling to his knees to help her up.

Realising that the light and the main danger was gone, several courtiers, Amren and Elain included, walked in as well.

Lucien looked up and met his mate's eyes, she ran to him to helped him up as well.

He was shaking like a leaf and had to lean down on his knees, breathing hard. He realised that he was sweating, and his skin burnt enough that Elain winced. His clothes were partly burnt off and vapor escaped his skin. Like everyone else here. It was all the consequences of using such difficult spells against such a powerful curse… If he hadn't been… if he didn't have Day Court's power to protect him, he wouldn't have survived the entire ordeal.

"Great, I liked that coat…" he mumbled as he straightened up, leaning down against Elain a little bit.

A little laugh echoed to his left and they turned towards Helion who was back on his legs, though looking a little shaky himself.

"Do you understand now why we wear such light clothes?" he asked with an amused smirk.

Lucien couldn't help but laugh in return. He realised that only he and Feyre's clothes had suffered from the intensity of the powers used.

"And here I thought you just wanted to show as much skin as possible."

"That as well, why hide such beauty?" Helion continued with a wink.

Lucien's smile tightened a little and he looked back at Elain who was watching him closely, worried for him after using such an amount of power.

"Did it work?" Feyre asked anxiously, holding onto Rhysand.

They all looked at Vassa, unconscious on the floor.

"I can't sense any spell on her…" Helion muttered, frowning and he seemed hesitant enough that Lucien raised an eyebrow, "Only time will tell. We'll see in the sunrise if she turns back into a firebird."

Silence met this statement, and they could only wait.

They brought Vassa into her room, and even though everyone stayed nearby to see if she would wake up, little by little, they all went away to rest during the night. Only Lucien and Helion stayed, each sitting on a side of the bed, many metres between them.

"You can go rest, you look like you're about to pass out. I'll look after her." Helion broke the long silence, his gaze remaining on Vassa.

"…No. I want to stay. I want to know if it worked… I _need_ it to work…" Lucien answered in a voice strong enough that it made Helion look at him.

 _To keep Elain safe_ , he added to himself.

Helion didn't say a thing, but curiosity was shining in his golden eyes.

"I… felt it."

"Mm?"

"The… spell you put on me… I felt it."

"I know. Your distraction is the reason Selena was hit."

Lucien winced, suddenly feeling guilty.

"I've tried to seek it again to break once and for all but… it's as unattainable as it has always been now. It looks like I've lost my chance of breaking that spell."

"Are you relieved? Do you think that if you can't break the spell, it won't make you my heir?"

Lucien swallowed thickly. His _heir_. Helion Spell-Cleaver's son. The Day Court's heir. He had never been anyone's heir. A son of a High Lord, certainly… but never the heir, and as seventh son he never even hoped to reach that spot, nor ever wanted it.

"Is this what you want me to be?" he replied with a question instead of answering Helion's – perhaps the Suriel had had some influence on him.

"I don't want you to be anything or anyone," Helion sighed, "Just be yourself and be happy. You deserve it. Beron is… dead now. I'm not sure what the Autumn Court will become with Eris as his High Lord, I don't know… what your mother will do… but you are free to do whatever you want and be whoever you want."

Lucien's mouth fell open as he stared at Helion, long enough to attract the High Lord's gaze once more.

"I… you're giving me the choice?" he asked, blinking.

"There's no point in trapping you here, as my heir, if you don't want it." He replied with a shrug.

"I've… I've never been a choice before… only… expectations…" Lucien admitted in a low voice.

His only choice had been to love Jesminda and it had ended in tragedy. Even his mate, as blessed as he felt about Elain, had not been _his_ choice, she had been chosen _for him_ by the Cauldron.

"I never wanted to be a High Lord," Helion continued slowly to fill in the awkward silence, "I always thought that my older brother would choose a Lady, have heirs and that… I would be forgotten as the second son of the previous High Lord. I… it was selfish of me, but I had hoped that, this way, you… would never suffer the consequences of being my son and you could remain the wandering two-faced fox you had always been."

"…There are worse males out there to be the son of," Lucien answered in a hesitant voice.

Helion looked up again at his son, knowing what words he truly meant. He wasn't as bad as Beron.

"During Amarantha's reign, when the Day Court revolted, and my brother was executed…when I became High Lord… my first thought was for you."

Lucien wasn't quite sure what to make of this. He opened and closed his lips, moving uncomfortably on his seat. He wanted to ask him another question, one that had plagued him ever since he had found out about his origins… Did he… Did Helion care… for his mother? Did he… _love_ her?

Just then, before Lucien could ask anything, Helion turned his head towards the horizon. Somehow, the night had passed, and the sky had cleared up. They waited, expectantly, anxiously, to see the first ray of daylight. When it peaked in the East and shone like a glistening jewel, they held their breath and turned towards Vassa.

She opened her eyes and sat up slowly. She blinked, watching the sun rising. She looked down at her own hands, _human_ hands… and tears filled her eyes.

"It worked…" Helion murmured in awe and relief.

She looked up at him, lips trembling, and Lucien stood up. Without another glance at any of them, he walked quickly through the halls and entered the suite he shared with Elain. He heard her mumble and sit up, suddenly woken up, when he arrived so suddenly.

"Lucien…?" she called sleepily when he arrived to her.

He grabbed her face in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers. She blinked away the last remnants of sleep and took notice of the sun rising.

"It worked…" Lucien whispered.

_You're safe._

Understanding dawned on Elain's face and she smiled, leaning up to kiss him.

"I knew you could do it," she whispered.

He fell into the bed, against her and, peaceful for the first time in an eternity, he fell asleep against his mate, safe and sound in his arms.


	17. The Warmth of Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! Here is a celebratory chapter, which I hope you will like! :D
> 
> It's a little short but the next chapters might be quite long, so... Besides.....
> 
> WARNING: SMUT!!
> 
> If you're not comfortable with this, it's more or less half-way through the chapter, for the entire second half of it. For the ones who like it, I hope it'll be to your taste! ;)

FANFICTION

A COURT OF NIGHTMARES AND LIGHT

PART II – THE DAY COURT

CHAPTER XXIX : The Warmth of Sunset

Lucien woke up when the rays of sunlight filled the room and warmed the bed. His entire body was aching and he was starving – the countereffects of the spell work from last night. But he felt good. He stretched in the sun like a cat, yawning, and heard some japing from the three Autumn foxes who had been woken up by his movements.

A shadow passed behind his closed eyes. He startled to complete wakefulness, but he relaxed against the pillows when he saw Elain sitting down and smiling down at him. She was wearing a white dress in the Day Court fashion with a golden belt and red flowers. She put a hand against his cheek and Lucien smiled like a fool.

"You're finally awake, I was starting to worry," she said.

"I needed to rest after all that magic…" he explained.

"I was told so, apparently everyone has been sleeping in today. Except Vassa, she has been exploring the entire tower and its gardens already. The only reason why she hasn't gone away in Delphos is because the guards are insisting that she waits for Lord Helion to wake up and assess the spell work."

Lucien snorted, having no trouble imagining the daytime hyperactivity Vassa was experiencing. She was free, for the first time in… years… From her curse and from the Sorcerer. She could go back to the human kingdoms, claimed her crown back and put an end to the last human queens. With them gone, the Fay people of the Continent would have no support to go to war against Prythian. Everything will be back to normal and become peaceful again.

He sat up when Elain brought some food that she left on the side for him to take. He noticed that she was careful not to give it to him directly, which would have meant accepting the mating bond. Despite the sinking feeling in his heart, he desperately needed sustenance. He didn't even look what he was eating, he just gulped it down ferociously.

"Any news from… the Autumn Court?" he asked once his hunger was a little satiated.

"No… complete silence. Rhysand has sent Azriel and his team of spies to investigate but they haven't returned yet…" she answered, obviously worried for her friend.

Lucien felt a flare a jealousy, which Elain obviously felt as well because she turned back to him and took his hands in hers.

"Lucien, I… I want to talk with you about several things, if you feel all right."

"Of course, I…"

He looked down, a sudden knot of worry tightening in his stomach. Heavy as lead, he threw his legs over the side of the bed, looking at the glistening floor.

"I'll… go take a bath first. I still smell of the Suriel."

Elain blinked in astonishment and he cursed himself for realising that she didn't know about it – no one knew about his encounter with the Suriel, except for Sibylla who had planned it all.

Desperate to escape her immediate questions, Lucien stood up and walked into the bathroom to freshen up and feel ready to face her.

He found Elain reading a book about flowers and their various uses, by the window. Her hair was shining like threads of gold and copper in the sunlight and her eyes were lighter, her usual hazel turned into a dark amber speckled by precious gem dust. She smiled and he fell in love with her all over again.

"You wanted to talk with me," he said darkly, sitting down in front of her.

She took a short moment to gather her thoughts, closing the book and taking a deep breath.

"I'm curious about what happened when you were gone, I could feel your distress and… and I was close to panicking and going after you. It's only because Lord Helion told me you needed time that I remained here. But more importantly I… I want to apologize for hiding you the truth."

Lucien looked up, his golden eye glistening like the sun, and his red eye filled with warm emotions Elain couldn't make sense of. Her own feelings became almost overwhelming. All she wanted was to reach out, hug and comfort him. Kiss him. Again and again, until their bodies melted together and they forgot the rest of the world.

"I shouldn't have hidden anything about your origins when I found out, just a few days ago, that Helion was your father but… but when I understood that you knowing meant that you, and your mother, would be in danger from Beron I…"

Her voice broke, tight by shame and guilt. Lucien leaned forward and took her hands, squeezing them tightly. She looked back up to see him staring at her, a tight smile on his face.

"I know. I understand. I… I reacted violently to that revelation, and I… shut you out when I found out that you knew but hadn't told me. It took me some time of thinking on my own to realise the consequences of _anyone_ knowing my true origins… You did your best and you followed Helion's lead, and you were right to do so."

He paused, glancing down quickly before he turned thoughtfully towards the sun, high in the sky.

"To be completely honest… I think… I already knew."

Elain's eyes widened and she tightened her hold on his hands to encourage him to speak.

"I think I've always known I wasn't really… a son of the Autumn Court but I never acknowledged that feeling. Once I was here and met Helion, when I felt the way I do in the Day Court, when I figured out he had known my mother and he might have… feelings for her… I… I started connecting the dots, but I was _scared_ to admit any of my doubts, my suspicions…" he admitted in a broken voice.

"Lucien, realising such a thing, even if you weren't certain, is… it's perfectly fine to be overwhelmed and feel frightened."

"I don't understand how my mother… how could she… why did she risk Beron's wrath so foolishly…?" he whispered, now more sad than angry that he had been hidden the truth his entire life.

"She must love Helion very much to take such a risk… and Helion as well, he is not a fool. He knew perfectly well what they were both risking by seeing each other, but they did it anyway. They couldn't escape their feelings and… followed their passion…" Elain answered with a light shrug of her shoulders, "And… and I'm glad they did so. It brought _you_ to life, and I'm so grateful for your existence, my light."

Lucien looked up, shocked to hear such words. He had never heard such… such emotions. He had always been the unwanted child, the embarrassing son, the shameful reminder, and annoying brat. No one had ever loved him to the point of being grateful for his existence.

" _Elain_ …"

His voice croaked and he fell on his knees.

Elain's heart missed a beat, panicking when she saw him reacting in such a way. Lucien, kneeling to her, buried his face against her legs and held her hips with trembling hands. He was breathing hard, his hair falling all over her lap, but she could hear the rasp in his throat, and she could smell the salty scent of grateful tears rolling from his eyes.

Her own eyes teared up when the mating bond shared to her how Lucien felt.

He was grateful _she_ was a part of his life.

Passing her fingers through his silky ruby hair, Elain leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you, Lucien," she whispered.

A sob shook him, but he looked up from her laps and smiled widely.

"And I love you, more than anything, more than life itself, my beautiful…"

His fingers brushed her cheekbone and she leaned against the palm of his hand. He rose on his knees and captured her lips. Their kissed was salty and sweet, it tasted like tears and sunlight. She kissed him back eagerly, to express her feelings for him.

They parted suddenly, out of breath and dizzy from the intensity of their feelings. She pressed her forehead against his, holding onto his shoulders.

"I want to accept the mating bond, Lucien," Elain said.

There was no hesitation in her voice, it was soft and strong all at once, sweet like honey and warm like a summer day.

Deep down, Lucien had known their love would lead to this, but his heart still skipped a beat, or two, or it stopped beating all together out of sheer joy. A delighted laugh escaped him, and she followed in his ecstasy.

Lucien grabbed her cheeks and swallowed hard, trying to find his voice again.

"It would be my greatest honour and happiness, my darling Elain," he answered.

"Nothing would give me greater joy than accepting the bond, love," she replied, thumbs caressing the back of his hands.

Their lips crashed into a powerful, sealing kiss. Lucien kissed her nose, her cheeks, her forehead and she was as eager to kiss every inch of his warm skin.

"Y-you're glowing," she gasped in-between kisses.

Breathless from the emotions and the kissing, Lucien could only laugh. He stood up completely and lifted her up in his arms, spinning around until they laughed like newlyweds.

Lucien glowed and shone, almost as brightly as the sun that was watching over them.

"You're the reason of my light, Elain," he answered, taking her to the bed.

He kissed her some more, tenderly, deeply, then his lips wandered against her jaw, the side of her neck, her chest. Breathing hard, Elain dove her fingers into his hair, encouraging him, silently pleading him to quench her thirst. Her core was warm and throbbing – he could smell it in the air, and it aroused him just as much. Every brushing of his fingertips was setting her skin ablaze, every kiss was soothing the scorching feeling, that desperate need of being touched, embraced, and taken by her mate.

Through the fabric of her dress, Lucien kissed her breast, just above her beating heart. His hands gathered up the skirts, but he stopped himself to go back to kiss her lips. He pulled away, with difficulty, to look into her eyes.

"I… you… _Elain_ …"

"I… I want… I thought I… I used to…"

Incapable of forming words, they looked into each other's eyes, calming down their breathing.

"I want to accept the mating bond, I _do_ , but I… I think I want to _learn_ before I do…"

"I understand, and I… I agree. When I will make love to you, I want you to enjoy every touch and every second of it. When we will accept the mating bond, I want us both to fully feel the experience…"

Elain watched him, a little awkwardly now that their minute of passion had subsided for reason.

Before she could say a thing, Lucien suddenly sat up. He turned around and went into the other room. Elain sat up into the bed, still throbbing and too warm for comfort. She wanted him back with her, touching her, but he quickly came back. He sat down on the side of the bed, a wrapped box on his knees. He bit his lower lip self-consciously and she could hear his heart beating rapidly.

"Do you remember when you offered me the Soluis sword?" he asked, a red tinge appearing on his skin.

"Yes, of course."

"It's a sword made of red-gold."

"Yes, and?"

"…The Autumn Court tradition when proposing to someone is to offer a red-gold weapon, usually a sword or dagger." He concluded with an amused smile.

Elain's eyes widened and fifty shades of red spread over her cheeks. She raised her hands to her face, her heart beating wildly, and making him laugh.

"OH! _Oh!_ I- I had no idea…! I had no idea _that_ … Oh dear, _oh!"_

"I know, I know," he laughed, taking her hands in his so he could look at her face again, "I never told you because I knew it would embarrass you, and I never expected anything from it."

"I'm so sorry, Lucien…!"

"Don't be, it was a lovely gift," he answered, kissing her nose, "A-and now that you know what offering a red-gold weapon means… I hope you will accept this gift."

He pushed the box towards her. It was wrapped in red and gold paper. Elain's heart missed a beat as she slowly pulled at the paper and found a box of red velvet. She opened it and smiled, tears in her eyes, when she found a red-gold dagger that was decorated with flowers and suns made of gems. it was a smaller version of the powerful Soluis. Small and elegant, but no less sharp and dangerous.

"I love it…" she whispered.

"I know you don't like weapons but… when I saw it, I immediately thought of you and even if a mating bond is far more precious and powerful than a marriage… I couldn't help but wish for you to experience what you couldn't get as a human and–"

"I do." She interrupted.

Lucien whipped towards her, stunned and blushing.

"I do want to marry you, Lucien, a thousand times over…" She said, holding the dagger close to her heart.

"You…"

"I want to marry you," she repeated, leaning over the wrapping to kiss him.

"I-I'm not done…" he stumbled over his own tongue.

Elain chuckled. Only his mate could turn his silver tongue to lead.

Lucien pulled out a smaller box and, not breathing, Elain didn't need an explanation to know what it held.

"I… know that in your previous engagement with Graysen… it didn't end well but… I couldn't help but think that maybe, you would wish for… for a proper ring."

He opened the box and Elain gasped, seeing a magnificent ring. Like every other gift, it was made of red gold and was magnificent. It twisted into a beautiful rose flower made of rubies and sunstone.

"Lucien…"

"Would you marry me, my beautiful mate, my precious Elain?" he asked in a gentle, warm voice.

Sight blurry from her tears, warm and fuzzy all over, she nodded wordlessly. She leaned forward and kissed him blindly, holding onto his hands. He laughed into her kiss and they fell over the bed, dagger, wrapping papers, sheets, limbs, all tangling together but they didn't mind. Lucien held her face as he kissed her deeper, and a short moment later, he pulled away and slid the engagement ring over her left ring finger.

Elain admired it for a moment, and the way it caught the sunlight.

"It reminds me of your eyes," she whispered, diving her gaze into his.

Still blushing, still smiling, unable to take his eyes off her happiness, Lucien stared at her then he kissed her some more. It was a long, soft, sweet kiss that they enjoyed even more than a thousand breathless ones.

With one hand, he pushed away all the troublesome items on their bed, delighted to hear Elain's laugh at the cluttering sound when it hit the floor. He started peppering her skin with sunlit kisses. Her cheeks, her nose, her ears, her jaw, her neck, each one making him glow some more, like a sun made of pure diamonds.

The heat awakened within Elain once more, and Lucien growled when he sensed it echoing in his own body.

His hold on her hands, on her body, his caresses and licking became more intense, more possessive. The rough manner was almost beyond his control but from the way Elain whimpered and arched into his touch, she was embracing it as much as every tendre gesture.

He pulled down the sleeves of her dress from her shoulders, kissing, biting, and licking the skin. His warm and big hand wandered over her bare breasts. Elain arched and sighed, her hands diving into his hair and pulling him closer. She gasped when he sucked and pulled at her nipples, her body blushing and answering to his rising hotness. Elain could feel his hardness pressing into her inner thigh and she couldn't help but rub the sensible skin.

Lucien growled and, suddenly hit by the desperate need to give his mate what she needed, he made his way down her body, his nose and teeth nipping at every inch of skin he could have access to despite the bothersome skirts pulled up around her waist. He kissed her navel, her thighs and Elain's moan was all he needed to finally take a deep breath of her scent, her desire and need for _him_. Taking a firm hold of her thighs, he dived into paradise and lost himself with a long moan for the delightful taste that was touching his tongue.

Elain gasped, her hands fisting around his hair.

No food, no drink, no female had ever tasted so good, and nothing ever will again.

His fingers dug deep into her tender flesh. His lips, tongue and teeth quickly lapped and ravished Elain like she never had before.

Her cheeks flushed from pleasure, her lips opened in endless sighs and moans that echoed into both their souls, she caressed his hair, clenched it, and pulled him closer. Her hips moved, hesitantly a first, then more and more confident, in rhythm with the danse of his tongue.

"L-Lucien…!"

She gasped and growled, a sound she had never made but she couldn't care in the slightest in that moment. The heat in her core increased, the knot tightened, and she could feel herself standing on the edge of sinful, divine pleasure.

Lucien's hand waved through the hills of fabric from her dress and held onto her left breast. The featherlight touch, that added sensation, the increased tempo of his tongue against her folds, it unravelled her.

With a breathless cry, she came against his mouth. Blinded, out of space and time, body arching desperately towards the heavens, Elain held her breath for what seemed to be eternity.

She fell back against the bed, breathing hard and trembling from the intensity of that first erotic experience. Lucien pulled away and licked her some more, earning a delightful moan from her lips. He slowly kissed his way upwards again, teasing the hot skin. She shivered at every brush of his fingertips, every touch of his lips carrying her wetness.

Still feverish, Elain could only open her mouth when Lucien leaned down to kiss her lips, giving her a taste of what he had just experienced. She trembled and moaned, her nails digging into his shoulders.

Pulling away, a little out of breath, smirking proudly, Lucien brushed his nose against hers. For some reason, after the intensity of their passion, that simple and cute gesture made her laugh hysterically. Tilting her head backwards, Lucien chuckled to see her so free in her happiness. Tears burnt at the corner of her eyes, from her first passionate meeting with lust, the pleasure that had erupted from Lucien's magical touches, and that ridiculously adorable touch.

Surrounding his shoulders with her arms, she kissed him fully, without any shyness. Using his loss of balance to her advantage, Elain lifted up a leg around his waist and pushed him around so she could straddle him.

Lucien looked up at her with wide, delighted eyes, his hands on her hips and taking in the beautiful view of his mate on top of him, ablaze by the setting sun in the distance.

"Cauldron have mercy on me…" he mumbled, biting his lower lip.

"My turn," she whispered against his lips, kissing him tenderly, her hands dragging across his chest.

She bit her own lip as she hesitantly, slowly, pulled at his shirt to take it off. Helping her by sitting up, Lucien couldn't help but kiss her chest as she caressed his strong shoulders, his muscular arms and the powerful chest. Hands pressed against it, she pushed him down again against the pillows. She kissed his neck, slowly, tenderly, every kiss blossoming a fire in him. Following the lead he had given her earlier, she made her way down, down, _down_.

"Oh. _Oh_ …"

Lucien gasped and moaned when her hands brushed his hardness through his pants, still kissing the trail of red hair that was guiding her to his fiery cock. He wouldn't have imagined Elain to be accustomed with this sort of _actions_ , he could feel through the bond the faraway awkwardness and panic she felt right now, but he was happily surprised.

" _Oh!"_

He almost jumped off the bed, startling poor Elain who was blushing terribly. She sat up but he held her wrists.

"No, no, no, you're doing great!" he said.

She hesitated, but nodded and went back to her shy touches. She was shyer now and Lucien took the matter into his own hands. He softly guided her, with words and using his hands to tell her what to do, how to do it. He vaguely sensed that she got her existing knowledge from books and…

A growl escaped him when he had the memory of Graysen flashing through his mind from the mating bond.

"S-sorry," Elain murmured when she sensed his sudden jealousy and possessiveness.

He didn't answer, clenching his jaw. He was so still while trying to control his growing anger, that he didn't notice what Elain did next. She bent down and took him in her mouth.

Lucien gasped and his hands flew into her hair.

"A-ah, E-Elain…"

He sighed and leaned back against the pillows, closing his eyes. She started licking and moving slowly her mouth and tongue around his hardness. He was already so close he started blushing in embarrassment. He was so overwhelmed and overstimulated from months of desire coursing through his veins that her simple moves were driving him to the edge.

It didn't take long for moans to escape him and Elain to grow more confident, discovering sensations she had barely imagined and entertaining more and more the idea of pleasuring him. His hips moved of their own accord, making her gasp and lose some of her countenance but she didn't stop. Biting his lip, Lucien let her lead to the rhythm she was comfortable with, losing his mind when she went faster, with her mouth and her hand. The sounds that echoed in the room, her wet mouth around his hard cock, provoked more wildfire to spark in his blood. Groaning, Lucien's hold on her hair, his fingers tangled into her curls, tightened.

"Elain…"

She could feel him getting close, in the breathless gasps and the warmth flooding from the mating bond and, most importantly, through body language. She accelerated, as much as she could, ignoring her clumsiness for his pleasure. Her free hand, which had rested on the bed for support this entire time, finally moved to rest over his chest.

With a cry, Lucien came into her mouth. Elain pulled away gasping and coughing, vaguely aware that one of his hand had left her hair to tangle with her fingers instead. Still cumming, he pulled her to him, to his chest, kissing her hair and moving his hips against hers. The long, delightful moan that had come out of his throat during his entire ecstatic flight, died after timeless seconds of pure pleasure.

Both breathing hard, blushing, and sweaty, they held onto each other. Elain closed her eyes and pressed her face into his chest, while Lucien caressed and kissed her hair.

"You are the most surprising and delightful female I have ever encountered," he whispered once they had recovered.

Elain chuckled, a little self-consciously. She raised her head to look down at him.

"You're not too bad yourself, my dear," she answered with an amused smile.

Lucien could never get tired of seeing those smiling lips and those sparkling eyes.

"Oh? Not _too bad?_ Was it not good enough?" he asked, raising himself up a little.

"O-oh, no, I-I meant…"

Her voice trailed off into a laugh when he turned her around, once more on top of her, and tickled her sides.

"I see that I have no choice but to prove myself to you once more. I wouldn't want my mate to step out of this room _unsatisfied_." He said, already kissing her skin.

She laughed some more, and they bathed in the warm colours of the sunset, unaware of the worries of the outside world and happy for the first time in centuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A light-hearted, fluffy, and hot chapter~!
> 
> The next ones will have some interesting heart-to-heart talks, and father-son bonding, among other things!


	18. Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to be posted, I was sick (just a cold, but it lasted FOREVER) and I wnted to take some advance on the chapters (tho I haven't done much.....)
> 
> Thank you all for your support!!

FANFICTION

A COURT OF NIGHTMARES AND LIGHT

PART II – THE DAY COURT

CHAPTER XXX : Mates

Lucien and Elain didn't want to go out of their rooms _at all,_ but for the sake of appearances and because they were two well-behaved young people, they eventually stepped out. As they walked towards the main rooms of the Tower of Light, Elain linked her fingers through Lucien's. He couldn't help but look at her, touched by her small but meaningful gesture, and enchanted by the smile she gave him.

As they entered one of the many, gigantic drawing-rooms of the reception floor, they were surprised to see many of their friends and families already gathered there. Feyre looked up, her smile faltering when she noticed Elain and Lucien holding hands. Then, she grinned happily, and Mor cheered with her glass of wine lifted up.

" _Finally!"_ She exclaimed.

"I've won the bet," Rhysand said with a smirk.

"Ugh, you don't have to remind me," his cousin replied, rolling her eyes.

"Mor! I… I had forgotten you would join us for the Autumn Equinox Ball," Elain said, joining them without ever letting go of Lucien – which comforted him as he had been afraid she would be too shy to show the development of their relationship to her family yet.

"What bet, exactly?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he followed Elain sitting down on a couch next to her little sister.

"When you two would get together," Mor answered with a grimace, "Rhys won that one."

"Because there are _several_ bets about us?" Lucien continued, his golden eye clicking suspiciously as he stared at Rhysand.

The High Lord just smirked mysteriously, then winked. Lucien growled, rolling his eyes, already exasperated by him after less than a minute in his company.

"If we tell you our other bets, it'll ruin the surprise," Rhys purred, glancing quickly at Feyre.

"I was just hearing everything that happened in the last few days and I am looking forward to the– _RING!"_ Mor shouted when her eyes caught sight of the jewellery on Elain's finger.

She gasped and lunged over the table to grab her hand, looking in awe at the beautiful engagement. Elain blushed, smiling deliciously, and even Lucien felt a flush rise to his cheeks when everyone's attention and excitement got even more intense. Feyre watched with wide eyes the ring, then looked up at her sister's face, stunned and bewildered. Her gaze met Lucien's and after the initial shock and disbelief, her eyes softened. Feyre smiled to her friend, tearing up at the sight of his happiness, with her sister. The slightest of nod was exchanged between them, a silent blessing, and a thankful recognition.

Rhysand put a hand on Feyre's shoulder and she leaned into it, while Lucien squeezed Elain's hand. It attracted her attention back on him, rather than Mor who was currently stealing all of it.

"I see you are all settled well."

The group turned around and saw Helion walk into the room. He glanced quickly at Mor, who averted her eyes for the sake of her glass of wine. Lucien raised an eyebrow, confused by the strange interaction.

"Our more recent guests are welcome in the Day Court. I am glad that we will be spending the Equinox Ball together, not only as… allies and friends, but also as victors over the Sorcerer, and soon, the human queens. It will be a gathering, about friends, families, and celebration, as the Equinox ball ought to be."

Lucien had kept his eyes darted downwards, especially as Helion had hesitated. Rhysand stood up and went to talk with the other High Lord, they walked away to discuss further whatever they intended to keep between them – probably something related to the war. Lucien only looked up when they were about to exit the room. A heavy breath escaped him.

"So… you're Helion's heir." Mor commented, staring at him.

He looked back at her, as if she was gravity incarnated who had forced him back on the ground. Elain gave his hand an encouraging squeeze and after a quick glance at his mate, Lucien stood up.

"Excuse me, I will be back." He said, already turning around and leaving the room.

The three females watched him leave in silence.

"Ouch. He's not over it, is he?" Mor said with a grimace.

"He barely had any time to think about it, let alone accept it," Elain answered carefully, "I… I think he will welcome the idea and his true parentage, soon. But he needs time, on his own, and with…"

"His father," Feyre finished, speaking up for the first time since the discovery of the engagement.

Elain nodded, and turned towards her sister just in time to see her glance down at the ring. Elain put her left hand on top of the right one to show it, proud and confident.

"He wanted me to have a human custom, as well as the Autumn Court custom." Elain explained, without quite knowing why she felt the need to share this.

"Oh? So you have a sword, now? Is it pretty?" Mor asked curiously.

"I'm not surprised by your engagement," Feyre said, answering the underlying comment that had passed into her sister's eyes before Mor's intervention, "I'm just…"

"Trying to assert if he's good enough for me, and make a choice for me. Like you did when you hid Lucien's true lineage." Elain concluded.

Mor winced and moved away to leave some more room to the two sisters, though she watched eagerly what was going down.

Feyre sighed deeply, then turned completely towards Elain to look into her eyes:

"No, I'm not trying to assert if he's good enough, I _know_ he's a good male, he was my first friend and ally in Prythian, and I know how good-hearted and intelligent he is. I had my suspicions at the very beginning because you two seem so… _so_ …"

"Different?" Mor put in, in a hushed voice.

"Different, yes." Feyre nodded, "But as you grew closer, I realised that… you were completing each other perfectly. He appeared in your life when you needed him most, and I think he needed you as well. You are obviously in love but I had always assumed you two were careful and taking your time. I wasn't expecting you to jump into an engagement so fast."

"You married Rhys only a few hours after mating him," Mor added.

Feyre turned towards her cousin-in-law, but Mor grinned, and soon, an unexpected hilarity escaped them. Elain, on the other hand, remained calm and silent, thinking carefully about her sister's words.

"You're wrong."

All mirth disappeared and Feyre turned to her, slightly surprised by her opiniated words.

"Lucien and I aren't different, we're… the same. We were meant to be. It might not make sense to anyone who doesn't know us personally but… yes, we complete each other, but it wasn't because we are two halves put together. We are two full individuals stronger together. We understand each other in a way… no one has ever known me so well, so easily, n-not even you or Nesta. Lucien… _Lucien_ …"

Elain sighed, with a lovely look on her face. Feyre and Mor both smiled, acknowledging the very strong feelings between them.

"He's your mate," Feyre concluded with a knowing look on her face.

Elain looked back at her, and smiled back.

"He is. And I'm _his_. There is no magic stronger than the mating-bond."

"Just you wait until you properly mate, you will know and understand each other even more easily." Feyre said, her eyes glinting.

"Talking about the mating ceremony…" Mor continued, leaning forward, " _When_ do you intend to do it? _Where?_ Here? Oh! I need to know in what court it'll happen so I can start preparing the dress, in accordance with the ballrooms' decorations! _Oh!_ What about the frenzy–"

"Mor! Calm down, it's not happening yet!" Elain exclaimed with an embarrassed blush and an awkward smile, "We have decided to wait for things to calm down before… we… I don't want to be a virgin for the mating frenzy."

"That makes sense, it might be too much at once, especially with Lucien of all people," Mor nodded.

"What do you mean by that?" Elain asked curiously, a flare of jealousy rising in her chest.

"Weeeeell, _you know_ … Autumn Court males and all that… _and_ he's Helion's son."

Feyre snorted, sharing a knowing glance with Mor. They apparently knew something that Elain didn't quite understand. Before she could ask any further question, Feyre spoke up again:

"Will you marry first, then? And later mate properly?" She asked curiously, looking at the engagement ring.

"I… I'm not sure, we haven't talked about it yet. He only proposed a few hours ago–"

"OH! I want to know everything!" Mor exclaimed, hopping to the end of her seat again.

"–And I want to talk about all this with Nesta as well," Elain concluded, turning towards her sister, "Any news from her?"

"We heard from Cassian. Apparently… she has been recovering. She's… mending and they've talked of going back to Velaris soon." Feyre answered with a smile.

"She's… she's feeling better, then…" Elain murmured to herself.

No doubt thanks to Cassian and whatever they did in the Illyrian mountains. She smiled, happy for her sister, even if she was so far away during such an excitement moment of her life… she couldn't wait to see her again.

As if reading her thoughts, Feyre leaned towards her and surrounding her shoulders with an arm.

"Nesta will be back with us soon."

"I'm looking forward to it," she answered.

_And the centuries of life and happiness with Lucien and the rest of my family, even if we're courts apart_ , she added to herself.

Meanwhile, Lucien had unconsciously followed Rhysand and Helion. He wasn't quite sure _why_ he had gotten up and followed them, but he hadn't been able to help himself. It didn't take long to find the High Lords, who turned to him when he arrived. Rhys smiled to the both of them, then walked away discreet and quiet as the night itself.

"Yes? Is there anything you need, Lucien?" Helion asked calmly.

"I… um… is there… is there any news from the Autumn Court?" he inquired, unable to look at the High Lord's face.

"We just received news, actually."

It was enough for Lucien to get over his self-consciousness and look up, waiting eagerly for any news. Helion wasn't disturbed and delivered the information with a serenity that, for some reason, was extremely irksome to Lucien:

"The death of Beron was a bit chaotic, and the court still is, but Eris went there fast enough to put some order. He's got control of the Autumn Court."

"Oh…"

Lucien wasn't sure if he was relieved or anxious about this.

"A-and… what about the rest of Beron's House?" he asked, as careful as he could be about it.

"Your half-brothers are all safe and sound, and they obey Eris like dogs. Or should I say foxes? In all cases, they are well-taught."

The red-haired male didn't even bother hiding his wince, knowing very well, like Eris did, that their brothers weren't nearly as tamed as they appeared at the moment. They were just waiting for the right moment to strike Eris, when he'll relax and won't expect it.

More importantly, Helion had said "half-brothers" openly acknowledging, once more, that Lucien was not Beron's son, but _his_. Lucien felt claimed, like some sort of toy between courts that the High Lords enjoyed throwing around.

"As for your mother…"

Helion's voice trailed off. Lucien looked up, fearing the worst when he noticed the High Lord looking away at the landscape of endless hills and meadows of the Day Court – in the vague direction of the Autumn Court.

"Is she… is she…"

Lucien's voice became a knot in his throat. He couldn't even say the words he _feared_ to hear from his… from Helion.

"She's safe and sound and is already acting as Eris' right-hand."

He kept his face away from Lucien who sighed in relief, his knees almost bucking from the emotional turmoil.

"I will keep you updated on any further information coming from the Autumn Court." Helion added.

"Thank you…"

Lucien hesitated, then started turning away. He made three awkward steps before he looked over his shoulder. He couldn't help but stare at the strong shoulders of that male, a High Lord in his own right, and so different from Beron, or Tamlin, or Rhysand. Lucien had never wanted to be a High Lord, he had always accepted that as a fact. He had cursed the blood he thought he shared with Beron. He had seen Tamlin as a safe haven from Autumn, and Rhysand was, well, full of surprises and hiding as many secrets as the night. He was friendly with Thesan, and Kallias. He had spent much time in their respective courts, before Amarantha. He didn't know Tarquin well, being so young a High Fae… but _Helion_. Helion was the one High Lord who was a mystery for him. He had only known stories about him, his powers, his conquests, his cold demeanour to everyone. He was the sun itself, and yet he was as cold as a celestial rock, endlessly frozen and far from the world.

"Did you love her?" Lucien asked him, a little afraid of the answer.

Slowly, every movement as graceful as a swan on water, Helion turned back to him. His face was as impenetrable as always, but his golden eyes shone with centuries of anguish Lucien couldn't even begin to imagine.

"I do."

Lucien's heart missed a beat. Helion had not answered in the past-tense… He _did_ love her. At that moment. He loved his mother, Helion loved Lucasta.

"You can't help it, and you can't control it. It's beyond your control. Isn't it?" Helion continued with a sad smile on his face.

Understanding dawned on Lucien and he almost fell over, suddenly dizzy.

"Y-you're… she's your _mate_ … My mother and you… you have a mating bond?" he asked in a soft, hopeful voice.

"I've never told anyone before," Helion said, blinking, as if stunned by his own honesty with his son, "There are times when I don't even know anymore if what I feel, if the moment the bond had snapped into place… if it was all real, or if I imagined it all. What is real, what isn't, I'm slowly going mad…"

Lucien had heard tales of males rejected by their mates being driven mad. But surely, if _he_ had been conceived and born, Lucasta hadn't rejected Helion…? Having a mate himself, having put distance between Elain and himself for a long time in the past, and now knowing the blessing of sharing a moment with her… he couldn't even _begin_ to imagine the pain Helion was going though.

"Did she…"

"She didn't reject the bond," Helion answered, knowing instinctively what Lucien was asking, "She doesn't… know about it. I was selfish and stupid, I kept going back to see her, but I never told her she was my mate."

How he must have felt when he knew that Lucasta was being abused by another male, Beron, times and times again? How he must have felt when the stories of Lucien's exile to Spring spread across Prythian? How he must have felt when they were all stuck Under the Mountain, so close, yet so far, constantly surrounded by danger? How he must have felt when Eris became High Lord and _for days_ the fate of the Autumn Court had remained unknown?

Lucien had been half-mad when Elain had been too traumatised to see him, even less talk to him. Putting distance between them had been physically hurtful. And Helion had spent _centuries_ keeping himself at bay from his mate, who doesn't even know about the mating bond yet…

"I only stopped sneaking into the Autumn Court after you were born."

Lucien looked up, his chest constricting in pain from how breathless he felt.

"She had managed to send me a message, without saying what it was about. I had obviously known about her pregnancy, all Prythian had, as it usually does with this sort of things. When I arrived there… she was holding you, as a small babe, all red hair, and your skin tone barely darker than hers. She told me the truth."

Helion looked into Lucien's mismatched eyes, seeing swirls of emotions he hadn't expected. He almost stumbled on his words, but he continued, mesmerized by this gaze that he had met so many centuries ago… and was now so much older, so much wiser, so different.

"She told me you were… my son, and Beron suspected it. So I…"

He looked away, hesitating, as if he was hiding something but Lucien didn't dare push for more truth. It was already enough, it was already too much, for both of them.

"You put a spell on me, to hold back my… Day Court powers…" Lucien concluded in a tight voice.

Helion nodded, lips thin.

"I decided to never see Lucasta again, for both your safeties from Beron's wrath. I thought the pain would kill me… but it didn't. I saw Lucasta, and you, only a very few times afterwards. And from afar, I never dared talk with either of you out of fear that Beron would find out. I…"

Helion made a nervous gesture, to step forward, to touch Lucien's shoulder, to walk around, whatever, but he froze like a statue, gaze lost and burning, staring at Lucien's scar.

"I should have murdered her right there when she hurt you."

The venom is his voice was enough to send chills down Lucien's spine. But strangely, for the first time, he wanted to step towards Helion.

"Amarantha had already taken your powers. It's not like I didn't… have it coming, after all." Lucien answered with a grim smile, tapping his scar with his index.

"You were blessed with a talented tongue, just like your mother," Helion said with a slight shake of his head.

Lucien stared at him, lips rolling back in… not quite disgust but… _unexpected discomfort_. Helion blinked, realising what he had said, and immediately looked away, lifting a hand to his cheeks to hide the flush that had darkened his cheeks.

"I meant, _words_. You two have a way of getting in trouble, and out of it, with just a few words."

"U-uh."

"…She is _also_ talented with her tongue in more pleasurable–"

"That's quite enough!" Lucien exclaimed, traumatised even if his years as an easily flustered youngling were far behind him.

Helion chuckled, and Lucien couldn't help but follow, father and son sharing an awkward moment of equal embarrassment and male understanding.

Silence eventually fell on them, but all the distance that had stood between the two since the revelation of their parentage, was gone. They glanced at each other, taking in all the centuries they had spent not knowing anything about each other, and missing those years that would never be back.

"You are welcome to stay here, you and Elain, for as long as you want. You are free to go anywhere you wish now." Helion spoke up.

"…I don't think Tamlin would want to see me again after I betrayed and abandoned him."

"He'll eventually get over it. We need the Spring Court to function."

Lucien grimaced, not wanting to get into this talk. He didn't want to believe that Tamlin was a lost cause… but it was hard not to.

"I'm still banished from the Autumn Court. And now I can't work for the Night Court either."

"Perhaps Kallias or Tarquin would welcome you… as Emissary of the Day Court?" Helion proposed with a raised eyebrow.

Lucien turned a stunned expression towards his father.

"I…"

"Of course, if you would rather be officially named as my heir, it would be my honour and pride to do so, Lucien."

A strong, overwhelming emotion filled Lucien's body with warmth. He looked up very quickly, to chase away the salty tears that had invaded his eyes. Then, he chuckled.

"Sounds like a lot of paperwork to me. And I know from experience."

Helion joined in with his laugh, it was warm and sweet. Something told Lucien that he didn't relax enough to laugh very often.

"You can stay here as long as you want, and you can be whatever you want to become. And you can take your time figuring it out. You… will probably want to talk with your mother once the situation at the Autumn Court will be settled. And after everything we've been through… you deserve a holiday. We all do."

Lucien took a moment to consider it all. He was frightened to stay here, but where could he go? Where could he take Elain? Taking the job as Emissary and make her visit Prythian was tempting… but wouldn't it be just… running away? From the truth, and Helion?

A glance at the High Lord, and Lucien realised that, deep down, Helion wanted him to stay in the Day Court as much as he was frightened to have Lucien around.

Conflicting feelings must be a family thing, then.

"I… I don't really know what I want to do, and I need to discuss it with Elain. It will be both our choice, whatever it will be."

"I understand, and you can take all the time you need. You'll always have a home here, Lucien."

Lucien's hands trembled, which he hid by clasping his hands behind his back. He couldn't talk, he couldn't look anywhere but his feet, he couldn't even think.

His home was Elain. He knew it, he felt it, and Helion probably was aware of it as well…

_But how long had he yearned to hear those words? "You'll always have a home here, Lucien."_

Helion must have known how much it meant to him, or maybe he didn't, but either way… for the first time in his _centuries of wayward, exiled life_ , Lucien felt like he might belong somewhere, after all.

"Thank you."

That voice barely sounded like his. Helion nodded, understanding, and once again, he tapped his son's shoulder awkwardly.

"May I… make a request, High Lord?" Lucien asked.

Helion opened and closed his lips, as if to correct him, but then he caught himself realising that _he_ didn't know himself how he wanted to be called by Lucien.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Tomorrow, the Equinox Ball will be held, for the Autumn Equinox and Mabon festivities… and for celebration for our victory."

"Indeed."

"May I have your blessing… to announce Elain and I's engagement?" Lucien asked, finally looking up, "Not as an official act as your… son or heir but simply… because some of our friends and some of our families will be here and… the Day Court is where we finally fell in love, and where we had our first kiss and got engaged. Regardless of what the future holds for us, in Prythian, the Day Court will always have a significant importance for us. And I… I… I guess I want to make it even _more_ … significant…"

Oh Cauldron, he was rambling now. Lucien would have hit his head with his palm if he hadn't been so self-conscious of every little gesture that was betraying his nerves.

Helion laughed, clasping his hand over his shoulder once more, grinning widely.

"You don't have to be so nervous asking this! The whole court already knows you are engaged!"

"Wait what–"

"But it would be a wonderful occasion to announce it officially! I will tell Selena to organise a moment for this announcement!"

" _Hold on_ – what do you mean they know _already_? What do you mean the _whole court?"_ Lucien asked hurriedly, following Helion with his long legs.

"Well, we've all been betting on you two since your arrival. Selena won, by the way. But I was closer than Koios, so I'd say I'm second ranked."

"Is this a habit of _all_ High Lord to bet on their subjects' love lives?" Lucien mumbled.

"Only when the subjects get flustered like you. It's much funnier!"

Lucien stopped, opening and closing his lips, looking for a retort. Helion casually looked at him from over his shoulder, smirking in amusement.

"Don't worry, unlike the Night Court, we haven't opened the bets on the length of your mating frenzy yet!"

"You haven't _what_ – they have WHAT!"

Helion laughed good-heartedly, followed by a flustered and slightly annoyed Lucien. A fresh breeze travelled through the halls, bringing in the chill of autumn and the scent of fallen leaves as the world prepared itself for the long nights of winter.

Red hair caught both of their gazes and Lucien went to a stop, staring at Vassa who was standing nearby. She was surprisingly calm and serene, her hands joined together.

Helion glanced between the two, then nodded:

"I'll go talk to Selena and Koios. If you need anything else for tomorrow, do not hesitate to come ask us." He said before leaving the hall.

Once the High Lord was gone, Lucien approached Vassa, smiling gently.

"I see the spell worked perfectly," he said, waving at her human figure standing in the day time.

"It did," she answered, blinking in surprise, as if she still couldn't quite believe it, "I… I must thank you, Lucien."

She paused and before he could retort, she continued, diving her emerald green eyes into his mismatched ones:

"From the beginning, the one person who was willing to help me for me, and not because I could be of some use in a war… was _you_."

"It was only natural, and the one who negotiated your freedom with the Sorcerer was Lord Archeron. I only met you half-way to Prythian."

"Still, you were an ally, and a friend. One I couldn't have done much without." Vassa said, stepping towards him, her cheeks a little flushed, "I must admit that I… I have admired you for more reasons than simple gratefulness…"

"Ah…"

Lucien recalled the many times she had insisted on talking with him, getting closer to him, pressing herself to him and quite obviously flirting. She had had her freedom, her kingdom, and human form stolen away, she was a queen who wasn't used to being told 'no' and she had seen Lucien not just as an agreeable distraction but also as a necessary challenge to keep going.

"I had underestimated what a mating bond truly meant, but you… you and Elain, you are happy together, you are _perfect_ together, you were meant to be… isn't it?"

Lucien's heart beat faster, partly at the simple mention of his beautiful mate's name, partly because their bond was acknowledged by Vassa. He smiled widely, nodding.

"We are. We always have. And now we have all eternity to love each other." He answered with a soft look on his face.

Vassa stared at him, eyes wide and teary, as if she couldn't believe that such happiness could exist in the world. Yearning, sadness, guilt, and shame all passed over her face so quickly that Lucien wasn't sure he had seen it right. He blinked, opening his lips to say something when he felt a fiery presence nearby.

Without even looking, he knew who it was. He was still surprised when he saw Elain standing at the other side of the hall, staring darkly at him, and Vassa, standing so close to each other. Her brown eyes were darker from jealousy and possessiveness. She started taking long steps towards the two of them, her gaze unwavering and her body taunt. Lucien's first instinct was to internally cheer that Elain would love him enough to claim him publicly. That instinct was immediately followed by the dreadful realisation that it meant Elain could become _dangerous_.

Vassa understood this as well and stepped away as Lucien stepped forward to meet Elain and stop her, grabbing her shoulders:

"It's okay! Nothing is happening, my love! Vassa and I were just discussing about everything we have lived together!"

Elain's face snapped up at him.

_Ouch, wrong words to say, good job, Lucien_ , he chided to himself.

"We were reminiscing on the time we have spent in the human lands–"

Elain frowned, her eyes still staring darkly at him.

"I was just, I…"

"I was thanking Lucien," Vassa intervened, saving him from more embarrassment, "For everything he has done to break that spell on me. And… I was telling him how perfect you two are for each other. I really wish you… the best of happiness in the time to come, however short or long it might be."

Elain blinked, visibly calming down as the slow realisation that she had no reason to be jealous was dawning on her. She swallowed, her gaze lighting up, as she nodded.

"I… you're right. Lucien and I are… we were meant to be. We always have, and always will be."

Lucien smiled, and Vassa stared with wide, surprised eyes. Elain's words had echoed Lucien's.

"You really are mates…" she whispered, then shook her head with a smile, "I… am growing tired after all those emotions. I haven't slept since I woke up. I hope we will see each other at the ball?" she enquired with a polite demeanour.

"Of course," Elain answered with a smile, sliding her hand into Lucien's.

Vassa smiled, then turned around to walk away, elegant as ever, even if she wasn't a firebird anymore, to rest before the Autumn Equinox ball.

Lucien turned towards Elain, opening his lips to say something but he didn't have time. She pushed him to the nearest wall and pulled him down to crash her lips against his. His blood igniting at once, Lucien answered it with a long moan that echoed into his mouth, into hers, and their bodies. Elain's hands shot into his hair and he pulled her against him, the sudden need to please her, satisfy her, claim her, swimming into his mind almost desperately.

Elain pulled away for air, gasping. She lifted a hand to her lips, looking stunned by her violent reaction to the jealousy Vassa had provoked.

"You're mine–" she whispered, blushing as the words escaped her.

Lucien laughed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ears. It tickled the tip of it and she shivered. That reaction, though unpredictable, caused a new wave of desire to surge through him. He pulled her even closer, her small body fitting perfectly against his muscular form.

"I am, a thousand times over, my dearest," he answered with a wide, proud grin, "And I am the luckiest male in all Prythian!"

Elain chuckled, rolling her eyes, but the red didn't erase from her cheeks.

"Feyre and Mor know we're engaged, and… Feyre said Nesta was feeling better. I should be able to see her very soon."

"I'm glad. I know how much you've missed your sister." He said.

"You're glad? Even if it means you'll have to confront her before we do anything else about our engagement?"

Lucien winced, not looking forward to telling all that to Nesta, even less after she had forgone an Illyrian training. The Cauldron only knew how terrifying she must have become now, and the Cauldron would probably shiver from that knowledge.

Elain laughed at his expression, then went on her tiptoes to kiss the corner of his lips.

"Helion has news from the Autumn Court," he said, a half-smile on his face, "Eris has taken control of it, my other brothers and my mother are all safe and sound. For now."

"T-that's good, isn't it?" Elain enquired, feeling his torment.

"It is, but I have… no idea what will happen to the Autumn Court and the rest of Prythian now. I assume everyone has heard of Beron's death and it's only a question of time before each court receives news from the new High Lord of Autumn. And…"

Elain watched him patiently, waiting for him to say what else was on his mind.

"Helion… admitted to me that my mother is his mate… but she doesn't know."

His feelings regarding that revelation hit her fully. She almost wavered from the strength of it.

"I feel so lost from all those revelations, I have no idea what will happen to my mother." He admitted, worried sick for the most important female of his life (besides Elain).

"Lucien," she said softly, raising a hand to his face, "I'm certain Eris and your other brothers will respect her wishes. The situation will be unstable for a time, but soon… Soon, I'm certain you'll be able to see her again. Then, you'll talk, about your true origins. And I'll be here for you the entire time. You're not alone anymore, my love."

Lucien lifted a hand to cover hers, and smiled, comforted by her presence and her reassuring words.

"Neither are you. And… until tomorrow where we can announce to everyone that I am the happiest male alive since our engagement…"

He started glowing softly as his smile grew wider and wider.

"I can only think of one way to pass the time."

Elain flushed when the lingering desire from her possessive reaction flared back to life between them. Lucien lifted her in his arms and, her laugh echoing into the halls of the Tower of Light, he carried her to their rooms to kill time until the last few hours until the ultimate celebration were done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter : "The Mabon Ball" 
> 
> It'll be the last chapter of Part II, but Part III will follow as soon as possible though I'm unsure on what order I'll give the chapters so it might take more time to be posted :)
> 
> Yours Truly,
> 
> May


	19. The Mabon Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the next chapter sooner than planned, because I'm too imaptient to see your reactions ahah!
> 
> This chapter is the last one of the Part II - The Day Court. I will start Part III in a few weeks because I want to 1) read A Court of SIlver Flames thoroughly and 2) Write a few chapters in advance.
> 
> I think you'll like the first chapters of Part III, though ;)

FANFICTION

A COURT OF NIGHTMARES AND LIGHT

PART II – THE DAY COURT

CHAPTER XXXI : The Mabon Ball

The following morning, Elain and Lucien, wrapped up into each other with the Autumn foxes curled up at the foot of their bed, were startled awake by a ringing voice.

"Wake up! Wake up! Time to get ready for the ball, you lazy mates!"

Mor and Feyre, not the slightest bit embarrassed, walked into the bedroom. Ignoring Lucien's despising growl as he covered himself with the sheets, the two ladies grinned with their hands on their hips. Elain sat up in her bed, flushed to be seen in such a light outfit in the same bed as her mate.

"For the heir of the Day Court, I would have expected you to rise with the sun, Lucien!" Mor piped in.

"I'm not heir yet…" he mumbled against the pillows.

Only some of his red hair could be seen, the rest of his body covered with white sheets. Elain stood up, pulling her lavender nightgown over herself.

"What is it? Did something happen?" she asked, worried.

"Yes, something terrible _did_ happen," Mor continued, getting Lucien to pop out his head from the pillows at those words, "You didn't show up for breakfast and now we're late to get ready for the ball! Guests will soon start showing up and we must be ready!"

Lucien rolled his eyes, sighing deeply and dived back into the pillow. Elain couldn't help but smile in relief to see Mor's enthusiasm.

"We will be sure not to repeat the same mistake in the future, Mor."

"You'd better not. Come on, I've brought you a specially made gown for the ball! Lucien, now, get out of here, would you?"

"It's _my_ bed, _my_ chambers–"

"And _we_ need to get ready! You don't want the beautiful sight of your mate, glistening like the sun, for the Autumn Equinox ball, to be ruined before the right moment, right?"

"Mor, give them some minutes to wake up and have breakfast," Feyre intervened, "A few more minutes won't change anything."

She huffed and rolled her eyes, but followed Feyre's gesture to get out of the bedroom. They sat on the couch just as a servant brought in a breakfast and some food for the Autumn foxes who happily hurried in the living-room as well.

Lucien rolled over, a hand behind his head, and one on his stomach, as he watched Elain smile happily. He started glowing again, without even realising it.

He knew she was looking forward to the ball, and to the hours of preparation with Feyre and Mor. Sitting up, he grabbed his clothes to get ready before Mor kicked him out of here.

"I'll leave you three to get ready, and I'll see you in the ballroom in many, long, agonising hours from now."

Elain kissed his cheek thankfully.

"I'm sure we'll survive until then."

He grinned, kissed her nose, then walked away.

"Turn the light down, Lucien! Oh, also! I've got your outfit too!" Mor exclaimed, throwing him a big box.

He caught it, blinking in surprise.

"That's very kind of you, but I can pick my own clothes."

"I need you and Elain to fit together, so put that on, okay? Consider it an engagement gift, Luce." She said with a playful wink.

He couldn't say no to that, right? Smiling, he nodded and wished them good luck, grabbing a pastry on the way out. He wasn't sure where to go, but he assumed that Rhysand would also be busy getting ready.

The three females, soon joined by Amren, took the few hours of liberty to get ready. Make-up, hair, dresses and shoes. They took their sweet time, laughing, eating and dancing in preparation for the ball. It was almost foolish, how innocent and happy they were behaving compared to the last few weeks of constant threat, but the weight of all their worries had vanished, replaced by sheer joy and contentment.

Meanwhile, Lucien had found Rhysand and Helion who were talking and drinking, so early in the days, and quite relaxed. They weren't ready yet, and after some time discussing and congratulating Lucien for his engagement, and some more time spent teasing him endlessly, a servant came to warn Helion that guests had started arriving. That was the cue for the males to get ready.

Lucien was surprised by the outfit that Mor had had made for him. It was a cream outfit, very elegant, trimmed with burgundy and gold details, reminiscent of both his Autumn and Day origins. It fitted perfectly, obviously, and it only made him look forward even more to seeing Elain in whatever dress Mor had chosen for her.

"Oh, and here I had hoped you'd wear a Day Court short toga," Rhysand whined, eying Lucien from head to toe.

"Sorry to disappoint," Lucien replied.

"One day, you'll be wearing a toga, you'll be dragged into a corner by your mate, and you'll thank the fashion of the Day Court, believe me," Helion intervened with a wink.

"Ugh, I've spent centuries wearing those clothes and I've always handled it quite well."

Rhysand and Helion exchanged an amused, knowing look on their faces, which embarrassed Lucien more than his words.

They made their way to the ballroom, already resonating with music and lights. Autumn leaves had been hung and the white and gold of the Day Court had been decorated with shades of red, orange and green. Day Court courtiers and guests danced or laughed, glasses of sparkling fairy wine in their hands. Tables of Autumn Court dishes had been laid out for the guests to try or eat to their leisure.

Rhysand quickly found Feyre and walked to her, raising her into his arms with a delightful laugh.

Lucien and Helion were left alone, watching over the ballroom, as some courtiers noticed them and curtsied before going back to their dancing and discussion.

"This." Helion said, attracting Lucien's attention, "It's for my court to smile and continue to live, happy and ignorant of any struggle, that I have not gone mad. That sense of purpose, to protect them, that's what allowed me to go on over the decades. And that's what we're fighting for."

Lucien looked back at the room, taking in the cheerfulness and sheer happiness of being able to laugh freely without any shadow or threat lingering in the dark corners. The Autumn Court had never been this way, except maybe during the Mabon festivities when everyone felt free and proud. The Spring Court had been more festive, but there was something much brighter and peaceful in the Day Court's happiness.

"It's what we're fighting for…" Lucien repeated, realising suddenly that, unlike in previous circumstances, someday the people of the Day Court's happiness would depend on _him_ , as High Lord.

Helion smiled to him, a silent understanding passing between them. He stepped to the dais leading to his throne. The conversations died and the music slowly grew silent until everyone turned to their High Lord. He spread his hands wide, smiling, bright as the sun itself.

"My people! Welcome to the Mabon festivities that we are celebrating today! As always, for the Autumn Equinox, we are bringing in the light to welcome the dark and long days of winter! For too many years now, Prythian has been dimmed by shadows and enemies, but no more. Today! We celebrate the rebuilding of Prythian, the light of the Day Court, and the victory over the evil of the past! Today, we celebrate the light!"

"Long live High Lord Helion!" his people exclaimed.

He smiled to thank them. He made a sign to the orchestra and the music started again.

Moved for a reason he couldn't quite place, Lucien forced himself to look away from Helion, the High Lord, and his father. He started walking through the crowd, many courtiers reverencing to him, probably already knowing his true parentage. No one commented or dared come to him, though. They must have noticed the way his mismatched gaze, red and gold, fitting so well with the Autumn theme, went over the crowd.

He couldn't quite place where that feeling came from, but suddenly, he knew that Elain had appeared. He turned around and in an instant, his gaze found her silhouette. She stopped at the top of the stairs that would lead her down to the ballroom and her dark, beautiful eyes, lowered over the crowd and found Lucien's right away. Separated by dozens of metres, they stared at each other, smiling and wishing to leap over the distance to land into each other's arms.

Mor, who was at Elain's side, wearing a bright golden dress, squeezed her arm with a knowing smile, then went down the stairs.

Lucien walked through the crowd as Elain descended the stairway, their gazes lingering, as entwined as their bodies had been the previous night.

Once they reached each other, he finally took in her dress.

He stopped breathing.

She was wearing the lady counterpart of his outfit. She wore a long dress in a glistening fabric of a deep cream shade, discreet golden threads made it more vibrant. Golden and red embroidery decorated her collar and the hem of her dress, climbing as if flames of flowers were transforming her into a divine sight.

Unlike most outfits in which he had seen her, this one was showing her skin and her charming shapes in a way he had never dared imagine. Her shoulders and arms were bare, there was only a sheen fabric going from the collar and elegantly falling off the shoulders. He could guess the amount of skin the cut of the dress showed in her back. He was equally grateful to Mor for making such a beautiful dress for Elain, and distraught because all he wanted was to scoop her up, take her to their chambers, and make sweet love to her for hours and hours and hours and all eternity.

Lucien slowly looked her up and down, appreciating every shine, every curve, every breathe she took. His mismatched gaze dived into hers. Her brown eyes were speckled with golden stars. Her makeup followed the theme of sparkly cream and golden details with a deep red, almost burgundy, burning her lips and inviting him to set himself on fire for the promise of a simple kiss.

"I love you," he whispered so only she could hear.

Her smile was brighter than a thousand suns.

Unknown to him, Lucien started glowing, enough that most of the guests turned their attention to the couple. The whispers erupted, along with the smiles, and the rumours. High Lord Helion Spellcleaver's long lost son was Lucien Vanserra, he had been accepted as true heir to the Day Court, and his mate was a seer and sister to the High Lady of the Night Court.

They walked, greeted with nods and smiles by the Day Court's courtiers and nobles who welcomed their new heir and his mate. It was a little strange to Lucien, it was an unfamiliar court, different habits, and he felt lost and confused. He had never been loved or treated with so much deference in Autumn, and Spring had always felt like any respect was born out of duty rather than true appreciation for his character.

Why was the Day Court so different? Why did it feel so… nice?

Sensing his unease, Elain squeezed his arm as they walked through the crowd. Kolos approached them, followed closely by a few nobles of the Day Court that they had met many times over the last few days.

"Let me introduce to you a few of our notorious court members, Lord Lucien," Kolos said.

Lucien plastered on his courtier face, easily falling back into old habits of Emissary. Grinning, shaking hands, joking, sharing information, was as natural to him as it was to breathe. It broke the ice and from then on, many more members of the Day Court, or even guests from other courts, started approaching him, greeting, and congratulating them on their newfound home and mating bond.

Lucien kept glancing at Elain, happily surprised at how easy it was for her to be surrounded by such a crowd. She wasn't disturbed in the slightest, always polite, and perfectly mannered. She didn't know much about Prythian but she never missed an opportunity to give a compliment or say the right thing to the right person.

Perhaps there were more reasons to their mating bond than simple fate. She was as much of a courtier as he was.

He knew many of the people they met, but it was different now that they treated him not as the seventh son of another court's High Lord, but as the heir of the Day Court. Not a word was pronounced about Beron, or his mother, or the situation in the Autumn Court, and for that, he was grateful.

Vassa approached them with a wide smile, her dress of red, dark green and gold, as magnificent as any queen could hope to be.

"Happy Mabon to you both, and, once again, congratulations for your mating bond." She said, glancing between the two and the ring at Elain's finger.

Lucien couldn't help but grin, nodding gratefully.

"Lucien! Long time no see, old fox!" Another courtier greeted him.

"Maios!"

He made a quick job of introducing his friend from the Dawn Court to the two ladies, then they started talking enthusiastically about Dawn and their friends they had in common. Vassa and Elain watched them, until they turned towards each other with a knowing look on their faces.

"Shall we go and have a walk while they are catching up?" Vassa asked with a smile, showing the ballroom with an elegant wave of her hand.

Lucien tilted his head at that and threw a glance at Elain, but her easy demeanour convinced him that the two women would be all right. Elain smiled at him and she followed Vassa, under the protective gaze of Lucien.

Vassa introduced Elain to a few Prythian ladies and representants she knew and they started talking easily of many topics, from dresses to court politics.

"I was hoping that, in the future, once I am returned to my kingdom, I would have someone as a representant in Prythian." Vassa continued as they walked onto the balcony.

Elain took in the splendid view, and shivered from the fresh autumn breeze, but she didn't miss the suffocating heat of the ballroom and all its people.

Vassa turned towards her, with a smile, though she seemed a little hesitant.

"I know that the history between Lucien and I… and between you and I, are a little difficult but, I believe it's all in the past, right?"

"There was nothing between you and Lucien, he never showed you any interest and I have no reason to be angry at you for hoping. I know he's mine," Elain said.

Her smile and unwavering faith disturbed Vassa. She opened and closed her lips, glanced at the landscape, then back at Elain, smiling once again.

"I am hoping that you and I could become friends… and, perhaps, you could be my Prythian representative?"

Elain's heart missed a beat, her eyes widening.

"I-I have no experience in such things, I would be a poor emissary."

"Nonsense, I saw you with all those people, you will be perfect. And you have a great teacher to learn from. I would truly be honoured to count you as one of my friends, Elain…"

Vassa took her hands, squeezing them tightly as she dived her golden eyes into Elain's.

"All I did was for my kingdom and my people. Please, can you forgive me?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Elain's heart squeezed, compassion taking over any jealousy she could have felt against Vassa. She squeezed the human queen's hands back, smiling.

"Of course. There is nothing to forgive."

Vassa looked relieved, but Elain hesitated. Before she could try to figure out why she felt so unsure, Vassa took off a golden bracelet from her wrist.

"Please, accept this as a gift, for our new alliance. A token of friendship, between you and me, between the humans and Prythian," Vassa said.

"I… I… it's beautiful, but I…"

"Please, I insist," Vassa added, taking Elain's wrist, and pushing the bracelet into her hand, "At least try it on."

Elain took the bracelet, unable to refuse someone's request when it was asked so vividly. She put it around her wrist and locked the little attachment. It was a beautiful golden bracelet, quite simple, but with arabesques swirling together like vines.

"It's magnificent." Elain whispered in awe.

"Then, it's yours." Vassa concluded, clapping her hands in a delighted manner.

She opened her lips to add something when Lucien suddenly walked onto the balcony.

"There you are! You disappeared out of my sight, I was worried!" he exclaimed, walking towards Elain.

"I'm fine, Vassa and I simply needed to take a walk in the fresh air."

"What's this?" he asked curiously, gently taking Elain's wrist where the golden gift was hanging.

"A token of friendship, between Elain and I. We will have much more to talk about in the future, but let's keep those long and boring discussions for another day. Today, we are celebrating the peace for my kingdom! And Prythian victory!" She added vividly with a laugh, "Come on, lovebirds, let's go back in, I believe that the dancing will start soon."

Lucien guided Elain back into the room, leaning down towards her to talk discreetly.

"I believe you took lessons with Mor?"

"I have, and I have been impatient to put them into practice with you," she answered with a lovely smile.

Without a word, the crowd moved apart. Lucien and Elain went to stand at the bottom of the dais as Helion stood up from his throne. Silence fell.

"My ladies and lords, let the ball begin! And if they would be willing to, I suggest that my honoured guests, my son and his mate, should open the ball."

He turned his attention to Lucien who straightened up a little.

"It is no secret for anyone here that for many years you thought you were Beron's son. You share the blood of the Autumn Court from your mother, as much as my blood, who would be better than you, my son, to open the Autumn Equinox ball?"

' _My son'._

Lucien felt his heart fill with warmth and light to be acknowledged. More than Beron ever did, Helion had openly claimed him as his son and heir, without rejecting his Autumn heritage.

It would mean so much to the Day Court, and all Prythian, if he opened the ball. It could be a new beginning, a new era of peace, bringing several courts together, _literally_.

A squeeze from Elain's hand convinced him. With a bow and a nod, Lucien took Elain's hand and they walked to the centre of the ballroom. A big circle had been left so the guests could simply watch.

Lucien and Elain could feel each other's anxiety through the mating bond, but as they got into position, they sent waves of reassurance to one another. It took all nervousness away and they smiled softly.

The music started, and they took the first dancing steps. Easy steps and twirls, moving forward and backwards, in and out of reach from moment to moment. Lucien's mismatched eyes and Elain's doe-brown ones never left one another. He took her hands, making her jump and whirl elegantly. Her dress swirled beautifully and captured every colour in the decorations: every flame from the candles, every red leaf, every sparkle, went to her and shone. She was a sight to behold, and he was the luckiest bastard in Prythian to have her as mate.

How had his life and luck turned around. After an existence of misery, he was blessed with the most beautiful lady the Cauldron and the Mother could have created.

His skin began to glow and from the side-lines, Helion smiled from his throne. Rhysand offered his hand to Feyre with a mischievous grin, which she accepted, and they joined Lucien and Elain to dance. More couples, more dignitaries, started spinning around but nothing could have disturbed Lucien and Elain. They were alone in their own world of light and warmth.

The dance continued, the touches feather-light, every movement like an invitation for pleasure without ever overstepping the boundaries of decency. Everything was said in the flaming gazes of the dancing partners.

The music went decrescendo, and the last notes resonated like flittering autumn leaves on the wind.

Lucien and Elain stopped, still staring at each other, breathless and their souls alit with a fire that was beyond anything they had ever experienced.

He brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers, about to lean down to kiss her inviting lips. She was already closing her eyes when a sudden gush of wind made everyone falter in their steps.

The music stopped abruptly, and every guest glanced around. Helion frowned, looking warily across the ballroom. The window-doors were open but not enough to provoke such a strange and cold wind. A sudden heaviness had swept over the light-hearted festivities.

The lights flickered. The wind came back, rising and rising until everyone moved to the sides of the room for protection.

Lucien pushed Elain behind him and towards Helion's throne as the latter rose. Rhysand and Feyre stood side-by-side, already in a fighting stance for whatever threat might come.

Shadows danced on the floor, flying and gathering in the centre of the ballroom until it erupted into whirls of darkness. It wasn't the sparkling darkness of Rhysand, full of night stars and mystery. It was pure chaos, dark smoke, and danger.

A figure appeared, veiled in fumes, then slowly, the darkness disappeared and revealed a man, dressed entirely in black. He took a deep breathe, then let it out, raising his arms like a promised prophet.

"I have come to claim my prize," he announced in a dark and cold voice.

Elain recognized that face, she had seen him in visions.

_A tall, dark-haired man sat in a big seat. The moment she was there, he looked up. His eyes met hers. She knew he was aware of her presence and he saw her as clearly as she saw him._

_His lips stretched into a wicked smile, his teeth showing mercilessly._

_"I have been waiting for you, Elain Archeron."_

She gasped, grabbing Lucien's arms.

"It's _him_ …" she whispered, "The Sorcerer."

Helion heard her in the deafening silence that had fallen in the ballroom. His golden eyes glinting dangerously, he took a few steps forward, looking down at the Sorcerer.

"You have no prize to claim! The spell you have put on Queen Vassa has been destroyed! Go back to your lake, Sorcerer!"

The Sorcerer's lips trembled and stretched over his teeth, showing a wicked smile. His eyes were dark grey, like cold stone, and they met Helion's without hesitation.

"You know how magic works, Spellcleaver. I am bound to my lake and the only reason why I can come here, today, on the Autumn Equinox, is because I have been promised blood."

A muscle on Helion's jaw flickered. Better than anyone, he knew the laws of magic.

"Vassa is free from your spell!" Lucien exclaimed.

"Is she?"

Raising his hand, the Sorcerer flicked his wrist. Screaming, Vassa's figure suddenly flew around the room and fell hard on the floor in front of him. She gasped, hands going to her neck as if she was being strangled.

Panicked screams erupted and most of the guests, the non-fighting ones, ran away from the room, falling over each other, tripping and kicking.

Grinning in satisfaction for the chaos he had caused, the Sorcerer raised his hand, and Vassa's limp body rose in the air. She was struggling to breathe, eyes closed and tears of pain rolled down her cheeks.

"You have certainly broke the spell that turned her into such a pretty little bird," the Sorcerer remarked, sounding somehow disappointed, "But she is still bound to me."

"Y-you… you _promised_ …!" Vassa gasped, opening her eyes to glare at him.

He smirked.

"Indeed, I have. And I always keep my word."

He dropped her to the floor. Feyre went to help her up but Rhysand stopped her.

"Do you really think we will let you claim her so easily?" he said in a dangerous voice.

"Do you really think you can withstand my power, _lordling?_ I am a god, you worthless creature," the Sorcerer hissed.

Waves of shadows and glinting stars flew to the Sorcerer. He didn't even move but an invisible shield protected him and sent Rhysand's power all around. Helion also used his power of the sun but once again, it didn't graze the Sorcerer. Feyre used her powers inherited from all seven courts of Prythian but nothing could touch him.

"So much power, and yet, you have no idea how to wield it…" he whispered.

Rhysand's wings appeared, his full-power gathering around him, but Helion's voice rose suddenly:

"Enough! Rhysand, that's useless. You know what's happening."

Furious, Rhysand showed his teeth, but his shadows diminished. Feyre looked at him, blinking, and Helion spoke up again:

"The Sorcerer is right. He has made a bargain with Vassa and her life is due to him. It's the reason why he can be here today, and the reason why our attacks are useless against him. He has all the right to claim the life that he owns."

" _Finally_ , some sense is spoken!" The Sorcerer exclaimed with a delighted laugh. "Therefore, I'll take my prize, and take my leave, and all will be well!"

He turned down his gaze to Vassa, tilting his head with a wicked grin.

"Did you do as I asked, my lovely?"

Still on the ground, she glared at him, then lowered her head, ashamed. Tears fell from her eyes, and a shiver ran up Lucien's back.

"Vassa, what have you done?" He whispered.

"She did what she needed to get her crown back. Her life, her kingdom, and her people, all in exchange for _one_ little life. A good bargain, I would say."

" _What?"_ Rhysand barked.

"Oh, right, Vassa and I made a bargain over a year ago, that if she helped you in your little war, she would be back in my lake when I would wish to claim her – but _then_ , I realised that I could get something much nicer than a simple human queen."

Taken aback, no one reacted at this revelation. The Sorcerer turned towards Lucien, and more specifically, _Elain_ hidden behind him.

"Come to me, child." He ordered.

Lucien protectively moved in front of Elain, snarling furiously. The Sorcerer didn't even spare him a glance. He clicked his fingers and Elain flew from the same invisible force as Vassa before. She was pulled in front of the Sorcerer, suddenly on her knees in front of him, the golden bracelet she had been given by Vassa glowing.

"NO!" Lucien shouted, moving forward to get his mate back.

Smoky ropes of darkness erupted from the Sorcerer and everyone fell on their knees, including the two High Lords. They tried to free themselves, using their powers, but it was smothered by the power of a god.

"NO! Don't take her! Don't take her from me!" Lucien shouted, desperately struggling against the ropes.

"You made the bargain with me," Vassa started, sitting up, "Take me instead, make me your prisoner again, but let Elain free! I don't want to make this bargain anymore!"

"You can't go back on a bargain, my dear, you can only make a new one." He answered.

"But, I–"

With a flick of his hand, without even looking at her, he sent her flying across the room and against a wall. Elain gasped and tried to move away when he turned his full attention on her. Being held down by his power, the golden bracelet burning against her skin, she felt his magic like bugs crawling up her legs, her arms and into her hair. It was nothing like the Cauldron, like her ability as Seer, like the power of the High Lords. This power was _wrong_ , it was chaos and destruction.

Still using his magic, he forced her up and used his gloved hand to tilt her face from side to side, ignoring the tears streaming down.

"NO!" Lucien screamed again.

She was too frightened to scream his name, she tried to turn around, but she couldn't.

"The rumours are right, you _are_ the prettiest one of all three Archeron sisters." The Sorcerer pondered outloud, looking thoughtful and curious.

"P-please…" she pleaded, tears blurring her vision.

"Take me!" Lucien shouted, "Take me instead!"

"Lucien, no!" Helion screamed.

"You said you can't cancel bargains, only make new ones! Then take me, but spare her! Spare my Elain, leave her alone!" He begged, trying to move forward to get to his mate.

"Lucien…!" Elain gasped.

Curiously, the Sorcerer dropped some of his hold on her and Lucien, watching them as they tried to crawl to each other. His smile returned and he tightened his invisible grip on Elain once more. She screamed, her head thrown back at the horrifying sensation. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, she couldn't control anything. All she felt was fear and panic for what was yet to come.

"You are not the one I need, you don't have the blood that will set me free. But this one… this one does perfectly… and she has far less fight in her than the two others. She will do well."

He grabbed Elain's neck from the back, forcing her to rise.

"Lucien!" She screamed as she felt the swirling smoke, of dark magic rise around her and the Sorcerer.

" _Elain!"_

A sudden burst of light erupted from him and he broke free of the spell. He jumped forward, as Elain did as well to reach him. Their fingers brushed, their gazes met, then darkness took her.

"NO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part III - The Blood Moon.
> 
> Yours Truly,
> 
> May

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the description of the Tower and the City were well written - I tried not to use too many architectural vocabulary so it reduced my range of comfort to make it clear? The architecture as I imagine it is a mix between Minas Tirith from LOTR, Greek cities and the Suspended Gardens of Babylon. "Delphos" is created by me, a mix of Delphi and Delos. Most of what is described, like the gold-crowned red falcons, are my inventions. So is Koios by the way. I chose his name because "Helion" is obviously close to "Helios" the Greek incarnation of the Sun and a Titan - so I looked for another Titan name and chose Koios, his name means "questioning" or "intelligence" and he is the embodiment of celestial axis around which the heavens revolve.
> 
> I had forgotten in chapter 11 of the Part I that I had chosen for two of Lucien's brothers Makhai and Phonoi, respectively "Wars" and "Murders" (seemed fitting) who are, in the mythology two of the children of Eris (the Goddess of Discord).
> 
> I can't think of anything else to say for now, except that I hope you'll like this Part II? :D
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think!
> 
> Yours Truly,
> 
> May


End file.
